The New Prophecy
by HappytheExceed16
Summary: Follow the Warriors after the book, The Last Hope. The Darkness has not left the forest for good. It is up to 3 new cats, to save the forest! Join them on their adventures. *winks* Rated M for Language, Blood, Gore, and the potential Lemon(s)!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start a story about Warriors. This is something new I am trying. Something that is not about anime, but about my one of my favorite book series. I always wanted to be a part of the Warriors, so the beginning to this story will be weird. Anyways, on to the story. See if you can find the hint of foreshadowing I put in this chapter. Only fans of the Warriors Series will see it. I am sure of that. This takes place after the book: The Last Hope. There is a Spoiler. If you have not read The Last Hope, do not read this chapter unless you want a part of the ending ruined for you. I know I do not describe the cat's appearances, but and such and I do not mean to be rude, but I made this story for fans of the Warrior's series, hence the reason why I did not describe the cats. Because fans of the Warriors series should know them. I did however describe the cats that I brought into the series.**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I shoot straight up in my bed and look around. "Such a terrible fucking nightmare." I shake my head and realize how badly I am sweating. I remembered everything that happened in it. Every single detail. How many times I was shot, how much it hurt when the bullets hit me. Everything! I slowly take a deep breath and hear a noise downstairs. I get out of bed and forget to put a shirt on. I realized this was how my Nightmare started. I gulped in fear and took another deep breath and let my nerves calm themselves. I feel a wave of bravery hit me. "Thank the ancestors that I am a brave individual." I muttered to myself. I walk down the stairs. I skip the step that creaks and quietly jump from the third stair to the wooden floor. As I land, I bend my knees to make my landing quieter. I quietly creep to the living room.

 **Somewhere in a forest in a clan of cats:**

Lionblaze sprinted to the Medicine Den to get Jayfeather. As Lionblaze ran in, Jayfeather turned his head. Lionblaze meowed quickly, "Cinderheart is about to have her kits!" Jayfeather walked quickly to his storage and got a couple poppy seeds. Lionblaze followed Jayfeather quietly. Jayfeather mewed to Lionblaze, "Calm down. Go back to the Nursey with Cinderheart. I will be there as soon as I can brother. I promise." Lionblaze nodded and turned around and ran out of the Medicine Den and ran to the Nursery. Jayfeather took a deep breath. He put the herbs he need to help ease the pain of birthing in his mouth and walked to the Nursery. As he walked to the Nursery, he smelled Millie by the Fresh Kill Pile. He thought to himself, 'How long until she starts to go into labor?' Jayfeather shook his head and continued walking to the Nursery.

 **Back in the house with me, (Insert: A Warrior's Call by Volbeat here)**

I slowly crept into the living room and gasped as I saw someone with a ski mask on and a .467 Magnum in their hands. They were facing away from me and they seemed to be looking for something. I quietly crept behind them. As I neared the person, I got ready to subdue them. I was right behind them now. I quickly stood up and wrapped my arm around their neck. A grunt was heard and they elbowed me on the left side of my stomach. I withstood the pain and kept trying to subdue them. All of a sudden, the person grabbed my arm and threw me over their back. I groaned in pain as my back hit the wooden floor. I rolled over to my stomach and slowly got up. The person neared me and put the gun right against my left temple. They said, "You motherfucker. Time to end you!" I quickly hit their hand with my right fist. The gun flew out of their hands and I stood up and picked them up by their neck with my left hand. They struggled and kicked me in the gut three times. I dropped them after the third kick. I say, "Now I'm pissed!" They say, "Nice moves. I will give you that, but it is time to end your life." They rushed towards me and reared their left fist back. As they swung their fist and dodged their fist, wrapped my arms around them and kneed them in the stomach two times and grabbed their right arm and threw them into a wall. As soon as the person hit the wall, I rushed forwards. The person looked up and saw me rushing towards them. As I was about the get to them, they hit me in the gut with their right hand. I coughed as they hit me. They got up and picked me up by the throat and slammed me into the wooden table.

 **Back in the forest:**

Jayfeather entered the Nursery. Cinderheart groaned lightly in pain, but because Jayfeather was blind, he easily heard it. Lionblaze mewed with exasperation, "About time you got here Jayfeather!" Jayfeather sighed and said back, "You literally just came to get me less than 5 minutes ago." Lionblaze sighed and mewed, "I know, but I am about to be a father!" A flashback as to all this started hit Lionblaze.

 **In the forest next to the lake on the edge of Thunderclan and Riverclan border sometime 10 moons ago:**

"I'll race you to the lake Cinderheart!" Lionblaze mewed and took off running. Cinderheart mewed, "You're on Lionblaze!" and started pelting after him. As they neared the lake, Cinderheart pulled ahead of Lionblaze. Lionblaze smirked and kicked it up a notch and started sprinting, his paws striking the ground almost noiselessly. Lionblaze caught up to Cinderheart and smiled as he pulled ahead of her. Cinderheart smiled and kicked her run up to a sprint. They neared the lake and were almost there. Lionblaze skidded to a stop and managed to stop himself before he fell into the lake. Cinderheart saw him skid to a stop and tried to slow herself as well. She skidded all the way to the lake's edge. Cinderheart almost fell over the edge, but Lionblaze had grabbed her scruff with his teeth and pulled her to safety. Cinderheart gulped in fear and walked backwards when Lionblaze put her down. Lionblaze mewed, and looked at her clearly worried, "Are you okay Cinderheart?" Cinderheart nodded. Lionblaze sighed with relief as he mewed, "Good." Cinderheart nodded again. Lionblaze smiled and blushed lightly as Cinderheart walked to him and nuzzled his cheek. Cinderheart smiled to herself and blushed lightly as well. Lionblaze looked into her eyes and saw all the love she had been hiding from him for so long. Cinderheart blushed more and saw in Lionblaze's, who has been her crush for so long, ever since they were kits, eyes all the love he had for her. She smiled and nuzzled his cheek again. Lionblaze blushed more and said as Cinderheart laid her head on his shoulder and entangled her tail with his, "B-Beautiful night isn't it? B-But nowhere near as beautiful as you Cinderheart." Cinderheart blushed and purred as she brushed her cheek against Lionblaze's cheek. Lionblaze blushed more and mewed, "S-So. A-Are we more than friends?" Cinderheart giggled and mewed, "Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" Lionblaze purred as he mewed, "I had hoped." Cinderheart giggled again and said playfully, "Mousebrain." Lionblaze chuckled and coiled his tail with Cinderheart's.

 **End of Flashback. Back with me in the house:**

The wooden table shattered as the person slammed me into it. I coughed up a bit of blood and pushed the person away from me with my feet. As they were disorientated, I placed my hands on the ground by my head and pushed up as I swung my legs up and forwards and kipped up to my feet. I wiped what little blood was on my lips off with the back of my hand. The person had finally regained their senses and said, "You're one tough motherfucker aren't you? It's like you cannot be hurt in combat! I read about that power in a book series I read. I think it was called Warriors. You're only 16 and you are still standing after that. I think it is about time I ended this!" The person rushed for their gun. I reacted too late and the person got to their gun. I gulped in slight fear, but kept my cool as they said, "Time to end you!"

 **Back in the Forest with Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Cinderheart:**

Jayfeather mewed to Lionblaze, "Go get a stick for Cinderheart to bite into to lessen the pain of giving birth." Lionblaze nodded and all of a sudden Graystripe burst through the entrance with Millie. Jayfeather turned his head to them and sniffed at the air. He nodded at the unmistakable scent of blood, which meant that either Millie was going into labor, or that one of them was hurt. Jayfeather figured it was the first choice. All of a sudden, Jayfeather was able to see. Which only happens when he is sleeping and has a dream, or when he is getting a vision from Starclan. He saw an orangish ginger pelted cat walk towards him with a star on his head. Jayfeather bowed and mewed, "Firestar." Firestar nodded back and mewed, "Jayfeather." Jayfeather nodded in understanding as Firestar spoke, "There will be two, one who is of an old prophecy that was wrong, and the other will be of an old love. They can save the Forest from the Darkness that will try to consume." Firestar turned to leave, but Jayfeather walked in front of Firestar, stopping Firestar in his tracks. Jayfeather asked, "Who are the cats you are talking about?! You need to make things clearer!" Firestar just smiled and whispered to him, "Tell Sandstorm that I miss her. And you will know the cats I am talking about Jayfeather. Remember, you, Lionblaze, and Dovewing all still have your powers. You can use your power to find out who they are. I have faith in all three of you. Do your best to get Lionblaze to train the one of them. Convince Bramblestar to let Lionblaze train the one of them because the kit will need Lionblaze to train them. Regardless if Lionblaze is the father." Firestar walked through Jayfeather. As soon as Firestar walked through him, he was blind once more and back in reality. Jayfeather listened to Lionblaze leave to get a stick for Cinderheart. Jayfeather said loudly so Lionblaze could hear him, "Get one for Millie as well!" Lionblaze replied as he ran away, "Alright Jayfeather." Graystripe helped Millie lay down on a bed of moss. Jayfeather could tell Graystripe was much calmer than Lionblaze. Jayfeather chuckled to himself lightly at that thought. Lionblaze came rushing in with 2 sticks in his mouth. He dropped one gently by Millie and walked over to Cinderheart with the other stick. Cinderheart opened her mouth quickly and Lionblaze put the stick sideways in her mouth. Jayfeather walked back and forth between Cinderheart and Millie as he thought about what Firestar said. Jayfeather said to Lionblaze while Lionblaze paced worriedly, "Stop worrying man. It will be fine." Lionblaze nodded and Jayfeather heard pressure one of the sticks. Jayfeather rushed over to Millie while Graystripe held her paw in his. Jayfeather mewed, "Take deep breaths and push!" Graystripe mewed calmly," I can see a silver ear!" Millie pushed harder as she bit into the stick. Jayfeather heard pressure be put on the stick in Cinderheart's mouth. Jayfeather nodded to Graystripe, letting him know to help Millie. Graystripe nodded back while Jayfeather rushed to Cinderheart and mewed, "Deep breaths now Cinderheart, keep pushing. I can see an orange ear. Come on Cinderheart, you can do this!" Cinderheart bit into the stick hard, causing it to crack, while she pushed.

 **Back at the house with me:**

I took a deep breath while the person pointed the gun at me. I say, "You do not have to do this!" The person chuckled and said, "True, but the thing is, I WANT TOO!" I took another deep breath and rushed forwards. The instant that the person pulled the trigger, I felt pain in my left shoulder. I did my best to ignore it, and kept running at them. I combat rolled to the left and heard a bullet whizz past my ear. I ran towards them again and felt explode through my body as the person pulled the trigger. I fell to my left knee and forced myself to stand up, I felt adrenaline flow through my body and stood up. The person yelled, "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STANDING?! WHAT ARE YOU?!" I smirked and said, "I am your worst nightmare." The person pulled the trigger 3 more times as I walked towards them. I felt pain through my whole body and got to the person and picked them up by their neck. The person, who was clearly terrified, put the gun against the front of my skull as I held them in the air. I yell, "DO I LOOK SCARED OF DEATH ASSHOLE?! DO I?!" The person gulped and pulled the trigger. I felt them slip from my grasp as I almost blacked out. I fell to my knees and my vision blurred. The person forced the gun against my right temple and said, "GOOD FUCKING NIGHT! TELL SATAN I SAID HI ASSHOLE!" All of a sudden, everything was black. Then, I could see again and I saw something orange and something bluish-gray, and then I could not see.

 **Back at the forest with Thunderclan:**

Lionblaze mewed, "I can see an orange head!" Jayfeather mewed, "Keep pushing Cinderheart! Good job! Keep it up!"" The kit's eyes were open, than they closed again. Cinderheart bit harder into the stick and Jayfeather heard a crack. Jayfeather mewed to Lionblaze, "Keep her calm. I already gave them the herbs that help with the pain of this. Keep helping her through this." Lionblaze nodded while Jayfeather walked towards Millie to help her. Graystripe muttered to Jayfeather, "Is Cinderheart okay? This is a first for her." Jayfeather mewed quietly back, "She will be fine. She has Lionblaze with her and Millie has you." Graystripe smiled and said, "Thanks. I needed to hear that." Jayfeather nodded and mewed to Millie, "Push. You can do this!" Millie groaned in pain and bit harder into the stick. Graystripe mewed, "I can see a part of the kit's body. Keep it up Millie! Great job!" Millie purred lightly and bit into the stick harder, trying not to yowl in pain as she pushed harder. Graystripe mewed, "I can almost see all of the kit Millie! Keep it up! Only a little bit more for this one!" Millie pushed harder and the kit came out, mewing for its mother without saying anything. Graystripe rushed to it and licked its fur the wrong way so it warmed up. The kit is silver with spots of gray here and there, with light blue eyes. Graystripe mewed, "She's a she-cat! She is so beautiful! Just like you Millie!" Millie purred lightly and weakly and bit into the stick harder as her body convulsed, pushing out another kit. Jayfeather mewed to Lionblaze, "Come lick this kit's fur the wrong way!" Lionblaze nodded and rushed over and started licking the other kit's fur the wrong way to warm it. Jayfeather rushed over to Cinderheart and mewed and gently prodded her belly. He thought to himself, 'I am guessing 3 or 4 kits for Cinderheart.' Cinderheart bit into the stick harder as she pushed harder. The kit was almost born. Graystripe walked calmly over to Cinderheart and mewed, "Great job Cinderheart. You're doing great." Lionblaze said to her, "Exactly. You are going to be a great mother. I can tell." Cinderheart purred and bit into the stick harder as she pushed again. The kit came out and Jayfeather started licking its fur the wrong way. Graystripe mewed, "He's a tom!" Lionblaze mewed to Graystripe, "So far, one she-cat and one tom for you and Millie." So far, all the kits had come out mewing for their mother without speaking words. Millie bit into the stick harder and it broke as she gave birth to another kit. Graystripe rushed over calmly and licked the kit's fur the wrong way. "Another Tom!" The first tom that Millie had given birth to was all gray with splotches of silver on his body. His eyes were amber. The second tom Millie gave birth to has an equal mix of silver and gray. His eyes were dark blue. Jayfeather walked over to Millie and gently felt her stomach. Jayfeather nodded at his findings and mewed, "Millie and Graystripe, you are both the proud parents of 3 kits! 2 Toms and 1 She-cat!" Millie purred and felt all 3 kits nuzzle to her stomach and start suckling. Millie looked at all the kits and said, "They are all so beautiful." Millie looked at the she-cat and said, "How does Silverkit sound for the she-cat?" Graystripe smiled and mewed, "Sounds great. For the equally gray and silver tom, Specklekit?" Millie mewed, "Sounds perfect! Both of the toms are as handsome as their father." Graystripe purred and nuzzled Millie. Millie purred and said, "What about the gray tom with splotches of silver?" Graystripe thought for a minute and said, "You choose Millie." Millie smiled and thought for a second and said, "How about Graykit?" Graystripe purred louder and licked Millie's cheek. Graystripe mewed, "It sounds perfect. Just like you." Millie purred and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Graystripe smiled and looked at his and Millie's kits. Graystripe turned to Jayfeather and said, "Prod my mind. I have something to tell you, but I am too worried to say it aloud." Jayfeather nodded and let his own mind reach out to Graystripe's and heard his thoughts. 'I was so worried that Millie wouldn't make it. Her and I are both older than most of the Warriors here. Thank you for helping her through this.' Jayfeather mewed out loud, "You're welcome. You are right. I am glad." Graystripe smiled and turned to leave the Nursery. Jayfeather turned to Cinderheart and Lionblaze and said to them, "Now it is just us. Lionblaze, get ready to help me with Cinderheart." Lionblaze nodded.

Lionblaze mewed, "Come on Cinderheart! You can do this!" Jayfeather felt Cinderheart's belly gently and mewed, "Only 2 more kits! You can do it!" Cinderheart bit into the stick harder and gave birth to the second kit. The tom that Cinderheart gave birth to, looked exactly like Lionblaze. Broad-shouldered, Flame Orange thick pelt with spots of brown in it, thorn-sharp teeth, massive pale wide paws. The only difference is that his eyes are Emerald Green. Jayfeather licked the kit's, which had just been born, fur the wrong way. Jayfeather said, "A she-cat!" The kit was silver and gray with patches of orange and brown on her. Lionblaze licked Cinderheart's cheek and whispered to her, "Only one more kit babe. You can do this!" Cinderheart purred and groaned in pain and bit the stick as hard as she could. It broke in half and the last kit was born. The last kit was gray and orange with splotches of brown all over with amber colored eyes. Lionblaze licked its fur the wrong way and said, "Another she-cat! Both of the she-cats are beautiful. Just like their mother." Cinderheart purred loudly, yet weakly and mewed, "What should the tom's name be Lionblaze?" Lionblaze thought back to when Firestar died and let a tear fall. "How about we name him Firekit? In memory of Firestar?" Cinderheart smiled weakly and said, "Sounds perfect. How about Honeykit for the she-cat who is gray and orange?" Lionblaze nodded and smiled, "Perfect. How about the other she-cat with the gray and silver pelt with splotches of orange and brown?" Cinderheart mewed, "Why don't you choose?" Lionblaze chuckled and mewed. "How about we both choose?" Cinderheart purred and whispered, "Holy shit. You are not just all brawn, you have brains as well." Cinderheart continued teasingly, "Mousebrain." Lionblaze chuckled and licked Cinderheart's ears. Cinderheart purred and said, "How about Fe for the beginning?" Lionblaze nodded and mewed, "rn for the end. So, Fernkit?" Cinderheart smiled and said, "I love it. Perfect. I love you Lionblaze." Lionblaze purred and mewed, "I love you too Cinderheart." Cinderheart felt the kits nuzzle their way towards her stomach and started suckling. Lionblaze mewed, "Let me go get you some fresh kill." Cinderheart smiled and said, "Thank you." Lionblaze said, "You're welcome." And then left to go get Cinderheart some fresh kill. Jayfeather left as well, forgetting to prod the minds of the kits to find the ones that the Prophecy spoke of.

 **(A Warrior's Call by Volbeat, ends)**

 **I listened to A Warrior's Call recently and I thought, "Hey. This song reminds me of Firepaw." So, here I am, editing Chapter 1 so this gets. I OWN NO RIGHTS TO THIS SONG! REMEMEBER THIS! I'll catch you all on the flip side. And sorry to all my fans that have been missing me. I am going through a hard time. I will tell you all in Chapter 15. But to all, I'm BACK! Also. RIP Stan Lee. You made my childhood amazing. I will also catch you on the flip side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Warriors! I wish I did! That would be amazing! All rights and names except for my OCs belong to Erin Hunter! One of the best authors in the world! I am sorry that I forgot to give credit to Erin Hunter in the first chapter. I was too excited to get this fanfiction up and going! I also know that I suck at making Prophecies. No need to sugarcoat it. I will work on it for other Fanfictions.**

Chapter 2: Jayfeather Searches for the Cats in the Prophecy

Jayfeather was walking to the Medicine Den when he heard Bramblestar leave the Leader's Den with Squirrelflight. He listened to them approach the Nursery. Jayfeather contemplated whether or not to tell Bramblestar about the Vision he had. Jayfeather decided to wait to tell Bramblestar until he himself found the 2 cats that were in the Prophecy. Jayfeather mentally slapped himself as he thought, 'DUMBASS! WHY DID YOU NOT REACH INTO THE KITS' MINDS TO FIND OUT WHO THE TOM IS?! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!' Jayfeather shook his head to clear it. Jayfeather nodded to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight as they walked past him. No words were spoken during the time they walked by each other. Jayfeather heard Lionblaze return to the Nursery. Jayfeather thought to himself, 'Lionblaze must have gotten the Fresh Kill for Cinderheart.' Jayfeather entered the Medicine Den and walked to his bed of moss and laid down. Jayfeather let his heart rate slow and let his breathing slow to match one of the kit's.

Firekit got away from the rest of his siblings somehow and went into a corner on the side his mother was in the Nursery. Firekit let his breathing slow and tried to fall asleep. Firekit's eyes shot open, and he was in some sort of building. He looked to his left, and saw 2 Twolegs in an area. One of them pointed something at the other and then the other Twoleg ran towards the one pointing something at it. All of a sudden, Firekit saw flashes of light and heard super loud noises. The Twoleg that was pointed something at the other one watched as the other one dropped to the ground. The Twoleg that was still standing pointed the thing at Firekit and spoke in its language. Which, for some reason, he was able to understand what it was saying. The Twoleg said, "Ah. I see now. I understand."

Jayfeather opened his eyes and was able to see. He looked around and saw a lavish forest. He walked to his left and walked into an open clearing. Jayfeather heard a noise to his left. Jayfeather went to go check it out and saw a bush and a bundle of gray fur was laying there. Jayfeather thought to himself, 'Normal dream. That's Graykit.' Jayfeather mewed. Jayfeather walked away and let his mind reach out to another kit's. Jayfeather closed his eyes and when he opened them, he saw a gray and silver bundle of fur in the Dark Forest. Jayfeather muttered, "Shit. I thought we took care of these assholes!" Jayfeather sprinted to Specklekit's side. Specklekit was shaking in fear as a dark orange tabby approached him. Jayfeather said, "T-Tigerstar?! I THOUGHT FIRESTAR ENDED YOUR PITIFUL EXISTENCE!" Tigerstar cackled and mewed, "A fucking kittypet can't end me! I AM THE ALMIGHTY TIGERSTAR! NOTHING CAN DEFEAT ME! NOT EVEN LIONBLAZE!" Jayfeather chuckled and mewed to himself, "We will see about that." Jayfeather let his mind extend to Lionblaze's.

Lionblaze walked into the Nursey with a mouse and a squirrel in his jaws and walked to Cinderheart. The instant he put the food next to Cinderheart, he suddenly collapsed. Cinderheart's voice faded in the distance as Lionblaze slipped into an unconscious state.

Lionblaze opened his eyes and he was in the Dark Forest. He muttered, "Not this fucking hellhole again! Damn it Jayfeather! I told you to give me a fucking warning at least an hour before the next time you did this!" Lionblaze saw Specklekit and Jayfeather about to be attacked by a dark orange tabby. Lionblaze's jaw dropped as he recognized the tabby. Lionblaze growled menacingly and charged forwards and leapt in front of Jayfeather and Specklekit, dropping into a defensive position. Lionblaze yelled, "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I THOUGHT WE KILLED YOU!" Tigerstar chuckled and mewed, "No one can defeat me! Not even you Lionblaze! Let's see how much you remember from our training!" Lionblaze growled, "I WILL END YOU, YOU CUNT! FOR EVERYTHING YOU PUT ALL OF THE CLANS THROUGH! FOR MAKING ME KILL HEATHERTAIL IN MY DREAMS! FOR KILLING FIRESTAR! EVERYTHING! YOUR TIME HAS COME, YOU MOTHERFUCKING, PIECE OF SHIT, LOWER THAN SCUM, COCKSUCKING BITCH! TIME TO FUCKING DIE!" Tigerstar laughed and said, "Bring it, you weakling!" Lionblaze leapt forwards and knocked Tigerstar backwards. Tigerstar staggered backwards and jumped into the air, trying to land on Lionblaze. Lionblaze back flipped, scratching Tigerstar's front legs. Blood spattered the ground as Lionblaze landed. Tigerstar landed heavily and stumbled a bit before he regained his balance. Tigerstar leapt forwards, tripping Lionblaze. Lionblaze rolled to his paws as Tigerstar slammed down, trying to crush Lionblaze. Lionblaze lunged forwards, knocking Tigerstar over. Lionblaze leaped after Tigerstar, trying to pin him. Tigerstar rolled and got to his paws. Tigerstar snarled and dropped to a defensive position as Lionblaze got crept closer and closer. Lionblaze crept in a circular fashion. Tigerstar mirrored Lionblaze, not letting Lionblaze get close. Tigerstar feigned a lunge forward and Lionblaze backflipped out of the way. Tigerstar smirked and jumped towards Lionblaze while Lionblaze was still in the air and clawed his stomach. Lionblaze groaned lightly and landed heavily on his back. Tigerstar smirked, clearly thinking he had won since he saw a massive cut in Lionblaze's stomach, blood gushing out. Tigerstar's jaw dropped as he saw the cut on Lionblaze heal instantly. Lionblaze rolled to his stomach and slowly stood up. Tigerstar asked, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Lionblaze snarled, "I AM YOUR WORST FUCKING NIGHTMARE BITCH!"

Cinderheart watched Lionblaze suddenly collapse in front of her and yelled, "LIONBLAZE!" Bramblestar rushed towards them while he mewed, "Lionblaze! Lionblaze! Get up god damn it! GET UP!" Squirrelflight heard how slow Lionblaze's breathing was. She ran out of the Nursery and pelted to the Medicine Den and said loudly, "Jayfeather!" Squirrelflight looked towards Jayfeather's bed of moss and saw Jayfeather resting. Squirrelflight ran over and tried to wake Jayfeather up. As soon as she tried the first time, she realized that Jayfeather's breathing was as slow as Lionblaze's. She muttered, "You had Cinderheart so worried Jayfeather. Making Lionblaze drop in front of her!" Squirrelflight walked out of the Medicine Den and walked back to the Nursery. Squirrelflight muttered in Bramblestar's ear, "Jayfeather made Lionblaze collapse." Bramblestar nodded and walked to Cinderheart and said, "Lionblaze is perfectly fine. Jayfeather had Lionblaze collapse because Jayfeather needed help fighting in a dream." Cinderheart sighed with relief. All of a sudden, a wound opened up on Lionblaze's stomach and blood pooled out. Cinderheart whined in fear, but just as soon as the wound opened up, it healed immediately. Cinderheart's jaw dropped as she thought, 'Is this how his power from Starclan works?'

Tigerstar gulped in slight fear and growled at Lionblaze. Jayfeather mewed to Specklekit, "Wake up. NOW!" Specklekit mewled in fear and did his best to wake up. Jayfeather sighed in relief as Specklekit vanished from the Dark Forest. Jayfeather mewed to Lionblaze, "KICK HIS FUCKING ASS LIONBLAZE! I HAVE TO GO INTO ANOTHER KIT'S DREAM!" Lionblaze nodded in acknowledgement and leaped at Tigerstar, teeth bared.

Jayfeather left the Dark Forest and let his mind wander to another kit's. He saw an orange and gray ball of fur. He ran to Honeykit and looked around. Honeykit slowly stood up and looked at Jayfeather, eyes wide and innocent. Honeykit asked, "Who are you?" Jayfeather mewed to the newborn kit, "I am the Medicine Cat of Thunderclan. Which is the clan you were born into. My name is Jayfeather, Honeykit. I used to be a part of the Prophecy that Firestar, the greatest leader Thunderclan has seen, was given by Starclan. Which was; There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." Honeykit nodded in understanding and asked, "Than why are you in my dream?" Jayfeather chuckled lightly and answered, "Because I was given a Prophecy from Firestar. Sadly, Firestar died as he protected Thunderclan from a great evil." Honeykit kept nodding in understanding, her ears dropped, and said, "Well. That is sad to hear. What was the Prophecy?" Jayfeather mewed, "All you need to know, as of now, is that there are 2 cats in the Prophecy who have the Power to save the clans, alongside Lionblaze, Dovewing, and myself. In the real world, I am blind, but in dreams, I can see." Honeykit listened attentively as Jayfeather spoke. Jayfeather continued, "The reason I am in your dream, is because I am trying to find one of the cats In the Prophecy. Firestar dropped a big hint about one of them." Honeykit asked, "Jayfeather, may I help you find the cats you speak of?" Jayfeather took a deep breath and answered, "I guess you could try. I would appreciate it." Honeykit smiled warmly and purred lightly. Jayfeather chuckled lightly and mewed, "But no telling people. I kind of hope all 6 of you kits will be able to see soon." Honeykit nodded. Jayfeather smiled lightly and said, "Well, I have to go. Sleep well." Honeykit said back, "You too Jayfeather." Jayfeather nodded, turned around, and walked away slowly while thinking to himself, 'I think I just found my first apprentice. Could Honeykit be the she-cat in the Prophecy? Maybe. Because the Warrior Code states that a Medicine Cat can't have a mate, and the Prophecy states that the 2 cats in it, are destined to be mates, regardless of things.' Jayfeather pondered that thought while he walked and vanished to another kit's mind.

Jayfeather let his mind wander to another kit's and saw a gray and silver cat with splotches of orange on her fur. He ran to Fernkit's side and looked around. Their surroundings where mountains. Jayfeather muttered, "It's been awhile since we visited the Tribe of Rushing Water. I think it would be a good idea to visit them sometime again." Fernkit slowly stood up and got to her paws. She felt something beside her and jumped in slight fear. Jayfeather heard her jump and looked up. Fernkit landed on Jayfeather, shaking from fear. Jayfeather sighed and said, "Fernkit, you can get off my back now." Fernkit asked in fear, "W-Why should I? Who are you?!" Jayfeather chuckled and answered, "I am Jayfeather, the Thunderclan Medicine Cat. I promise not to hurt you." Fernkit slowly got off of Jayfeather's back. Fernkit mewed, "Alright. May I ask why you are here?" Jayfeather answered patiently, "I am here to find things out. Do you know where we are?" Fernkit shook her head no. Jayfeather nodded and said, "We are in the mountains patrolled by the Tribe of Rushing Water. We helped them take care of some problems they had." Fernkit started nodding in understanding. Fernkit quivered from the cold. Jayfeather noticed and walked over to her and mewed, "You're cold. You need to wake up. Now. Snuggle up close to your mother when you wake. Also, you will not be able to see when you wake. Just letting you know. No newborn kit can see the moment they are born. Only in dreams." Fernkit nodded in understanding and slowly closed her eyes. She slowly vanished. Jayfeather sighed with relief and let his mind wander to another kit's.

Silverkit opened her eyes and saw nothing but lavish green. She stood up and heard something behind her. She whirled around, fast as she could and saw a small, lean pale grey Tom approaching with pale blue eyes like a Jay. She seemed to know that the cat was important and lowered her head in respect.

Jayfeather opened his eyes and saw a great lavish green forest. Jayfeather walked to the right and saw a primarily silver cat, with splotches of grey here and there. Jayfeather muttered to himself, "That's Silverkit. One more kit after her. The kit is the last Tom I have to check out, Firekit." Jayfeather took a slight breath and walked over to Silverkit. Silverkit turned around and lowered her head, a clear sign of respect. Jayfeather blushed lightly at the sudden gain of respect. Jayfeather shook his head to clear it and said, "Well. You are the only one who lowered their head in respect." Silverkit meowed, "Really now?" Jayfeather nodded and said, "Well, I am Jayfeather, the Thunderclan Medicine Cat. Thunderclan is where you were born, Silverkit." Silverkit nodded in understanding, bowed slightly, and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Jayfeather." Jayfeather chuckled lightly and said, "Likewise." Jayfeather said, "Well, I have to go. I have one more kit to talk to. Sleep well, Silverkit." Silverkit nodded and lowered her head in respect again. Jayfeather smiled lightly and walked away. Silverkit closed her eyes and vanished. Jayfeather let his mind wander to Firekit's mind.

Jayfeather looked around and shook his head and looked to the left and saw a Twoleg place. Jayfeather sprinted to the house and saw that the door was open. He ran inside and looked to his left and his jaw dropped. He saw Firekit and all of a sudden, Jayfeather heard several loud noises and then saw flashes of white. Jayfeather ran to the right and saw a Twoleg with something in its paw. Jayfeather saw another Twoleg fall to the ground, blood pooling out of it. Jayfeather saw the standing Twoleg point something at Firekit. Jayfeather shook his head and charged in and tackled Firekit out of the way. Jayfeather heard a loud noise and felt something wiz past him, just barely missing his tail. Jayfeather had knocked Firekit away from danger. Jayfeather mewed loudly, "WAKE UP FIREKIT! WAKE UP!"

Firekit felt something hit him from the side and he was sent skidding across the ground. He heard someone yelling, "WAKE UP FIREKIT! WAKE UP!" Firekit shook his head and got to his paws shakily. Firekit looked at the cat that had knocked him aside. The cat looked back and yelled again, "WAKE THE FUCK UP FIREKIT! WAKE UP! FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE, WAKE UP!" Firekit shook his head no and said, "No. I refuse. This is my dream. I must conquer this." Firekit walked to the open where the Twoleg could see him and Jayfeather gasped as he saw the outline of a Lion around Firekit. Jayfeather gasped and muttered, "A cat of Lionclan protects this kit. That or this kit was a member of Lionclan in a past life. Or this kit has the strength of a cat from Lionclan. Or maybe it is because he is Lionblaze's son. Who knows. All I know is that I have found the Tom that is a part of the Prophecy. And for the Female. Common sense would say that the Female has to be Silverkit, but the Prophecy did say that the cats were destined to be together. Regardless of things. So, it could be any She-Cat from the two litters. Slim to none chance that the She-Cat is one of Firekit's sisters, but that chance is still there."

Firekit took a deep breath and turned to his left, looking at the Twoleg. Firekit took another deep breath and hissed with all of his might.

Jayfeather's ears dropped to his head once he heard the kit's hiss. It was loud and menacing; like a lion's.

Firekit watched the Twoleg back up in fear. Firekit wondered why when the Twoleg ran from the Twoleg Den. Firekit heard someone approach him from behind, so he whirled around, teeth bared. Firekit stopped baring his teeth when he saw the cat that had knocked him away. The cat said, "My name is Jayfeather. I am the Thunderclan Medicine Cat. Thunderclan is the place where you were born." Firekit nodded in understanding as Jayfeather continued, "What you just saw, was a Twoleg, and that Twoleg seemed keen on killing you." Firekit muttered, "I do not know why." Jayfeather wrapped his tail around Firekit in a protective way and said, "Nor do I. Shall we head home?" Firekit nodded and slowly vanished from the Twoleg Den as he woke up.

 **Author's Note: Well. That was annoyingly challenging to come up with the Dreams for all the Kits. I am sorry it took so long to finish this Chapter. Do not be scared to give me Constructive Criticism. If there is something you do not like about this story, tell me. I will do my best to make it better. Well. I hope everyone has a good day! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Warriors! That purrfect honor is Erin Hunter's only! I only own the OCs I made. I know most of the chapter has nothing to do with Firekit growing up to an apprentice, but I had to finish the fight with Tigerstar. So, I made some things clear in this chapter. I wonder how many people will know what I made clear. Well shit. I have to go and change the Prophecy from Chapter one now. I thought of a better one and one much less obvious.**

Chapter 3: Firekit's Journey to Apprenticeship

Jayfeather let his mind extend to Lionblaze's and appeared in the Dark Forest again. Jayfeather looked to his left and saw Lionblaze still battling Tigerstar. Lionblaze dodged Tigerstar's claws and leaped over Tigerstar. Lionblaze ran to Jayfeather's side to protect his brother. Jayfeather sighed and said, "Lionblaze. Medicine Cat's are trained in some basic fighting techniques." Lionblaze mewed, "I know, but you are not used to fighting while being able to see." Jayfeather nodded in understanding and said, "Fair enough. Go kick his ass Lionblaze, but remember; you are nothing like him. Do not kill Tigerstar, Lionblaze." Lionblaze nodded in acknowledgement and rushed forwards towards Tigerstar, his glistening, thorn-sharp teeth bared. Tigerstar took a deep breath and jumped to the left, dodging Lionblaze's charge. Tigerstar smirked and muttered, "You fell for my trap." Tigerstar jumped forwards and locked his jaws around Lionblaze's throat, applying more and more pressure until he felt blood burst into his mouth. Tigerstar shook Lionblaze violently, tearing further and further into Lionblaze's throat, making more and more blood spew out. Lionblaze yowled in pain and felt some strange sensation in his body. Lionblaze cried and thought to himself, 'Cinderheart, Thunderclan, my kits, Starclan. I have failed all of you! I am sorry! PLEASE! ALL OF YOU! FORGIVE ME! I-I must not give up.' His eyes forced themselves close, and his body went limp, like he was dead. Tigerstar kept shaking Lionblaze's limp body ferociously. Once Tigerstar was satisfied that Lionblaze was dead. Tigerstar throw Lionblaze's body into a tree, yet no noise was heard. Jayfeather collapsed, his eyes watering.

Cinderheart was looking at the blood spewing from Lionblaze's throat and saw that the wound was not healing. Cinderheart choked on her voice and yowled in grief. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight looked at Lionblaze in shock. Bramblestar stuttered, "I-I-I-I thoug-thought he could n-not be beat in battle. L-Lionblaze. S-S-S-Son?! WAKE UP DAMN IT! WAKE UP! THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER! WAKE UP!" Leafpool woke up from Cinderheart's scream; she gulped in fear and ran from the Warrior's Den to the Nursery. Leafpool saw Lionblaze's blood spewing and gushing from his throat. Leafpool choked on her tears and also yowled in grief.

Jayfeather let his tears flow and felt a strange sensation flow throughout his body. Jayfeather growled loudly and got to his feet, his fur seeming to spark like fire. All of a sudden, Firekit appeared in the Dark Forest. Firekit looked around and saw Lionblaze's dead body. Firekit did not know why he was feeling so strongly about a cat he did not know and all of a sudden, his fur ignited in flames as a wave of emotions flowed over him. Firekit felt powerful and he looked at Tigerstar and saw Jayfeather. Firekit's gaze turned to Tigerstar and Tigerstar felt threatened, scared, cowardly, etc. Tigerstar muttered, "H-How can a kit make me feel so s-scared?!" Firekit leaped at Tigerstar, and Jayfeather saw that a cat from Lionclan appeared in a burst of flames around Firekit. Tigerstar tried to jump out of the way, but he was stuck where he was from fear. Fear was making Tigerstar unable to move and Firekit landed on Tigerstar and pinned him to the ground. Jayfeather saw Firekit about to go for the killing blow and yelled, "FIREKIT! NO! DO NOT STOOP TO HIS LEVEL! YOU ARE NO MURDERER! DO NOT KILL HIM! YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE HIM! YOU ARE SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT PITIFUL MURDERING SON OF A BITCH! DO NOT KILL HIM!" A cat that no one heard approach crouched next to Lionblaze's body and muttered in Lionblaze's ear, "Get up. Now! Your son is fighting a battle he should not be fighting! NOT YET AT LEAST! GET YOUR ASS UP! I will give up my life to keep you safe damn it! GET UP! I WILL USE MY LIFE TO REVIVE YOU! GET UP!" The strange cat looked at Firekit and saw every bit of Lionblaze inside the young kit. The strange cat muttered to itself, "Every single little thing Lionblaze about Lionblaze is inside that kit. Including the Bravery, Strength, Stubbornness, etc. Everything. Strange. Unless…" The cat nodded and said, "I understand now. Well, I may have to give up my life to save Lionblaze's. He just became a father. Why is his power not working? Then again, the wound is a killing blow and it is slowly recovering. It just is not easily noticeable, but it needs to heal faster. I guess I won't have to give up my life after all. Though I would in a heartbeat to save one of the Saviors of the Clans." The strange cat heard a scream of fear and quickly looked over at Firekit and saw that Firekit had pinned Tigerstar and had his teeth bared. Tigerstar said to Firekit, "Do it. Kill me!" Firekit shook his head no and said, "There is no fucking point, you're already dead." Tigerstar growled and said back, "Those are the exact same words Lionblaze said to me when I told him to kill me some time ago. " Firekit growled loudly and said, "Shut the hell up. When we next meet, I promise, I will not show the same mercy I showed you today." Firekit bit into one of Tigerstar's legs and swung Tigerstar around and let go and watched Tigerstar fly into a tree. Tigerstar yowled in slight pain and hit the ground and stood up and limped away. Tigerstar said over his broad shoulders as he walked away, "We will meet again little one. And when that time comes, I am going to make you crow food." Firekit growled, "I kicked your ass today, and I am only a kit. You got beaten by a kit!" Tigerstar growled back, "Lionblaze injured me before you came." Firekit rolled his eyes and looked at Lionblaze's dead body. Firekit took a deep breath and ran over and stood over the body of Lionblaze. Firekit looked down and felt his eyes water as he said, "I-I am so sorry. I-I wasn't here fast enough. I am so sorry that you died." Tears fell from Firekit's eyes and one of his tears fell onto Lionblaze's cold body. Than Firekit turned around and walked away as he vanished. Jayfeather walked over and looked down at his brother and saw a spark land on one of his paws. Jayfeather watched, astonished as his paws ignited into flames. A voice whispered, "You have activated one of the final stages of your power given to you by Starclan. This is one of the hardest things to do, unlocking the final stages of your power. You can now heal death blows with your paws. But the thing is, Lionblaze is not dead. You know this right?" Jayfeather shook his head no and the voice continued, "Look at his neck. The wound is still bleeding isn't it?" Jayfeather nodded and said, "But that means that his heart is still beating. How?" The owner of the voice chuckled and said, "He also unlocked one of the final stages of his power. The ability to heal from death blows. Sure, he may seem dead and the wound is not closing very fast, but I promise it is. But, all of a sudden, his wound is healing far faster than it should. All because Firekit shed a tear and it landed on him. Strange isn't it? What love does to cats? It is healing Lionblaze at a substantial pace. Every cat in Thunderclan is mourning him right now. Now. I must leave. Lionblaze will heal. I promise." Jayfeather kept looking at Lionblaze's body, when flames ignited on Lionblaze's paws. Lionblaze's neck healed immediately and he opened his eyes. Jayfeather gasped in shock as Lionblaze weakly got to his paws.

Lionblaze felt a weird sensation flow throughout his entire body and his paws ignited in flames. Lionblaze looked at his paws. A voice said to Lionblaze, "Let this be a hint as to who needs you to mentor them." Lionblaze gulped in slight fear and muttered, as he got to his paws, "I will. I promise." Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather and said, "Well, brother. Did you heal me?" Jayfeather shook his head no. Lionblaze mewed, "I died. How the fuck was I healed?" Jayfeather answered, "You were not dead. The wound was still having blood spill out of it. Which means your heart kept beating." Lionblaze nodded in understanding. Jayfeather felt his eyes water as he said, "I-I thought I lost you. I could barely handle losing Hollyleaf in the last fight. I would've died from grief if you died!" Jayfeather let his tears flow freely. Lionblaze smiled lightly and said, "No need to cry, brother. I cannot die anyways. I am a father now, and I am not yet ready to hunt with Starclan. I still have my whole life ahead, and I do not want you dying from grief. I was barely able to hold my tears back when Hollyleaf died as well. But it gave me the rage I needed to fight off the attackers from the Dark Forest. Maybe one day, you will be able to talk to her. You do have the Moonpool. I have nothing." Lionblaze looked down sadly. Jayfeather mewed, "Well. Fair enough. But I am sure Starclan can contact you as well. I am sure Hollyleaf will contact you as well. Now, shall we head home brother? Before you get buried?" Lionblaze laughed lightly and answered, "Yes. We should."

Jayfeather opened his eyes and ran to the Nursery, just in time to see Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Cinderheart taking Lionblaze's body out. Jayfeather yelled, "STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! LIONBLAZE WILL BE REJOINING US SHORTLY!" Leafpool looked over at her son and nodded as she stopped carrying Lionblaze's body. The other three did the same and Lionblaze coughed and slowly got to his paws, and no blood pooled out of the hole that was supposed to be in Lionblaze's neck. Cinderheart growled loudly at Lionblaze and yelled, "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! I WAS SO FUCKING UPSET! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU FOREVER! I WAS CRYING! I SAW THE WOUND OPEN ON YOUR NECK AND IT DID NOT HEAL! I WAS GRIEVING! OUR KITS ALMOST LOST THEIR FATHER! OUR KITS MAY HAVE NEVER KNOWN THEIR FATHER! THE ONLY THINGS THEY WOULD'VE KNOWN ABOUT YOU IS FROM THE STORIES THE CLAN TELLS THEM! I LOVE YOU DAMN IT, SO DO NOT DIE! I DO NOT KNOW WHAT I WOULD'VE DONE IF YOU FUCKING DIED! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME MOUSEBRAIN?! DO YOU?! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" The entire clan looked at Cinderheart in shock and saw that her fur was fluffed out. Lionblaze had lowered his ears in shame and winced as Cinderheart yelled and he took a deep breath as he said weakly, "Yes. I-I understand. I understand entirely. I am sorry." Cinderheart took a deep breath to calm herself and mewed, "Good!" Lionblaze nodded and watched Cinderheart's tail and hips sway as she walked to the fresh kill pile and grab a plump mouse. Lionblaze blushed the entire time he watched Cinderheart's tail and hips sway. Cinderheart smirked as she felt like she was being watched and she somehow knew it was Lionblaze. Cinderheart stretched teasingly and Lionblaze blushed even more as he saw what Cinderheart was trying to tease him with. Cinderheart smirked and came back holding 2 plump mice. "Want to share Lionblaze?" Lionblaze, whose jaw had dropped at what he saw, was speechless. Cinderheart smirked and whispered into Lionblaze's ear, "A shame isn't it. We have to wait until our kits' grow up now won't we? Than you can have it all you want." Lionblaze blushed more and nodded in understanding as he whispered, "Y-Yeah." Cinderheart giggled lightly and said, "Good." Lionblaze nodded shyly. Cinderheart purred lightly and rubbed up against Lionblaze as she mewed, "Come on you Big ol' Toughie. Let's eat."

 **3 Moons Later:**

Firekit woke up in a cold sweat from his dream and shook his head. "The same fucking dream every god damn night." muttered Firekit. Firekit got to his paws and walked stealthily and quietly out of the Nursery. Firekit took some of the fresh air in and sighed with relief as he stretched his body. Firekit heard something approach him from behind, trying to be sneaky. Firekit sighed and whirled around quickly, teeth bared. The thing that was trying to sneak up on Firekit yelped in fear quietly and jumped. Firekit sighed as he saw his sister, Honeykit. Firekit walked over and whispered, "What are you doing, trying to follow me?" Honeykit giggled quietly and mewed, "Just trying to see where my brother is going." Firekit nodded in understanding and mewed, "I was just going to take a quick walk." Honeykit beamed and asked, "Can we get Silverkit?" Firekit sighed quietly and muttered, "As long as she stays quiet!" Honeykit smiled and walked away while thinking, 'Firekit has no clue does he. It should be obvious by now. I have told everything I know to Jayfeather and now Jayfeather has a clue as to who the cats are. But there is no way in Starclan that it is Firekit and me. Even Starclan would not allow incest. Would they?' Honeykit shook her head and giggled to herself as she muttered, "Nope. No way." Honeykit walked into the Nursery and quietly approached Millie.

Firekit waited outside of the Nursery, clearly impatient. Firekit saw movement and muttered, "Finally!" Honeykit and Silverkit walked out of the Nursery, clearly trying to be quiet. Firekit quietly walked over and muttered, "We have to make this quick." The two She-cats nodded and followed Firekit as he walked out of the camp.

Firekit walked towards the Owl Tree with Honeykit and Silverkit. Firekit thought to himself, 'Silverkit is stunningly beautiful, but I best keep this thought to myself.' Firekit heard Honeykit and Silverkit whispering and he wondered what they were talking about.

Honeykit whispered to Silverkit, "Just make a damn move already!" Silverkit blushed and stuttered, "I-I-I-I c-can't! There is no way he will accept me. Besides, we are kits still! Not even apprentices and I have a crush on a Tom!" Honeykit sighed and whispered, "Is the cat older than you?" Silverkit blushed and muttered something to herself. Honeykit mewed quietly, "You have not told me who you are crushing on! I can't help until I know!" Silverkit whispered, "You will find out if you pay enough attention in the near future!" Honeykit sighed and mewed, "Alright."

Firekit heard a loud _Caw_ and looked up swiftly and saw a small brown hawk diving at them. Firekit did some calculations in his head and gasped. Firekit took a deep breath and turned around and knocked Honeykit and Silverkit away. Honeykit and Silverkit both yelped in fear and Firekit felt talons grab him and lift him off the ground. Firekit took a deep breath and let his nerves calm as he got a little higher off the ground.

Silverkit looked at what pushed Honeykit and herself; she gulped in fear as she saw Firekit get lifted into the air. "FIREKIT!" yelled Silverkit. Honeykit looked up and gulped and felt a wave of calmness hit her. Honeykit looked at Silverkit and mewed, "Firekit will be fine. I promise." Silverkit hissed, "How do you know?!" Honeykit sighed and said, "Just watch." Silverkit growled but watched.

Firekit took a deep breath and said, "Just you and me now fucker." Firekit hissed and let his claws out and attacked one the hawk's talons. The hawk cawed in pain and let Firekit go. Firekit chuckled and mewed, "I am not done with you yet asshole!" Firekit dug his claws into the hawk's feathers and climbed onto the hawk's back and the hawk cawed in pain and tried to dive towards the ground at breathtaking speeds. Firekit thanked Starclan silently that he was not scared of anything and that he had his father's bravery. Firekit jumped off the hawk's back as the hawk approached the ground.

Honeykit and Silverkit watched as the hawk dove towards the ground and they both saw an orange blur fall off of the hawk's back. Silverkit gulped in fear as she thought that Firekit had fainted. Honeykit pelted towards the orange blur and Silverkit followed suite.

Firekit felt the wind rushing past his face and heard the hawk caw as it flew away. Firekit chuckled to himself and muttered, "That's right. Fly away." Firekit felt instinct take over as he let himself lay flat on the air, thus resulting in his descent being slowed. Firekit saw a branch fast approaching and prepared for impact by letting his body go limp, to lessen any damage that may occur, but he made sure nothing special would be hit. Darkness was all Firekit saw when he hit the branch.

Silverkit and Honeykit both saw the orange blur strike the branch at an alarming speed and they both gasped in fear for Firekit's life. Silverkit felt a strange sensation and got a sudden burst of speed. Honeykit watched in awe as Silverkit pulled ahead of her, still gaining ground on her as Silverkit ran. Honeykit felt a strange rush of strength and ran faster, catching up to Silverkit.

Firekit slowly opened his eyes and saw a cat ahead of him. Firekit slowly got to his paws and walked over towards the cat, which had a bluish gray color of fur. The cat turned around slowly, a star on the middle of its head. Firekit bowed with respect and said, "Bluestar. I have heard stories about you." Bluestar smiled lightly and said, "Rise son of Lionblaze. Your friends are worried about you. But first, there is a reason I called you here tonight. I have something to tell you." Firekit nodded and said, "I am all ears."

Silverkit got to where Firekit landed first, Honeykit arrived soon after. Silverkit sniffed the air frantically trying to get a hit on Firekit's scent. Silverkit swung her head around as she got a hit.

Dovewing was sitting in the middle of the camp, listening to the three kits as she let her senses reach out to their locations and shook her head and muttered, "Mousebrains. You are lucky Bramblestar told me not to tell anyone what I was doing. Come on Firekit, get up! You are more like your father than you think. Rise young one. RISE!"

Firekit opened his eyes and saw a beautiful silver and gray cat with light blue eyes with concern, fear, and anger clear in them. Firekit gulped in fear and muttered, "Hey Silverkit." Silverkit sighed with relief, still clearly angry. Firekit looked to his right and saw his sister, fear for him in her eyes. Firekit slowly got up and then Silverkit hissed and started yelling at him.

Dovewing winced in slight pain as she heard Firekit getting yelled at by Silverkit. Dovewing felt sympathy and empathy for Firekit and shook her head as she muttered, "Firekit. You should learn something new about Silverkit this night. Good luck, Savior."

Firekit hung back from the group thinking about everything that Bluestar told him this night and thinking about why Silverkit freaked out like that. Firekit heard Honeykit and Silverkit whispering. All of a sudden, Silverkit gasped in shock and said aloud, "How do you know that?!" Honeykit purred and said, "You made it so obvious!" Silverkit blushed dark red and looked down shyly as they walked and Firekit wondered what they were talking about.

Dovewing heard them get closer to camp and turned quietly and ran to the Warrior's Den quietly and heard Firekit, Honeykit, and Silverkit walk into the camp. Dovewing quickly laid down in her nest and as she fell asleep, she dreamed of Bumblestripe.

Firekit, Silverkit, and Honeykit all quietly walked back to the Nursery and got on their separate sides of the Nursery. Honeykit muttered to Firekit, "Goodnight. Brother. Sleep well." Firekit muttered back and slowly fell asleep. Silverkit fell asleep and dreamed of her love.

 **The Next Morning:**

Firekit was awoken by a scream from his mother. Cinderheart yelled, "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BLEEDING FIREKIT?!" Firekit did feel something sticky on his fur and sighed as he remembered last night. Firekit opened his mouth to answer when a voice cut in saying, "A hawk attacked the camp last night." Firekit looked to his left and saw Silverkit with her mouth open, about to defend him when a smoky gray She-cat walked into the Nursery. Cinderheart looked at the cat and mewed, "Dovewing. How do you know this?" Dovewing smiled and said, "Remember? I have the super senses from Starclan." Cinderheart nodded in understanding and asked, "And Firekit fought the hawk off by himself?! For some reason, I do not believe that. Why did you not help him?!" Dovewing answered, "I woke up when Firekit had fought it off and I heard the hawk fly away and I heard Firekit's ragged breathing. Honeykit and Silverkit were with him. Do not chew Firekit's ear off. Silverkit already did that for you." Dovewing laughed lightly and Silverkit blushed dark red. Cinderheart looked at Silverkit and sighed to herself as she said, "Fine." Firekit winced in pain as he remembered how badly Silverkit yelled at him. Silverkit blushed more and looked down shyly as Dovewing continued laughing lightly, shaking her head. Silverkit watched Dovewing get closer to her and heard Dovewing whisper, "I know who you like." Silverkit blushed even more and whispered back, "H-How do you know?!" Dovewing purred lightly and mewed, "I know love when I see it." Silverkit took a deep breath and sighed. Dovewing muttered, "No need to worry. I will not tell anyone. I promise." Silverkit nodded as she said, "Alright. I trust you." Dovewing giggled lightly and walked out of the Nursery. Firekit watched Dovewing leave and wondered what her and Silverkit talked about.

 **One Moon Later, on the night of the Gathering:**

Firekit woke with a jolt as he heard a yell from Bramblestar saying, "LET ALL CATS ABLE TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY, COME MEET UNDER THE HIGH ROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Cinderheart mewed, "Come on kits. Let's go. Bramblestar called a meeting." Firekit nodded and prodded Fernkit gently until she woke up. Fernkit yawned and slowly got to her paws and she asked, "Why did you wake me brother?" Firekit chuckled and answered, "Bramblestar called a meeting. We have to go to it." Fernkit nodded and woke up everyone she could find in the Nursery. Firekit started walking over to leave, when he heard a voice whispering to him, "Little kit. You are so much more important than you believe. Do not let the dark one corrupt you." Firekit nodded and mewed aloud, not realizing someone was still in the Nursery with him, "I promise to not become corrupted." A voice said, "Firekit, why would you become corrupted in the first place?" Firekit jumped and whirled around, ready to fight, but he let his guard down when he saw Graykit, Specklekit, and Silverkit. Firekit cursed at himself under his breath and answered, "Nothing. Just some weird dream is all." Silverkit looked at Firekit, eyes wide, clearly knowing that Firekit was lying. Graykit mewed, "Fair enough." Specklekit nodded and walked out of the Nursery to go to the meeting and Graykit followed suite. Silverkit passed by Firekit and Firekit blushed as Silverkit's tail and body rubbed against his as she walked away. Silverkit smirked to herself knowing she had Firekit's eyes. She thought about what her mother told her and shook her head no as she thought, 'Nope. Not yet.' Firekit watched Silverkit walk away, his jaw dropped. Lionblaze walked over to Firekit and laughed as he said, "Close your mouth, unless you're trying to catch some bugs." Firekit closed his mouth and laughed with his father. Lionblaze whispered to Firekit, "You do know why she acts the way she does around you right?" Firekit shook his head no and Lionblaze chuckled as he continued, "You will find out soon enough. Wait until you both are apprentices. Than try to keep yourself calm around her. If she is able to make you this excited and breath taken as a kit, think of the things she can do to you when you are both Warriors." Firekit blushed dark red and muttered, "Damn you, Father. Damn you. Now you have so many thoughts running through my mind!" Lionblaze laughed and said, "Trust me son. I know what you're going through." Firekit nodded in understanding as he mewed, "Did Bramblestar tease you with what Cinderheart could do to you?" Lionblaze chuckled and answered, "Yes, he did." Firekit chuckled and said, "Alright. Let's pay attention to the Meeting." Lionblaze nodded and sat next to Firekit.

During the meeting, Firekit felt like he was being watched and looked over his shoulder constantly. Bramblestar's voice broke Firekit's train of thought. Bramblestar said, "Spiderleg, Graystripe, Squirrelflight, Dovewing, Ivypool, Leafpool, Bumblestripe, all the elders, all the apprentices, Jayfeather, and myself will be going to the Gathering tonight. The rest of you will stay here to guard the camp." The sounds of agreement was clearly heard, and yet Firekit still could not shrug off the feeling that he was being watched or stalked. Firekit looked around cautiously, not making it obvious he was looking for someone. Firekit's ears twitched as he heard something on the top of the ravine. Firekit saw movement out of the corner of his eye and hissed quietly to himself. "Father!" mewed Firekit. Lionblaze walked over and asked, "Yes son? What is it?" Firekit whispered into his father's ear, "I think the camp is going to be attacked when the Gathering Patrol leaves." Lionblaze raised an eyebrow and said, "That would break the full moon truce! No clan would do that! Well, Shadowclan would." Firekit mewed, "I do not think it is clan cats' dad. I feel like it is a group of rogues." Lionblaze nodded in understanding and walked towards the Warrior's Den to get the other warriors prepared. Firekit turned and sprinted to the Nursery to warn the Queens and their kits. The group of cats chosen to go the Gathering started to eat. After they all ate, they left the camp hastily.

Silverkit watched Firekit sprint towards the Nursery and quickly followed suite with Graykit right behind her. Silverkit asked as she ran into the Nursery, "Why did you suddenly run to the Nursery Firekit?" Firekit mewed swiftly, "I think the camp will be attacked when the Gathering Patrol leaves." All the kits turned their heads to the left as they all heard a gasp. Everyone looked at Millie and Cinderheart. Cinderheart mewed quickly, "What? Someone, go and tell Lionblaze to get the clan ready." Firekit said calmly, "Calm down mother. I already told dad." Cinderheart took a deep breath. Firekit nodded and mewed, "Now. Hide as best as you can!" Cinderheart mewed calmly, "And what do you think you're doing?" Firekit chuckled lightly and mewed, "Something my father probably did as a kit as well. I will come back." Firekit sprinted out of the Nursery and Cinderheart sighed as she mewed, "There is way too much of Lionblaze inside that kit." Honeykit giggled and said, "There are things about Firekit that you do not know about Mother." Cinderheart looked at Honeykit, clearly amazed at what Honeykit said. Honeykit shook her head and said, "It's complicated." Graykit and Specklekit chuckled and Specklekit mewed, "Like what Honeykit?" Graykit mewed teasingly, "Does he have his Father's powers?" Honeykit said calmly, "Maybe Firekit does. Only Starclan knows." Graykit, Specklekit, and Fernkit laughed. Cinderheart paid attention to the fact that Honeykit seemed certain and that Silverkit did not laugh. Cinderheart put two and two together and mewed, "Silverkit and Honeykit, you both saw Firekit fight the hawk off last moon didn't you?" Honeykit gulped in slight fear as Cinderheart sighed. Silverkit answered hesitantly, "Y-Yes." Cinderheart sighed and muttered to herself. Honeykit and Silverkit waited for Cinderheart's rebuttal. Cinderheart mewed, "I am not mad. I just hoped that no one else would have to deal with the weight of the clans on their shoulders." Cinderheart muttered, "Not like Lionblaze. Lionblaze barely managed to get me to come back to him. How will Firekit be able to get anyone?" Everyone in the Nursery looked at Cinderheart, clearly confused. Cinderheart mewed, "Nothing. Someone here should know what I mean." Everyone looked at each other and Honeykit gasped quietly as she figured out what her mother meant, and had heard what her mother said, and she muttered to herself, "No way. It can't be! How would mother know?!" Than Honeykit remembered that Cinderheart, her mother, used to be Cinderpelt, a female Medicine cat who died defending the Nursery from a Badger Attack and remembered the stories from the Elders talking about how when Cinderheart found out about Lionblaze's power and Cinderheart thought she couldn't be with a cat who had a much more important destiny then her. A voice broke Honeykit's chain of thought. "Millie. We need to protect the kits. Firekit can do his own thing. We have to defend the rest of them." mewed Cinderheart. Millie nodded and all of a sudden, a yowl broke the silence of the night.

Dovewing heard yowl far away and shook her head, thinking it was just cats mating and that the yowl was of pleasure. Dovewing lessened her hearing range and focused on just her Gathering group.

Lionblaze prepared his body for a fight as he heard the yowl. All of the warriors that were left behind to guard the camp hustled to their feet. Firekit heard a voice and it said, "See Firekit? This is a group of rogues fighting for me. And you were named after that pathetic Kittypet, Firestar. I feel sorry for you." Firekit growled and shook his head to clear his mind and prepared to fight.

Lionblaze looked around and realized how few Warriors were in the camp to guard it. Lionblaze sighed and muttered, "Fucking hell. Almost no one can defend the clan. All we have is Cloudtail, Brightheart, and myself. There are others, but I am in too much of a rush to name them." Lionblaze heard a voice mew, "Don't forget about me, dad." Lionblaze looked over and saw Firekit. Lionblaze chuckled to himself and said, "You can't help fight son. You're not an apprentice yet." Firekit mewed, "That may be so dad, but I am still one hell of a fighter. I inherited your genetics when it comes to fighting remember?" Lionblaze nodded as he said, "You have a valid point, but I am pretty sure that powers from Starclan do not get inherited from Genetics." Firekit chuckled lightly as he said, "You never know father!" Lionblaze laughed and mewed, "Go back to the Nursery Firekit." Firekit answered, "Sorry dad. No can do. I inherited a lot more from you than you think." Lionblaze decided to entertain his son as he said, "Alright. I'm listening." Firekit chuckled and whispered everything that he inherited from his father, into his father's ears, yet, Firekit hid one thing from him. A secret that would make people look at Firekit in a whole other way.

Lionblaze heard a twig snap to his left on the Cliffside and heard a battle cry. "Firekit! Hurry! To the Nursery!" Firekit sighed and sprinted to Nursery, and ran inside. Cinderheart nodded in understanding and thought to herself, 'Good job Lionblaze. He would've never listened to me. He is too young to be fighting. Though I guarantee if the Nursery is attacked, he will immediately jump in front of everyone to defend them. I just hope the Nursery doesn't get attacked, or Firekit may have to reveal something. Something best left hidden. I had ideas, but I have known ever since Silverkit and Honeykit told me that they saw Firekit fight the Hawk. Cinderpelt was a Medicine Cat. I have some Medicine Cat abilities that no other warrior has. I am sure Jayfeather found out way before me though. So be it.' Cinderheart's train of thought was broken from Firekit's voice. Cinderheart heard Firekit say, "Get out, punk." Cinderheart looked to the entrance of the Nursery and gasped as she saw the cat that was there. "S-Sol?!" Sol laughed and said, "Hello Cinderheart. Remember Hollyleaf? That's all I have to say." Cinderheart growled in anger and went to attack Sol when Firekit got in her way. Cinderheart looked down, clearly shocked at what Firekit was doing. Silverkit noticed that Firekit's eyes seemed to spark. Silverkit thought to herself, 'Strange. Firekit did not know Hollyleaf, yet he is reacting like this? Do Firekit and Cinderheart have some sort of emotional connection? It's rare, but I know some kits are born and they have an emotional connection which lets them know when, how, and why their parent is upset.' Firekit growled, "You shut the fuck up now, Sol! I know all about you! Based on the stories told about you, you made the sun disappear. I call bullshit! You like to walk around and act like you own the place! And bringing up my mother's late best friend's name! THAT'S CROSSING THE LINE ASSHOLE! I am nothing like your leader! I also heard from the stories that you didn't like getting your paws dirty. What changed?" Sol chuckled and answered, "The fact that my leader offered me unlimited power if I started fighting and they trained me to fight." Firekit nodded in understanding and felt a strange sensation overwhelm his body. Cinderheart gasped in slight fear as she saw a Firekit as a member of Lionclan and on fire and thought back to the prophecy Bluestar got about Firestar, "Fire will save the Clan. Bluestar was wrong, Firestar wasn't the one. Firekit is the one!" muttered Cinderheart. Firekit's eyes seemed to spark more and he approached Sol menacingly. Sol watched the kit approaching him with interest and thought, 'Strange. This young kit seems eager to fight me. But why? This kit surely knows he will get his ass kicked and then will be killed? Doesn't he? Guess we will find out.' Sol barely managed to take a breath to get ready to fight when Firekit leapt at him. Sol sidestepped right, not expecting Firekit to be ready for it and Firekit landed and immediately backflipped and landed on Sol's back, his claws out, and dug his claws into Sol's fur. Sol yowled in pain and tried to get Firekit off of his back. Firekit dug his claws deeper into Sol's pelt and jumped off of Sol's back. Sol felt blood well from the wound on his back from Firekit's claws and groaned in slight pain. Firekit took a deep breath and felt a strange sensation overwhelm his body and he didn't notice his eyes seemed to spark.

Silverkit looked towards Firekit's face and saw that Firekit's eyes sparked and she wondered how she was able to see that Firekit's eyes sparked when she looked at him since his back was turned but then she realized that Firekit turned his head to look at her and saw a hidden side of Firekit. Silverkit gasped as she saw that the hidden side of Firekit was Fear, but that fear was masked by Firekit's overwhelming Bravery. Silverkit thought to herself, 'You can do this Firekit. Have faith.'

Firekit heard a voice in his thoughts and it said, 'You can do this Firekit. Have faith.' Firekit nodded in understanding and let his fear vanish into nothingness. Firekit's eyes sparked again and he growled loudly. Sol's eyes went wide at the sound of Firekit's growl. Sol muttered, "T-That sounds like the roar from a cat in Lionclan! Why is this kit's growl that loud?!" Everyone in the Nursery except Firekit and Sol went to the far side of the Nursery. Firekit took a deep breath and his paws seemed to spark and he leaped at Sol.

( **Insert the song Anthem of the Lonely here. Which I own nothing of)**

Sol tried to dodge left and felt Firekit's claws cut through his right hind leg. Firekit whirled around and dropped into a defensive position. Sol shook his head and growled and jumped at Firekit in anger, not thinking about feigning an attack. Firekit read Sol's body language and jumped left and leaped forwards and brought his claws across Sol's front right leg. Sol hissed in pain and swung swished his tail in anger and feigned an attack to his left. Firekit fell for it and felt Sol's claws tear into his right flank and hissed in anger and took a deep breath to calm himself. Sol smirked to himself as he watched Firekit almost fall.

Silverkit felt a sharp pain in her right flank for some reason and looked at her right flank and realized a thorn was sticking into her right flank. Silverkit reared her head back and bit into the thorn and tore it out, spit it out of the Nursery and still felt a sharp pain in her right flank and wondered why.

Firekit took a deep breath and felt all the pain vanish and he slowly stood up and heard Sol gasp in fear. Sol asked, "W-What are you?!" Firekit chuckled and answered, "Your worst fucking nightmare bitch." Sol watched as Firekit's paws seemed to ignite in flame and saw a Lion of fire envelop the kit. Sol nodded in understanding and yowled something in a foreign language of sorts, and a group of cats swarmed around Firekit. Sol muttered, "Time to test this kit's endurance and limits. Because this kit has incomprehensible strength and bravery." Sol yowled in the foreign tongue and all 5 cats jumped at Firekit.

Time seemed to slow down for Firekit when all 5 cats jumped at him and he took a deep breath and jumped up and twisted his body and clawed one of the cat's eyes. The cat yowled in pain and blood sprayed all over, the other four cats landed on Firekit.

Silverkit felt like a heavy weight just landed on her and she almost collapsed and she muttered, "What the hell is wrong with me?" Millie looked at her daughter, eyes full of worry. Silverkit looked at her mother and smiled sweetly as she said, "No need to worry mom. I am fine." Millie nodded and said, "Alright sweetie. Promise?" Silverkit answered, "I promise."

Sol muttered, "Not quite the badass you thought you were, are you?" Sol laughed and felt the pile shake and he said, "Oh shit." The pile exploded upwards and all four cats were sent sprawling in the air and Firekit stayed on the ground. Firekit chuckled as the four cats fell and barely landed on their feet. Sol looked at Firekit and asked, "What are you young kit?!" Firekit laughed and deepened his voice and said, "I AM YOUR WORST FUCKING NIGHTMARE ASSHOLES! YOU BROUGHT MY DEMON OUT AND NOW YOU WILL ALL PAY!" Firekit heard all the cats around him gulp in slight fear and smirked to himself and prepared himself to fight. The cats around Firekit jumped towards him, and Firekit felt as if time slowed for him. Firekit looked towards his right and saw one of the cats about to land on him. Firekit jumped up and cut the cat's front legs and blood sprayed onto him and landed. Firekit jumped to the left and kicked Sol out of the air and watched Sol hit a tree. Firekit took a deep breath and felt the 3 cats left land on him and time resumed at its normal pace. Firekit grunted in pain as the 3 cats landed on him.

Silverkit felt a lot of weight land on her and she almost fell to the ground again and she thanked Starclan her mother wasn't looking. Silverkit heard a grunt of pain and rushed out of the entrance of the Nursery and saw a pile of cats and underneath them, she saw a fluff of orange. Silverkit screamed, "FIREKIT NO!" Silverkit gulped in fear as she saw the cats turn their head towards her and licked their lips sexually, thinking free virgin pussy and they approached her menacingly.

Firekit looked over and saw the 3 cats approach Silverkit and felt overwhelming rage and power flow through him.

Honeykit looked out the entrance of the Nursery and saw flames shoot around Firekit, yet no other cat saw the flames clearly, or they would all be freaking out.

Firekit got to his paws and sprinted over as the 2 of the cats pinned Silverkit to the ground and the third was about to enter her. Silverkit screamed, "FIREKIT HELP ME!" Firekit felt her words empower him and jumped 4 fox lengths and tackled the guy about to enter Silverkit. Firekit tried to control himself and not kill the cat and couldn't. Firekit's claws raked across the cat's neck and blood sprayed all over Firekit. The cat gurgled and twitched as it slowly died and the wound kept spraying Firekit with blood until he was nothing but red. Honeykit gulped in fear as she watched Firekit kill the Tom-cat that was about to rape Silverkit. **(Anthem of the Lonely ends.)**

Silverkit watched Firekit tackle the cat and kill him. Silverkit hissed and felt strength flow through her and knocked one of the cats off her and used her free paw to claw the other cat's eye and felt blood spray across her.

Lionblaze watched Firekit tackle the cat about to rape Silverkit and sighed as he watched Firekit kill the Tom and muttered, "At least he didn't kill him slowly. Tigerstar does not have him yet, or he would've killed him much slower. Firekit let his rage take control. I remember letting mine take control once. I also killed a cat. Hell, I've killed many cats. Mostly Dark Forest cats though. All but one was Dark Forest. Firekit. Please, my son, I know what you have. You are both blessed and cursed. And so is the one you love."

Firekit felt sick and almost threw up as he looked at the cat he killed. Firekit heard a yowl clearly meaning retreat since the invading cats ran out of the camp, leaving their fallen comrade's body there. Sol yowled, "FIREKIT!" Firekit looked over, eyes watering and listened as Sol continued, "YOUR TRANSFORMATION IS ALMOST COMPLETE! WE WILL HAPPILY WELCOME YOU IN THE DARK FOREST!" Sol laughed and ran out. Firekit let tears fall from his face as he said, "I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-did-didn't mean t-t-to kill him!" Silverkit whispered, "You did what you had to Firekit. You saw him about to rape me. You did what your instinct told you to do. You protected me Firekit. You saved my life and my Virginity. I hope one day I can pay you back for at least one of them, if not both. A-After I find my mate of course though and make sure it's okay with him." Firekit blushed dark red and thanked Starclan he had a dark orange pelt that hid his blush well. Silverkit giggled at Firekit's response and winked to add effect and turned around and swayed her hips and tail, which immediately caught Firekit's eyes and he blushed a darker red. Millie was watching the conversation and giggled to herself as she watched Silverkit use the tactic that she told Silverkit.

 **2 Moons later:**

Firekit, Honeykit, Fernkit, Silverkit, Graykit, and Specklekit were all excited. They were all about to be apprentices! Silverkit thought to herself, 'Now I can show off a little more for him. I'm glad I have been keeping it unknown. I almost made it obvious about 2 Moons ago.' Honeykit thought, 'I can't wait to be a Medicine Cat Apprentice.' Firekit thought, 'I can't wait to be an apprentice. I can already see myself helping the clan and defending the clan.' Graykit thought, 'I can't wait! Time to defend Honeykit, the love of my life.' Fernkit thought, 'I can't wait! I'm excited! Time to defend the love of my life, Graykit.' Specklekit thought, 'Time to help protect my clan! And the love of my life. I don't know why I like her though. It isn't right.'

Bramblestar took a deep breath and smelled Jayfeather approaching the Leader's Den and he said, "Come on in Jayfeather." Jayfeather walked in and mewed, "I have something to tell you." Bramblestar nodded and said, "Tell me."

Bramblestar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the Highrock for a Town meeting!" All the cats in the clan walked to Highrock and waited. Bramblestar yowled, "It is that time again!" The cats yowled in excitement and listened to Bramblestar, "Fernkit! Approach Highrock!" Fernkit gulped quietly and approached her Leader. Bramblestar mewed, "Fernkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Fernpaw. Your mentor will be Spiderleg. I hope Spiderleg will pass down all he knows to you." Fernpaw licked Bramblestar's shoulder in respect and Bramblestar licked her head. Bramblestar mewed, "Spiderleg, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mousefur, and you have shown yourself to be Courageous and Loyal. You will be the mentor of Fernpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Fernpaw." The clan yowled Fernpaw's name to show their happiness that she was finally apprenticed. Bramblestar yowled, "Graykit! Approach Highrock!" Graykit nodded and approached Highrock. Bramblestar mewed, "Graykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Graypaw. Your Mentor will be Squirrelflight. I hope Squirrelflight will pass down all she knows to you." Graypaw nodded and Bramblestar continued, "Squirrelflight, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dustpelt, and you have shown yourself to be Faithful and Honorable. You will be the mentor of Graypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Graypaw." Graypaw and Squirrelflight touched noses, which is the normal Ritual that happens when kits become apprentices. The clan yowled, "Graypaw! Graypaw! Graypaw!" Graypaw smiled and beamed. Bramblestar yowled, "Honeykit! Approach Highrock!" Honeykit took a deep breath and walked towards Highrock. "Honeykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw. Your mentor will be Jayfeather. I hope Jayfeather will pass down all he knows to you." Bramblestar took a deep breath and continued, "Jayfeather, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Leafpool, and you have shown yourself to be Understanding and Loyal. You will be the mentor of Honeypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Honeypaw." Honeypaw and Jayfeather touched noses and the clan yowled, "Honeypaw! Honeypaw! Honeypaw!" Bramblestar yowled, "Firekit! Approach Highrock!" Firekit took a deep breath and walked up to Bramblestar. Bramblestar smiled and mewed, "Firekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw! Your mentor will be Lionblaze! I hope Lionblaze passes down all he knows to you." Everyone in the clan looked surprised that Firepaw's father was going to be his mentor. Lionblaze mewed, "I promise I won't be easy on him because he's my son." Everyone in the clan nodded and Bramblestar continued, "Lionblaze, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ashfur, and you have shown yourself to be Strong and Humble. You will be the mentor of Firepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Firepaw." The clan yowled, "Firepaw! Firepaw! Firepaw!" Welcoming the young apprentice, and the loudest one of all, Firepaw realized, was the She-Cat he loved. Firepaw and Lionblaze touched noses. Bramblestar yowled, "Silverkit! Approach Highrock!" Silverkit took a deep breath and walked up to Highrock. Bramblestar mewed, "Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail. I hope Cloudtail will pass down all he knows to you." Bramblestar took a breath and continued, "Cloudtail, you are ready for another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Firestar, and you have shown yourself to be Loyal and Kindhearted. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Silverpaw." The clan warmly welcomed Silverpaw as they yowled, "Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" Bramblestar yowled, "And last of all! Specklekit! Approach Highrock!" Specklekit approached Highrock calmly and Bramblestar mewed, "Specklekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Specklepaw. Your mentor will be Leafpool. I hope Leafpool passes down all she knows to you." Bramblestar took a breath and said, "Leafpool, you are ready for your first apprentice. You had received great training from Cinderpelt, but you had no warrior training. It is time to see if you have what it takes. We all have faith in you. You have shown yourself to be Caring and Loving and I hope you will pass on all you know to Specklepaw." Specklepaw and Leafpool touched noses. The clan yowled, "Specklepaw! Specklepaw! Specklepaw!"

 **Sorry for the long wait. And I know the story would sound better without the swearing. The reason for the long wait was because I was trying to remember the Apprentice Ceremony. I had to look it up. That and school is kicking my ass and the chapter is over 8500 words long including this authors note. Well, time for me to go. Just wait. Chapter 4 is coming. Tell me what you think of the story so far. And be honest and don't be scared to tell me if there is anything wrong with my writing. All in all, have a wonderful day everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, Chapter 3 was long. Time for Chapter 4! And as always, I do not own Warriors, that purrfect honor is Erin Hunter's only! The only thing I own is my OCs.**

Chapter 4: Someone Enters Firepaw's Dream.

After the newly appointed apprentices had the tour of Thunderclan's territory, it was sundown. Lionblaze mewed, "Sleep well everyone!" Cinderheart stuck her head out of the Nursery and giggled to herself and moved to the Warriors den. Silverpaw, Firepaw, Specklepaw, Fernpaw, and Graypaw walked to the Apprentice den and Honeypaw walked to the Medicine Cat den. Silverpaw went to a nest in the back with only one nest next to it. Firepaw saw the nest and saw Specklepaw going towards the nest and Firepaw pounced into the nest from the other side of the Apprentice den. Specklepaw glared at Firepaw and chose a different nest. Silverpaw giggled to herself and said, "Nice of you to jump in Firepaw." Firepaw chuckled and mewed, "Thanks Silverpaw." Specklepaw chose a nest next to the other apprentices.

Honeypaw walked into the Medicine Cat den and Jayfeather approached her. Honeypaw mewed, "I have a good idea who the 2 are Jayfeather." Jayfeather said, "I have my theories as well, but I will be doing further research." Honeypaw nodded in understanding and walked to the empty nest in the Medicine Cat den. Jayfeather walked to his nest and laid down in it.

Firepaw awoke and saw a Twoleg nest and immediately realized he was having the dream he always had, but something was different this time. Firepaw felt a different presence than he was used to and he cautiously walked towards the Twoleg Nest that had the lights on.

Silverpaw opened her eyes and saw Twoleg Nests all around her; she gasped in fear but realized she was dreaming and she slowly approached the Twoleg Nest with strange lights on.

Firepaw entered the Twoleg Nest and walked to the noise he always heard and muttered to himself, "I can do this. I am finally strong enough."

Silverpaw saw an orange pelted cat walk into the Twoleg nest she was going towards and she muttered to herself, "F-Firepaw? I-It can't be!" Silverpaw quickly sprinted to where she saw the orange pelted cat disappear.

Firepaw took a deep breath and walked to where the Twolegs were and saw the one point the gun at the other and he didn't flinch when the loud _BANG_ happened.

Silverpaw heard a loud noise and her ears winced in pain and she jumped up to a clear thing and looked into the Twoleg Nest.

Firepaw looked at the Twoleg holding the gun and the Twoleg looked over at him and said, "Here again, just like every night. I always wind up here too. I don't know why. Strange, but I think I understand. You're the person I killed. You must've been reincarnated as a Warrior." Firepaw spoke its language and said, "Who did you kill?" The Twoleg chuckled and said, "I never asked his name. But I believe you used to be the guy I killed. Always here at night, and yet I haven't managed to kill you. I always see you, but you vanish before you can get shot. The thing I'm holding. Do you remember what it is?" Firepaw nodded and said, "It's a .467 Magnum. A very powerful revolver." The Twoleg nodded and said, "It's about time I told you my name. My name is Jin, and my brother asked me to kill the oldest son that lived here." Firepaw nodded and asked, "Why do you think I'm the person you killed and why are you always here?" Jin said, "Because you can speak English and you always show up here and honestly, I don't know why I always appear here." Anyways, shall we try and start what we never end?" Firepaw nodded and hissed as Jon aimed the gun at him and looked at the trigger of the gun and watched Jin's finger start pulling the trigger and he jumped up in the air and felt the air _whoosh_ past him. Firepaw felt his strength flow and a Lion of Fire appeared around Firepaw and Firepaw felt the strength of the old member of Lionclan flow through him. Jin chuckled to himself and dropped the gun and prepared for Hand-to-Paw combat.

Silverpaw watched a large cat of fire engulf Firepaw and she jumped down to the ground and landed quietly and sprinted to the opening of the Twoleg Nest.

Jin caught Firepaw while Firepaw was in the air and went to throw Firepaw across the room and Firepaw dug his claws in Jin's hands and drew blood and the throwing motion made Firepaw's claws dig deeply into Jin's hands. Jin groaned in slight pain and he grabbed Firepaw's paw and squeezed the paw hard, causing Firepaw to yowl in pain and retract his claws and Jin grabbed Firepaw again and threw him towards a wall. Firepaw looked behind him and saw the wall and let himself go vertical. The instant all of Firepaw's paws touched the wall, he bent his knees and jumped off the wall towards Jin. Jin's eyes went wide and he braced for the impact of Firepaw jumping at him. Firepaw dug his claws deep into Jin's chest as he practically landed on Jin.

Silverpaw sprinted into the first room she saw and saw Firepaw fighting a Twoleg and she heard Firepaw speak in the Twoleg's language and she gulped worriedly.

Jin looked down and saw another cat and he said, "Firepaw. Stop. Look below you." Firepaw sighed and looked below him and saw Silverpaw and he immediately blushed. Firepaw retracted his claws and jumped from Jin's chest down to Silverpaw and landed in front of her. Silverpaw asked, "W-What are you doing Firepaw? And you spoke the Twoleg's language!" Firepaw sighed and mewed, "I always wind up here and I don't know what to do." Silverpaw licked Firepaw's chest fur in a friendly manner and mewed, "I don't know why I am having the same dream as you."

Jayfeather walked to the Twoleg Nest with the lights on and jumped up to the window and looked in and he saw Firepaw and Silverpaw talking to one another. Jayfeather chuckled to himself and mewed, "I finally found the two. I always had my thoughts that Firepaw was the male, but Silverpaw the female? I never thought that. I honestly thought it would be Honeypaw. Brother and Sister incest combo. The prophecy did say that the two are destined to be mates regardless. But what old love would Honeypaw be? I know there is one, but I forgot who loved Honeyfern. Silverpaw is the old love of Graystripe, Silverstream. Firepaw is the one about the Fire will save the clan Prophecy. Bluestar thought the Prophecy was talking about Firestar. She was wrong."

Firepaw thought about something that Honeypaw told him and gasped in understanding and he thought, 'I understand now.' Firepaw flashed his best smile and Silverpaw blushed lightly as she asked, "What is it?" Firepaw answered, "I just figured something out. Come on. Let's return to the waking world."

 **Well, that chapter was much shorter than the last one. Sorry, I know my chapter's are usually 2000-4000 words long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! IMA BACK! WHO MISSED THEIR FAVORITE AUTHOR?!**

Chapter 5: Firepaw Gets a Rude Awakening

Firepaw slowly vanished in front of Silverpaw and Silverpaw gasped, thinking Firepaw died and she howled with grief. A yellow mangled She-cat with a mangled pelt walked over and whispered into her ear, "He isn't dead. He just woke up. Calm yourself young one." Silverpaw looked up quickly, looking for the source of the voice, but the She-cat already vanished. Silverpaw sniffled and slowly woke up.

Jayfeather watched the whole thing go down and muttered, "Yellowfang? Strange." Jayfeather slowly woke and opened his eyes to blackness and heard battlecrys. "Starclan help us." muttered Jayfeather.

Firepaw woke with a start and heard Battlecrys. Dovewing ran into the Apprentice den and saw that Firepaw was awake and muttered, "Thank Starclan. He has the same powers as Lionblaze, but his are much different in another way. He is protected by Members of Tigerclan and Lionclan. He has the strength of a Lionclan cat, and the intelligence during battle of a Tigerclan cat. He is truly unbeatable. And there are parts of his powers no one has figured out." Dovewing raised her voice and said, "Firepaw! Come help defend! Let the others sleep! YOU ALONE ARE WORTH ALL OF THEM AND ALL OF THE WARRIORS!" Firepaw blushed lightly and nodded as Silverpaw stirred. Firepaw quickly licked Silverpaw's head gently and rushed out to help defend.

Bramblestar jolted awake at the first sound of Battle and called for Dovewing. Dovewing quickly came and ran inside and said, "Yes Bramblestar?" Bramblestar mewed, "Get Firepaw. We are going to need his Power to help. Let the other apprentices sleep. They had a rough day yesterday." Dovewing nodded and raced to the Apprentice Den.

Firepaw took a deep breath before he left the Apprentice Den and muttered, "Starclan give me the strength I need to do this!." Firepaw saw Tigerstar leading the attack and growled as he sprinted towards Tigerstar, knocking enemy cats out of his way. Firestar neared Tigerstar and yowled as he jumped towards Tigerstar. Tigerstar turned, his eyes wide as Firepaw tackled him and pinned him. "I WARNED YOU!" yowled Firepaw. Tigerstar chuckled and mewed, "Do it pussy. Kill me." Firepaw laughed and said, "I have plans for you. I won't kill you. BUT YOU ARE GOING TO WISH I HAD!" Firepaw took a deep breath to calm his anger and raked his claws down Tigerstar's belly, but not deep enough to kill. The sounds of battle died around Firepaw and he backflipped off of Tigerstar's body, his eyes seeming to spark with flames and flames seeming to engulf his paws. Tigerstar looked at Firepaw with fear and swallowed his pride, knowing that the young Apprentice was extremely powerful and Tigerstar mewed, "I will admit. You are powerful. But are you powerful enough to fight an entire army of cats by yourself?!" Tigerstar let out a battlecry and 30 cats surronded Firepaw and Tigerstar chuckled. Firepaw took a deep breath and let instinct take over. Firepaw quickly whirled around and roared a mighty roar. Tigerstar gulped in fear as he and every cat in the Thunderclan camp saw two cats, made from flames, one from Lionclan, the other from Tigerclan. Firepaw felt that 2 cats had jumped at him and he leaped straight up and landed on of them, a tabby Tom with a speckled mangled pelt, and dug his claws in the Tom and he whirled around and threw the cat towards Tigerstar. Tigerstar barely leaped out of the way in time.

Every one that was awake was watching Firepaw's battle take place, having complete faith in him and cats from Starclan came down to watch as well. Firestar and Bluestar side by side, Bluestar whispering something to Firestar. Sandstorm saw her late mate and ran over, smiling. Firestar looked at her and smiled back. Firestar mewed as he touched noses to Sandstorm, "I missed you. I still miss you. Bluestar and I came down to watch this fight. Firepaw is stronger then anyone could imagine." Sandstorm purred and mewed, "Well yeah. He has your blood as well as Lionblaze's. Two of the strongest cats I know." Firestar purred and nuzzled her.

Tigerstar yowled and all the cats jumped at Firepaw at once. Firepaw felt time slow and he thought out his attack plan and muttered, "This is not going to be pretty. But I can do this! FOR SILVERPAW! FOR THUNDERCLAN!" Firepaw roared, "FOR ALL THE CLANS!" Firepaw leaped backwards and saw 4 of the cats land on top of one another. Firepaw dodged left just as another cat went to claw his neck and leaped towards the pile of 4 cats and sunk his teeth deep into one of the cats' hind legs and threw it at the entrance to the camp. Firepaw felt like he was about to be jumped on and he leaped towards Tigerstar. Tigerstar tried to bat Firepaw away, but Firepaw seemed to move to the left and Firepaw hooked his front right paw around Tigerstar's hind left leg. Tigerstar tripped from the manuever and Firepaw skidded and turned around during the skid and pelted towards Tigerstar.

Dovewing was using her powers to watch and listen to Firepaw's fight and reporting it all to Bramblestar. Bramblestar gasped as he heard what Firepaw was doing and he muttered, "N-No way. H-He's going to do a manuever only a member of Tigerclan was able to do and that only a member of Tigerclan knew."

Firepaw took a deep breath and jumped onto Tigerstar's back and used his body as a launch pad and he leaped up into the air 12 feet and had all of his claws out. 4 cats leaped at Firepaw while he was in the air and he used them as steps to get higher and he dived straight towards 6 cats. Firepaw sunk his teeth into one of the cat's hind legs and used his momentum to spin the cat in circles, using the cat as a weapon to take out the 5 cats around him. Once the 5 cats were down for the count, Firepaw threw the cat he was using as a weapon towards the camp entrance and the cat ran mewing in pain. Firepaw felt adrenaline flow through him and he gave a mighty roar only a member of Lionclan could do and he whirled around, batting 2 of the cats that were leaping at him. The 15 others landed on him, pinning him with their weight.

Lionblaze saw Firepaw get landed on by the remaining cats and started to race to help his son, but Bramblestar's mew stopped him, "Have faith Lionblaze. He is your son after all." Lionblaze mewed hastily, "But even I can't get out of that with my powers! AND I AM A FULL GROWN WARRIOR!" Firestar walked to Lionblaze and muttered something to Lionblaze and Lionblaze looked down and walked back to Bramblestar with hesistation. Cinderheart mewed, "Just watch him love." Lionblaze nodded, still comprehending what Firestar had told him. Lionblaze muttered, "He has powers only we can dream of. He is protected by members of the 2 most powerful clans in all of the clan's history. Lionclan and Tigerclan. He has Lionclan's strength and Tigerclan's intellect when in battle."

Tigerstar cackled evilly and yowled, "NOT SO STRONG NOW ARE YOU?!" Firepaw heard his words, and felt all of the cats on top of him attacking him. Firepaw's own blood sprayed everywhere and Firepaw felt Strength and Adrenaline flow to him and he roared a mighty roar and he leaped up. Cat's from the pile exploded everywhere, some landing in trees, others landing outside of the camp. Tigerstar gasped in fear. Firepaw felt his body convulse and twitch as it lost blood. There was a large wound on his neck, blood pooling out of it and Firepaw just chuckled. Firepaw yowled, "HEAL!" Tigerstar watched Firepaw's wounds stop bleeding, but they were still there. Firepaw approached Tigerstar menacingly and Tigerstar got to his paws shakily. Firepaw chuckled and yowled, "PLAYTIME!" Tigerstar gulped in fear and took a couple deep breaths to calm his nerves. Firepaw chuckled and his entire body became engulfed in flames for 4 seconds as he yowled, "FOR THUNDERCLAN, STARCLAN, SHADOWCLAN, RIVERCLAN, WINDCLAN, SKYCLAN, TIGERCLAN, AND LIONCLAN!"

Everyone looked at Firepaw in awe as his body erupted in flames. All the apprentices had woken up and walked out to see a bright beam of light strike Firepaw. Silverpaw screamed, "FIREPAW NO!" as Firepaw's body erupted in flames.

The flames around Firepaw died down, but his pelt was still on fire and his eyes were seemingly made of fire. Tigerstar gulped as he saw Firepaw's true form. Firepaw's true form is only visible when another stage of his power gets activated or when Firepaw is using a lot of his strength, and there are other ways his true form gets revealed. Firepaw's true form is a combination of a member of Lionclan and a member of Tigerclan. Firepaw laughed and leaped at Tigerstar. Tigerstar tried to dodge out of the way, but Firepaw read his move and sent Tigerstar flying 5 feet away. Tigerstar landed heavily and he yowled as he felt his left hind leg snap. Tigerstar tried to limp away, and Firepaw followed up and picked Tigerstar up by the scruff of his neck and carried him to the the camp entrance and set him down roughly. "I AM NOT DONE YET!" Firepaw yowled. Firepaw grabbed Tigerstar's front right leg and spun around and threw him into a tree, his front left leg snapping audibly. Tigerstar yowled in extreme pain and Firepaw walked over and jumped on his front left leg, breaking it more. Tigerstar screamed in pain and begged for mercy. Firepaw heard a voice in his head saying, 'F-Firepaw. D-Don't you fucking dare! DON'T YOU DARE! HE HAS SUFFERED ENOUGH!' Firepaw took a deep breath and his pelt stopped being on fire and Firepaw looked at Tigerstar and said, "You're lucky someone told me in my mind that you have suffered enough. Next time, bring your whole fucking army! Then you might stand a chance against me. Might being the key word there. Firepaw yelled, "HEAL ENEMY!" Tigerstar felt his wounds mend and he screamed as the bones slammed back together and Tigerstar quickly vanished. Firepaw turned around and started walking back to the camp when all of a sudden, he fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know giving Magic was a bad idea. So, I'll get rid of that. One time thing. I promise. XD Anyways. Chapter 6 here! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Firepaw Wakes Up

Silverpaw saw Firepaw collapse and immediatly ran over while screaming, "FIREPAW! NO!" Everyone in the clan ran over to Firepaw. The members of Starclan that came down to watch the fight murmered amongst themselves. They vanished and Bramblestar watched them leave. Jayfeather came walking out of the Medicine Cat Den along with Honeypaw and approached Firepaw's still body. Jayfeather said, "Make room. Let me take a look." Everyone moved out of the way and Jayfeather approached Firepaw, along with Honeypaw. Once Honeypaw saw Firepaw's body, she quietly gasped in fear for her brother's life and muttered, "N-No. H-H-H-He c-c-can't be." Jayfeather inspected Firepaw's body and said, "He is not dead." Everyone in the clan gasped in relief and then Jayfeather said, "But he is on the brink of death. Not from any injuries. Which is a Miracle. He must be a hell of a fighter." Everyone nodded, clearly forgetting that Firepaw's body erupted in flames during the fight, and fire figures in the shape of cats from Tigerclan and Lionclan surronded him. Jayfeather muttered to himself, "Starclan wiped everyone's memory. That's the only explanation. I am sure other people remember what truly happened. I will have to ask Bramblestar, Silverpaw, and Honeypaw. I kind of can't ask Firepaw, unless I invade his dreams tonight. I could do that. He is literally on the brink of Death. He used too much of his strength. Way too much." Jayfeather sighed and motioned to Honeypaw and said, "Carry your brother to the Medicine Den. I am sure you can do it. I have something to do." Honeypaw nodded in understanding and walked over and picked her brother up by the scruff of his neck and carried him to the Medicine Cat Den. Jayfeather walked up to Bramblestar and whispered to Bramblestar and Bramblestar nodded and mewed, "Silverpaw. Come to the Leader's Den." Silverpaw, who was just about to follow Honeypaw to the Medicine Cat Den, looked up at Bramblestar and nodded and walked up. The group of cats walked into the Leader's Den.

Bramblestar motioned for everyone to sit down. Everyone did so and Jayfeather mewed, "Alright. What happened to Firepaw during the fight? Does anyone remember?" Silverpaw and Bramblestar mewed at the same time, "Firepaw's body ignited into flames. Everyone is acting like nothing happened. We all saw Firepaw's body ignite into flames which increased his overall fighting prowess." Jayfeather nodded and said, "Exactly. Starclan wiped everyone's memory. If I still remember, that means Lionblaze and Dovewing must remember as well. It seems cats that were and are a part of a Prophecy remember." Silverpaw's jaw dropped, "W-What do you mean?! I am not a part of a Prophecy!" Jayfeather chuckled and mewed, "Trust me. You are. If Honeypaw remembers as well, that means that Medicine Cats remember too. Which may be why I still remember." Bramblestar nodded in understanding and Silverpaw was still in shock at finding out she was a part of a Prophecy. Jayfeather sighed and mewed, "I know who you like. To prove yourself to him, put your clan first. Even if it means you can die, put the clan first. That will sweep him off his paws." Silverpaw blushed dark red and looked down shyly and mewed, "H-How do you know who I like?" Jayfeather purred with laughter and mewed, "It's my powers. You think about him quite a bit." Bramblestar chuckled and mewed, "Young Love? Already? How long has she loved the Tom you are talking about?" Jayfeather mewed, "Since she could see." Bramblestar's ears perked up and he mewed, "That's quite a long time." Silverpaw blushed more and slowly raised her head and asked shyly, "A-Are you t-two done e-embarassing me yet?" Jayfeather and Bramblestar both chuckled and Jayfeather said, "Sorry. Let's get back outside. The clan will be missing us." Silverpaw took a deep breath to calm her blush and nodded and walked out of the Leader's Den and Jayfeather followed suite.

Jayfeather walked to the Medicine Cat Den immediatly and Silverpaw followed him. Silverpaw entered the den after Jayfeather and Honeypaw greeted them. Jayfeather mewed, "I have a question to ask you." Honeypaw looked at her mentor and mewed, "Alright. Shoot." Jayfeather asked, "What happened to Firepaw during the fight he had?" Honeypaw mewed without hesistation, "Firepaw's body ignited in flames which improved his overall fighting prowess, and after he got done beating Tigerstar up, he used healing magic to heal both himself and Tigerstar, because of a voice in his head, otherwise, Firepaw was, without a doubt, going to kill Tigerstar. Using the Magic knocked him unconscious and drained him of everything except: His Will to Live, His strength, His Size, His blood, his loyalty, and of course, his ability to reproduce." Jayfeather's jaw dropped and he asked, "H-How do you know that that is why he was knocked out cold?" Honeypaw mewed, "Common Sense. No cat has ever used Magic before. Firepaw was the first and he used way to much. And it drained him of literally everything." Silverpaw approached Honeypaw and whispered something to her. Honeypaw looked at Silverpaw, sadness clearly in her eyes, and she nodded yes. Silverpaw's eyes watered and she looked down in defeat, about to cry but she took a deep breath to calm her emotions. Jayfeather asked, "What's wrong Silverpaw?" Silverpaw mewed, "N-N-Nothing Jayfeather." Jayfeather thought about invading her mind but thought better of it and nodded in understanding. Silverpaw turned around and walked out of the Medicine Cat Den.

Honeypaw watched her friend leave and knew she was clearly upset. Honeypaw thought to herself, 'I had to tell her. She had a right to know. I only hope I was wrong.' Honeypaw looked down and took a deep breath to calm her overwhelming fear for her brother's life and she mewed quietly, "Come on Firepaw. I know you can beat this. We need you! The She-Cats you love need you! Please, wake up! Wake up damn it!" Honeypaw whispered to herself, "I know you can hear me. I need you damn it! Come back! COME BACK TO US! COME BACK TO ME!"

Cinderheart and Lionblaze were walking to the Freshkill pile when Cinderheart saw Silverpaw and immediatly knew something was wrong. Cinderheart mewed to Lionblaze, "I doubt our son's body ignited in flames. He would've died. He just got sick. And he did not fight Tigerstar! He has only been an apprentice for less then 2 moons! No way in Hell he is fighting threats that even are threats to you, you mousebrain!" Lionblaze mewed back, "I bet my freshkill for a week that he ignited into flames and that he fought Tigerstar." Cinderheart's jaw dropped when he said that and knew what he said was true. Because Lionblaze would never bet his freshkill unless he was right. Cinderheart's memory started to slowly come back to her and she mewed, "Well. Alright Lion. Alright. I'm going to go talk to Silverpaw. Somethings bothering her." Lionblaze nodded in understanding and walked over to the freshkill pile to grab some freshkill for Cinderheart and himself.

Silverpaw watched Cinderheart walk over and she took a deep breath to suppress her emotions and she mewed, "Hey Cinderheart." Cinderheart said, "Hey. What's bothering you?" Silverpaw looked around to make sure no one could hear her and she said, "Fine. I'll tell you. Follow me." Cinderheart nodded and followed as Silverpaw walked towards the Apprentice Den and walked into a path that led behind the Apprentice Den. Cinderheart thanked Starclan she wasn't scared of tight closed places and followed. Silverpaw started to explain everything to Cinderheart, literally everything. Including everything that was bothering her. Afterwards, Cinderheart nodded in understanding and said, "I promise, I won't tell anyone what you told me. Listen to me." Cinderheart whispered something to Silverpaw, and Silverpaw's eyes lit up, as if a spark was found once again. Silverpaw giggled and asked, "Really?" Cinderheart nodded and said, "Let's get out from behind here." Silverpaw nodded and Cinderheart backed up slowly and carefully and Silverpaw followed her.

Lionblaze looked around for Cinderheart and saw her walking down from the Apprentice Den with Silverpaw. Silverpaw's eyes were bright and brillant. As if all worries of hers disappeared. Cinderheart's eyes were beautiful as always. Lionblaze walked over, carrying two plump mice and dropped them in front of Cinderheart and Silverpaw. Squirrelflight walked over to Highrock and yowled for everyone's attention. Squirrelflight raised her voice and said, "Alright! Here are the patrol's! For the morning border patrol, I want Lionblaze, Spiderleg, Fernpaw, Silverpaw, and Cloudtail. For the hunting party, I want Graypaw, myself, Specklepaw, and Leafpool." Everyone yowled in agreement and Silverpaw dashed forwards to her mentor. Cloudtail watched her run and chuckled as he mewed, "Excited much?" Silverpaw nodded hastily and they made for the border with the rest of the cats on patrol.

Jayfeather listened to them leave and turned to the Medicine Cat Den and walked into it it. Honeypaw quickly followed suite. Jayfeather mewed to Honeypaw, "I am going to find out what is happening to Firepaw. You can handle the duties yourself. Right?" Honeypaw mewed, "Yes. Yes I can Jayfeather." Jayfeather purred lightly and walked over to Firepaw and laid down and closed his eyes, matching the young apprentice's shallow and rough breathing and extremely slow heartbeat.

Jayfeather opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness and felt a cloud of depression hang over him. Jayfeather felt as if he was not good enough, as if the world would be better without him. He felt as if he was a failure, as if he was nothing. Waves of Depression overwhelmed Jayfeather and his eyes watered as he had thoughts of ending his life. Suddenly, Jayfeather took a deep breath to calm the Depression and thought to himself constantly, "You are not a failure. You are so much more then nothing. You are good enough. The world may not need you, but Thunderclan does. Without you, Thunderclan will die." Jayfeather kept thinking that to himself constantly to make sure it beat the Depression. Jayfeather mewed quietly, "T-This is what Firepaw is dealing with? Why? I have to find him quick, before he does finally give into the thoughts and kill himself." Jayfeather raced around, looking for the slightest hint of light.

Firepaw was huddled in a corner somewhere. Trying to beat the Depression. Trying to beat the thoughts, barely suceeding. Firepaw took fast deep gulps of air and thoughts bombarded his mind. "You are nothing. Nothing but a cat in a dying clan. You are pathetic, worthless. She doesn't love you. No one will ever love you. You will die alone and you won't be remembered. Just die. It will make the world so much happier. It would make everyone in Thunderclan so much happier. Do it! No point in taking the air that cats with a purpose can use." Firepaw sobbed as he let one of his claws come out and put it close to his throat, ready to slit his own throat. Firepaw took quick shallow breaths, about to pierce his neck to start slitting his throat, when he heard a voice saying, "Come on Firepaw. I know you can beat this. We need you! The She-Cats you love need you! Please, wake up! Wake up damn it!" The voice was quieter as it said, "I know you can hear me. I need you damn it! Come back! Come back to us! Come back to me!" Those words made Firepaw think to himself, 'I-I-I am something. I am an Apprentice of Thunderclan! I love two she-cats and I don't want them to be upset!' Firepaw put his claw back in his paw and he yowled, "THOSE ALONE ARE MY PURPOSES! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Jayfeather heard loud yowling and ran over towards it and saw Firepaw in a corner. He ran over and asked, "Firepaw? Are you okay?!" Firepaw looked to his left and saw Jayfeather and he tried to smile weakly, but failed. Firepaw mewed, "Y-Yeah. I-I am fine Jayfeather. I appreciate it." Jayfeather mewed, "Bullshit. You are not fine!" Firepaw's jaw dropped as Jayfeather started speaking to him, telling him everything. Firepaw opened up and told Jayfeather everything that has been happening to him.

Jayfeather's jaw dropped as Firepaw got to the part where he wanted to kill himself and almost did. Jayfeather mewed, "We have to get you back to Thunderclan. Now! You want to get back right?!" Firepaw nodded slowly and weakly and Jayfeather continued, "Then you have to fight the depression. I had to fight it the instant I got in here and I almost lost. How have you managed so far?!" Firepaw mewed weakly, "I think of her. And of how I want to have a life with her. How many kits I want. etc." Jayfeather nodded in understanding and mewed, "Let's get you back then Firepaw. So you can go get her." Firepaw chuckled weakly and winced in pain and was about to follow Jayfeather when a voice boomed, "Not so fast!" Tigerstar and an army surronded them. Firepaw took deep breaths, slowly regaining what he had lost and he hissed menacingly, "You again!" Tigerstar chuckled and mewed, "Yes me. I almost got rid of you, but then the Medicine Cat intervened! Damn you Jayfeather!" Jayfeather took deep breaths and let his mind wonder to his brother.

Lionblaze felt something tugging at him and heard a voice in his head saying, "I need you. Now. Be warned. This place is depressing." Lionblaze nodded and started focusing on the happiest moments of his life and felt his knees get weak as he fell to the ground. Everyone whirled around in time to see Lionblaze faint.

Lionblaze opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness and felt waves of depression hit him, but he easily fought them off and sprinted towards Jayfeather.

Tigerstar chuckled and mewed, "Calling backup? You think this hell won't depress Lionblaze?" A commanding voice said, "I don't know. You tell me." Tigerstar looked around and saw Lionblaze and Tigerstar hissed, "How?! This place should be depressing you!" Lionblaze chuckled and mewed, "It is. But the only depressing thing here, is you. Leave. Before I make you." Tigerstar hissed at Lionblaze and yowled in a foreign tongue and all the cats looked at Lionblaze and nodded to one another. They all swarmed Lionblaze. Firepaw saw this and felt more strength flow to his body allowing him to stand up, his paws very very very slightly sparking. The cats all jumped at Lionblaze at the same time and Lionblaze shot upwards before they landed on him. Lionblaze veered down after his jump and clawed the cat on top, digging his claws into the dapple pelted she-cat's left flank. The she-cat hissed as blood sprayed around. Lionblaze threw the dapple pelted she-cat away and started fighting every cat in the pile.

Silverpaw looked at Lionblaze's unconscious body and saw wounds open up on his sides, but they almost instantly healed. Cloudtail mewed, "Everyone! Protect Lionblaze at all costs!" Every cat nodded and formed a protective barrier of themselves around his body.

Lionblaze felt teeth go deep into his left hind leg and he yowled in pain and whirled around as the wound closed quickly as he batted the White tabby Tom away with ease as blood spattered his pelt. Tigerstar watched the battle and whirled to Firepaw and Jayfeather and hissed. Jayfeather started to walk in front of Firepaw to protect him, when Firepaw mewed, "I got this." Firepaw muttered to himself, "Hopefully." Tigerstar's eyes raised as he looked at Firepaw and he mewed appreciatevly, "I like your courage and bravery. Both great traits to have in the Dark Forest. Same with strength. Come on. Join us Firepaw!" Firepaw hissed, "Fuck you. Fuck your entire army. Fuck the Dark Forest. Fuck this Depression. I have had enough!" Firepaw's fur stood up on end as his paws started sparking. Tigerstar looked at Firepaw and hissed back, "What do you expect to do?! You are weak! Pathetic! You can't even hope to have a chance with me! This my domain! I control it!" Firepaw mewed, "That may be true. But I have something you don't have and that you will never have." Tigerstar mewed curiously, "What would that be? Entertain me before I make you crow food." Firepaw yowled, "I HAVE A PURPOSE IN LIFE! I HAVE LOVE! I HAVE EVERYTHING A CAT NEEDS TO BE CONSIDERED A WARRIOR! YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED AS AN APPRENTICE! YOU WILL NEVER BE A WARRIOR! YOU DISGRACE THE NAME OF A WARRIOR! YOU ARE NOTHING! NOTHING BUT A DEAD LEADER WITHOUT A PURPOSE IN THIS WORLD, EXCEPT TO CAUSE MISERY AND PAIN! I WILL NEVER JOIN THE DARK FOREST! THE DARK FOREST IS FOR CATS WHO AREN'T MAN ENOUGH TO DO A DAMN THING IN THE WAKING WORLD EXCEPT CAUSE TROUBLE AND KILL! THE DARK FOREST IS FOR CATS WHO SHOULD'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!" As Firepaw spoke, his pelt ignited in flames.

Lionblaze felt claws rake across his neck, blood spurted everywhere, but almost instantly healed and he beat the last cat around him and whirled around to look at Tigerstar and fight him, when he saw Firepaw standing in front of Jayfeather, his legs shaking from the struggle of standing up and then he saw Firepaw's paw's spark slightly and the struggle went away completly and Firepaw started yowling.

Tigerstar chuckled at Firepaw's speech and mewed, "A beautiful speech." Tigerstar hissed, "A shame you will die here so you will never be able to say it in the waking world." Firepaw chuckled and mewed, "So you think." Tigerstar hissed at Firepaw and leaped towards him. Firepaw, felt all exhaustion and depression leave him as he and Tigerstar started fighting. Firepaw mewed, "I thought I told you to bring your whole army last time to even have a small chance of beating me. Big mistake." Firepaw knocked Tigerstar out of the air, landed, and immediatly ran towards where Tigerstar landed. Tigerstar got up sluggishly and felt himself get knocked backwards once more and Firepaw leaped at him and pinned him to the ground and raked his claws against Tigerstar's belly, but not deep enough to to cause a killing blow. Tigerstar yowled in pain and kicked Firepaw off of him, blood spraying everywhere from his injury. Firepaw saw Tigerstar's body language and knew what his plan was and immediatly dodged left as Tigerstar tried to feint a left hit to hit Firepaw with his right paw. Firepaw caught Tigerstar's paw in his mouth and shoved his head down dislocating Tigerstar's right paw. Tigerstar yowled in pain and Firepaw grabbed Tigerstar by the scruff of his neck and whirled around and threw him 5 feet in front of him and Firepaw hissed, "Get up! Or were you beat by me again?!" Tigerstar growled at Firepaw, trying to intimidate him, and Firepaw just laughed and turned around and walked towards Jayfeather. Tigerstar saw this as the opportune moment to strike and got to his feet shakily and ran at Firepaw. Lionblaze opened his mouth to warn Firepaw, but when Tigerstar was less then a fox-length away from Firepaw, Firepaw whirled around and struck toward Tigerstar with his front legs and Tigerstar felt the wind get knocked out of him and he flew backwards from the force of the hit. Firepaw mewed, "Pussy. Can't fight me head on? How about you bring an actual challenge next time." Tigerstar hissed and vanished. All Adrenaline flowed out of Firepaw, and he fell to his stomach, breathing heavily and weakly, his heart pounding. Jayfeather and Lionblaze rushed to him and Firepaw closed his eyes. All he heard before he went unconscious was, "We have to bring him back. He will eventually kill himself here if we don't. He almost did it very recently." The other voice answered, "I agree. I'll take him on my back. When I wake, he should be able to become conscious again." The other cat mewed in agreement and Darkness surronded Firepaw, as he passed out.

Jayfeather awoke swiftly, gasping for breath as his breathing returned to normal and Firepaw's breathing stabilized and he looked around and saw it was dark. Jayfeather tried to locate Honeypaw, and once he did, he asked, "How long was I out?" Honeypaw looked at him and mewed, "About a week or 2." Jayfeather's jaw dropped and he mewed, "N-No way!" Honeypaw giggled to herself and mewed, "Of course it hasn't been that long mousebrain. But you have been out for about a day. Maybe 2." Jayfeather nodded in understanding and looked at Firepaw and listened to hear if his breathing and heart beat were regular. Jayfeather sighed with relief as they were regular, but extremely weak. Jayfeather mewed, "He won't die. Not this time." Honeypaw mewed, "That's good news. That really is. But I hope he never dies." Jayfeather said, "That's a good point. It is going to take at least a week, potentially even a moon to get the old Firepaw back. He was going through literal hell in his dream." Honeypaw grew curious and she asked, "Mind telling me?" Jayfeather looked around and mewed, "He probably doesn't want anyone to know. But, you are my apprentice. And you helped me find the 2 cats the Prophecy spoke of. So. I guess, I guess I have to tell. Make sure no one walks in." Honeypaw nodded and did as she was told and Jayfeather explained everything that Firepaw went through and was dealing with to Honeypaw. Honeypaw mewed after she heard everything, "Jayfeather. I wanted to know if you truly knew. I have known his depression ever since he became unconscious after the fight with Tigerstar that everyone forgot because of Starclan. I can't explain it. It's like I have powers! Powers like yours!" Jayfeather's eyes opened curiously and he said, "No way. B-But you aren't a part of the Prophecy, are you?" Honeypaw shrugged her shoulders and Jayfeather gasped and muttered, "Unless, Starclan missed a part of the Prophecy or were scared to tell us the other half of the Prophecy."

Lionblaze jolted awake and saw he was in the Warriors Den and he looked around wondering how he got here. Lionblaze coughed and a white head popped into the Warriors Den and Cloudtail mewed, "Thank Starclan. We thought Starclan had taken you, as they have taken Firepaw." Lionblaze's heart raced at those words and he mewed hastily, "Is my son okay?" Cloudtail looked down and mewed, "I wish I knew Lionblaze. I would tell you. I don't know." Lionblaze sighed and tried to get up, but collapsed as his legs gave out beneath him and he cursed himself for forgetting his legs were extremly numb since he had not been moving. Cloudtail walked into the Warrior's Den and helped Lionblaze up. Lionblaze nodded in appreciatation and leaned on Cloudtail. They walked out of the Warrior's Den together, the Clan awake and ready for a new day. Lionblaze asked, "How long was I out?" Cloudtail answered, "About a day or two." Lionblaze's jaw dropped and he said, "No way!" Cloudtail chuckled and said, "Yes way. Same goes with your son." Lionblaze nodded and Cloudtail raised his voice, "LIONBLAZE HAS WOKEN!" Everyone immediatly stopped what they were doing and swarmed Lionblaze, trying to protect him from the wrath that they knew was coming.

Cinderheart walked back into to camp just in time to hear Cloudtail yowl Lionblaze's waking. Cinderheart walked towards the crowd and got through the crowd and walked up to Lionblaze, clearly pissed off. Lionblaze gulped in fear and winced as Cinderheart hissed, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO WORRY ME HALF TO DEATH?! ANSWER ME! NOW!" Lionblaze motioned to Cinderheart to get closer and he whispered into her ear, "Saving Firepaw. He will be joining us shortly. Hopefully." Cinderheart's hostility left and she whispered back to him, "That's reasonable. For once. For once Lion, I had to play with myself by myself because you weren't here. It's no fun unless you're there. You can smell it can't you?" Lionblaze blushed dark red, nodded, and looked down shyly and Cinderheart purred lightly and pulled away. The Clan looked at her, clearly waiting for more yelling. Cinderheart mewed, "He had a good reason. For once in his life. I am no longer mad." The clan sighed in relief for Lionblaze, and Lionblaze kept smelling the sweet rose smell that he always smells when Cinderheart does things to herself, teasing him. Lionblaze took a deep breath to calm his raging hormones. Cinderheart smirked, knowing how badly she was teasing Lionblaze and thought to herself, 'You will get it. Don't worry. I promise you will have the time of your life.' Cinderheart walked away, swaying her hips and tail, catching Lionblaze's and Cloudtail's eyes. Cloudtail whispered to Lionblaze, "Lucky bastard. Even Brightheart trying to tease me doesn't catch my eye as much as Cinderheart's teasing does." Lionblaze whispered back, "Yeah. I know. I am one lucky bastard. Trust me on this, I know how lucky I am." Cloudtail chuckled and muttered back, "Good."

Honeypaw walked over to her brother, listening for his breathing and heart beat and sighed with relief as it was way stronger then it used to be, but it was still fairly weak. Honeypaw looked her brother over and saw how battered and beaten he truly was. Honeypaw gasped in slight fear and she nuzzled her brother and laid next to him and slowly closed her eyes.

Jayfeather walked into the Medicine Cat Den after hearing Cinderheart bite Lionblaze's ear off and heard to sets of breathing by Firepaw and he sniffed the air and smelled Honeypaw laying next to her brother. Jayfeather chuckled lightly and walked to his bed and closed his eyes to sleep.

Lionblaze was finally able to not have someone supporting his weight and he started walking to the Camp entrance. A voice broke his train of thought. "Where do you think you're going Lionblaze?" mewed Squrrielflight. Lionblaze turned around and answered, "I am going to defend the camp. I was out for quite a while. So, I haven't been doing anything." Squrrielflight nodded in understanding and said, "That may be true, but you just woke up and you haven't eaten. Are you okay?" Lionblaze took a deep breath and lied as he said, "Yeah. I'm fine Squirrelflight. I promise." Squirrelflight didn't believe Lionblaze one bit, but decided it was better to not pry and said, "Alright. But eat first!" Lionblaze nodded and walked over to the Freshkill Pile and grabbed a small mouse and laid down at the camp entrance and started eating.

Firepaw opened his eyes slowly and saw a bundle of fur in front of him. Firepaw tried to get up to defend himself, but was still extremely weak. The fur moved slightly and slowly got up. Firepaw heard his sisters voice ask, "Firepaw? Are you awake?" Firepaw said weakly, "Y-Yeah. Yeah. I am sister. What are you doing?" Honeypaw looked down shyly to hide her blush and mewed, "J-Just sleeping next to you is all! I-Is that bad?" Firepaw chuckled weakly and said, "No. Not at all. I appreciate the thought sister. I really do." Honeypaw blushed more. Firepaw chuckled lightly and licked his sister's head gently and weakly. Firepaw asked, "I am famished. Could you please go get me something to eat Sister?" Honeypaw nodded and walked out of the Medicine Cat Den.

Lionblaze heard someone behind him and he whirled around, teeth bared, ready to fight, and Honeypaw yipped quietly in fear. Lionblaze sighed and walked over and asked, "What are you doing out here? It's almost the middle of the night!" Honeypaw mewed, "I am getting Freshkill for Firepaw. He has woken up." Lionblaze sighed with relief and asked, "In the morning, can I go see him?" Honeypaw answered, "Of course you can!" Lionblaze mewed, "I appreciate it." Honeypaw nodded and padded to the Freshkill pile and grabbed a plump squirrel and walked back to the Medicine Cat Den and walked inside.

Firepaw heard someone enter and smelled the air, to make sure it wasn't an intruder and Firepaw smelled his sister's scent and sighed with relief, knowing he wasn't strong enough to fight anyone to defend himself. Honeypaw walked over and dropped the squirrel in front of Firepaw. Firepaw mewed his thanks and started eating the squirrel slowly.

 **So. That was chapter 6. I am glad it is longer then my usual chapters. Wordpad sucks when it comes to knowing how many words a chapter is. All in all. I hope you all enjoyed. I know I made a slight sexual hint. I don't know whether or not to do anything of that sort. Up to you guys and girls honestly. Lemons or nah? XD. May Starclan watch over you all! Until Next Time, this has been HappytheExceed, and I will see you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess whose back, this time with Microsoft Word! So, that means no more spelling errors! Hopefully! That's right! I just got my school laptop! But I know you guys and girls aren't here for me, you're here for the chapter! So, here is Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: A New Part of the Prophecy is found

Firepaw slowly finished the squirrel that Honeypaw had brought him, while Honeypaw watched him. Once he had finished the squirrel, Firepaw said, "I have to go help defend the clan! I have been doing nothing for far too long!" Firepaw tried to get up, but Honeypaw leaped at him and pinned him to the ground, his stomach pointing up. Firepaw blushed as his stomach brushed against his sister's stomach, and Firepaw could tell his sister was blushing as well. Firepaw asked, clearly flustered, "W-Why Honeypaw?" Honeypaw looked down at her brother, her eyes watering as she mewed, "I-I know what your dream was about! I don't know what it is, but I have powers like Jayfeather's powers! W-Why did you almost kill yourself?! Answer me! Y-You have everything most Toms would kill to get! A clan who would die to protect you! Unnatural Powers! Family! Friends! Multiple She-cats that love you and want you!" Honeypaw blushed insanely red at what she had just said. Firepaw eyed her curiously, knowing what she meant, but answered, "Tigerstar brought me there to end me. To finish me. To kill me! But my will was too strong! Sure Tigerstar almost succeeded, but I fought it off. I almost did it too. But if what you say is true, then you would know that." Honeypaw nodded and mewed quietly, "W-Why?" Firepaw answered sadly and weakly, "The Depression got to me. I put my own claw to my throat, pressing it to my neck, about to puncture and tear through my neck sideways! But then, this exact thought hit me. If I die, everyone would be devastated, hurt, crying. Especially my family. Especially you and Silverpaw! You and I have been way closer than normal siblings should be. If you catch my drift. Nothing has happened between us, nothing yet at least, but it is bound to happen. It is inevitable. Both you and I know that Honeypaw!" Honeypaw blushed dark red as Firepaw mewed, "And do not even try to deny it!" Honeys paw blushed more and she thanked Starclan that Jayfeather was out collecting herbs. She had asked to stay behind to watch over Firepaw. Honeypaw blushed more as she said, "T-True. You know the Prophecy d-don't you?" Firepaw nodded as he asked, "Remember the night I fought off the hawk?" Honeypaw nodded as Firepaw continued, "When I fell of its back and hit the trees and branches and ground and I was unconscious, Bluestar came to me and told me about the Prophecy! I have known about it longer then you have!" Honeypaw blushed as Firepaw continued, "The only two She-cats that fit that description, are you and Silverpaw. You, the old love of Berrynose. Honeyfern died when she was bitten by an Adder. Silverpaw, the old love of Graystripe. Silverstream died when giving birth to Graystripe's kits." Honeypaw's jaw dropped as Firepaw said that and she asked, "Firepaw? How do you know all of this?" Firepaw looked at her and chuckled as he said, "I have my secrets, as do you. But you and I do share one secret. You know what that one is." Honeypaw blushed and looked down shyly and whispered, "T-True." Honeypaw opened her mouth to say something, but Firepaw mewed, "Me too. Me too." Honeypaw blushed more and smiled sweetly and started to get off of Firepaw, her eyes watering, but she gasped in shock and blushed as Firepaw pulled her on top of him, making her lay on top of him, their stomachs touching, and Firepaw hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear, "I won't ever leave you, Silverpaw, or the clan. One thing that Starclan missed about the Prophecy. There could be three. Jayfeather's old pal Rock told me. All destined to be together. A weird ass love triangle right? But I promise, I won't worry you or Silverpaw again. Sure, the magic drained me of everything, but I don't think I could use it ever again, or I will die next time. So, I will never use it again, unless it is necessary. Hopefully, when it will next be necessary, I will have the strength to do it once more so I don't die." Honeypaw nodded in understanding.

Dovewing listened in on Firepaw's and Honeypaw's and blushed as she heard Firepaw talking about how close him and his sister were. Dovewing muttered to herself, "Well. Would Starclan allow that? The Prophecy does say that the cats were destined to be together, regardless of the circumstances. Even Incest and Medicine Cat? Starclan must have something planned. And what is this about Bluestar not knowing the whole Prophecy? Then again, Rock did come to Firepaw in a dream. Rock knows everything that happens around here, even stuff that Starclan does not know. So, that means a love triangle could happen between Firepaw, Honeypaw, and Silverpaw? Strange. Firepaw is right about one thing though, if he uses the Magic again, he will almost certainly die. I will keep what I have learned to myself, until the time is right." Dovewing closed her eyes and dreamed of Bumblestripe.

Firepaw gently licked his sister's check and Honeypaw blushed. Firepaw stopped hugging her and Honeypaw got off of Firepaw and started to walk away, but Firepaw asked, "Sister. Want to sleep next to me?" Honeypaw blushed and nodded shyly. Firepaw beamed and moved over so his sister can lay in his mossbed. Honeypaw walked over shyly and laid down in front of Firepaw in his mossbed. Honeypaw felt safe, something that she never felt. Honeypaw felt safe. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Firepaw chuckled lightly to himself and curled his tail around Honeypaw in a protective way, pulling her closer so his stomach brushed her back and he slowly fell asleep until a noise at the entrance made him alert.

Jayfeather walked into camp, the moon high in the sky, his jaws around a bunch of herbs and Jayfeather thanked Starclan for the New-leaf harvest closing in on Leaf-fall and he felt like something was not right. Jayfeather sprinted to the Medicine Cat Den quietly and walked in and sensed Honeypaw sleeping very close to Firepaw. Firepaw hissed at Jayfeather and Jayfeather mewed, "Be quiet Firepaw, it's just me!" Firepaw instantly stopped his hissing and mewed quietly, "Sorry!" Jayfeather said, "It's okay Firepaw, and don't even try to deny that your sister is sleeping with you." Firepaw opened his mouth to object, but closed it and asked, "Y-You know don't you?" Jayfeather chuckled lightly and mewed, "Yes. I know. I can read other cats' thoughts. But I didn't have to read yours or your sisters. Rock came to me the same night he came to you. Sure, he was still pissed that I broke his stick, but he said he had to tell someone that would understand." Firepaw asked, "W-What is that supposed to mean?" Jayfeather purred shyly, looked down, and said, "I fell in love with a forbidden love myself once. Actually twice. The first time, was Halfmoon. An old past love back when I was Jay's Wing. The second time, Hollyleaf. My Sister. She and I were closer than normal siblings should be as well, just like you and Honeypaw. Except, nothing happened. It was super close to something happening between her and me when she died in the same battle that Firestar lost his last life." Firepaw nodded in understanding and saw that Jayfeather was about to cry and Firepaw mewed, "I am sorry for your loss Jayfeather. I wish I was alive back then I could've saved her!" Jayfeather nodded and mewed to himself, "Maybe. Maybe he could go back in time. If he unlocks enough of his Power. But the amount of strength required to do that would surely kill him, but only if he did it alone. It would kill two cats. N-No way. T-The Love Triangle is real?! Maybe this is why Bluestar and Firestar didn't know about the other part of the Prophecy. Because it is highly unethical. C-Can Firepaw, Honeypaw, and Silverpaw save Hollyleaf and Firestar? How would that work? Wait, wouldn't that mess up everything? Bramblestar, well, he would be Brambleclaw would never trust Squirrelflight. Maybe. They were both good people, aside from the fact that Hollyleaf killed Ashfur. But that was to protect us." Firepaw's voice broke Jayfeather's chain of thought. "Jayfeather? Are you okay?" Jayfeather shook his head and mewed quickly, "Yeah. I am fine. Just thinking about things. Go back to sleep." Firepaw nodded and licked his sister's head and she purred lightly and mewed in her sleep, "Mmmm Firepaw." Firepaw blushed insanely red and Jayfeather laughed lightly. Firepaw shot Jayfeather a thought that said, Don't laugh! Jayfeather kept laughing and walked to his nest. Firepaw shook his head and laid next to Honeypaw and used his tail to pull her closer to him, her back pressing against Firepaw's stomach. Finally Firepaw was content and laid his head down and fell asleep. Jayfeather chuckled and mewed quietly, "Goodnight, two-thirds of the Love Triangle. Starclan has never made a love Triangle. Well, not with one Tom and Two She-cats when one of the She-cats was the Tom's sister." Jayfeather curled up in his nest and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of Hollyleaf.

 **In Firepaw's Dream:**

Firepaw opened his eyes to a lavish green forest, teeming with forest creatures. Firepaw dropped to a hunting crouch, creeping up on a mouse. Firepaw was about to pounce on the mouse, when a She-cat jumped out of the bushes, playfully. Firepaw backflipped and landed and dropped to a defensive positon, until he saw the She-cat was just Honeypaw. Firepaw sighed and Honeypaw giggled and purred, "Mousebrain. How do you expect to defend the clan when you get scared by your sister?" Firepaw chuckled and mewed, "I could say something inappropriate about that." Honeypaw read her brother's mind and blushed insanely red as his thought. Honeypaw mewed shyly, "W-W-W-Wow. T-That big?" Firepaw fell over laughing and mewed, "I don't know. I have never tried anything with it so. I may be big, small, or average size." Honeypaw mewed teasingly, "Well, since you are so powerful and all, I bet you are extremely huge." Firepaw blushed and mewed back teasingly, "You would like to know, wouldn't you?" Honeypaw's jaw dropped and she blushed ultra-red. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, clearly thinking better of it. Firepaw laughed and mewed, "Your reaction was enough. The answer is yes isn't it?" Honeypaw blushed and muttered quietly. Firepaw couldn't hear her and asked, "Is it? I couldn't hear you." Honeypaw looked Firepaw dead in the eye, dark red blush, and yelled, "YES! THE ANSWER IS YES YOU FUCKING MOUSEBRAIN! WHY DO YOU ENJOY MAKING ME LIKE THIS?! WHY DO YOU ENJOY MAKING ME FLUSTERED?!" Firepaw sighed and kissed his sister's cheek gently. Honeypaw's anger quickly faded and she blushed insanely red and purred lightly. Firepaw chuckled and sat down. Honeypaw sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Firepaw blushed and purred lightly. Firepaw sighed sadly, knowing that the time was coming and he licked his sister's head and mewed, "I have to go see Silverpaw now." Honeypaw sighed sadly, knowing it was true, knowing that in order for the Love Triangle to work, this had to happen. Honeypaw mewed, "I know. Ugh." Firepaw kissed his sister's cheek gently and muttered something under his breath. Honeypaw blushed as she heard what he said and mewed something in return. Firepaw smiled and vanished. Honeypaw sighed, wishing she could spend more time with Firepaw.

 **Silverpaw's Dream:**

Silverpaw opened her eyes and looked around, seeing that she was in a plain with tall grass when a Flame-Orange pelted Tom walked towards her. Silverpaw's heart skipped a beat when she saw Firepaw walk towards. Firepaw smiled and mewed, "Hey Silverpaw. You wanted to see me in a dream? How come?" Silverpaw smiled and answered, "Well, I just wanted to talk to you alone. What happened when you were unconscious?" Firepaw looked down, clearly upset and mewed, "I tried to kill myself. Tigerstar brought me to a place where everything was depressing. It hit me hard. I put my own claw to my throat. About to puncture and tear across my own throat. But then I broke out of it. I couldn't die. Everyone would be devastated and then the Clan would be fucked. I wouldn't be able to defend the clan if I died. Not easily at least. I have a plan on how to make the clan strong once more. And to bring Jayfeather happiness. But it could mess with everything. Hell, if I do what I want to, we might never be born. Or Millie could die during the birth of you and your brothers. So could Cinderheart during the birth of my sisters and I. What I have planned, it could change everything. Literally everything." Silverpaw had tears in her eyes, about to cry, but Firepaw nuzzled her gently and Silverpaw's eyes stopped watering as she blushed. Silverpaw was about to say something when she was jolted awake.

Firepaw saw Silverpaw vanish and cursed under his breath. Firepaw knew what he was about to do was Dangerous, but he forced himself to wake up. Doing this could result in death, but Firepaw did it without hesitation.

Firepaw's eyes jolted open and he saw that Honeypaw was awake. Firepaw kissed his sister's head quickly, knowing she was still in the process of waking up and gently got out of his nest and ran out of the Medicine Cat Den and heard slight struggling in the Apprentice Den. Firepaw ran inside and saw Graypaw cornering Silverpaw. Graypaw asked sharply, "What the hell is going on Silverpaw? Tell me or else!" Firepaw felt his strength stagger and he knew he was not in prime condition but he walked quietly to the left side of the den and leaped at Graypaw, knocking him away from Silverpaw and pinned him against the wall, his claws out and asked, "What the hell has gotten into you Graypaw?!" Firepaw noticed that Graypaw's eyes were pure black, as if he was possessed and sighed and said, "Tigerstar! Get out of Graypaw now!" Tigerstar's voice came from Graypaw and he laughed and hissed, "Never. You'll have to kill Graypaw to get to me!" Firepaw hissed and kept Graypaw pinned ignoring all pain from Graypaw raking his hind legs. Firepaw said forcibly, "I will never stoop to your level Tigerstar. Killing innocents?! I am not like that. You will leave eventually. You can't stay away from the Dark Forest without your own form. Dark Forest makes you stronger so you can have a solid form. I have all day. Better leave now, or you won't have enough strength to launch an attack with you leading for at least a moon. Tigerstar hissed and mewed, "True. You won this battle, but you haven't won the war!" A cloud of black came from Graypaw and vanished. Firepaw got off of Graypaw and checked to make sure he was alive. Firepaw sighed with relief when he found out Graypaw was still alive. Silverpaw looked at Firepaw and saw his legs were bleeding and weren't healing. Silverpaw gasped in fear and Firepaw looked at his legs, seeing they were bleeding badly. Firepaw mewed, clearly in pain, "I… I am going to go back to the Medicine Den." Firepaw tried to limp towards the entrance when Silverpaw rushed towards him and let him rest most of his weight on her. Firepaw nodded his thanks. Graypaw slowly woke up and remembered what he did. Graypaw looked at Firepaw, clearly regretting it. Firepaw mewed behind him, "D…Don't worry man. That wasn't you. I am not mad at you I promise." Firepaw coughed weakly and walked out with Silverpaw taking most of his weight. Graypaw looked at his paws and saw Firepaw's blood on them. Graypaw sniffled and cried quietly. Specklepaw stirred and looked at his brother, seeing him crying and he got up and stretched and walked to his brother and asked, "What's wrong man?" Graypaw answered, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I w-was about t-to kill our sister man! I don't know what got into me, but Firepaw intervened, but got hurt in the process. I-It hurts bro!" Specklepaw looked at his brother and nodded in understanding.

 **Somewhere Dark:**

Rock was in the caves and recited the hidden part of The New Prophecy to himself, "Two is not strong. Three is the number of tomorrow. Two is not enough to undo the doings of the wrong. Three must become a triangle that closes in on itself forming one to fix all the sorrow." Rock took a breath and continued, "Regardless of the position of the three, be them family, be one of them be mentor and another apprentice, be one of them a Medicine Cat, the three must combine to release their full potential." Rock finished reciting and vanished.

 **Well. That was interesting. Sorry for the whole incest thing. I can fix that if I have too. Let me know what you think about it. Starclan throwing away their values just for 3 cats to save the forest? But only this once? Let me know if I should continue it. Please, be honest. I want to make the most people happy. I know I can't make everyone happy. There will always be that one person who will not be happy. So, let me know. Please. Let me know if I should continue the incest thing. Up to you guys and girls. Anyways, got to go now. Until Next time! HappytheExceed writing the next Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys and girls didn't leave review. So fuck it! I am going to keep the incest thing going! I don't give a fuck anymore! I need stress relief and typing is the only way because my so called "friends" game without me. SO FUCK IT! If you don't like it, too fucking bad! I brought it into the story, and I am not going to bring it out! All rights go to Erin Hunter! The only thing I own are my OC's!**

Chapter 8: Separation and Rejoining. Also, a Major Confession

Firepaw leaned on Silverpaw the entire way to the Medicine Den, his body inflicting excoriating pain to him. Jayfeather woke with a start and ran to the entrance and helped Firepaw into his mossbed, his sister still waking slowly. At the scent of blood, Honeypaw fully woke up and saw Firepaw, blood sliding down his leg and she gasped in fear and got up to her paws and walked over to Firepaw. Firepaw smiled weakly and said weakly, clearly in pain, "Hey Honeypaw." Honeypaw scolded him and said, "Shut up! You are in pain!" Silverpaw looked at Honeypaw in shock and Honeypaw took a deep breath while Jayfeather and Silverpaw got Firepaw into his mossbed and Honeypaw hissed at Firepaw, "I warned you last night didn't I?! You fucking mousebrain! I told you no hero shit!" Firepaw said weakly, "I-I saved Silverpaw's life! Graypaw was possessed and about to kill her!" Honeypaw's hostility disappeared and she looked down, embarrassed and upset. Jayfeather broke in and said, "He needs attention Honeypaw. Go get the herbs." Honeypaw nodded weakly and walked to the herb storage, disappointed in herself for yelling at Firepaw when he had a good reason for leaving. She came back with cobwebs and marigold, and Honeypaw chewed up the marigold into a poultice. Jayfeather asked her, "Will you put the poultice on Firepaw's legs?" Honeypaw blushed lightly and mewed, "Sure. Silverpaw, hold him still, in any way possible." Silverpaw blushed at Honeypaw's words as did Firepaw. Jayfeather chuckled to himself. Silverpaw and Honeypaw glanced at the entrance to the Medicine Den, their jaws dropped as Jayfeather walked out, chuckling to himself. Just as he was walking out, he said, "Have fun kids! Keep it quiet!" All the apprentices blushed insanely red and looked down shyly. Firepaw was the first to regain his composure surprisingly, as he was all alone in the Medicine Den, with two beautiful She-cats that loved him. Silverpaw looked at Honeypaw, still blushing at what she said and asked, "Are you sure Honeypaw? Anyway I can?" Honeypaw nodded shyly and Firepaw blushed as Silverpaw pinned his front and hind legs to the ground and got on top of him, her chest, just mere inches from his stomach. Honeypaw nodded and said to Firepaw sweetly, "The reason she is on you, is so you don't squirm when I apply the poultice. Because if she isn't there, you may claw me. And you don't want to claw your loving sister do you?" Firepaw shook his head no and Honeypaw mewed innocently, "Good." Honeypaw blushed as she took the poultice into her mouth and started applying the poultice to Firepaw's legs. Firepaw winced in slight pain as the juices of the poultice soaked into his injuries because it burned. Silverpaw kept Firepaw pinned to the ground, their stomachs brushing against one another and Silverpaw felt one of Firepaw's hairs brush against her pink slit and she moaned lightly. Firepaw, Honeypaw, and Silverpaw both blushed insanely red. Firepaw felt all pain ebb away and Silverpaw looked Firepaw in the eye and hissed shyly, trying to sound displeased, "Y-You asshole! U-Unfair! I am leaving!" Silverpaw got off of Firepaw and walked out, her hips and tail swaying, catching Firepaw's eyes. Honeypaw watched his eyes and followed their path and blushed and hissed at him quietly, "What is this?! You like her more?!" Firepaw blushed and said quietly as Honeypaw walked away, swaying her hips and tail as well, "I love you both equally. This is unfair. Why does the world hate me?" Firepaw sighed and stood up, feeling slight pain and applied the cobwebs to his injuries. Dovewing walked in and said, "I heard the conversation. It was an accident. I know you wouldn't purposely do that. Where do you think you're going though?" Firepaw answered quickly, "I am taking a walk. I don't know where, but I'll be fine. I have an enhanced version of my father's powers. Remember?" Dovewing nodded in understanding and mewed teasingly, "I love you too by the way." Firepaw blushed dark red jaw dropped, and Dovewing giggled and said teasingly, "Just kidding. Maybe." Firepaw shook his head and rolled his eyes and walked out grumbling to himself and Dovewing kept giggling to herself and muttered, "That wouldn't be right if I did love him. He has enough on his plate. His reaction was priceless though. I will keep an eye on him." Dovewing let her senses extend to Firepaw's location and followed him with her senses.

Honeypaw walked around the Camp, and didn't notice Firepaw leaving. Silverpaw had walked to the Apprentice and got a feeling that someone was leaving without permission. Silverpaw turned around, just in time to see an orange tail walk out of the Camp. Silverpaw thought nothing of it, thinking it was Lionblaze.

Firepaw walked around the borders, remarking them all as the scent was faint. When Firepaw got to the Riverclan border, he smelled something that was off. There was the scent of a Riverclan cat on Thunderclan's side of the border, but he also smelled the scent of multiple cats on their side of the border, none of them Riverclan. Firepaw thought to himself, 'What is this? Was a Riverclan cat chased off their territory by rogues?' Firepaw took another whiff of the air, smelling that the cat chased was a Tom. Firepaw muttered, "I know what I must do." Firepaw followed the Riverclan cat's scent.

A silver pelted with small hints of gray Tom ran towards the Windclan border, trying to find help.

Firepaw sprinted, following the scent; after about a minute, he saw a cat hide in the bushes.

The Tom smelled a Thunderclan cat behind him and dove into some bushes, praying to Starclan that the cat had not seen him.

Firepaw walked over with a slight limp and stopped in front of the bush that the Tom and jumped into and said, "Come out. I know you're there. I am not going to hurt you. I just want to ask some questions." The Tom asked, "And why should I trust you?!" Firepaw answered, "Because I am the only cat here and no one else is. I am here by myself." The Tom sniffed the air and confirmed that Firepaw was by himself and the Tom walked out of the bushes slowly, ready to defend himself if the need should arise. Firepaw backed up slowly, showing no signs of hostility and sat down and asked, "Why are you on our side of the border?" The Tom answered cautiously, "I am looking for help." Firepaw nodded in understanding and asked, "Why?" The Tom replied sarcastically, "Because I am sick…. Because my camp is under attack you idiot!" Firepaw let the insult go over his shoulders and asked, "What is your name?" The Tom replied, "I am Oakpaw." Firepaw said, "Alright. Oakpaw. My name is Firepaw. Take me to your camp. I will help you defend your clan." Oakpaw said seriously, "You are only one cat! You can't help much against a full blown attack. We are greatly outnumbered!" Firepaw sighed and said seriously, "Just trust me. I can defend your clan." Oakpaw sighed and said, "Alright. Follow me." Oakpaw ran back towards the Riverclan border, thanking Starclan for the help, as little as it may be. Firepaw pelted after him, catching up easily.

Dovewing heard the conversation Oakpaw and Firepaw had and gasped to herself and said quietly, "Why is Firepaw such an idiot?! He can't defend Riverclan by himself! Not in his current state! Unless his powers kick in again! He is almost exactly like Firestar was! Always going out of his way to help others. Same with Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Graystripe, and myself." Dovewing ran to the Leader's Den to tell Bramblestar. Bramblestar heard her approach and asked, "What's the hurry Dovewing?" Dovewing answered quickly, "Firepaw is with a Riverclan cat named Oakpaw going to defend Riverclan's camp because they are under attack! Firepaw can't do this by himself! Not in his current state!" Bramblestar nodded and said, "Let me make a patrol to go help. You are right. Firepaw cannot do it alone." Dovewing nodded and left and Bramblestar got up and walked out of the Leader's Den, walked to Highrock, and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Firepaw and Oakpaw were almost at Riverclan's camp as the sounds of battle were heard. Fueled by unexpected energy, Firepaw felt all pain vanish and his limp vanished as he pulled ahead of Oakpaw. Oakpaw yowled, "WATCH OUT FOR" Oakpaw's jaw dropped as Firepaw leaped across the wide stream with ease and a member of Tigerclan made of fire surrounded Firepaw. Firepaw landed gently and kept pelting towards the Riverclan camp. Oakpaw swam across the stream and ran after Firepaw.

Lionblaze led the Patrol towards Riverclan's border. The patrol consisted of Silverpaw, Cloudtail, Cinderheart, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Dovewing, and himself. As they approached the border, Dovewing said, "F-Firepaw just jumped the entire wide stream." Everyone looked at her in shock and she continued, "Riverclan is greatly out numbered. With Lionblaze here, this should be easy. But the rest of us are competent warriors as well! LET'S GO DO THIS!" All the cats in the patrol yowled their agreement and they ran across the border.

Oakpaw tried catching up to Firepaw, but to no avail and he arrived into the camp behind Firepaw by about 10 fox lengths. Firepaw yowled a battle cry, seeing how badly the rogues outnumbered the Riverclan cats and saw a group of rogues approaching the Nursery. Firepaw pelted over there and shoulder charged one of the Rogues, sending him across the ground into a group of reeds. The Rogue growled and walked out of the Reeds. Firepaw growled, "Trying to attack the Nursery?! What did the Queens and kits ever do to you?!" The group of Rogues answered, "They did nothing. We just want to kill easy prey." They chuckled and Firepaw's paws sparked and he growled a growl as menacing and loud as a growl from a member of Lionclan and he said, his voice deep, "No one kills Queens and Kits. NO ONE! HOW ABOUT YOU FIGHT SOMEONE WHO CAN DEFEND THEMSELVES PROPERLY! THE QUEENS CAN'T DEFEND THEMSELVES WELL BECAUSE OF HOW LITTLE SPACE THERE IS AND THEY LEAVE THEIR KITS BEHIND THEM TO KEEP THEM SAFE! THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE!" The group of rogues looked shocked at how deep Firepaw's voice is and a white dappled She-cat mewed, "How is your voice so deep? You are only maybe 7 moons old! 8 max!" Firepaw chuckled, his paws still sparking and he said menacingly, "I am not like almost every cat in the clans. Trust me. Now, let's finish this." Firepaw growled and dropped to a defensive position in front of the Nursery.

Lionblaze's patrol approached the stream and Lionblaze sprinted full speed, his paws very very slightly sparking, and he leaped across the stream, barely making it to other side. The other members of his patrol looked at him, eyes wide. Lionblaze mewed, "Come on! Firepaw can't do this by himself! Hurry it up! I will meet you all there!" Lionblaze pelted towards the Riverclan camp and the other members of his patrol took deep breaths and saw stones rising out of the water and they got across the stream using the stepping stones.

Lionblaze entered the camp and saw Firepaw defending the Nursery from 6 cats. Lionblaze went to help his son when he got tackled from the right side and skidded across the ground. Lionblaze got up, shaking his head and he saw a cat with a necklace of bones. Lionblaze gasped and said, "Scourge?" The cat laughed and said, "No. I am his brother. Scar. Firestar killed my brother. It's time to take revenge on his kin." Lionblaze growled, "Try it. I dare you." Scar laughed and leaped towards him. Lionblaze backflipped and landed on Scar's back.

Firepaw kept his eyes on all 6 cats approaching him. Firepaw saw the cat in the back crouch, about to leap at him and Firepaw nodded slightly. The brown speckled cat leaped at him, and Firepaw backflipped, using his hind legs; their claws out; and kicked the cat out of the air. The White dappled She-cat walked under where Firepaw was going to land, her mouth open to tear his stomach out. Firepaw chuckled, finished his backflip, about to land, when he felt his hind legs graze the Nursery. Firepaw leaned back, his hind legs bending and he used the Nursery as a Launchpad and hit the White She-cat with his left shoulder in her chest. Firepaw felt bones give way as he broke some of her ribs. The White She-cat yowled in agony as some of her ribs broke, and she was sent skidding across the ground. Her hind legs slammed against the Medicine Den and an audible _Crack_ was heard as her hind legs broke. She screamed in immense pain and Firepaw rolled after hitting her and stood up behind the Rogues and he leaped over them, spinning his body so he landed facing the Rogues, and landed in front of the Nursery and dropped back into a defensive position growling menacingly.

Lionblaze knocked Scar away just enough to see Firepaw about to land on the White She-cat. Lionblaze watched in awe as Firepaw used the Nursery as a launch pad and the White She-cat yowled in pain and then heard her hind legs break and heard another scream of pain. Lionblaze saw Scar leaping at him and he knocked Scar out of the air with his paw, claws sheathed because he hit Scar's neck.

The Patrol of cats finally arrived at the Riverclan camp and joined the fight. Bramblestar ran towards the Medicine Den with Squirrelflight. Dovewing and Cloudtail ran towards the Apprentice Den. Cinderheart and Silverpaw ran towards Lionblaze to help him.

Scar was sent flying into a bed of reeds and Lionblaze saw Cinderheart and Silverpaw race towards him. Lionblaze said to them, "I am fine. Firepaw is the one at a disadvantage here." Cinderheart mewed to him, "Don't you remember these words Lionblaze? I choose the life of a Warrior. And I choose you! Will you fight alongside me? I will and always will. Do you remember those words Lionblaze?" Lionblaze cried a few tears of joy and said, "Of course I remember those words Cinderheart. How could I not? That is when we truly became mates. Without the mating of course. That was a moon or two after Hollyleaf died when we became full-fledged mates." Cinderheart nodded and kissed Lionblaze quickly and said, "So. I can't leave your side." Lionblaze smiled and said, "What in the hell did I do in a past life to deserve a mate as amazing and beautiful as you?" Cinderheart giggled and said, "You must've saved many lives while losing your own life. Hence why you can't die in battle and nor can I." Lionblaze smiled, then asked, "You can't die like me?" Cinderheart mewed in his ear, "Starclan protects me because when I was Cinderpelt, all my dreams were crushed when Tigerstar tricked me and my legs got ran over by a Twoleg monster. But I am glad they were crushed. Because now I have you and 3 beautiful kits. I think Cinderpelt loved Firestar, which would've been a pain. Starclan told me that they don't like having to take the life of such a young cat when I was Cinderpelt. That is why I was reborn." Lionblaze nodded in understanding and mewed, "I am glad that you were reborn. Or I would have nothing worth living for. Let's defend Riverclan now." Cinderheart nodded and Silverpaw looked at them, thinking, 'Is this how it will be between Firepaw and me?'

Firepaw felt one of the cat's claws rake across his right flank and he hissed in pain and saw the cat on his left trying to sneak into the Nursery. Firepaw hissed at the Tom and shoulder charged him and immediately went back in front of the Nursery defending it with his life. Firepaw growled to the Rogues, "I WIL DEFEND THIS NURSERY WITH MY LIFE! EVEN IF I DIE! I WILL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" The Rogues looked at one another and nodded and all five of them jumped at Firepaw, landing on him. Firepaw went to the ground at the bottom of the pile. Firepaw's paws sparked once more and a member of Lionclan made of a fiery aura surrounded Firepaw and he felt immense strength flow through his body and he growled loudly and leaped upwards, knocking all 5 Rogues off of him. Firepaw landed and a member of Tigerclan enveloped him and he raced towards the landing spot of one of the Rogues in the Air and leaped up, using her body as a spring and leaped off her, whilst pushing her towards the ground with immense force and Firepaw leaped to the next cat doing the same thing and kept doing it until he reached the last cat which was a dappled silver She-cat and he dug his hind claws deep into her back; blood spraying onto Firepaw's stomach; causing her to scream and Firepaw leaped off her back towards the Nursery and rolled when he landed to lessen the impact of the landing. All five Rogues got up shakily and painfully and one of them yowled in a foreign tongue and most of the Rogues that were attacking turned towards the voice and yowled back and approached the cat that spoke. A gray Tom walked towards Firepaw and said, "You think you are big and bad? Let's see you take this on." The Tom yowled in the foreign tongue and 20 Rogues ran towards Firepaw. Firepaw thought to himself, 'I can't do this! I AM SORRY SILVERPAW AND HONEYPAW! SORRY FOR BEING AN ASS! THIS IS MY LAST STAND!' A wave of calm hit Firepaw and he thought, 'This is my last stand correct? Let's make it count! FOR THUNDERCLAN AND RIVERCLAN!'

 **In the Thunderclan Camp:**

All of a sudden, Honeypaw saw from the eyes of a cat that was not her. She saw the cat creeping through the reeds and leaping at Firepaw, sinking his teeth deep into Firepaw's throat, blood spraying all over the Tom. Suddenly, Honeypaw was able to see through her own eyes again and she gasped and felt something strange happen to her. She looked at Jayfeather and saw he was busy and ran out of the Medicine Den with unnatural speed and ran towards the Camp Entrance, sprinting at an even more unnatural speed. Honeypaw thought to herself, 'I feel bad for yelling at Firepaw for looking at Silverpaw's hips and tail swaying as she walked away. I am sure he did the same to me. But I still feel bad. If anything, I will die to save him. I love Firepaw. I must save him!' Honeypaw's paws sparked with white sparks and she got a burst of speed, making the trees look like they were blurring as she ran past them. Honeypaw crossed the Riverclan border quickly and knew the stream was fast approaching and she jumped, soaring over the stream and landing 10 fox-lengths away from the stream and she raced towards the reeds.

Jayfeather felt a gust of wind hit him and he whirled around and smelled Honeypaw's scent running out of the Medicine Den. Jayfeather mewed to himself, "Some of the first stages of her powers have hit her. Good. I was right."

Firepaw was fighting off most of the Rogues that swarmed him and a yowl from behind was heard. Firepaw turned too late, but saw a blur knock the cat away from him. The Tom yowled in immense pain at the impact and every one of his ribs broke and the Tom hit his back against the Apprentices Den. An audible _Crack_ was heard as the Tom's back hit the Apprentice den and broke his spine in half, killing him instantly.

Bramblestar saw a tom about to leap at Squirrelflight, teeth bared and he leaped towards her, taking the Tom's teeth to his neck. Bramblestar yowled in pain and the Tom landed and pinned Bramblestar to the ground and tore his throat out. Blood sprayed everywhere and Bramblestar saw nothing but black. He opened his eyes and saw a very faint outline of himself staring into the night. Firestar approached Bramblestar and mewed, "Before you freak out. You have lost your first life. Your wound will be healed soon." Bramblestar nodded in understanding and saw light approaching him. Firestar mewed, "Just so you know. There is a part of the Prophecy we didn't know. It is unethical, but it must happen. So support them. All three of them." Bramblestar nodded and light hit him.

Squirrelflight whirled around in time to see the Tom rip Bramblestar's throat out, blood spraying everywhere. Squirrelflight leaped at the Tom and knocked him off of Bramblestar and hissed, "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU?!" Squirrelflight dug her claws into the Tom's stomach and tore down, blood spraying all over her stomach. The Tom yowled in pain, expecting a swift death but Squirrelflight got off of him before she killed him and walked towards Bramblestar, his throat healing slowly and yowled for help. Cloudtail ran over, knocking over rogues in his way and helped Squirrelflight pick Bramblestar up. Lionblaze and Cinderheart ran towards them to protect them as they carried Bramblestar out. A couple rogues ran at them but Lionblaze and Cinderheart double-teamed them as the Rogues approached one by one, knocking them out.

Honeypaw landed next to Firepaw after knocking the Tom away from Firepaw, saving his life. Firepaw looked at her and his jaw dropped, and he saw a She-cat leap at Honeypaw, knocking her backwards 15 feet, and pin her. Firepaw yowled, "HONEYPAW NO!" Firepaw felt something inside him stir and time seemed to slow because of Adrenaline and Firepaw sprinted towards Honeypaw and the She-cat pinning her, Firepaw saw the She-cat open her mouth, about to go for the killing bite. Honeypaw whispered, "Firepaw, I am so very sorry. Please, forgive me. I love you." Firepaw heard her say that and he got a burst of speed and leaped at the She-cat, knocking her off of Honeypaw and sent her sliding across the ground and hit a rock and Firepaw was still in the air, so he pinned her and time resumed again. Firepaw yowled, "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT KILLING HER! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Firepaw dug his teeth deep into the She-cats left shoulder and got off her and spun in circles for 3 seconds, gaining momentum and threw the She-cat 40 feet away, causing her to land near the lake. Firepaw whirled around and tackled the Tom about to leap at his sister and knocked him back. Everyone stopped to look at him, his pelt igniting in a fiery aura that everyone could see. Dovewing yowled, "FIRE WILL SAVE THE CLAN!" Honeypaw slowly got to her feet shakily and weakly, her strength spent, but fell back down. The Rogues from the group Firepaw was fighting approached Honeypaw and Firepaw growled loudly and leaped towards Honeypaw, landing in front of her, ready to defend her with his life. Firepaw dropped into a defensive position while all 5 cats leaped at him. Firepaw hissed and planted his hind legs, his strength building up.

Bramblestar slowly opened his eyes, his strength failing him and he saw Squirrelflight and Cloudtail carrying him and he mewed weakly, "Put me down. I must fight." Squirrelflight hissed at him, "You aren't at full strength yet. No. I refuse Bramblestar. I am not letting my mate lose two lives in a single battle. Besides, Lionblaze and Cinderheart are defending us at the moment." Bramblestar asked, "What of Firepaw and Silverpaw? Are they okay?" A yowl was heard that said, "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT KILLING HER! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" A couple seconds later, Bramblestar saw a white cat flying towards the lake and Bramblestar chuckled weakly and said, "Firepaw seems fine." Cloudtail chuckled and mewed, "Fair enough." Lionblaze whistled and said, "Someone messed with Silverpaw and Firepaw was not a fan of it." Everyone around him said, "No shit Mousebrain." They all laughed lightly. After another second, another yowl was heard, "FIRE WILL SAVE THE CLAN!"

Firepaw let his strength build and he knocked the five Rogues leaping at him away from him with ease. Dovewing and Silverpaw ran towards Firepaw, ready to help him defend Honeypaw. All the Riverclan cats looked at Firepaw in shock. A foreign tongue was spoken and all the Rogues stopped fighting Riverclan and turned towards Firepaw, Silverpaw, Dovewing, and Honeypaw. A voice boomed, "You think you can save Riverclan?! YOU ARE SO MISTAKEN!" Firepaw growled and roared, "PROVE IT!" The Voice chuckled and the Rogues approached them, surrounding them.

Oakpaw took a deep breath and walked towards Firepaw, Honeypaw, Dovewing, and Silverpaw and said, "I will help you defend, as you have helped us." Firepaw looked at everybody that was an ally and mewed seriously in an authoritative voice, "Get Honeypaw out of here! NOW! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF! LEAVE!" Silverpaw opened her mouth to protest but Firepaw cut her off before she could say anything by saying, "God damn it Silverpaw! JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! LEAVE YOU STUBBORN BITCH!" Silverpaw's eyes watered and she looked down, tears flowing and she hissed at Firepaw, "You are such an asshole! I don't even know why I loved you!" Firepaw's jaws dropped and he growled, "Just get the fuck out of here Silverpaw. I am not risking any else's life! Especially yours or Honeypaw's. SO JUST LEAVE!" Dovewing mewed slowly, "Let's listen to him Silverpaw. Let's get out of here. He will be fine." Silverpaw hissed, "I don't care anymore." Firepaw's ears dropped in sadness and he looked down and looked up, his face serious, but he was trying so hard to not act like he cared, "Good. Then what's keeping you here Silverpaw?" Silverpaw mewed, "Fair enough." Silverpaw helped Dovewing pick Honeypaw up and Honeypaw mewed weakly, "D-Don't leave Firepaw here alone!" Firepaw took a deep breath, ashamed of what he was about say, and mewed, "Just leave Honeypaw. Forget about me. There are better cats then me. Just leave me alone! Don't talk to me!" Honeypaw's eyes watered and she mewed weakly, "Y-You don't mean any of this!" Firepaw looked his sister dead in the eye, a serious look on his face, but it was paining him and he said, "Want to bet? Just leave. Leave me alone! Don't ever talk to me again!" Honeypaw's let tears flow from her eyes and she said, "FINE! JUST FUCKING FINE! WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT ASSHOLE!" Firepaw winced at her words, his heart breaking and Firepaw thought, 'I don't mean any of this. But I have to be a dick for them to leave. They are both too precious to me for me too risk them dying. They are going to hate me forever. I don't deserve either of their love. So I may as well purposely die here so they don't have to worry about me ruining their lives anymore.' Firepaw let his eyes water and he thought, 'Ever since Tigerstar brought me to that place, I have been depressed ever since, wanting to die. I just play it off with a fake smile.' Honeypaw heard Firepaw's thoughts just as Silverpaw and Dovewing carried her away. Lionblaze asked, "Where is Firepaw?! TELL ME!" Silverpaw mewed, "I don't care where he is anymore. He could be dead. So be it." Cinderheart looked at Silverpaw, clearly confused and Silverpaw said, "I will tell you later Cinderheart. Let's leave that asshole here!" Lionblaze took a deep breath and said, "Whatever happened, I am going to stay here and be ready to go save him if necessary." Cinderheart mewed, "Then I am with you Lionblaze." Lionblaze nodded in appreciation and mewed, "Just leave Dovewing. Keep my daughter safe and Silverpaw safe." Dovewing nodded and Honeypaw thought to Cinderheart, 'I know you can hear me. Firepaw went off on us, trying to make us leave so we didn't die. He said some hurtful things. He also thought that he should just let himself die in this battle so Silverpaw and I never had to worry about him hurting us again. Please, tell Lionblaze mother.' Cinderheart heard her daughter's thoughts in her head and nodded and mewed, "Will do." Honeypaw purred weakly and said, "Thank you." Cinderheart nodded.

The Riverclan cats looked at Firepaw curiously and watched the oncoming battle.

 **(Play** _ **I Don't Wanna Die**_ **by Hollywood Undead)**

Firepaw let his nerves calm and thought, 'If even one of them tries to kill me, I will not hold back. I will kill in return. I know it's against the Warrior Code, but fuck it. I have had enough of this shit! IF I AM GOING DOWN, I AM NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!' Firepaw remembered Code 14 of the Warrior Code and nodded and thought, 'It isn't against it if it is in Self-Defense.' Firepaw dropped to a defensive position as the Rogues yowled and approached him, in groups of 4. Firepaw felt something take him over and all hints of fear left him and he examined his situation. Firepaw muttered, "Based on the way they are approaching, eventually, they will send multiple groups at once. In the first group, based on their approach, the ugly She-Cat on the right is going to attack first, followed by the Tom on the right, then the two She-cats in the middle. One of the she-cats is pregnant. I can tell from her walk. So, I will go easy on her." Firepaw thought up his entire battle plan in a matter of seconds and heard the Ugly She cat jump at him. Firepaw backflipped, his hind claws out and hitting her under the right leg with both hind claws. The She-Cat yowled in pain and the Tom leaped at him next while he was still in the air. Firepaw took a deep breath and grabbed the Tom's front left leg with his teeth and spun in a circle once, sending the Tom flying into the horde of rogues. Firepaw landed and the pregnant She-cat attacked next. Firepaw leaped up, and gently kicked her away from him. She tripped and fell gently and she wondered why Firepaw had just spared her a world of hurt. The rogue looked at Firepaw in a whole new way and nodded in understanding and walked over to Firepaw, sitting next to him. She mewed weakly, "I will fight with you. These assholes abused me, and all the males tried raping me. And my mate within the rogues is dead so fuck it." Firepaw looked at her and smiled weakly and mewed, "Stay behind me. Can't risk your kits dying." She nodded and said, "Let me know when you need me to fight." Firepaw nodded and the She-cat stayed behind Firepaw. A voice boomed, "WHORE! SLUT! TRAITOR!" Those words made Firepaw's paws spark again, but the sparks were a pure white. Firepaw felt strength and intelligence flood him at once and two members of Tigerclan and Lionclan enveloped Firepaw, giving him a gold aura. Firepaw roared loudly, causing all the rogues to jump into the air in fear. Firepaw's anger raised and two more groups of four ran towards Firepaw. Firepaw made sure the She-Cat was behind him and leaped towards the 8 cats approaching him. The cats scattered and surrounded Firepaw, teeth bared. Firepaw let his instincts take over as half of the cats leaped at him. Firepaw darted forwards and the 4 cats landed on each other with groans of pain and Firepaw leaped on the small pile of cats and leaped at the nearest cat, which was a black pelted Tom. The Tom was knocked backwards from the force of the impact and Firepaw saw a Rogue leap at the She-Cat who was on his side and time seemed to slow for him. Firepaw used the head of the black pelted tom and glowed orange as he took the bite for the She-cat. The Rogue tried ripping Firepaw's throat out, but found he couldn't and he looked into Firepaw's eyes, seeing them glowing orange. Firepaw growled loudly and kicked the Tom off of him. The Rogue was sent flying into the horde of Rogues and an audible _CRACK_ was heard as the Tom's neck broke as he landed, killing him instantly, parts of his neck protruding from skin. Blood came from the holes in his neck from the protrusions of the broken neck. Time resumed for Firepaw and he leaped to be in front of the She-cat.

The She-Cat was watching Firepaw fight and felt something inside her arise. She felt love once more, but she knew Firepaw was going to deny her. So she would have to hide it until the time is right. She nodded.

Firepaw yowled, his voice deep, "YOU ALL MESSED UP! THAT ONE ROGUE WENT FOR THE KILL ON ME! NOW IT'S MY TURN! THE GLOVES ARE OFF! NO MORE MERCY!" The Rogues laughed and one of them said, "You can't kill. It's against your Sacred Warrior Code." Firepaw chuckled and said, "No. No it isn't. The Warrior Code, Code 14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the Warrior Code or it is necessary for Self-Defense. You all went for the kill first. And you abused that poor She-cat and tried raping her! So, I HAVE ALL RIGHTS TO KILL! I WILL TAKE YOU ALL ON! BRING IT! I HAVE BEEN ITCHING FOR A FIGHT SINCE TIGERSTAR BROUGHT ME TO THAT HELL! I HAVE BEEN DEPRESSED SINCE THEN TOO!SO EVEN IF YOU DO MANAGE TO KILL ME, IT WILL BE A BLESSING!" Firepaw readied himself for the coming battle.

Lionblaze listened to his son's yowling and said to Cinderheart, "Firepaw is right. And he is intelligent enough to know that the Rogues will always go for the kill. So, the rule of Self Defense applies. Firepaw will still be an honorable Warrior. I am glad to see our son is honorable and I am not." Lionblaze looked down and said sadly, "I have killed cats to win my own battles before. But that was back when Tigerstar had me for a little bit. I have not killed without reason since." Cinderheart licked her mates head gently and mewed sweetly, "You are honorable Lionblaze in my eyes, no one else knows you have killed to win your own battles." Lionblaze mewed, "Yeah, no one but Starclan!" Cinderheart said seriously, "You are honorable Lionblaze, whether you see it or not." Cinderheart took a breath and mewed to Lionblaze, "Firepaw feel horrible for saying what he did to Honeypaw and Silverpaw. He may try letting the Rogues kill him in this fight." Lionblaze looked at his mate and turned to go run and help Firepaw, but Cinderheart gently stepped on his tail, stopping him. Lionblaze hissed, "Let me go! Our son is going to try dying purposely!" Cinderheart mewed seriously, "He won't do it purposely. He is too stubborn for that and he inherited that from you." Lionblaze sighed and sat back down and mewed, "You're probably right. But if I hear yowls of pain constantly from Firepaw, I am going to go and save him. Got it?!" Cinderheart nodded and answered, "And I will join you too." Lionblaze smiled weakly.

Firepaw took a deep breath and felt rage flow through his body and he picked the She-Cat behind him up by her scruff and sprinted out of the Riverclan.

Lionblaze and Cinderheart watched Firepaw run to them. Lionblaze asked, "Who is this?" Firepaw mewed, "This is an ex rogue. I spared her pain and her kits lives. So she sided with me. Protect her Mom and Dad. I have a fight to win. She does not need to watch this." Cinderheart nodded and Firepaw raced back towards the Camp Entrance.

The Rogues watched Firepaw run and laughed and a voice boomed, "ALL TALK! NO BITE!" A deep, commanding voice said, "Are you sure about that?" The Rogues looked to where the voice came from and saw that Firepaw had snuck behind them, and was on top of the Leader's Den. The Riverclan cats looked at Firepaw in shock and Firepaw growled to them, "LEAVE! I CAN HANDLE THIS MYSELF!" A cat that looked identical to the Late Thunderclan Leader Bluestar mewed, "Listen to the young Warrior. He can clearly handle himself. Clear out!" The Riverclan cats yowled, "Okay Mistystar." Riverclan ran out of the camp, but Mistystar stayed behind and walked to Firepaw and whispered, "We appreciate this, Savior. What is your name?" Firepaw mewed, "Its Firepaw." Mistystar's eyes went wide and whispered, "Named after Firestar?" Firepaw nodded and Mistystar mewed, "You were named after a great cat and a great leader. Keep that name Noble! If there is anything we can do to make it up to you, let me know." Firepaw nodded and mewed, "Yes. There is. Go to Thunderclan and tell Honeypaw and Silverpaw that I did not mean anything I said before they left. I only said it to get them to leave. Because I am sure this will be my last battle, so I can't tell them myself. I am almost guaranteed to die." Mistystar nodded, knowing why he wanted them to know the message, and said, "You will be fine. You seem to handle yourself well. But I will personally make sure it gets done Firepaw." Firepaw nodded weakly and Mistystar followed her clan out.

 **(** _ **I don't Wanna Die ends.**_ **Insert** _ **Kill Everyone**_ **by Hollywood Undead here.)**

Firepaw mewed loudly to the Rogues, his head tilted like he was insane, "Now. Where were we? Oh right. I remember! I was about to kill you all!" Firepaw's visible aura became a brighter gold and Firepaw leaped into the middle of the rogues yowling a ferocious Battle cry.

The Rogues whirled on Firepaw immediately and several of the Rogues leaped towards him. Firepaw jumped off each Rogue's head that jumped at him and he took a deep breath and at the last jump, Firepaw dived towards one Rogue, claws extended, and tore his claws across the cat's throat. Blood spewed everywhere, soaking Firepaw's coat in blood. A She-cat leaped at him, teeth bared trying to go the for the kill and Firepaw leaped underneath her and dug his claws into her stomach. A large wound opened up on her stomach and blood shot everywhere. Firepaw landed and the She-cat's guts spewed from her stomach as she landed. The Rogues looked at Firepaw in shock, their eyes wide and 3 more Rogues leaped at Firepaw. Firepaw felt all their claws dig deep into his flanks and he hissed in pain. Firepaw batted away a battle-scarred Tom from his left flank and Firepaw leaped straight into the air, the other two Rogues digging their claws deeper into his flank, still holding on to Firepaw and Firepaw took a deep breath and prepared himself for the impact and tilted his body right and landed on the Rogues. Audible _Cracks_ were heard as they landed on their side, their ribs breaking. The Rogues yowled in pain and their claws retracted and Firepaw pinned one of them and clawed at the Tom's stomach with his hind claws. The Tom yowled in pain and Firepaw got off of the Tom and gave a quick slash across the Tom's throat and the Tom gurgled as Firepaw hit the main artery and blood shot everywhere, covering Firepaw's entire body with blood. The Tom gurgled for a couple more seconds, blood still spraying everywhere and then finally died, his eyes glazed over. Firepaw turned to the next Rogue, a very ugly She-cat and pinned her and killed her quickly by tearing her throat out. Blood shot everywhere, making the grass and reeds red. Firepaw turned to the Battle-Scarred Tom he had knocked away and mewed, "Blood makes the grass grow green!" Firepaw pinned the Tom and snapped his neck quickly and the Tom yowled in pain, completely paralyzed. Firepaw heard a cat leap at him. Firepaw backflipped and landed on the She-cat that leaped at him and he jumped up again and dived towards her and hit her with a force so powerful, her spine broke immediately and they landed and Firepaw rolled her over quickly and killed her with ease. Firepaw turned around, his rage increasing and felt claws rake his neck, opening a large wound across his neck. Firepaw muttered thanks to Starclan because it wasn't deep enough to hit the artery and Firepaw turned to the right and leaped at the She-cat that had tried to kill him and pinned her. He sunk his teeth deep into her tail and she yowled in pain. Firepaw took a deep breath and spun in circles, increasing momentum and threw the She-Cat into the Rogues. Several Rogues were knocked over and Firepaw leaped at every single one that was knocked over and killed them all quickly, blood shooting and spraying all over the place, making the entire Apprentice and Leader Den red. Firepaw took a deep breath and leaped back into the battle immediately.

Lionblaze and Cinderheart heard cries of pain and anguish as the battle commenced and Lionblaze winced as he saw a cat fly into the lake, specks of red falling from it, and he said, "Don't fuck with Firepaw. Firepaw is honestly going to kill them all." Cinderheart nodded and mewed, "He will still be honorable. They are all going for the kill. So, right of Self Defense applies."

Firepaw growled in pain as a broad-shouldered Tom pinned him and dug his claws into Firepaw's stomach and he kicked the Tom off of him, his claws stabbing through the Tom's stomach and the Tom flew towards the lake. Firepaw got up shakily, his wounds taking their toll but Firepaw roared loudly, forgetting his wounds and he thought, 'Only 30 left.' Firepaw took a shaky breath and leaped at the cats one by one, varying how he killed them. Firepaw felt an immense force hit him from the left side and he was sent flying into the Apprentice Den, his back hitting it harshly and he yowled in pain and fell to the ground but got up slowly. A Big She-Cat approached him and hissed, "I don't believe this. You have almost killed all of us. You are an admirable fighter. But your story, ends here!" Firepaw chuckled, his pelt pure blood red and mewed deeply, "I appreciate the compliment. But there is something you should know about me. I am not like most cats. I have a blessing and a curse. So, let's finish this." The She-Cat nodded and yowled in a foreign tongue and the remaining 15 cats surrounded Firepaw and leaped at him all at once. Time seemed to slow for Firepaw as Adrenaline kicked in once more and he thought up his battle plan. Firepaw nodded and let the cats bury him. The members of Tigerclan left Firepaw's body and two more members of Lionclan surrounded Firepaw, causing his visible aura to be pure orange. Firepaw felt the strength of all four members of Lionclan inside him and he took a deep breath, stood up slowly, planted his feet, and let his strength build. After about 10 seconds, Firepaw jumped up, knocking all the cats on top of him away from him. All four members of Lionclan left Firepaw's aura and were replaced by four members of Tigerclan. Firepaw felt as if his agility increased drastically and he sprinted to the Leader Den and jumped all the way up it and backed up as far as he could. Time was still slow for him and he sprinted forwards as fast as he could and jumped from one cat to another, varying how he killed each one. For the last cat, he slammed them into the ground and pinned them, broke their legs quickly and then clawed deep into the stomach and tearing down while he ripped their throat out. Blood shot everywhere, and Firepaw finally killed the Tom and got off of him and bit deep into the Tom's tail and spun in circles until he had momentum and threw the cat towards the Big She-Cat. The Tom's guts fell out as he flew and landed next to the She-Cat. The She-cat looked at the Tom and said, "Y-You killed my best fighter, Glory. He was a great fighter and a fucking kit beat him?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Firepaw laughed and said, his voice extremely different than usual, as if he was holy, "I am Firepaw, Savior of the 6 clans. Which are Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, Skyclan, and Starclan. I also have fragments of the most powerful clans, Tigerclan and Lionclan, inside me. And members from both of those clans protect me. Who are you?" The She-Cat said, "I am Lily. The Leader of the group of Rogues that you just killed all of! If you kill me, all of the Rogues of my group will be dead." Firepaw said, "Then I guess I better exterminate your group. Ending with you." Lily laughed and said, "I would love to see you try Firepaw. This will be entertaining. You don't have to kill me. You and I could become mates. A cat as powerful and strong as you, I wouldn't mind having your kits even if you are just a kit. I wouldn't mind mating you right now." Firepaw chuckled and said, "I appreciate the offer, but no. You treated the She-Cat that was pregnant horribly! And you treated your rogues horribly. And I am not a kit. I am an apprentice, hence why my name is Firepaw! This ends here! ONE OF US IS GOING DOWN! AND IT ISN'T GOING TO BE ME! YEAH YOU'RE THE ONE GOING DOWN!" Lily growled and leaped at Firepaw. Firepaw sidestepped left and leaped at Lily and landed on her back, digging his claws into her back. Lily hissed in pain and leaped up and turned her body upside down to land on Firepaw and crush him. Firepaw foresaw the move and jumped off her back just as she was turning upside down and landed on the Apprentice Den and as Lily landed, Firepaw leaped at her stomach and dug his claws deep into her stomach. Firepaw hissed, "Checkmate!" Lily growled, "Same can be said to you." Lily pulled Firepaw to her claws, digging into his stomach. Firepaw groaned in pain and bit Lily's paw and leaped off of her as her paw fell away and she screamed in pain. Firepaw landed harshly, his strength failing him, but he managed to stay on his feet and he took a deep breath, feeling a little strength coming back to him. Firepaw growled and leaped at Lily. Lily batted him away with ease, but she didn't expect Firepaw to immediately leap at her again. Firepaw knocked her down and Firepaw ran towards where he had knocked Lily too and ran full sprint at the Leader's Den and ran up the wall slightly and used it to leap at Lily with more force. Lily had just stood up when Firepaw knocked her back to her stomach. Firepaw landed and charged Lily. Lily looked up and saw Firepaw fast approaching. She rolled to the right as Firepaw was about to hit her and Firepaw kept running and ran up the Nursery wall slightly and turned back around, using his hind legs to launch from the wall slightly. Lily stood up and charged towards Firepaw. Firepaw prayed to Starclan for this to work and just as Firepaw and Lily were about to collide, time seemed to slow for Firepaw and he jumped up, did a 180, and landed on his back, sliding underneath Lily's stomach, his claws out stretched, tearing and digging into her stomach. Lily yowled in agony and forced her left hind leg's claws against Firepaw's stomach, cutting deep into his stomach. Firepaw groaned in pain and finished his slide and tried to get up, but couldn't and watched Lily hit the Nursery with such a force, the Nursery shook. Lily turned to look at Firepaw and stood up weakly and walked over slowly and menacingly, blood pooling from her stomach and when she got within 2 fox-lengths of Firepaw, she fell to the ground, her eyes glazed over and her guts spilling out of her stomach. Firepaw took a deep breath and looked at his stomach, seeing how bad the cut was and he sighed in relief as he saw it wasn't deep enough to cause his insides to spew out. Firepaw felt barely any strength flow through his body and he stood up weakly, looking around. The entire Riverclan camp was covered in blood, dead cats, and guts. Firepaw walked to the entrance, blood pooling behind him, following him.

 **(** _ **Kill Everyone**_ **ends)**

Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and the She-cat heard no more yowling and they looked towards the Riverclan Camp entrance, praying for a sign of Firepaw. Lionblaze sighed with relief as he saw a cat walk out of the Riverclan camp, look towards them, and fell to the ground harshly. All three cats mewed, "N-No!" They all pelted to the cat and saw it was Firepaw, but Firepaw was covered head to paws in blood and guts. Lionblaze yowled a cry of grief and Cinderheart let her medicine Cat instincts take over and she ran to the nearest patch of cobwebs and marigold and ran back. The She-Cat looked at Firepaw, her eyes watering and she looked down and muttered, "T-This is all my fault. If I had just let him kill me, Lily would not have felt the need to join the fight!"

 **Back in the Thunderclan Camp:**

Honeypaw felt as if something was not right and she said, "They should've been back by now Jayfeather." Jayfeather turned to her, his blind gaze looking at her and he mewed, "They are fine. I promise." Honeypaw mewed, "I hope you're right." A lot of commotion was heard at the entrance to the camp and Honeypaw got up and went to look and saw a cat that looked like Bluestar at the entrance. Bramblestar walked out of his den and walked towards the cat, bowed his head, and said, "Hello Mistystar. What brings you here?" Mistystar whispered something to Bramblestar. Bramblestar raised his eyes and mewed, "Very well. Follow me to the Leader's Den." Mistystar nodded and Bramblestar muttered something to Squirrelflight and Squirrelflight nodded and walked towards the Apprentice Den, coming out with Silverpaw and motioned for Honeypaw to follow them. Honeypaw followed them to the Leader's Den and saw Mistystar sitting next to Bramblestar. Squirrelflight left the Leader's Den and stood at the entrance, making sure no one was around to listen and she was yowling orders.

Bramblestar mewed, "Firepaw has a message for you two." Silverpaw hissed, "I don't care what it is!" Silverpaw turned to leave, but Mistystar mewed, "You will care. Please stay. I promised Firepaw I would do this." Silverpaw sighed and sat down hesitantly. Bramblestar nodded to Mistystar and Mistystar mewed, "Firepaw feels extremely bad for what he said, and he didn't mean any of it. He just wanted you two to leave so he wouldn't have to worry about anyone else. Firepaw believes that the fight at my camp will be his last, and he is very upset that he can't tell you two this himself. He cares for both you extremely. Hell, I might even say he loves you both. He didn't want either of you get to hurt in that battle. But he honestly believes that fight will be his final. He believes he will die during it, but he will take all the Rogues with him. I know he will take all the Rogues with him. He is truly sorry for everything he said. And he begs for forgiveness. He does truly care about both of you. I can tell." Silverpaw's and Honeypaw's eyes watered and they looked down. Honeypaw mewed weakly, "I already forgave him. Right before we left, I forgave him. Is he okay Mistystar? Please! Tell me he is okay!" Silverpaw nodded in agreement, tears flowing down her face slowly. Mistystar mewed sadly, "I wish I knew. I really do wish I knew." Silverpaw mewed, "We both yelled at him, thinking he was being serious. He probably thinks we hate him." Both Honeypaw and Silverpaw looked down sadly when commotion interrupted the meeting. Bramblestar got up and walked out and saw Lionblaze and Cinderheart carrying Firepaw, tears in their eyes, and a strange She-Cat behind them. Bramblestar walked back into the Leader's Den and mewed, "He is back, but it isn't looking good." Honeypaw, Silverpaw, and Mistystar all gasped in fear and left the Leader's Den.

Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and the She-cat arrived at the Thunderclan camp. Lionblaze and Cinderheart were carrying their son, tears in their eyes. All of a sudden, Honeypaw and Silverpaw raced out of the Leader's Den and jumped over everyone from Highrock and landed harshly in front of Lionblaze. Honeypaw asked hastily, "Is he okay?!" Silverpaw said quickly, "Please tell us he's okay!" Cinderheart looked them in the eyes, tears in her eyes and she mewed weakly, "It's in Starclan's hands now. I did the best I could, but he was so battered, so injured! Starclan must decide whether he shall hunt with them or not." Everyone in the camp yowled cries of grief. Mistystar walked out of the Leader's Den and padded over gently and whispered into Firepaw's ears, "They know. And they forgive you. I will never forget what you did for us. Especially if you died to protect us. Thunderclan is now an ally, not an enemy, because no apprentice should die just to protect another clan. Your sacrifice will be remembered." Mistystar pulled back from Firepaw's ear and said, "Is no one going to talk about all the blood on him?" Silverpaw said, fearing for Firepaw's life, "Is all that blood his?! Please no!" Honeypaw looked her brother over, sobbing gently and prodded into his thoughts to see if he was alive. She heard, 'How long until you guys come to a decision?' seconds later she heard, 'Alright. I respect that.' Honeypaw left her brother's mind, shocked at what she had just heard and she muttered, still crying, "F-Firepaw just talked to Starclan. Please, Starclan, I beg of you to bring my brother back to us! I pray for him to come back to us! I love him! Don't do this to me! Don't do this to Lionblaze and Cinderheart! Don't do this to Silverpaw! Please!" Honeypaw heard a voice in her head say, "Don't worry young one. Firepaw is strong. He will be fine. Starclan won't be able to keep him for long. He is too stubborn to die now. He will come back to you and the clan. Just be warned, it may take moons." Honeypaw nodded in understanding and mewed, "Take him to the Medicine Den! Now!" Lionblaze and Cinderheart looked at Honeypaw in shock and brought Firepaw to the Medicine Den. Honeypaw thought to herself, 'I am going to do everything in my power to make his recovery quick, because if the voice I just heard is right, I must make his recovery quick.' Honeypaw followed them and mewed behind her, "You can all come and visit him. Just not right now! I have work to do!" Honeypaw walked into the Medicine Den and Jayfeather's ears perked up and he mewed, "Oh no! Firepaw!" Jayfeather got up and ran over quickly, gathering all the herbs necessary, and smelled cobwebs and Marigold on his wounds already. Jayfeather looked at Cinderheart with his blind gaze, and said, "You did this Cinderheart? Impressive. You may have saved his life." Cinderheart mewed, "Instinct just took over and it happened." Jayfeather nodded and said, "You should be happy with yourself." Cinderheart hissed, "How can I be happy Jayfeather?! My kit could be dying as we speak! Starclan might take him away from me!" Jayfeather nodded to Lionblaze and Lionblaze nodded back and he mewed, "Come on Sweetie. Let's let the Medicine Cats do their job." Cinderheart sobbed in grief, but let Lionblaze lead her out of the Medicine Den. Honeypaw sighed with relief and heard Jayfeather ask, "Honeypaw. I know you activated some of your powers when you left. You ran out to fast and a gust of wind hit me." Honeypaw looked down shyly and said, "I-I have a weird set of Powers Jayfeather. I made it to Riverclan in less than 2 or 3 minutes. I leaped the stream with ease and I saw a cat about to kill Firepaw from the reeds when I was nowhere near the cat. I saw through his eyes." Jayfeather mewed, "Premonitions and unnatural speed? That is a weird combination of powers." Honeypaw nodded and mewed, "I will take over care for Firepaw." Jayfeather nodded in understanding and mewed, "Alright." Honeypaw nodded and gently carried Firepaw to his mossbed in the Medicine Den and laid next to him, closing her eyes and delved into Firepaw's dream.

Silverpaw took a breath and walked to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a plump blackbird. Silverpaw carried the bird to the middle of the camp and ate slowly. She thought, 'I wonder if Firepaw is okay. I hope so. I will go see him after I finish eating.' Silverpaw finished quickly and got up and walked to the Medicine Den. Just as she was about to enter, Jayfeather walked out and almost bumped into her. Jayfeather mewed, "Don't enter. Not yet. Honeypaw is doing Medicine Cat work." Silverpaw nodded in understanding and asked, "When can I go see him?" Jayfeather answered, "Tomorrow. I promise." Silverpaw nodded sadly and turned back around, but Jayfeather asked, "Has anything strange happened to you? Anything unexplainable?" Silverpaw looked at Jayfeather and mewed curiously, "Yeah. Back when I was a kit, I got a sudden burst of speed, pulling ahead of Honeypaw when we were kits and Firepaw fought off the hawk and fell down, hitting the branches of Owl Tree. Then Honeypaw got a similar burst of speed and caught up. Why?" Jayfeather said, "Then the Love Triangle is a real thing." Silverpaw looked at Jayfeather curiously and asked, "Love Triangle? What Love Triangle?" Jayfeather looked around cautiously and whispered, "Follow me." Silverpaw looked at him, curiosity clear in her eyes, and she followed Jayfeather as he led the way out of Camp.

 **In Firepaw's Dream:**

Firepaw awoke in a cold sweat. Firepaw looked around and saw nothing but darkness and he took a deep breath, depression hitting him in waves, each more powerful than the last. Firepaw heard a voice say, "Hurry up and find your light young one, or you will take your own life." Firepaw took fast, shallow breaths, trying to overwhelm the Depression and he ran around, trying to find light.

Honeypaw opened her eyes and looked around, seeing nothing but darkness and she felt waves of Depression trying to hit her, but they rolled off of her for some reason. Honeypaw looked at her paws and saw light around her. The light made the Darkness go away as she walked, but the circle of light was only big enough for her and she took a deep breath, knowing what this meant, and let her mind wander to Jayfeather's. Honeypaw thought, 'I need Silverpaw here! How do I make her come here Mentor?!'

 **With Jayfeather and Silverpaw:**

Jayfeather stopped at the Owl Tree and listened for anyone and sighed with relief as he heard no one. Silverpaw asked, "What is this about?" Jayfeather opened his mouth and spoke, "You wanted to know about the Love Triangle. Well, I am going to tell you all about it." Silverpaw nodded and Jayfeather mewed, "The Love Triangle is something that Starclan didn't even know about because it was unethical. How do you feel about sharing Firepaw?" Silverpaw thought for a moment and mewed, "Honestly, it depends who I have to share him with." Jayfeather chuckled and mewed, "How about sharing him with his sister, Honeypaw?" Silverpaw's jaw dropped and she mewed, "I-Incest?! What?! I wouldn't mind because she and I are good friends, but wouldn't that be weird?" Jayfeather mewed, "Honestly, it would be weird at first. Both of you mating him and such." Silverpaw blushed dark red and looked down shyly and mewed, "H-Honeypaw can't mate him. I-It's against the Warrior Code!" Jayfeather laughed and said, "It is only against the Warrior Code if Starclan says so. For Honeypaw and I, they don't mind us having a mate. Well, for certain they don't mind Honeypaw having one. I don't know about me." Jayfeather heard a voice in his head saying, 'I need Silverpaw here! How do I make her come here Mentor?!' Jayfeather thought back, 'Just extend your mind to hers and ask her. You don't have enough control of your power to try and force her yet.' Honeypaw thought to him, 'Alright.' Jayfeather mewed to Silverpaw, "You're going to have a visitor." Silverpaw looked at him curiously, when a voice hit her thoughts, 'Silverpaw. Can you fall asleep and come here to me?' Silverpaw's eyes went wide and she thought, 'WHO IS THIS?!" The voice said, 'It's Honeypaw! I need you here to save Firepaw god damn it!' Silverpaw asked, 'How are you doing this?!' Honeypaw answered swiftly, 'I have powers! We don't have time for this! I can't save Firepaw myself!' Silverpaw sighed and asked Jayfeather, "Can you carry me to camp?" Jayfeather nodded and Silverpaw laid down and slowly fell asleep.

 **In Firepaw's Dream:**

Firepaw kept searching for any hint of light, his mind screaming at him. Saying how he was not worth anything, telling him the world would be better without him, telling him that Silverpaw and Honeypaw don't actually love him. Firepaw's eyes watered but he took a quick deep breath and kept running around and muttered to himself, "I have to find the light, before I kill myself! I can only handle this Depression for so long! I am already weak to the Depression because of Tigerstar trying to get me to die!" Firepaw kept running around.

Silverpaw opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness and felt waves of Depression trying to hit her, but they could not get to her and she wondered why. Silverpaw looked down and saw light surrounding her, but she only had enough light to protect herself. Silverpaw looked up and saw another light and ran towards it. Silverpaw skidded to a halt and stopped next to the light and saw it was Honeypaw. Honeypaw looked at her and mewed, "Welcome, to the Hell that Firepaw is going through." Silverpaw took a deep breath and mewed, "I know now." Honeypaw looked at her, eyes hiding wisdom and mewed, "I have known for a while now. I am capable of sharing, but are you?" Silverpaw looked at Honeypaw and mewed honestly, "I don't know. Honestly. I wouldn't mind sharing with you, but it will be weird at first." Silverpaw blushed and mewed shyly, "Especially when it comes to mating for the first time." Honeypaw blushed dark red and smiled shyly and said, "We will make it work. I know we can." Silverpaw nodded towards Honeypaw and got directly beside Honeypaw, their flanks brushing. Honeypaw blushed and saw the light they had combine, making just enough room for a third cat and she mewed, "I think we have to stay side by side until we find him. Then we have to let him get in between us, so we both are touching him, somehow healing him." Silverpaw nodded and they both heard a voice say, "Good. You two found one another. You better go find your true love, before he takes his life. My guess, he only has another 90 minutes in this place. But 90 minutes here is a long time in the real world. So, he has about a couple of days in the waking world before he kills himself. Good luck." Honeypaw and Silverpaw looked at one another and nodded and they both felt something inside them stir and they sprinted away, side by side, at unnatural speeds, the Darkness trying to overwhelm them, but their light scared the Darkness away

Firepaw took deeper breaths and sprinted to the right, suicidal thoughts beating away at his mind. Firepaw let a few tears go now and then, because it seemed to help the Depression go away for a bit. Firepaw thought, 'If I do this enough, I can last awhile before I kill myself. I can't reach out to the fragments of Tigerclan and Lionclan inside me to try and fight the Depression, or become faster.' Firepaw took a deep breath and felt a heavy weight land on him and groaned in pain and pushed the weight off. Firepaw rolled away and saw a pure silver She-Cat approach him, teeth bared and it said, "Hello Firepaw." Firepaw said sadly, "S-Silverpaw? W-What are you doing here?" The image of Silverpaw cackled and said, "I am here to kill you. You broke my heart. Loving your sister?! What the hell Firepaw! Incest is not good! So, as punishment for breaking my heart, I will be taking your life." Firepaw sobbed and said, "Y-You don't understand! I don't want to fight you! Please! Don't make me do this!" Silverpaw cackled and leaped at him.

Silverpaw and Honeypaw saw scratch marks on the ground and followed them slowly, trying not to lose them, but they vanished after a while. Silverpaw mewed, "That means he went in this direction, but how long ago was he here?" Honeypaw sniffed the air and sighed and mewed, "I can't make out any scent other than ours." All of a sudden, Honeypaw saw through the eyes of another cat and saw Firepaw. Firepaw mewed sadly, "S-Silverpaw? W-What are you doing here?" the cat that Honeypaw was for the moment hissed, "I am here to kill you! You broke my heart. Loving your sister?! What the hell Firepaw! Incest is not good! So, as punishment for breaking my heart, I will be taking your life!" Firepaw sobbed and said, "Y-You don't understand! I don't want to fight you! Please! Don't make me do this!" The cat Honeypaw was cackled and leaped at Firepaw, and Firepaw batted her away, claws sheathed, still sobbing. All of a sudden, Honeypaw was able to see through her own eyes and she looked to her left, still seeing Silverpaw there and she said swiftly, "Firepaw is getting attacked by a vision of you. Firepaw's fears are hitting him as well." Silverpaw looked at Honeypaw and mewed, "How do you know this?" Honeypaw answered, "It's a part of my powers. I think they were in this direction. We followed the scratches wrong I believe. We have to go in the opposite direction. Maybe. Why is this place so damn confusing?!" Silverpaw mewed, "I don't know. But let's go." Honeypaw nodded and took off with amazing acceleration, Silverpaw right beside her, their flanks brushing together harder.

Firepaw batted Silverpaw away weakly, claws sheathed, sobbing and turned and ran, his claws out so he got more traction and kept running, his claws leaving scratches. Silverpaw cackled and yowled, "I LOVE IT WHEN YOU RUN! YOU'RE MAKING ME SO HOT FIREPAW!" Silverpaw licked her lips and pelted after him.

Honeypaw and Silverpaw heard a yowl and ran towards it. They arrived and saw scratches leading away from the location. They nodded to one another and followed the claw marks, their flanks brushing together more, causing them to create a special bond that they didn't know about.

Firepaw kept running and heard the air above him rush and he leaped forwards, his paws hitting a hole and he rolled and tumbled down a hill. Firepaw let his back take most of the impacts and he stopped rolling. Firepaw tried to get up, but yowled in agony. Firepaw looked at front right paw and knew it was sprained. Firepaw cursed at himself, still seeing nothing but Darkness.

Honeypaw and Silverpaw heard a yowl of agony and they said, fearing for Firepaw's life, "FIREPAW! NO!" They both felt something else inside them stir and their paws sparked and members of Tigerclan surrounded them, their auras becoming Yellow and they felt an immense increase in agility and ran towards the noise, the light around them becoming a blur and they knew a hill was coming up and they leaped down the hill in one bound.

Firepaw had limped away from the hill and felt the Depression hitting him harder than ever. Firepaw looked down at his claws. A heavy weight landed on him and he rolled and pushed it off with his hind legs. Firepaw saw Honeypaw and Silverpaw and sobbed. Honeypaw hissed, "Hey brother. Remember me? Or are you still enjoying Silverpaw?!" Silverpaw mewed, "Remember me? I bet you don't. I bet you have fucked your sister so many times already instead of me." Both Honeypaw and Silverpaw yowled, "I DON'T LOVE YOU! JUST FUCKING DIE! IT WOULD MAKE ME SO MUCH HAPPIER! DIE! DO IT! DO IT FIREPAW! DO IT!" Firepaw sobbed loudly, tears flowing down his eyes and he looked at his claws and brought them out. Firepaw put his whole paw and claws against his throat. "I AM SO SORRY! I'LL DO IT IF IT MAKES YOU ALL HAPPY! I WON'T BE MISSED!" Firepaw yowled, sobbing and was just about to tear when he was tackled, his paw getting knocked away from his neck.

Honeypaw and Silverpaw heard yowling saying, "I DON'T LOVE YOU! JUST FUCKING DIE! IT WOULD MAKE ME SO MUCH HAPPIER! DIE! DO IT! DO IT FIREPAW! DO IT!" Then they heard yowling saying, "I AM SO SORRY! I'LL DO IT IF IT MAKES YOU ALL HAPPY! I WON'T BE MISSED!" They looked at each other and nodded and ran towards the yowling and saw their doppelgangers and stealthily walked around them and saw Firepaw, about to take his own life, his eyes making waterfalls. They both yowled, "FIREPAW NO!" They leaped at him, Honeypaw tackled him and Silverpaw knocked his paw away from his neck. The Doppelgangers hissed at them and said together, their voices distorted, "HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU PREVENT HIS DEATH! TIME TO PAY! WITH ALL OF YOUR LIVES!" Honeypaw and Silverpaw looked back at Firepaw, their light just touching him. Firepaw looked at them, eyes watering and muttered weakly, "S-Silverpaw? H-Honeypaw?" Firepaw's eyes closed and he fainted. Honeypaw and Silverpaw looked at one another and kept Firepaw in the light that was surrounding their bodies and Silverpaw hissed, "How dare you try and kill the Tom I... I mean we love?!" Silverpaw's doppelganger mewed deeply, "He doesn't love either of you! He loves us!" Honeypaw laughed loudly and mewed menacingly, "He doesn't love either of you. He loves us. Firepaw is ours only! And as punishment for toying with his emotions and trying to make him kill himself, the price is your life!" Honeypaw's doppelganger cackled and nodded to Silverpaw's doppelganger and they leaped at Honeypaw and Silverpaw.

Firepaw was unconscious, but he felt his mind clearing. Firepaw felt the Depression leaving his body entirely, but a small spark ignited inside him and his eyes shot open and he got to his feet slowly, his pelt glowing.

Honeypaw and Silverpaw were fighting their Doppelgangers when something changed. Silverpaw's and Honeypaw's pelts glowed and ignited in flames. Their Doppelgangers looked at them, shocked and Firepaw walked between them, his pelt glowing fiery orange. Firepaw looked at Silverpaw and Honeypaw and they both felt their heart skip a beat. Firepaw looked to their doppelgangers and bared his teeth and hissed, "I do not love you bitches. Leave, before I make you leave." Honeypaw's doppelganger hissed back, "This is our domain Firepaw! OURS! You can't control us!" Firepaw chuckled and mewed, "Want to bet?!" Firepaw looked to Silverpaw and Honeypaw and walked towards them. As Firepaw entered their light, they all felt something inside them stir and their paws sparked pure white sparks. Firepaw got in the middle of them and their bodies ignited in white flame and they looked at the doppelgangers. The doppelgangers looked at them in fear and tried to turn and run, but they couldn't move. Firepaw hissed, "I warned you! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR ATTACKING MY MATES!" Honeypaw and Silverpaw looked at him in shock and awe, blushing dark red and the Doppelgangers yowled in immense pain as every bone in their bodies broke immediately and Firepaw nodded to Silverpaw and Honeypaw. They left Firepaw's side, walking towards the Doppelgangers, claws outstretched, Honeypaw slashed her doppelganger's throat, black blood shooting everywhere and Silverpaw slashed her doppelganger's throat, black blood shooting everywhere around them. The black blood looked like it landed on their pelts, but it evaporated immediately. Honeypaw and Silverpaw walked back to Firepaw and smiled and they both said, "We are so sorry for what we said to you Firepaw! Can you find it in your heart to forgive us?" Firepaw looked at them and smiled and mewed, "Of course I can. I am sorry for what I said as well. I didn't mean anything I said either. I just wanted you two to leave so I wouldn't have to worry about the most precious things in my life getting hurt." Honeypaw and Silverpaw looked at him in shock and blushed insanely red. Firepaw chuckled and mewed, "Who wants which side?" Honeypaw mewed, "I want your left side." Firepaw nodded and Honeypaw walked to his left side, purposely making her flank brush his and Silverpaw walked to his right side and brushed her flank against his. Firepaw blushed and mewed, "I have something important to tell you two." Honeypaw and Silverpaw asked, "Yes?" Firepaw blushed and said clearly and shyly, "I love both of you. So much. So very much! What did I do in a past life to deserve such beautiful She-cats loving me?" Honeypaw and Silverpaw mewed, "We don't know. But we are glad you did what you did. We love you too Firepaw. Way more than you can imagine. We are willing to do anything, yes, we do mean anything, to make you happy." Firepaw blushed at that and thought to himself, 'T-They would even fuck each other for me? Hardcore Lesbian sex?' Honeypaw heard her brother's thoughts and blushed dark red and mewed shyly, "I-If that is what it takes. T-Then yes." Firepaw blushed more and cursed himself for not remembering that his sister could read his mind. Silverpaw asked curiously, "What?" Firepaw looked at her and opened his mouth but Honeypaw answered for him, "H-He was thinking if we could do give him some PRIVATE shows, With EACH OTHER." Silverpaw's face went insanely red and she mewed shyly, "W-Well. I-If that it was it takes, so be it. I-I-I-I wouldn't mind. I have a slight crush on Honeypaw anyway." Firepaw blushed more as his sister mewed, "I wouldn't mind either. I have a small crush on Silverpaw as well." Everyone blushed insanely red and they returned to the waking world.

 **Well. That got weird towards the end. Sorry. I had to XD! Sorry for flipping out on you all as well. But I waited for at least a week and a half for a review and I was itching to write more Warriors. Well. The Love Triangle is a full-fledged thing now. I am not taking it out. If you don't like it, sorry. Anyways. HappytheExceed, signing off! I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well. Chapter 8 didn't do well. I kind of figured. *Shrugs* Oh well. Too bad. Chapter 9 is here! LET THE LOVE TRIANGLE THRIVE! *Smirks* Hell. I may let Firepaw have his own little Harem XD. But the Prophecy won't change. Hopefully. Depends how I feel! Firepaw deserves the harem for what he is about to go through. He is going to go through hell, but no, one of the cats he loves and cares about won't die. Maybe. *smirks evilly* The name of the chapter will make more sense towards the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 9: Two Clans Unite!

Firepaw awoke, feeling Honeypaw under him and he blushed, realizing he had turned in his sleep and had Honeypaw pinned, with him on top of her. Honeypaw slowly woke up and saw Firepaw's Emerald colored eyes looking deep into her eyes. She blushed dark red and tried to move, but found she couldn't. Honeypaw blushed even more and said shyly, "F-Firepaw. I-Isn't it a bit early to be pinning your loving sister, when you can have your way with her at any time? All you have to do is ask M-M-Mousebrain, and I will happily l-let you have your way with me." Jayfeather laughed loudly, and Firepaw blushed more and all of a sudden, Lionblaze walked in to see how his son was and he saw Firepaw with Honeypaw beneath him. Lionblaze walked over calmly and asked, "What do you two think you're doing?!" Jayfeather piped in to save them, "It's nothing Lionblaze. Firepaw moved in his sleep and this happened. They were just about to fix it." Jayfeather thought to Firepaw, 'HURRY UP! UNPIN HER! YOU CAN MATE HER LATER! JUST NOT HERE!' Firepaw thought back shyly, 'I-I was not trying to mate her. I am just trying to comprehend what she said about me just asking and then I can have my way with her. I know you already know about her, Silverpaw, and myself.' Firepaw scrambled to get off of his sister and succeeded, his fur hiding his blush well. Honeypaw got to her feet, blushing insanely red and thought to Firepaw, 'R-Remember Fire. A-All you have to d-do is ask, and you can have me. I will let you take my virginity. All you have to do is ask, but we better do it in secret, and find a place just out of Dovewing's hearing or sight range.' Jayfeather was listening to their mental conversation, trying to hide his chuckles, and he thought to them, 'You do realize I can hear your conversation. Right? And Dovewing heard the Beaver's making the dam. They were more than 3 miles away.' Honeypaw thought, 'Shit. I-I forgot Jayfeather could listen to us. A-Are you going to tell anyone Firepaw and I are together?' Jayfeather purred lightly and thought, 'Of course not. I loved my own sister, Hollyleaf. I support Firepaw having two mates, it should increase his power. Because being able to mate multiple times a year with two different she-cats should relieve a lot of stress and give him a Hell of a lot to fight for. Especially if you and Silverpaw both give him litters of kits.' Honeypaw blushed ultra-red at the thought of having Firepaw's juices shoot inside her, warming her insides, making her want more and Firepaw would keep going, filling her core to the brim and having it overflow, getting all over her stomach. Honeypaw forgot she was broadcasting her thoughts to Jayfeather and Firepaw and Firepaw thought shyly, 'I-Is it bad that just the thought of that made my cock come out of the protective barrier it has and turned me on?' Jayfeather thought to them, 'Wow.' Jayfeather thought to Firepaw, separately, 'You have your paws full Firepaw. Your sister wanting your seed to go inside her and fill her up? And then go everywhere as you keep thrusting? I hope you enjoy it.' Firepaw thought to Jayfeather, 'I guarantee that Silverpaw will be the same way. For as much as you have done for Thunderclan, I will save Hollyleaf when I go back in time. If I ever manage it. You deserve a reward for all you have done for Thunderclan. Even if it kills me; Jayfeather, I promise, you will have your sister back.' Jayfeather purred lightly and thought to Firepaw, 'Alright. I have faith in you. But don't die.' Firepaw nodded and said out loud, shyly, "W-Well. Should I rest father?" Lionblaze looked at Firepaw and mewed, "Yeah. You have the day off. But tomorrow, fighting training begins. And because we have the same power, use all weapons you have. Including your teeth and claws. I won't go easy on you just because you are my son." Firepaw smiled and said, "Good. I wouldn't want you to go easy on me. Do you want me to use all tactics I know? Or just Tactics you know?" Lionblaze answered, "Use tactics I don't know. I will need to learn them in case other clans start using them." Firepaw nodded in understanding, getting to his paws. Lionblaze walked out and a silver blur pelted in tackling Firepaw. Firepaw blushed and fell backwards, Silverpaw landing on top of him. Honeypaw looked at her and giggled. Silverpaw hugged Firepaw tightly and Firepaw hugged back, still in shock that Silverpaw tackled him. Silverpaw smiled and broke the hug and said, "S-Sorry. I just had to do that." Firepaw chuckled and said, "It's alright Silverpaw. I promise." Jayfeather chuckled and mewed, "I assume you three confessed your feelings now?" Silverpaw looked at Jayfeather in shock and asked, "H-How does Jayfeather know about us?" Jayfeather mewed, "I can read minds. Remember. I won't tell anyone. I promise. I loved my sister too." Jayfeather looked down sadly, eyes watering, and Firepaw's paws sparked slightly and he said, "I promise you Jayfeather. I will bring Hollyleaf back to you. We all will! Right?!" Silverpaw and Honeypaw looked at each other and mewed their agreement. Jayfeather smiled weakly and said, "Thank you all so much. I know you can all do it if you combine your powers. But, you must all combine into one somehow." Firepaw heard a voice in his head and it wasn't anyone he knew and he blushed at their words, 'You already know how to combine into one don't you? Don't you Trenton? Don't you? That's right, I called you by your real name. Your name was Trenton before you were murdered. Now. Back to the subject at hand. It all depends when you're comfortable performing the sacred ritual with both of them. But you need them to do something first. Don't you Firepaw? Don't you?!' Firepaw blushed more and thought back to the voice, 'S-Shut up damn it! I do know what must be done! And yes! They do need to do something first! But I refuse to tell them to do it. If that dream serves me right, they will do it on their own eventually because they will be curious and wanting to get prepared in case I ask!' The voice thought, 'Exactly. And just a fair warning, you will be tested very soon so I know whether or not to have your powers advance more.' Firepaw nodded and felt that something wasn't right. Firepaw got up slowly and walked out of the Medicine Den. Everyone in the Medicine Den asked, "Where the hell do you think you're going?! You were told to rest!" Firepaw mewed back to them, "I have something I must do." Honeypaw thought to him, but found she couldn't think to him or read his mind and she asked Jayfeather quickly, "Why can't I read Firepaw's mind?!" Jayfeather answered calmly, "There are only 2 ways we can't read someone's mind Honeypaw. First way, He is blocking you from his emotions. Which should take years to master, but even I can't read his mind. Second way, something is blocking his mind from us. I think it's the latter of the two." Honeypaw nodded and found she couldn't move. Jayfeather tried moving but could and same with Silverpaw. Silverpaw asked, "What is happening?!"

Firepaw walked towards the Rogue he saved and he asked, "What is your name?" She looked at him and said, "I am Wind." Firepaw thought for a moment and said, "Wind. Go talk to Bramblestar. Ask to join the clan and give him a good reason." Wind nodded and ran towards the Leader's Den.

Lionblaze saw his son leaving and tried to run over, but found he couldn't move or talk. Lionblaze thought to Jayfeather, 'What the fuck is going on?!' Lionblaze heard Jayfeather's thoughts, 'Any cats' of a Prophecy can't move!' Lionblaze thought back, 'I can't even talk! Firepaw is leaving the camp! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!' Jayfeather reached for Firepaw's mind once more and winced in pain as he was knocked forcibly away from it and Jayfeather thought to Lionblaze, 'I-I can't even look into his mind! What the hell is going on?!'

Firepaw heard in his mind, 'Go. Defeat the approaching army. Only then, will you know what you truly are.' Firepaw nodded and bolted out of the camp, his fur glowing. Firepaw heard the army approaching from Shadowclan's border and he raced over. Firepaw saw Shadowclan cats on Thunderclan's side of the border and he yowled a battle cry. The Shadowclan cats looked at him and laughed. A dark pelted Tom that looked like Tigerstar came forth and said, "I am Tigerheart. What do you think you're doing little one? Let us pass. I have a little present for that bitch Dovewing." Firepaw growled, a visible fiery orange aura surrounding him as 2 cats of both Tigerclan and Lionclan entered his body. Firepaw growled at them and said, "You will have to kill me first!" Tigerheart sighed and said, "I tried. Attack!" The entire clan of Shadowclan cats attacked Firepaw all at once. Firepaw hissed and said, "I WILL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" Firepaw leaped into battle.

Dovewing had heard what Tigerheart said and she looked down sadly and thought, 'All because I didn't come to the border a moon ago and let you mate me. I can't believe I even loved you!' Her eyes watered and she was watching Firepaw fighting the Shadowclan Army from Thunderclan's camp because she couldn't move.

Firepaw felt the Army land on him and the two members of Tigerclan left his body and two more cats of Lionclan entered his body, giving him a visible pure Red Aura. Firepaw growled deeply and leaped up, knocking the Army up into the air. The Four cats of Lionclan left his body and 4 cats of Tigerclan entered his body, giving him a Pure Gold aura. Firepaw felt agility flood through his body and he noticed Time was slowing for him and he leaped at each cat, using them as a launch pad to leap up higher and higher. Once Firepaw had used every cat as a spring, he was about 80 feet in the air. Firepaw took a deep breath and dove towards the group of cats. Firepaw felt his shoulder break as he shoulder charged a couple of the cats, breaking their legs entirely, making them useless. Firepaw yowled in agony as he dislocated his shoulder, but the pain vanished because of Adrenaline. Firepaw got to his paws shakily and felt himself get tackled from the side. A voice hissed in his ear, "Goodnight Punk." Firepaw felt claws rake across his throat, blood spewing everywhere. Firepaw gasped for breath, blood shooting everywhere from his neck, and pushed the cat off of him. Firepaw yowled, "ONE LAST HURRAH!" Firepaw combined everything he had into one and growled a growl no cat will ever be able to compete with and he leaped at 5 of the cats, slashing their throats with ease, blood shot everywhere and Firepaw fell down, blood pooling from his neck, and darkness was all he saw. The Shadowclan cats chuckled and said, "Let's carry this 'Hero' to Thunderclan to show what we did." Tigerheart said, "He was still fighting after I slashed his throat. Even if it was only for a brief moment. This young Cat is something else. I say we leave his body here." Every other Shadowclan cat said, "Don't be a pussy! Come on!" Tigerheart sighed and said, "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

 **In the Cave System Beneath the Clans:**

Rock said to the Young Cat in front of him, "Firepaw. You are not dead. Trust me. Give yourself time to be reborn." Firepaw nodded and said, "What happened?" Rock answered, "Tigerheart killed you. Or so he thinks. You are getting close to Thunderclan. When the time is right, and you will know when it will be right, unleash that locked part inside you that should only be able to activated once in your life, but with all the power you have, I think you can do it more than once, but not much more than once." Firepaw nodded in understanding and Rock whispered to himself, "I will change you, like a remix. Then, I will raise you, like a Phoenix!"

 **In Thunderclan:**

Dovewing felt tears flow to her eyes when she saw Tigerheart kill Firepaw. Firepaw got up slowly and killed 5 cats before he finally fell down.

 **With The Shadowclan Cats:**

The army approached Thunderclan's camp, carrying Firepaw's body in the front. Tigerheart yowled, "NOW!" The Shadowclan cats nodded and tossed Firepaw's body in the middle of the clearing and entered the camp.

Silverpaw rushed out of the Medicine Den in time to see cats throw Firepaw's body in the middle of the camp, no more blood spewing from his neck. Silverpaw howled, "FIREPAW! NO!" All of the Thunderclan cats walked out into the clearing and saw Firepaw's body. Cinderheart looked at it and so did Lionblaze. Cinderheart yowled in grief for her dead son and Lionblaze's paws sparked gold and he walked towards the Shadowclan cats, menacingly. Cinderheart said, "Lion! DON'T! THAT'S THE ENTIRE CLAN!" Lionblaze looked back and growled, "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! THEY KILLED OUR SON! AND I KNOW WHICH CAT DID IT! THEY WILL PAY!" Lionblaze's pelt erupted in flames and the Shadowclan cats gasped in fear. A pure black Tom walked out into the clearing and mewed, "Calm down. We did it in self-defense. This young cat was on our side of the border. The instant he saw us, he leaped at us, murder clear in his eyes. He killed five cats of Shadowclan and severally injured many more. We had to." Dovewing walked out, tears in her eyes, and said, "LIES! ALL LIES BLACKSTAR! I WATCHED IT ALL HAPPEN! YOU ATTACKED HIM FIRST!" Blackstar looked at Dovewing and growled, "Stupid She-Cat. We did not attack first! How would you know?!" Dovewing growled, "I AM DOVEWING! I HAVE THE SUPER SENSES! YOU ARE ALL LIARS! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM TIGERHEART?! HOW?!" Blackstar murmured, "Well shit." Tigerheart hissed, "Shut up bitch!" Bumblestripe hissed in anger and yowled, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Bramblestar walked out with Wind, tears flowing from Wind's eyes and she ran to Firepaw's body, along with Honeypaw, Silverpaw, and Lionblaze, all surrounding his body. Lionblaze's fur was still on fire and he growled, "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Silverpaw, Honeypaw, and Wind all yowled, "WE ARE WITH YOU LIONBLAZE!" Cinderheart hissed and walked over, still crying. All the cat's including the Elders walked to Firepaw's body. Bramblestar yowled, "WE WILL AVENGE FIREPAW! FOR THUNDERCLAN! FOR FIREPAW!" They all yowled and leaped into battle.

 **Back with Rock and Firepaw:**

Firepaw took a deep breath and felt as if someone he loved was about to die. Rock yowled, "NOW! RISE PHEONIX! RISE! ARISE! YOU ARE REBORN! RISE YOUNG PHEONIX! ARISE!" Firepaw's body erupted in flames and he yowled in agony. Light shot into his eyes.

 **Back in Thunderclan:**

Silverpaw, Wind, and Honeypaw were pinned and about to be raped and then killed, when a yowl of pain interrupted. Everyone looked at Firepaw's body, flames shooting around it, and Firepaw's eyes shot open, still yowling in agony as the fire covered his pelt, reviving him. The wound on his neck vanished and he got to his paws, fire covering his fur. The Shadowclan cats looked at him in fear and Tigerheart yowled, "HOW?! WHAT ARE YOU FIREPAW?!" Firepaw chuckled and said calmly, "Even I don't know what I am. All I know, is I felt immense pain as any hint of Depression was ripped from my body and as the wound you caused healed. It changed me Tigerheart. So, honestly, thank you for killing me. But, I think it is your turn to suffer." All the Shadowclan cats gulped in fear and Firepaw chuckled and said, "I won't kill all of you. But you will wish I did. The only cats I am killing are the cats that are pinning the She-Cats I care about and attempting to Rape." Firepaw smiled innocently and the fire surrounding his body became pure White and Firepaw leaped at every Tom that was attempting or helping to rape Wind, Honeypaw, and Silverpaw and slashed their throats calmly, blood evaporating as it hit his fur because of the fire. The Shadowclan cats looked at Firepaw and gulped once more in fear. Firepaw chuckled and yowled, "ATTACK!" Bramblestar yowled, "YOU HEARD FIREPAW! ATTACK!" The battle continued.

 **In Starclan:**

Firestar sat next to Bluestar, still mourning the death of Spottedleaf. Bluestar looked at Firestar and said, "She isn't dead. She just needs time to recover. You loved her Firestar? Then why go for Sandstorm?" Firestar sniffled and said, "Because, I heard Spottedleaf tell me she wanted me to be happy, and that as long as I was happy, so was she. I wanted her to be happy, so I went for my other Crush, Sandstorm." Bluestar nodded in understanding and mewed, "She will be joining us once more shortly. I hope." Firestar nodded and looked at Sandstorm from Starclan. He saw her fighting and Firepaw leaped at a cat about to attack her from behind. Firestar gulped in fear and said, "I have to go help them Bluestar!" Bluestar nodded in understanding and said, "Alright. Just, be careful." Firestar nodded and leaped from Starclan to Thunderclan, landing next to Sandstorm.

 **Down at Thunderclan:**

Sandstorm heard something land beside her and she whirled around, teeth bared, but calmed down as she saw Firestar. Firestar smiled at her and leaped into battle. Bramblestar yowled, "STARCLAN HAS JOINED OUR FIGHT! NOW IS THE TIME TO PUNISH THEM FIREPAW! GO! BRING SILVERPAW AND HONEYPAW WITH YOU!" Firepaw nodded and yowled, "FOLLOW ME YOU TWO!" Silverpaw and Honeypaw defeated the cat they were fighting and followed Firepaw as Firepaw bolted down towards Blackstar. Blackstar saw them approach and he yowled for help. 15 cats swarmed Blackstar to defend him. Firepaw looked at Honeypaw and Silverpaw, and saw 4 more cats with them. Firepaw smiled and said, "I appreciate it Specklepaw, Graypaw, Fernpaw, and Wind." They all nodded and leaped into battle.

Firepaw dodged multiple attacks and leaped towards Blackstar. Blackstar hissed and leaped backwards and immediately leaped back towards Firepaw. Firepaw saw it coming and dove underneath the jump and he yowled, "SPECKLEPAW AND GRAYPAW! NOW!" Specklepaw and Graypaw leaped at Blackstar, knocking him sideways, out of the group supposed to defend him. Firepaw yowled, "WIND NOW!" Wind nodded and leaped towards Blackstar, knocking him out of the camp with her shoulder. Wind immediately jumped back into battle with Graypaw and Specklepaw. Firepaw yowled, "HONEYPAW AND SILVERPAW! HIT HIM NOW! I WILL FINISH THIS!" They both nodded and members of Tigerclan entered their bodies, increasing their speed and agility and they dashed to the Leader's Den and ran down, becoming blurs and they knocked Blackstar way out into the Forest. Blackstar yowled in agony and Firepaw dashed towards Blackstar, flames shooting around his body. Honeypaw's and Silverpaw's pelts ignited in flames and they raced after Firepaw.

Bramblestar watched their fight and leaped at a She-Cat about to pin Squirrelflight and he knocked the She-Cat away. Squirrelflight nodded her appreciation and leaped back into battle. Bramblestar hissed, "Don't you even think of hurting her!" The She-Cat hissed back and leaped at Bramblestar, raking her claws across his flank, blood spraying her pelt. Bramblestar growled in agony and he leaped at her and pinned her, sinking his teeth deep into the She-Cats scruff and threw her out of the battle.

Firestar leaped towards a cat about to attack Dovewing and knocked the cat away. Firestar hissed, "Ivyfoot. How dare you?!" Ivyfoot chuckled and said, "Because I can Kittypet!" Firestar hissed in anger and leaped at Ivyfoot.

Ivypool leaped in the way of a cat about to attack Lionblaze and took the hit and skidded across the ground and got to her paws quickly and hissed, "Ashfoot! Leave my Mentor alone!" Ashfoot cackled and said, "What are you going to do about it?! You could never beat me when we were in the Dark Forest, so what makes you think you can beat me now?" Ivypool growled, "Because you attacked the Tom I love! AND THAT GIVES ME STRENGTH!" Lionblaze looked at her in shock and looked down shyly. Ivypool blushed dark red at her words and it was seen clearly because of her white fur. Ashfoot chuckled and said, "Awee! Ivypool fell love with Lionblaze! Too bad he is taken by Cinderheart. Go, kill Cinderheart and you can have him." Ivypool hissed, "NEVER!" and she leaped at Ashfoot, knocking her further way from Lionblaze and Ashfoot leaped at Ivypool, murderous intent clear in her eyes.

Firepaw leaped at Blackstar just before he got up and he knocked Blackstar close to the Lake.

 **In Riverclan:**

Mistystar was on a walk and she saw a Black cat get knocked close to the Lake and she saw a Fiery Orange cat leap at the Black cat. The Orange cat was followed by two she-cats and she muttered, "Firepaw is okay?! Good! That must be Silverpaw and Honeypaw. I must go see what's going on!" Mistystar wondered why she felt this way as she raced towards them, wondering why she had feelings like the ones she had for Firepaw. Mistystar blushed and said, "No way in hell I love a Thunderclan Apprentice! No way in hell!"

Firepaw felt Blackstar's claws rake across his stomach as he leaped. Firepaw hissed in pain and the injury was immediately healed. Firepaw yowled, "NOW!" Silverpaw and Honeypaw leapt at Blackstar, accidentally knocking him into the Lake. Firepaw said, "NO!" and he leaped into the Lake, the cold water lapping at his fur, and he weakly dove where Blackstar sunk with his eyes open. Firepaw saw black and dove deeper and grabbed Blackstar by the scruff of his neck and Firepaw's strength was failing.

Mistystar saw Firepaw dive into the Lake, trying to save Blackstar's life and she thought to herself, blushing lightly, 'S-So courageous. He is a Thunderclan cat and he is risking his life for a Shadowclan Cat and he is trying to swim to save Blackstar's life.' Mistystar saw the Firepaw was not coming back up and she said, "Oh shit! Don't worry Firepaw! I got you!" Mistystar turned sharply left and dove into the Lake, swimming strongly to where Firepaw dove. Silverpaw and Honeypaw watched where Firepaw disappeared, in fear, praying to Starclan he was alive.

Mistystar took a deep breath and dove deeply with her eyes open, and she saw orange trying to go up with black beneath it. Mistystar thought, 'That's Firepaw!' Mistystar felt a slight boost of speed as she swam quickly and strongly to where Firepaw was and grabbed his scruff.

Firepaw felt something grab his scruff and he still held Blackstar in his mouth weakly, his vision becoming blurry and black as he had no more oxygen in his lungs. Firepaw's eyes closed fully and he used what little strength he had left to give one last push upwards and he fainted as they broke the surface.

Honeypaw and Silverpaw saw the surface of the water ripple and a cat's head with a star on it appeared above the water, along with an orange head, and a black head. Honeypaw and Silverpaw sighed in relief and they both raced towards Mistystar to help her get Firepaw and Blackstar out of the water. Silverpaw asked, fearing for Firepaw's life, "Is he okay Mistystar?" Mistystar answered swiftly, "He fainted from lack of oxygen, same with Blackstar. As far as I know, they are both alive." Honeypaw and Silverpaw sighed with relief and Silverpaw mewed, "Thank you Mistystar." Mistystar smiled and said, "You're welcome. For what he did and sacrificed to save Riverclan, he deserves so much more then what just happened. He will be repaid fairly." Mistystar giggled quietly and thought to herself, blushing and shyly, 'I will see to that personally.' Honeypaw heard her thoughts and asked curiously, "What do you mean you will see to it personally?" Mistystar blushed and said, "H-How do you know what I thought?" Honeypaw answered, "I have powers like Jayfeather. I have the exact same powers, with an improvement." Mistystar nodded and said, "I see. Well, repaying him fairly is like giving food and everything." Mistystar hoped her lie was enough to get Honeypaw off her. Honeypaw nodded and said, "Fair enough I thought you meant mating him." Mistystar blushed even more and answered shyly, "W-What?! Why would I mate a Thunderclan Apprentice?! It's a-against the Warrior Code! I-I already have a mate!" Mistystar blocked her thoughts from Honeypaw and thought, 'I hope she buys the lie that I already have a mate. I am single.' Mistystar sighed and Silverpaw looked at Mistystar, examining her.

 **Back in Thunderclan:**

Wind leaped at a Tom and raked her claws across his left flank. The Tom yowled in pain and whirled around teeth bared. Wind took a deep breath and dodged left as the Tom leaped at her and she yowled, "BRAMBLESTAR! NOW!" Bramblestar leaped at the Tom that Wind had dodged and dug his teeth into the Tom's scruff and shook him violently and threw him out of camp, the Tom running away yelping in pain. Wind nodded and saw a cat leap at Bramblestar from behind. Wind yowled, "BRAMBLESTAR NO!" Wind leaped over Bramblestar, knocking the cat out of the air and Wind felt the cat's claws rake her flank and she hissed in pain and forcibly pushed off the cat, sending them towards the ground. The cat yowled in agony as they hit the ground and got up weakly and retreated from the battle. Wind landed quietly next to Graypaw and immediately leaped into battle once more.

Bramblestar watched what Wind did and thought, 'Oh yeah. She is definitely a member of Thunderclan now. I will ask her what she wants her name to be after this fight.' Bramblestar leaped back into battle alongside Lionblaze. Lionblaze nodded to Bramblestar and Bramblestar ducked and Lionblaze leaped over him, pinning a Tom to the ground, raking his claws into the Tom's stomach, but not deep enough to kill. The Tom yowled in agony and Lionblaze got off of him and dug his teeth deep into the Tom's scruff and threw him out of camp.

 **Back at the Lake:**

Firepaw slowly woke, taking deep gulps of air and got to his paws shakily and he looked around and saw Mistystar, Honeypaw, and Silverpaw. Firepaw walked to them and said, "Thank you Mistystar. For saving me." Mistystar giggled and said, "No problem Firepaw. It is nowhere the payment you deserve, but I figured I may as well somehow repay the debt." Firepaw nodded in understanding and all of a sudden, a voice hit his mind, 'Go back to Thunderclan. Dovewing and Wind are about to get raped.' Firepaw shook his head gently, his fur glowing, his paws igniting in flames, and his eyes seeming to be made of fire and he took a deep breath and bolted towards Thunderclan. Mistystar watched as Firepaw became a blur, her jaw dropped. Silverpaw and Honeypaw watched him vanish and they sighed and turned to follow, when Mistystar said, "Stay here. We have to make sure Blackstar wakes. As far as I know, he only has 2 or 3 lives left. So we have to make sure, just in case I am wrong, he didn't lose his last one here. Because he should've woken by now. Then again, Firepaw is younger so he does recover faster than us older warriors. So do you two. What is your secret?" Honeypaw looked at Silverpaw and Silverpaw nodded. Honeypaw took a breath and said, "Let me tell you the Prophecy."

 **Back at Thunderclan:**

Dovewing was facing Tigerheart and Tigerheart hissed, "Whore! Slut! Bitch! Traitor!" Dovewing took a deep breath, not letting her eyes water and she hissed back, "All of this, because I didn't let you mate me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Tigerheart growled and said, "Nothing is wrong with me. But as for you, all I have to do is yowl you met me and tried seducing me. They will believe me over you any day." Dovewing hissed, "Bullshit!" Tigerheart leaped at her, surprising her and pinned her to the ground forcibly, forcing her legs to spread and he growled, "I am going to have my way with you, then kill you!" Just as Tigerheart was about to enter her, a fiery orange blur tackled Tigerheart off of her and Tigerheart hissed in pain. Dovewing looked at the Tom over her and saw it was Firepaw and blushed ultra-red. Firepaw mewed, "I got you Dovewing. I promise." Firepaw got off of her and was about to help her up when Tigerheart leaped at him from behind; being the coward Tigerheart truly was; and tried knocking Firepaw away from Dovewing, but to his amazement, Firepaw didn't move and he was knocked back after the attempted hit. Firepaw turned his gaze to Tigerheart and hissed, his voice deep, "You are beyond the Warrior Code and you killed me first! This is going to be fun!" Tigerheart gulped in fear and heard a voice in his head saying, 'You can do it son. I will be fighting with you.' Tigerheart nodded and gasped as he saw Tigerstar appear beside him. Firepaw growled, "Tigerstar. You have tried multiple times to get me to kill myself and to kill me yourself! What makes you think you can succeed this time?!" Tigerstar chuckled and answered, "Because, I am going to have one of the cats you care about killed. So, who will it be?" Firepaw hissed, "I won't allow that." Tigerstar and Tigerheart yowled in unison, "THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL US!" They leaped towards Dovewing and Firepaw met them mid-air and knocked them away. Firepaw landed in front of Dovewing and dropped to a defensive position. Dovewing got to her paws and whispered in his ear, "You know don't you?" Firepaw blushed and nodded and Dovewing whispered, "Well. It's true. Now, you don't have to kill them. Well, if you want to, go ahead." Firepaw whispered back, "I am going to have to kill them both, or they will hurt Wind, Honeypaw, Silverpaw, Mistystar, and you. I can't allow that." Dovewing nodded in understanding. Firepaw took a deep breath and his fur ignited in white flames. Dovewing sat behind Firepaw to make sure she didn't get burned and Firepaw leaped at Tigerheart. Tigerstar leaped at him, but Firepaw forced his weight down and landed. Tigerstar sailed over him and Tigerheart leaped over Firepaw towards Dovewing. Time seemed to slow for Firepaw and he immediately whirled around and tackled Tigerheart from the air and knocked him towards the Apprentice Den. Time resumed at its normal pace for Firepaw and he leaped at Tigerheart again, Tigerstar not able to protect him this time, and he hissed in Tigerheart's ear, "If you even try one more time to leap at her, you're as good as dead! UNDERSTAND ME?!" Tigerheart chuckled as Firepaw got off of him and he leaped at Dovewing once more. Firepaw tackled him from the air and pinned him, Tigerstar still trying to recover from his leap. Tigerheart hissed to Firepaw, "You don't have the balls to kill me!" Firepaw chuckled and said seriously, "Oh trust me. I have the balls. I have more balls then you and I am way bigger then you. Remember these words? Goodnight Punk! Those are the words you said to me before you killed me. My turn. Goodnight Punk!" Firepaw slashed Tigerheart's throat swiftly and Dovewing winced as Firepaw did it and she thought to herself, 'I loved you Tigerheart. Then you did this shit. I love Bumblestripe, but all he talks about is here and now, never the future. Firepaw though, Firepaw thinks of the future. I-I think I love Firepaw too. I am going to have to make a decision soon. Firepaw already has 2 She-Cats wanting him. Can he handle a third? Or even a fourth if Mistystar falls for him. Hell, even a fifth if Wind falls for him. Can he handle all of us? We will all have to be able to share. I can share with everyone. Because I know, the more She-Cats that fall for Firepaw and that he loves in return, his power will increase as he has more to defend. And if all of us give him kits, he will have even more to defend, thus increasing his power tenfold! Starclan! HELP ME!' Tigerheart gurgled on his blood and blood spewed everywhere, covering Firepaw's body. Firepaw hissed, "Karma's a bitch ain't she?" Firepaw got off of Tigerheart's body and turned to Tigerstar. Tigerstar hissed, "YOU KILLED MY SON! NOW I WILL KILL YOU!" Tigerstar let his rage get the best of him and he made his attack clear. Firepaw dodged left and leaped at Tigerstar, pinning him. Tigerstar spit, "Do it! Kill me! LET ME JOIN MY SON!" Firepaw chuckled and said, "You know, I would, Hell, I would gladly and happily do it for everything you've put me through, but your son is joining you in the Dark Forest. Retreat Tigerstar, and Next time." Firepaw spit at the ground next to Tigerstar and hissed, "BRING AN ARMY OF EVERY GOD DAMN CAT IN THE WORLD, INLUDING THE CLANS, NEXT TIME! THAT IS THE ONLY WAY YOU WILL EVER HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST ME! Now leave! Before I kill you too!" Tigerstar gulped in fear and vanished. Firepaw saw a cat pinning Wind and her mouth was covered so she couldn't scream for help and the Tom was about to enter her when Firepaw darted forwards, knocking the Tom away from her and pinned and dug his teeth deep into the Tom's scruff and threw him against a tree. An audible _CRACK_ was heard as the Tom's back broke and he immediately died. Wind looked at Firepaw and said, "T-Thank you. S-So much. H-How can I ever repay? You have saved me and spared me so much." Firepaw answered, "Stay in Thunderclan. That is payment enough Wind." Wind had tears in her eyes and she muttered, "I-I wish I still had my virginity. To pay you with Firepaw. You deserve it for all you have done for me. I-I love you." Firepaw's ears twitched and a voice inside Wind's head said, 'I can give you back your virginity, but the kits inside you will die before you can even give birth. This is a one-time thing Wind. I can heal your virginity, but at the cost of the one kit inside you. Is giving Firepaw your Virginity worth the life of your kit? Get back to me as soon as possible. I will let you think about it.' Wind shook her head to clear it and saw Shadowclan retreating.

 **Back at the Lake:**

Blackstar woke up and looked around, seeing Mistystar, Silverpaw, and Honeypaw and he coughed, letting them know he was awake. Mistystar turned and said, "Hello Blackstar. May I ask why you attacked Thunderclan?" Blackstar sighed and said, "Tigerheart kept telling me he smelled Thunderclan cats on our side of the border and that they kept taking food. I had to attack." Mistystar nodded in understanding and mewed, "You do realize Firepaw saved your life right? Even after you attacked Thunderclan." Blackstar hissed, "He attacked me first! And then saved me when those bitches knocked me into the lake!" Silverpaw hissed angrily and Honeypaw mewed calmly, "You do realize that Firepaw can kill you easily right? And you would talk about us that way when he isn't here? What if he was here?" Blackstar growled, "He can't do shit. He is just an apprentice." Mistystar thought back and giggled and said, "So was Lionblaze when he beat you." Blackstar hissed, "That was different! Lionblaze was a part of a Prophecy!" Honeypaw mewed intelligently, "What if Firepaw inherited his father's powers?" Blackstar chuckled and said, "No way in hell he inherited his father's powers." Mistystar mewed, "Well, he defended Riverclan all by himself from a large group of Rouges. And managed to save Riverclan, without a scratch." Blackstar's jaw dropped and he growled, "N-No way!" A voice boomed from behind them, "Oh yes way." Honeypaw giggled and mewed, "Speak of the Devil. Guess whose back Blackstar. What if I tell him what you said about myself and Silverpaw?" Firepaw leaped next to them and pinned Blackstar to the ground, keeping him there and he growled, "I heard it all. You called two of the She-Cats I care deeply about bitches. You're lucky you aren't outside of the Warrior Code or trying to kill me. Or, I would skin you alive and feed your pelt to crows and laugh as you scream in agony." Blackstar gulped in fear and Firepaw continued, "I killed your precious Tigerheart for trying to rape Dovewing. He is in Dark Forest with Tigerstar now." Blackstar hissed, "He wasn't outside the Warrior Code or trying to kill you!" Firepaw chuckled lightly and mewed, "It's amazing how stupid some leaders are. Forcing one to mate without their consent is against the Warrior Code. He was outside the Warrior Code. I warned him before he tried leaping at her again. He laughed in my face and didn't believe me! AND HE KILLED ME! Well, his throat was slashed. Want some of his blood? I think I still have some on my claws." Firepaw took his claws out, still bloody with Tigerheart's blood and he wiped it on Blackstar's chest, cleaning his claws. Blackstar looked at the blood, eyes watering and he hissed sadly and weakly, "Y-You will regret that Firepaw. YOU BASTARD! Just you watch! I will kill or rape, hell maybe even both; I would kill them after raping them, everyone you love." Firepaw laughed and mewed, "You will end up losing all 3 of your remaining lives, all from one cat in one battle." Blackstar hissed and ran back to Shadowclan. Firepaw sat down and licked his pelt clean of blood. Honeypaw and Silverpaw joined in, helping him clean himself. Mistystar thought, 'I wonder if they will let me join?' Honeypaw heard her thoughts and giggled as she said, "If you want to. I don't mind. Silverpaw may claw you though. I don't know about Firepaw. All of this attention from multiple She-Cats? He is going to have so much to fight for, thus improving his overall strength." Silverpaw mewed calmly, "Sure, you can join in on cleaning him, but if you make a move and I find out, I will teach you a lesson you won't forget." Silverpaw smiled innocently and Mistystar nodded in understanding and walked over to Firepaw and helped groom him. Firepaw blushed at all the attention he was getting.

 **Back in the Thunderclan Camp:**

Wind thought, 'I don't want to lose my kit's life. There has to be another way!' The voice answered, 'There is. But, do you want have Sly's memory live on?' Wind thought, 'What do you mean?' The voice answered, 'Oh, I can heal your virginity, but the instant Firepaw releases his seed inside you, Sly's seed will die immediately, replaced with Firepaw's. You have about a moon or two until you give birth. So, it's your call. Do you want to have Sly's kit, or Firepaw's?' Wind mewed quietly, "I don't know." The voice replied in her head, 'Understandable. When you make your decision, get back to me.'

Firepaw, Honeypaw, Silverpaw, and Mistystar all walked into Thunderclan's camp. Bramblestar greeted them and asked calmly, "What are you doing here in Thunderclan once more Mistystar?" Mistystar whispered something into Bramblestar's ear and Bramblestar nodded in understanding and mewed, "Follow me Mistystar. Firepaw, Honeypaw, and Silverpaw, get some Fresh-Kill. Shadowclan brought Tigerheart's body with them. Firepaw, Tigerheart didn't need to die, you could've just scared him half to death." Firepaw answered calmly, "I wish that were true, but he needed to die Bramblestar, or he would've kept trying to rape the She-Cats I care about. He was outside the Warrior Code. You would've done the same thing, and you know it." Bramblestar chuckled lightly and said, "You are way too smart for your age Firepaw, because you are exactly right." Firepaw smirked and nodded and walked to the Fresh-Kill Pile, Honeypaw on his left side; brushing her body against his slightly, making it look like an accident; and Silverpaw was on his right side; brushing her body against Firepaw's more noticeably. Firepaw smiled as his sister and Silverpaw brushed against him and they all grabbed something from the Fresh-Kill Pile and walked to the Medicine Den. Mistystar's eyes followed Firepaw and Bramblestar followed her gaze and chuckled as he whispered into Mistystar's ear, "Are you falling for Firepaw, Mistystar?" Mistystar blushed and mewed shyly, trying to lie, "W-W-What?! N-No! O-Of c-c-course not!" Bramblestar laughed and mewed, "Follow me to the Leader's Den. Let's talk about what you wanted to talk about." Mistystar nodded and followed Bramblestar to the Leader's Den. Bramblestar yowled, "Squirrelflight! Make the dusk patrols! Double the amount of cats on the border patrol!" Squirrelflight nodded and started assigning patrols.

Bramblestar sat at the back of the Leader's Den and looked into Mistystar's eyes and asked, "So. You want Riverclan and Thunderclan to become one?" Mistystar nodded and mewed, trying to hide the real reason why, "Yeah. In case entire clans attack Thunderclan or Riverclan. That way, we know we have each other's back." Bramblestar mewed, "You want to become one because of that and Firepaw. I am not all brawn Mistystar. I have some intelligence as well." Mistystar blushed and mewed calmly, "W-Well. Yeah. Because of what he has done for Riverclan. Do you know how much he sacrificed for Riverclan? I know you lost a life at the fight, and I am sorry about that, but Firepaw lost the love Honeypaw and Silverpaw had for him. I am amazed he managed to earn it back so quickly. It's been what? A couple days? Maybe even a week? He also lost all of his sanity! And he managed to recover it during the same exact time! He also almost lost his ONE life. You have multiple lives, Firepaw doesn't." Bramblestar nodded and mewed, "You want to pay back Firepaw. I understand. I would want to as well. But, well, I wouldn't be able to pay him back like you can. First of all, I am certain he isn't gay. Secondly, I am not gay. I mate Squirrelflight a lot more then I let on. It's amazing how she has not become pregnant yet. Thirdly, I have a Mate. Mistystar, I know you are single and I don't know how the hell such a beautiful She-Cat like yourself has managed to stay single and a virgin. You and I are basically the same age. You may be a few moons older than me. Can you explain how or why you've stayed single and stayed a virgin?" Mistystar answered shyly, "You are right. I can pay back Firepaw in a lot more ways than you could if you were in my shoes and he saved Thunderclan and was a member of Riverclan. The reason I have stayed single is because, any Tom who makes an advance is to strong on explaining how they are so much better than any other Tom and that their cock is so much bigger than any other Tom's dick is! No one actually cared about my feelings! I stayed a virgin because I couldn't find a proper mate and something inside me told to wait for a Tom that is like Fire. A voice kept telling me that anytime I thought about mating; so instead of ignoring the voice, I chose to ignore the need for a Tom inside me and played with myself away from the Camp." Bramblestar blushed lightly at her words and mewed, "Understandable. So, you want to combine into one?" Mistystar nodded shyly, and Bramblestar said calmly, "I agree. We should." Bramblestar winked at her and whispered into her ear, "A couple of little birds told me that Firepaw is extremely large in that area for his age. I think it is an omen or sign from Starclan saying that he needs a lot of mates. It will improve his overall strength, especially if every cat he mates gives him kits, it will give him more to fight for. I am warning you now, beware of Silverpaw, the only reason she is willing to share Firepaw with Honeypaw, is because Silverpaw has a slight crush on Honeypaw. So, you will have to find a way to get on Silverpaw's good side. Honeypaw on the other hand, is understanding on how attractive Firepaw is and knows that many She-Cats will fall in love with him when they realize he isn't just attractive, but he also has an amazing personality, and she trusts Firepaw will only mate the She-Cats he loves. So, based on the stuff Jayfeather and Dovewing tell me, The She-Cats he cares deeply about and potentially loves are, his sister; Honeypaw; Silverpaw, Wind; who is the Rogue he saved; Dovewing, and you. Jayfeather doesn't know if he will fall for more. 5 She-Cats and 1 Tom. And one of the She-Cats are his sister. You know where I am going with this right?" Mistystar mewed quietly, "I think so. Starclan is planning something enormous, but we don't know what it is." Bramblestar mewed, "Precisely! So, want to know what I say about the little payment you want to do for Firepaw?" Mistystar tilted her head curiously, and Bramblestar said, "I say go for it. I trust you won't break his innocent heart. Well, mostly innocent, kind of hard to be fully innocent when he cares deeply about 5 She-Cats and has sexual thoughts about all of them!" Mistystar nodded, blushing dark red. Bramblestar nodded and walked out of the Leader's Den with Mistystar and yowled, "LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY, MEET UNDER HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!"

Firepaw, Silverpaw, Honeypaw, and Jayfeather walked out of the Medicine Den when they heard Bramblestar's yowl. Firepaw sat behind everyone, Honeypaw and Silverpaw on his sides, leaning against him smiling, their tails coiling with Firepaw's. Firepaw kissed both of their cheeks quietly and they both purred lightly, rubbing their heads against Firepaw's shoulders. Firepaw smiled and Bramblestar said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Mistystar and I have decided to unite our clans into one! And before you all start asking why, here are the reasons." Bramblestar nodded to Mistystar and stepped off of Highrock and Mistystar blushed and calmly walked to where Bramblestar was and mewed, "The reason we have decided this, is because of the attack that happened today! Sure, you all had it under control, but we can't risk any of the clans being driven out! And, I didn't tell Bramblestar this reason! Another reason is because of a threat that came from Blackstar. I would tell you what the threat is, but I think it is best if the person who the threat was meant for tells you! FIREPAW! COME UP HERE AND TELL THEM THE THREAT!" Firepaw looked shocked, and every cat looked at him. Honeypaw whispered into his ear, "You got this love." Honeypaw had moved away from Firepaw just as the clan looked at him. Firepaw took a deep breath and whispered to Silverpaw, "I will be right back. I love you. I love both of you." Honeypaw and Silverpaw smiled and Firepaw walked up shyly, feeling waves of nervousness strike him, but he took a deep breath, an aura of Authority and Leadership surrounding him and he walked to Mistystar and bowed his head in respect. Mistystar winked at him and he blushed dark red and walked to the edge of Highrock. Firepaw took a deep breath and mewed in an authoritative voice, "Let me tell you all this threat that Blackstar said to try and scare me. I told Blackstar that I killed Tigerheart for trying to rape Dovewing. His eyes watered and he hissed that I would regret it. Then he threatened to rape and then kill everyone I care deeply about! I laughed in his face and told him that he would end up just like Tigerheart did, except that his remaining lives will be taken in one blow from me, or they would be taken by me in a single battle. I told him that he would end up in the Dark Forest, just like Tigerstar and Tigerheart! I TOLD HIM TO BRING IT! I TOLD HIM THAT I AM NOT SCARED OF HIS BAND OF UNHONORABLE WARRIORS! I TOLD HIM TO TRY IT! BECAUSE I HAVE ALL OF YOU TO HELP ME DEFEND THUNDERCLAN AND RIVERCLAN! LET HIM ATTACK FIRST! LET HIM ATTEMPT WHAT HE THREATENED! BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE, SURE; HE CAN TALK THE TALK, BUT CAN HE WALK THE WALK?! I THINK NOT! I PROMISE YOU ALL HE WILL NOT SUCCEED! FOR WE ARE THUNDERCLAN AND RIVERCLAN AND WE SHALL NOT FALL! WE ARE THUNDERCLAN! WE ARE RIVERCLAN! WE ARE ONE! WHO'S WITH ME?!" Every Cat in Thunderclan yowled their agreement. Firepaw yowled, "THEN LET'S MAKE THIS TRUCE FINAL! RIVERCLAN AND THUNDERCLAN, ARE FOREVER ONE! IF ONE IS IN TROUBLE, THE OTHER WILL BE THERE TO HELP! AND I WILL GO SAY THE SAME THING TO RIVERCLAN! If that is okay Mistystar." Mistystar blushed lightly as Firepaw said her name and she mewed shyly, "That was an amazing speech. I would gladly have you say it to Riverclan. Bramblestar, may I steal Firepaw for a bit?" Bramblestar eyed her curiously, trying to hide his smirk, and he said, "Sure." Bramblestar whispered into Mistystar's ear, "Trying to get him away from Silverpaw and Honeypaw so you can say your feelings or something?" Mistystar blushed Dark Crimson red and whispered back shyly, "I-I h-h-h-hate you." Bramblestar laughed loudly and said, "No you don't. You are just mad I figured it out. I told, I am not all brawn." Mistystar sighed and Bramblestar leaned back and said, "Honeypaw and Silverpaw, Firepaw is going alone. Don't even think about following. We need you here. Because I am assigning Silverpaw to the Hunting Patrol and I am sure we are low on Marigold. Right Jayfeather?" Jayfeather knew what Bramblestar was doing and mewed, "Correct. We will leave first. We are heading towards the Windclan border to pick some marigold. Come on Honeypaw." Honeypaw nodded and followed Jayfeather out of the camp. Mistystar said, "Firepaw and I will leave next." Bramblestar nodded and Mistystar left the Thunderclan camp with Firepaw by his side, walking towards the Shadowclan border so that she could speak to Firepaw without worry of being heard.

Firepaw followed Mistystar shyly, blushing dark red. The instant they were out of sight Mistystar got extremely close to Firepaw, brushing his left flank with the right side of her body. Firepaw blushed even more and asked shyly, "W-What are y-you doing Mistystar?" Mistystar looked at Firepaw, blushing dark red and said shyly, "I-I um. I um. I have something to tell you Firepaw. Walk with me." Firepaw blushed and kept walking, instinctively rubbing his flank against her body. Mistystar purred lightly and mewed, "Another major reason I wanted the truce is because of you Firepaw." Firepaw and Mistystar kept walking and Firepaw asked, "Why?" Mistystar answered while running her tail across his body, "Well. I-I owe you big time Firepaw. Y-You lost so much when you protected Riverclan. You nearly died for a clan that was not even your own! You lost all of your sanity! Honeypaw and Silverpaw told me about your dream! You recovered it in less than 2 days! Firepaw, you actually care about the She-Cats you love. And I know I am not one of them! But I still have to say this! Firepaw! I lo…." Mistystar was interrupted mid-sentence as Firepaw gently pinned her against a tree and kissed her deeply. Mistystar blushed dark red, but kissed back deeply. Firepaw broke the kiss after a few moments and unpinned Mistystar and smiled shyly and said, "Mousebrain. Thinking I don't love you? I do love you. Sorry. You weren't my first kiss. Both Honeypaw and Silverpaw fought over it so I kissed them both at the same time while their faces were close in an argument." Mistystar blushed even more and giggled quietly as she said, "I-It's fine. You were my first kiss. I liked it." Mistystar licked her lips to get all of what little taste of Firepaw she could get from the kiss. Firepaw smiled and asked, "This is why you wanted to go alone with me eh? Not even the speech?" Mistystar blushed and mewed, "No. I want you to give the speech to Riverclan as well, but yes. A major part of this walk was for me to tell you how I feel about you. I just didn't expect you to kiss me when we are still somewhat in sight if a cat walks out of the Thunderclan Camp and looks right." Firepaw chuckled and mewed teasingly, "What can I say? I am a risk taker. But, you already know that don't you Mistystar?" Mistystar smiled and mewed sweetly, "Yes. I already know that Firepaw. Let's get to Riverclan so you can give the speech, but I wouldn't mind a few detours. If you know what I mean." Firepaw chuckled and mewed "Nothing super sexual. Not yet. But, it is inevitable isn't it?" Mistystar blushed and nodded. Firepaw smiled and walked with Mistystar, their tails coiled, and their bodies brushing together hard.

Dovewing was watching them with her super senses and blushed as Firepaw kissed Mistystar and she heard what Mistystar said and she blushed even more. Dovewing walked to the Leader's Den and said to Bramblestar, "W-Wow. They literally got like 100 feet away from the Camp and then Firepaw kissed her." Bramblestar purred in amusement and said, "I trust her. She won't break his heart. She wants Riverclan and Thunderclan to be one because of Firepaw and the attack of course. She feels as if payment is necessary for what Firepaw sacrificed to save her clan. And by payment, I mean adult payment Dovewing. As in mating and such. That kiss, was just the beginning. Might want to turn your super senses off when Firepaw goes out alone. Unless, you like hearing it and watching. You love him too don't you?" Dovewing blushed ultra-red and looked down shyly. Bramblestar chuckled and mewed, "Your reaction is enough."

Firepaw and Mistystar approached the Riverclan border and all of a sudden, Firepaw gently tackled Mistystar into a bush and pinned her gently. Mistystar mewed in shock and looked up and saw Firepaw on top of her. Firepaw smiled and whispered in her ear, "Want to hear a secret Mistystar?" Mistystar blushed and whispered back shyly, "S-Sure." Firepaw smirked and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Mistystar blushed and mewed back, "I love you too." Firepaw beamed and kissed her deeply and Mistystar kissed back deeply, wrapping her paws around his neck and Firepaw kissed back and suddenly broke the kiss as he heard cats approaching. He whispered, "We have to get out of the bush." Mistystar nodded shyly, licking her lips to get every little bit of Firepaw's taste. Firepaw leaped from the bush, startling the cats outside. Jayfeather jumped from shock and Honeypaw laughed at her mentor. Firepaw muttered, "Shit." Firepaw raised his voice, "Hey you two. What are you doing this close the Riverclan Border?" Honeypaw mewed sweetly, "Grabbing cobwebs and poppy seeds love. What are you doing in a bush and where is Mistystar?" Jayfeather sniffed the air and chuckled lightly as he smelled the scent of excitement and heat and he mewed, "Yeah Firepaw, where is she?" Mistystar walked out of the bush that Firepaw jumped out of and she snuck around to be behind Firepaw and ran towards him, taking deep breaths to act like she had to run to catch up. Mistystar said gasping, "F….Firepaw. W…. Why did you run o… off like that?" Jayfeather thought, 'Smooth.' Firepaw thanked Starclan Mistystar pulled this from nowhere and said, "Sorry. I am just excited to hear Riverclan's yowls of agreement from my speech." Honeypaw looked at them and tried to get at Mistystar's memories, but was blocked. Jayfeather thought to Mistystar, 'Way to hide the fact that you two just kissed.' Mistystar blushed and thought back shyly, 'D-Damn you Jayfeather. D-Don't you dare tell Honeypaw.' Jayfeather chuckled and thought, 'I won't. She has my same powers, so she may be listening in on this conversation.' Mistystar blushed more and nodded as she mewed, "Alright Firepaw. Let me just catch my breath." Mistystar took shallower breaths. Firepaw nodded and Mistystar said after a minute or two, "Alright. Let's continue." Firepaw nodded and followed Mistystar as she walked to Riverclan, swaying her hips and tail, catching Firepaw's eyes as he walked. Jayfeather and Honeypaw walked back around and Honeypaw didn't notice the scent of excitement and heat.

 **Back in Thunderclan:**

Dovewing relayed the message to Bramblestar and Bramblestar laughed and mewed, "That lucky bastard. He won her heart. Now. He just has two more cats his sights are on, and I am sure Wind is eager to pay back Firepaw for everything he has done. All he has to do is say I love you to her, and she is his. Now. After that, one more She-Cat remains at his moment. And she knows who she is, doesn't she Dovewing?" Dovewing blushed and mewed shyly, "Y-Yeah. S-She knows." Bramblestar chuckled and said, "And she has a tough decision to make doesn't she?" Dovewing nodded and thought, 'I have not made my decision. Not yet. Firepaw is going to have to win my heart, and it won't be easy. Because Bumblestripe can do a lot more then Firepaw can at the moment. Maybe. Maybe Firepaw can do more than Bumblestripe. I don't know! STARCLAN HELP ME!' Dovewing heard a voice in her head saying, 'Follow your heart Dove. Follow your heart. Whether it leads you to Fire or Stripe.' Dovewing nodded in understanding and went back to telling Bramblestar what was happening between Firepaw and Mistystar.

 **At Riverclan:**

Mistystar walked into camp with Firepaw and every Riverclan cat that was outside at the moment all yowled, "Its Firepaw! We welcome you!" Firepaw chuckled and Mistystar ran to Highledge and yowled, "LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN FISH, MEET UNDER HIGHLEDGE FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Every Cat in Riverclan walked to Highledge and Firepaw stayed in the back of the group. Mistystar said, loud enough for all cats to hear, "I have some important stuff to say. I have spoken to Bramblestar about this and he agrees with me! Thunderclan got attacked by Shadowclan today! On False accusations of Thunderclan cats stealing prey on Shadowclan's side of the border! Bramblestar and I agree, Thunderclan and Riverclan should unite and become one clan! We will allow hunting on both sides, we will allow cats from either clan to go to the other for help! And! One more thing! Blackstar said a threat. Now, I would say the threat, but I think it is best for the cat who the threat was meant for to speak instead of me! FIREPAW! COME TO HIGHLEDGE! TELL THEM THE THREAT!" All Riverclan cats turned to Firepaw and a kit said nervously, from behind Firepaw, "I-It's the cat who took out the group of Rogues!" Firepaw turned around slowly and smiled and said, "You're right. I am that cat. I won't hurt you or your clan. For, I have my own reasons for liking this clan. I have my own reasons for defending this clan with my life." The kit beamed and Firepaw smiled back and approached Highledge nervously, but he felt Leadership and Authority hit him. Firepaw walked up to Highledge and passed by Mistystar and Firepaw winked at her. Mistystar blushed and Firepaw bowed in respect and he looked over Riverclan. Firepaw looked around and took a breath and said, voice full of Leadership, "Let me tell you all this threat that Blackstar said to try and scare me. I told Blackstar that I killed Tigerheart for trying to rape Dovewing. His eyes watered and he hissed that I would regret it. Then he threatened to rape and then kill everyone I care deeply about! I laughed in his face and told him that he would end up just like Tigerheart did, except that his remaining lives will be taken in one blow from me, or they would be taken by me in a single battle. I told him that he would end up in the Dark Forest, just like Tigerstar and Tigerheart! I TOLD HIM TO BRING IT! I TOLD HIM THAT I AM NOT SCARED OF HIS BAND OF UNHONORABLE WARRIORS! I TOLD HIM TO TRY IT! BECAUSE I HAVE ALL OF YOU TO HELP ME DEFEND THUNDERCLAN AND RIVERCLAN! LET HIM ATTACK FIRST! LET HIM ATTEMPT WHAT HE THREATENED! BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE, SURE; HE CAN TALK THE TALK, BUT CAN HE WALK THE WALK?! I THINK NOT! I PROMISE YOU ALL HE WILL NOT SUCCEED! FOR WE ARE THUNDERCLAN AND RIVERCLAN AND WE SHALL NOT FALL! WE ARE THUNDERCLAN! WE ARE RIVERCLAN! WE ARE ONE! WHO'S WITH ME?!" Every cat in Riverclan yowled their agreement. Firepaw yowled, "THEN LET'S MAKE THIS TRUCE FINAL! RIVERCLAN AND THUNDERCLAN, ARE FOREVER ONE! IF ONE IS IN TROUBLE, THE OTHER WILL BE THERE TO HELP! BLACKSTAR DOES NOT HAVE SHIT ON EITHER CLAN! BLACKSTAR DOES NOT SCARE ME! AND HE SHOULD NOT SCARE YOU EITHER! FOR WE WERE UNBEATABLE WHEN WE WERE NOT ONE, BUT NOW, WE CAN NEVER BE STOPPED! WE HAVE STARCLAN ON OUR SIDE! WE HAVE STRENGTH, LOYALTLY, LOVE, KINDNESS, AND WE HAVE HONOR! WE ARE UNBEATABLE! FOR WE HAVE SKILLED WARRIORS IN EACH CLAN AND WE HAVE LIONBLAZE, DOVEWING, JAYFEATHER, BRAMBLESTAR, MISTYSTAR, ETC. WE ARE STRONGER TOGETHER! WE ARE POWERFUL AS ONE! WE WILL PREVAIL OVER THE DARKNESS! WHO'S WITH ME?!" Firepaw's fur ignited in gold flame and every cat in Riverclan yowled, "WE ARE WITH YOU!" Firepaw said, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Riverclan repeated, louder this time, "WE ARE WITH YOU!" Firepaw yowled, "ONE MORE TIME!" Riverclan yowled, even louder, "WE ARE WITH YOU!" Firepaw nodded and walked off of Highledge and purposely brushed his body against Mistystar's right flank, but made it look like an accident. Mistystar blushed and giggled quietly, shocked that Firepaw's fur wasn't burning her as it was on fire. Firepaw smirked and shook his body, extinguishing the fire on his fur. Firepaw smiled and was about to walk back down, but Mistystar asked, "Firepaw, may I speak to you? Alone preferably." Firepaw blushed and answered, "Sure." Firepaw turned back around to the Leader's Den. Mistystar said, "Reedwhisker, make the dusk patrols! Double the amount of cats on the Border patrol in case Shadowclan tries something stupid." A Black tom walked up and said, "Sure thing Mistystar. Say, want to go on a walk alone with me later?" Mistystar mewed calmly, "No thank you Reedwhisker, I appreciate the thought, but no thank you. I have to talk to Firepaw." Reedwhisker mewed, "Alright. Understandable. I won't pry." Mistystar smiled and mewed her appreciation as she followed Firepaw into the Leader's Den.

 **Back in Thunderclan:**

Dovewing just told Bramblestar what happened and Bramblestar chuckled and mewed, "I swear to Starclan if she does what I think she is about to do. Dovewing. Turn your Super Senses off." Dovewing looked confused, and Bramblestar mewed, "Just trust me." Dovewing nodded and narrowed her hearing zone to Thunderclan camp only.

 **Well. That was a pain in the ass to do. So um. About Next chapter. Fuck it. I will leave a warning if I make it lemon. So, until next time! This is HappytheExceed, signing out! CYA!**


	10. FirepawxMistystar

**JUST A WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT GOING TO BE A NORMAL CHAPTER! I AM GIVING A WARNING NOW! THIS WILL NOT ADVANCE THE STORY IN ANY WAY! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR CHILDREN TO READ! THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF THE MANY LEMONS TO COME! MAYBE! DEPENDS HOW MUCH I LIKE MAKING THIS ONE! ONCE MORE, THIS WILL NOT BE A NORMAL CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.**

Chapter 10: FirepawxMistystar

Mistystar looked at Firepaw, love clear in her eyes and she asked, "Um. Want to g-go on a walk Firepaw? I have something I want to show you." Firepaw looked at Mistystar, curiosity clear in his eyes and he mewed, "Sure." Mistystar smiled shyly and mewed, "We have to wait until everyone is asleep Firepaw. I told Reedwhisker I was just talking to you. Not taking a walk." Firepaw nodded in understanding and mewed, "Alright."

 **In Thunderclan:**

Dovewing had made her super senses extend to Riverclan and heard Mistystar tell Firepaw, "We have to wait until everyone is asleep Firepaw. I told Reedwhisker I was just talking to you. Not taking a walk." Firepaw mewed back, "Alright." Dovewing had her super senses come back to Thunderclan only and she mewed quietly to herself, "I should listen to Bramblestar. I won't listen to them." Dovewing curled up in a ball in the Warriors Den and closed her eyes, and she dreamed of her true love, and she was astonished at who it was.

 **Back in Riverclan:**

Mistystar heard the patrols return back to Riverclan and they quickly fell asleep in their dens. Mistystar got up and Firepaw uncurled his tail from around her. Mistystar smiled sweetly and innocently and mewed, "Alright. Let's take our walk Firepaw." Firepaw nodded and got up and followed Mistystar out of the Leader's Den and out of the clan. Firepaw smelled a scent he never smelled before, but it made his member come out of its protective sheathe instinctively. Firepaw narrowed down the source of the sweet scent to Mistystar. Firepaw blushed as he realized what it was and he thought to himself, 'M-Mistystar is in heat. S-She is going to want to do something tonight. I know it! Hopefully it isn't mating. I-I am not quite ready for that.' Mistystar stopped once she thought they were out of sight and out of earshot. Firepaw looked at her shyly, blushing. Mistystar asked innocently and shyly, "T-This will be my first time. P-Please be gentle Firepaw." Firepaw looked over her body, his shaft coming more out of his sheathe and he took a deep breath and mewed calmly, "W-We don't have to mate right now if you aren't ready for it Mist." Mistystar blushed at Firepaw's nickname for her and mewed, "B-But how am I supposed to repay you for everything you have done for me? For everything you have lost?! For everything you have done for Riverclan?!" Firepaw smiled, barely keeping himself in control, and replied, "Just being able to see you is payment enough in my eyes. Such a gorgeous She-cat like yourself loving a Tom like me? I do not know what the hell I did in a past life to deserve this, but I am glad I did it." Mistystar blushed at his compliment and mewed shyly, "W-We don't have to mate. I-I can give you a taste of me, or you can give me a taste of you, or we could do both. Me personally, I want to do both Firepaw. You have earned everything you are getting here, and you deserve so much more. I am glad you said we didn't have to mate. I-I myself am not ready for it." Firepaw nodded in understanding and kissed her gently and mewed, "I myself am not comfortable with mating either. Not yet." Mistystar nodded and mewed sweetly, "S-So thoughtful. Putting others before yourself. Such a gentleman. Now I know why Silverpaw and Honeypaw talked of you like they did." Firepaw blushed and looked down shyly and Mistystar walked past Firepaw, brushing her body against his and teased shyly, "If you want it, come get it Firepaw." Mistystar took off running. Firepaw chuckled and mewed, "Alright." Firepaw took a deep breath and whirled around and pelted after Mistystar.

 **Back in Thunderclan:**

Bramblestar chuckled, knowing that Mistystar was paying Firepaw back in some way at the moment, but he knew it didn't involve mating. Bramblestar mewed quietly, "She is too shy, too scared to mate with a Tom she just met a week or two ago, even if she does love him. And I know Firepaw feels the same way. Firepaw won't let them mate. He will ask first. At least twice if she is sure about what they are doing. I feel like it involves just pure pleasuring." Bramblestar chuckled and curled into a ball in his bed of moss and slowly closed his eyes and dreamed of Squirrelflight.

 **Back in Riverclan:**

Mistystar looked behind her, giggling, thinking she had lost Firepaw and she was tackled from the side and pinned in a bush, Firepaw on top of her. Mistystar giggled and did her best to let Firepaw see every part of her body, craning her neck from side to side, sticking her chest out and such. Firepaw traced her body with his eyes and mewed, "Last chance to decline this. Are you sure about this Mistystar?" Mistystar looked deep into Firepaw's eyes, worry and love for her clear in them and she mewed, "I am sure Firepaw. J-Just. No mating. N-Not yet."

Firepaw nodded and got off of her and looked at her pink and glistening core. Firepaw took a deep breath and licked her slit gently. Mistystar moaned lightly at the new feeling and she moaned, "M-More." Firepaw blushed and kept licking her exposed and glistening core, enjoying the taste he was getting as Mistystar writhed and squirmed as she moaned louder. Firepaw somehow knew that her moving was bad and reducing the amount of pleasure she could get and he planted his front paws in front of her hind legs, keeping her there. Mistystar looked at Firepaw and blushed more. Firepaw looked at Mistystar's eyes and smiled shyly and started licking her core once more. Mistystar moaned loudly, eyes closing and she said, "S-So good!" Firepaw smiled and shoved his tongue deep into her core, licking the inner walls. Mistystar yowled in pleasure. Firepaw licked her inner walls faster and harder and Mistystar said, "F-Firepaw! I-I can't hold it! I am going to cum!" Firepaw smirked and sucked hard on her inner walls. Mistystar screamed in pleasure and her core tightened around Firepaw's tongue as she started cumming and her legs shook. Firepaw blushed and sucked up every little bit he could, getting all of Mistystar's taste. While Firepaw kept sucking; some of the cum covered his face and Firepaw licked it all off of his face the best he could, getting every little bit of Mistystar's cum in his mouth and he said, "S-So divine! SO GOOD! AMAZING TASTE! MEMBERS OF STARCLAN WOULD KILL FOR A TASTE OF THIS!" Mistystar blushed and mewed weakly, her legs shaking, "R-Really?" Firepaw nodded and slid his tongue out of her core. Mistystar blushed and moaned loudly at the feeling. Mistystar took deep breaths, calming her shaking legs and she said, "T-That was amazing. Y-You are amazing Firepaw." Firepaw smiled and said shyly, "Not as amazing as you Mistystar. Or as amazing as you taste." Mistystar giggled and said, "Thank you Firepaw. But, I bet you taste better. So. I think it is my turn for a taste." Mistystar blushed and giggled as she got up quickly and forced Firepaw to his back. Firepaw was shocked at the movement and he was knocked to his back. Firepaw blushed as Mistystar pinned him much like he had pinned her. Mistystar giggled and purposely prodded his sheathe and Firepaw moaned loudly, the head of his dick popping out of the sheathe. Mistystar blushed and said, "T-The head of yours is that big?!" Firepaw blushed and nodded shyly and Mistystar asked shyly, "H-How big are you Firepaw?!" Firepaw shrugged his shoulders and mewed," I don't care how big my dick is Mistystar." Mistystar giggled and mewed, "You really are something else Firepaw. Most Tom's brag about the size of their cock. And it turns me off. But you, you are humble and could care less how big you are. That is a major turn on for me." Firepaw blushed and moaned as Mistystar licked the head of his shaft gently, making it twitch and causing more of his cock to come out. Mistystar giggled and mewed, "Someone's eager to be pleasured aren't they?" Firepaw mewed jokingly, "Then stop teasing." Mistystar smiled and said seductively, "But is so much fun to tease you!" Firepaw chuckled and moaned as Mistystar put what little of his dick was out of its sheathe at the moment and sucked on it hard. Firepaw moaned louder and more of his cock came out. Mistystar kept milking his dick by sucking, trying to make it all come out. Firepaw kept squirming, but Mistystar's front legs kept his back legs still and Mistystar finally managed to get all of Firepaw's shaft out and she blushed and mewed shyly, "T-That's humongous. T-That is supposed to go inside me if we mate?! I will get torn in half!" Firepaw blushed dark red and mewed shyly, "I-I am not that big. God damn Mistystar." Mistystar replied, "True. But you are fucking huge Firepaw, and you are only an apprentice?!" Firepaw blushed and moaned extremely loud as Mistystar put as much of his cock in her mouth as she could, barely making it to Firepaw's balls, already gagging. Mistystar started moving her head up and down, going slowly at first, but speeding up as time went on. Firepaw moaned louder and louder and started thrusting with Mistystar's movement, making his cock go deeper in her mouth and Mistystar gagged loudly, but kept sucking. Firepaw moaned louder and felt a strange sensation shoot throughout his body, and Firepaw mewed, "I-I am cumming Mistystar!" Mistystar sucked harder and Firepaw moaned ultra-loud as his dick twitched and cum shot from it, shooting deep in Mistystar's mouth. Mistystar blushed and swallowed everything she could, white liquid seeping from her lips, as Firepaw's cum filled her entire mouth up as she was still sucking. Firepaw slowly stopped cumming and said, "W-Wow." Mistystar took her mouth off of Firepaw's cock and said, "T-That was amazing! You taste amazing!" Firepaw blushed and said, "Thank you Mistystar." Mistystar smiled and she realized how tired she was and she asked, "W-Want to go back to Riverclan? Or stay out here and enjoy the alone time?" Firepaw thought for a moment and mewed, "I want to stay out here and just hold you Mistystar." Mistystar purred and said, "Alright. I agree." Firepaw smiled and gently pushed Mistystar off of him and got out of the bush and walked to the lake with her, praying to Starclan the scent of Mistystar's and his own cum would be masked by the time morning came. Mistystar laid down at the Lake and Firepaw laid next to her and they looked at the stars. Firepaw coiled his tail with Mistystar's and said, "I love you Mistystar." Mistystar purred and mewed back sleepily, "I love you too Firepaw." Firepaw purred as well and they slowly fell asleep next to one another, tails coiled, and Mistystar's head on Firepaw's shoulder.

 **Well. That was not as bad as I thought it would be. Then again, I didn't have them mate. Oh well. This is the first Lemon. Tell me if you liked it, or if you hated it. Don't be scared to tell me that you hated it. I will understand. I rated this story M just in case I did something like this. And now, the rating sticks. Anyways. HappytheExceed, logging out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well. Chapter 10 was something wasn't it? Anyways. Time to wake the lovers up!**

Chapter 11: The Adventure Begins!

Firepaw's eyes slowly opened and he smelled the scent of mating in the air. Firepaw blushed as he remembered last night, and Firepaw looked to his left and saw Mistystar sleeping on him. Firepaw gently licked Mistystar's head, purring as he did so, and Mistystar stirred and slowly woke up, looking Firepaw dead in the eye and she blushed. Firepaw mewed, "Good morning beautiful." Mistystar blushed at his compliment and purred as she remembered last night and she asked, "Did you have a fun time tasting the Leader of Riverclan, Firepaw?" Firepaw chuckled and answered, "I did have a good time tasting the Leader of Riverclan. It was divine. Makes me want more, but I will fight it for now." Mistystar giggled and said, "All you have to do Firepaw, is ask, and you shall get a taste. I love you." Firepaw smiled and mewed, "I love you too Mistystar. I will think about what you said about just having to ask to get a taste. We should probably head to Thunderclan. I would love to be accompanied by you. We just have to get the scent of the fun we had last night off of us." Mistystar purred and mewed, "Follow me. We can clean up at the lake. By the way, I have never seen a Thunderclan Cat quite like you. You can swim, hunt, fight, etc. You can do everything. I see potential in your future Firepaw. I can see that you will make a great leader, and when you become leader, I hope our truce will be going strongly. And I wish you well." Firepaw purred and said, "Thank you Mistystar. Thank you. And yes, if I become leader, our clans will remain as one." Mistystar purred and walked towards the Lake, purposely swaying her hips and tail to draw Firepaw's eyes. Firepaw blushed and stayed behind her, enjoying the view and Mistystar giggled quietly, knowing she had Firepaw's eyes.

Firepaw and Mistystar arrived at the lake and they both dove in, cleaning their pelt of the scent of mating. After 5 minutes, they both walked back onto land and started to share tongues. After they had groomed one another, they headed towards Thunderclan; tails coiled in love for one another.

 **In the Thunderclan Camp:**

Dovewing woke up and let her super senses extend out once more and she smelled Firepaw and Mistystar walking back towards Thunderclan together. Dovewing remembered her dream last night and whispered to herself, "I-I thought Bumblestripe was the cat for me. N-Not Firepaw. But now I know who to let mate me." Dovewing blushed dark red at her words and walked out of the Warriors Den.

Jayfeather woke up with a start, his body dripping with a cold sweat and he whispered, "We have to go adventure to Midnight's! We have to stop this!" Jayfeather raced out of the Medicine Den and ran to the Leader's Den and mewed swiftly, "Bramblestar! Wake up! We need to talk!" Jayfeather heard a tired mew say, "Come on in. I was just about to wake up." Jayfeather walked in, ready to tell Bramblestar what he dreamed about. Bramblestar's jaw dropped as he listened to Jayfeather and he got to his feet quickly and walked out, yowling, "LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY, MEET UNDER HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!"

 **Back with Firepaw and Mistystar:**

Firepaw and Mistystar walked into the camp, seeing the gathering and Bramblestar yowled, "WE NEED TO SEND PATROLS TO EACH CLAN! WE HAVE TO LET THE OTHER CLANS KNOW ABOUT THIS! I WANT LIONBLAZE TO LEAD A PATROL TO SHADOWCLAN AND I WANT MYSELF TO LEAD A PATROL TO WINDCLAN. FIREPAW WILL TELL RIVERCLAN!" Firepaw asked, "What is this about?!" Honeypaw walked over and said, "There is a great evil coming. A great drought like before, but it isn't beavers this time. We need to go see Midnight the Badger! The other clans must know!" Firepaw nodded and turned to Mistystar as Bramblestar yowled, "CHOOSE THE MEMBERS OF YOUR PATROL!" Firepaw said, "I will take Honeypaw, Silverpaw, Dovewing, Wind, and Mistystar." Bramblestar mewed, "No mentors with you?" Firepaw mewed, "We need to get their fast. Not slow. You know what we are all capable of. We can take the patrol to Shadowclan as well if need be." Lionblaze mewed, "No thank you Son. I got that. Besides, Shadowclan hates you for killing Tigerclaw, they may just attack you outright if you go, so I will lead that patrol. I refuse to risk your life, even though I know what you're capable of." Firepaw nodded in understanding and said to his group, "Let's go!" His group mewed their agreement and they felt something inside them arise and they instantly vanished from the Thunderclan camp, dust shooting everywhere from their speed. Bramblestar looked at where they stood, jaw dropped. Spiderleg asked, "Um. Is there something you want to tell us Bramblestar?" Bramblestar muttered, "Shit." Jayfeather took a deep breath and walked up to Highledge and said, "I will tell you all what that was."

Firepaw ran, all five She-Cats he loves on his sides and he smiled. They neared Riverclan and Firepaw yowled, "JUMP NOW!" They all jumped in unison and landed harshly as they kept pelting towards Riverclan.

Lionblaze walked to the Shadowclan border and waited for a Shadowclan Border Patrol. Cinderheart whispered to Lionblaze, "Why did Jayfeather have to tell the entire clan about the Prophecy about Firepaw?" Lionblaze replied quietly, "At least he didn't expose the Harem part of it." Cinderheart nodded in understanding and a voice said, "What are you Thunderclan cats doing on the border?!" Lionblaze looked up and saw Darkfur and replied, "We need to speak to Blackstar! It's urgent!" Darkfur looked the patrol over and said, "Only one supernatural cat here? Fine. But Lionblaze, if you make any moves that signal hostility, I will have my entire clan jump you! GOT IT?!" Lionblaze mewed calmly, "That's very reasonable. I agree to your terms." Darkfur hissed and motioned for his patrol to swarm Lionblaze and they led the way to the Shadowclan camp.

Bramblestar led his patrol to the Windclan border and waited for a Windclan Border Patrol. A voice said, "What are you doing here Bramblestar?" Bramblestar replied, "We have something that is urgent for all the clans Onestar. Can we speak to you? Please, Onestar!" Onestar calmed down and mewed, "Sure. Follow me." Onestar led the way to the Windclan Camp.

Mistystar raced to Highrock and yowled, "LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN FISH, MEET UNDER HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Every cat in Riverclan came out of their dens, yawning and Mistystar yowled, "JAYFEATHER HAD A DREAM LAST NIGHT ABOUT A GREAT DROUGHT AND A GREAT EVIL! WE HAVE TO TRAVEL TO MIDNIGHT THE BADGER'S PLACE! ALL CLANS MUST PARTAKE IN THIS ADVENTURE! I APPOINT MYSELF TO THE PATROL!" Firepaw yowled, "AND I APPOINT MYSELF AS WELL! I ALSO APPOINT HONEYPAW, DOVEWING, WIND, AND SILVERPAW!" Reedwhisker mewed, "I appoint myself to the patrol!" Owlpaw mewed, "I also appoint myself!" Yowls of appointment arose from the group below and Mistystar mewed, "Reedwhisker. I need you here to command the clan while I am gone. Please. I am trusting you." Reedwhisker's heart swelled and he said calmly, "Alright. That is reasonable. Are all the leaders going?" Wind replied, "We don't know." Reedwhisker mewed, "Alright. Thank you for telling me this and for trusting me Mistystar." Mistystar nodded and mewed, "Anytime Reedwhisker. I do trust you. I promise that I trust you. I will always trust you. That is why I am leaving you to lead the clan while I am gone. I know you will do an amazing job." Reedwhisker beamed and nodded at Mistystar's words.

After all the patrols got back to Thunderclan, Bramblestar called another clan meeting and mewed, "Alright. So, we got Windclan, Riverclan, and Thunderclan. Shadowclan not so much. They aren't very happy that the last battle didn't go as planned. So, I need most of the warriors that appointed themselves to go for Thunderclan, to stay here. We need to protect the clan. I will stay behind to command the clan as need be. The Cats of Thunderclan who are going on the Adventure are: Firepaw, Silverpaw, Wind, Honeypaw, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Leafpool, and Graystripe." Millie mewed to Graystripe, "Be safe Gray. Please." Graystripe purred and said, "Always Millie." Millie smiled and kissed Graystripe gently and Graystripe purred. Firepaw blushed as he realized every She-Cat he loved was going on this Adventure with him and he thought to himself, 'This is going to be weird. Oh well.' Mistystar mewed, "The Cats going for Riverclan are Owlpaw, Silverpelt, and myself." Yowls of agreement rose among the cats that were there. A noise at the entrance made Firepaw whirl around, teeth bared, ready to fight, and he calmed down as he saw Windclan cats entering. Bramblestar mewed, "Onestar. Come tell us the cats that are going for Windclan." Onestar nodded and walked to Highrock and mewed, "The cats going for Windclan are Heathertail, Breezepelt, their apprentices; Boulderpaw and Furzepaw; and Crowfeather." Leafpool blushed and looked down shyly at Crowfeather's name. Bramblestar mewed, "Alright. Can Crowfeather and Leafpool make peace with the past? I saw Crowfeather save Leafpool's life in the last battle where Firestar lost his last life." Crowfeather mewed, "I can make peace with Leafpool. I have a mate so." Crowfeather muttered, "But she's a bitch. I needed some time away from her. Maybe, just maybe Leafpool and I could become friends again, and if something happens between us, so be it. Leafpool treated me right, Nightcloud doesn't. Anytime I go off, she assumes I am cheating and then verbally abuses me when I get back." Leafpool heard Crowfeather's words and blushed more and mewed shyly, "Y-Yeah. Crowfeather and I will be fine. Right?" Crowfeather replied, "That's right." Bramblestar yowled, "THEN THE JOURNEYING CATS ARE CHOSEN! YOU WILL BEGIN YOUR MISSION AT DUSK! YOU WILL NEED TO USE THE DARKNESS TO SNEAK PAST SHADOWCLAN!" The cats yowled their agreement and sat down in Thunderclan's Camp, shared tongues, and started eating.

 **At Dusk:**

Firepaw mewed, "I will go scout with Silverpaw, Mistystar, Dovewing, Honeypaw, and Wind. The rest of you, rest up as much as you can." Owlpaw asked, "Why are you bringing all of them with you? A scouting party should be fast and quiet." Mistystar mewed quietly, "We are faster together. We move noiselessly. We will be back soon." Crowfeather mewed, "Alright. You heard Mistystar! Let's rest while we can. We will need it!" Mistystar smiled and Leafpool mewed, "Exactly." The cats mewed their agreement and Firepaw took point of his group and mewed, "We need to find the fastest way there. We will all get super speed." Dovewing mewed quietly, "What do you mean?!" Firepaw chuckled and mewed, "Just stay next to me and behind me." Firepaw took off running, paws sparking; and the rest of the group followed suite, their paws sparking and fur sparking with orange sparks. All of a sudden, everyone in the group was covered in White Flame and they raced towards the edge of the Forest, everything becoming a blur. Dovewing mewed, "W-What is this?!" Firepaw blushed, chuckled, and mewed, "My theory was right. We are all destined to be mates. Kind of a pain in the ass." Firepaw blushed at what he said, and everyone else with him blushed and Mistystar asked shyly, "W-What do you mean Firepaw?" Firepaw took a deep breath and mewed calmly, "We are all meant to be mates. If we weren't all meant to be mates, the ones who were not meant to be my mate, their fur would not have ignited in flames and they wouldn't have gotten the speed boost." Honeypaw and Silverpaw both mewed calmly, "I kind of have a crush on every cat here, so, I don't mind." Wind nodded her agreement and Dovewing mewed shyly, "I kind of always wanted to mate with a She-Cat. And since I am crushing on every cat here, I don't mind either." Mistystar blushed as she remembered last night and looked down shyly and Firepaw mewed, "I love all of you equally. I don't mind this at all as long as none of you mind either." Wind heard a voice in her head saying, 'Make your decision. Do you want your kit to die, or do you want to remove the last part of your Ex-Mates identity?' Wind thought, 'I don't know!' The voice replied, 'You have more time. Don't worry.' Wind nodded her thanks and kept following Firepaw.

They reached the edge of the Forest and saw the Thunderpath, Twoleg Monsters going up and down it. Firepaw felt as if he knew what they were and a flashback hit him.

 **About a year ago:**

Firepaw opened his eyes, and he saw from a whole nother point of view that he was not used to. Firepaw saw a Twoleg with its paws on something. A loud Screech was heard as the Twoleg twisted the wheel sharply to the left and Firepaw was jolted right from the left turn. Firepaw thought, 'W-Was I really a Twoleg in a past life?' Firepaw looked at his paws and heard a voice boom, "Yes. You were a Twoleg in your past life. This is one of your latent memories. You were a victim of bullying, hence the reason you were given the powers you were given. So you could prevent other people from being bullied. You were given a second chance. Use it well Firepaw. There is a lot about your powers that you don't know yet. Same for your 5 mates."

 **Back in the present:**

Firepaw felt something inside him arise. Firepaw yowled and a flaming Phoenix exploded from his body, and he heard a voice in the distance, "Firepaw. Wake up! Wake up Firepaw!" Firepaw's eyes shot open and he saw a figure above him. Firepaw asked weakly, "M-Mistystar?" Firepaw's eyes closed and darkness hit him.

Honeypaw mewed, "Girls! Help me carry Firepaw back! I don't know what happened! But we have to bring him back to Thunderclan. Hopefully by then, he will be awake, or about to wake." The She-Cats picked up their beloved Firepaw and carried him back to Thunderclan.

 **In Thunderclan:**

Lionblaze heard movement at the entrance and walked over and smelled Firepaw and his group; and he sighed with relief, but he had a feeling something was wrong. Lionblaze ran to them and saw the She-Cats carrying Firepaw. Lionblaze asked swiftly, "What happened to Firepaw?!" Wind mewed, "He just randomly fainted. I don't know what is going on with him." All of a sudden, Firepaw's eyes shot open and he blushed as he realized he was being carried by all the Cats he loved. Firepaw muttered barely audible, "W-What happened?" Lionblaze heard his son and sighed with relief and he said, "You fainted Firepaw. What happened?" Firepaw remembered what he was told and he said, "Nothing Father. Nothing happened. I was just tired." Firepaw thought to himself, 'I can't tell them what truly happened. I can't tell them what I was in a past life.' Honeypaw was listening to Firepaw's thoughts and she thought to him, 'You can tell me Love.' Firepaw blushed and mewed, "Maybe later Honeypaw. Anyways. We found a path. But, it is dangerous. Let's get back and head out. All of us need something quick to eat before we do anything else." Lionblaze nodded and they all walked into the Thunderclan camp together. Firepaw took his group over to the Freshkill pile and thought to Honeypaw, 'Promise not to tell anyone else and to still love me?' Honeypaw replied, 'Yes.' Firepaw took a deep breath and thought to Honeypaw shyly, 'In a past life, I was a Twoleg and I was murdered in cold-blood. For some reason, Starclan decided to bring me back as a Cat with the powers because when I was a Twoleg, I was always a victim of bullying, both physical and verbal bullying. I was killed because of physical bullying. One of my Highschool bullies told their brother to kill me before I finally did something about the bully. Hence, I was killed. The dream that Silverpaw saw me in, that is how I was killed when I was a Twoleg. And I fight the person that shot my Twoleg self every night as a Cat in that dream. The killer can never shoot me, nor can I kill the Killer. Because we always vanish the instant something like that could happen.' Honeypaw thought to Firepaw, 'I see. That's why you fainted. Flashback?' Firepaw nodded and they all finished eating.

Bramblestar yowled, "LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY, MEET UNDER HIGHROCK FOR A MEETING!" Every Cat walked to Highrock while Mistystar and Onestar walked up to Highrock. The three leader's talked amongst themselves and finally, Onestar spoke, "The leaders talked about who should be in charge of this Adventure. Now, I am surprised with the decision who should be the leader of this Adventure, but Bramblestar and Mistystar seem to not be concerned at all. I expected for the Leader of the Mission to be Mistystar, but alas, she said there was someone better suited to be the Leader. I know many of you are going to be upset about the leader of the mission, but that's too bad. The leader of this mission shall be Firepaw!" Firepaw blushed dark red and Crowfeather asked, "Why is an Apprentice the leader of a mission like this?!" Mistystar mewed calmly, "The reason he is the Leader? Let me tell you that reason. About a little more than a week or two ago, Riverclan was attacked by a gang of Rogues. I sent Owlpaw to go find help and Owlpaw found one cat to help. That was Firepaw. Well, Owlpaw told me that Firepaw was in bad shape when Owlpaw found him, but as they neared Riverclan, Owlpaw saw something surround Firepaw. Once they neared the Stream that Riverclan cats fish in, Firepaw shot forwards, and jumped the stream without even knowing it was there. Firepaw raced to Riverclan and took on the Rogues by himself mostly. When Firepaw arrived, I'll be honest; I was skeptical that he could do anything, but as Firepaw fought, I saw something surround him. It was the Leaders of Tigerclan and Lionclan. They surrounded him and he beat all the Rogues. He told everyone to leave because he didn't want us to see it. The reason he is the Leader, Crowfeather, is because he has a natural aura of Leadership." Crowfeather mewed skeptically, "Oh really? So. You are telling me if everyone were jump him right now, he would win?" Mistystar nodded and Crowfeather said, "We will see about that. Now!" Onestar said harshly, "For fucks sake Crowfeather! At least ask him if he wants to fight!" Bramblestar asked calmly, "Firepaw, do you agree to fight to prove you're worthy of being the Leader?" Firepaw took a deep breath and answered, no hint of fear in his voice, "I will take them all on to prove I am worthy. I will even fight Mistystar to prove it if I have to." Firepaw felt his heart crush as he said it, but Mistystar said calmly, knowing that Firepaw was trying to prove he would fight everyone, "No need to fight me Firepaw. I know you can kick my ass. In more ways than one." Mistystar winked. Firepaw blushed dark red and took a deep breath while Bramblestar chuckled. Onestar mewed, "Crowfeather. He has accepted your challenge. Prove why you should be the Leader." Crowfeather mewed swiftly, "I will. A leader needs to be able to make sacrifices for their group. I am sure Firepaw will be begging for Mercy." Lionblaze said, "Just remember Crowfeather, he is my son. He may have inherited stuff." Crowfeather spit towards Firepaw and Firepaw didn't move a muscle and Firepaw turned his gaze to Crowfeather and said, "You are making a mistake. I promise." Crowfeather hissed and leaped at Firepaw. Firepaw backflipped over Crowfeather and kicked him back towards the Warriors Den and Firepaw landed and turned to face Crowfeather. Crowfeather hissed and charged Firepaw and feigned a Right claw. Firepaw chuckled as he read Crowfeather's move and dodged left as Crowfeather swung left, claws out. Firepaw sighed and batted Crowfeather away, claws sheathed and said, "You have to use your claws to inflict pain? Wow. You should be able to just bat me away shouldn't you? Aren't you supposed to be the leader? Not me?" Crowfeather hissed, "You are the son of my son. I want to put you in your place. Respect me Firepaw." Firepaw mewed, "Oh. I know that. I do respect you. But you should also never underestimate your opponent, because you don't know what tricks they could have. I won't show you my tricks. Not yet." Crowfeather growled and charged Firepaw once more, trying to intimidate him. Firepaw chuckled and charged at Crowfeather, right shoulder lowered and he ran into Crowfeather at a faster pace of speed then Crowfeather was running and knocked Crowfeather to the ground, his stomach pointing up. Firepaw leapt at Crowfeather and pinned him and said calmly, "Do you submit yet?" Crowfeather hissed, "Never!" and he raked his claws across Firepaw's stomach and kicked Firepaw off of him, scarlet spattering the ground. Firepaw was sent flying towards the Highledge and he took a deep breath and landed on the side of Highledge, hind feet first and he used Highledge as a spring and flew straight at Crowfeather, tackling him back to the ground. Crowfeather grunted audibly in pain and Firepaw pinned him once more, pinning his paws this time and he asked once more, "Are you done yet?" Crowfeather hissed, "Make me submit!" Firepaw sighed and said, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this Crowfeather. I really was hoping I wouldn't have to. Windclan! Close your eyes! You don't need to see this, and no, I won't kill him." Onestar opened his mouth to say something when Firepaw's pelt ignited in white flames and members of Tigerclan and Lionclan surrounded him. Crowfeather's jaw dropped and the leader of Tigerclan approached Crowfeather and said, his voice deep, "Do not mess with this apprentice. He is a natural born leader and I have protected him and given him strength, same as the gorgeous leader of Lionclan." A lioness walked towards Crowfeather and said, her voice sweet but powerful, "This Apprentice is protected by Members of Lionclan and Tigerclan. You do not want to mess with him. I am the leader of Lionclan, and I support every decision that Firepaw has made. He could've ended this little confrontation immediately if he wanted to. He wanted you to relieve some stress and anger so that way he knows he can lead this Adventure safely without betrayal. He will fight everyone that wants to fight him for the Leadership, but he will always win. He can't die or be defeated in battle unless he lets someone defeat him. Now. Is this little confrontation over?" Crowfeather muttered, "Y-Yes." The Lioness smiled sweetly and mewed, "Good. Also. I support you and Leafpool. Go get her." The fire around Firepaw died down and Crowfeather saw Firepaw over him and Crowfeather said swiftly, "I admit defeat!" Firepaw sighed with relief and unpinned Crowfeather and helped him up and said quietly, "No one else saw that. Just you, the cats of Thunderclan and Riverclan, and me. No one else remembers anything. Now you know why I must lead this Adventure, Grandfather." Crowfeather nodded and asked quietly, "Y-You are a lot more like my son then I thought." Firepaw nodded and a voice hit his mind saying, 'The reason we let you be reborn Firepaw, is because we chose too. Not Starclan. Lionclan and Tigerclan chose to bring you back. Hence why you can't die.' Firepaw nodded and asked, "Does anyone else want to fight for Leadership?" No more objections were heard and Onestar mewed, "Well, it is decided then! Firepaw will be the Leader of this Adventure!" Firepaw nodded and every cat in the Thunderclan Camp yowled their Agreement and Firepaw walked up to Highledge, legs shaking in fear, but Mistystar rubbed her tail against his flank, making it look like an accident and whispered, "You got this Firepaw. The cats you love believe in you!" Firepaw took a deep breath, all fear vanishing and he said, voice full of authority and leadership, "We leave at once! The scouting party has found a fast way through the Forest. Once we reach the Twolegplace, it's all new! We will find Midnight and we shall succeed! TOGETHER! WE CAN DO THIS! TOGETHER, WE CAN STOP THIS DROUGHT FROM HAPPENING! TOGETHER, WE WILL SURVIVE! WHO'S WITH ME?!" Every cat yowled in agreement, moral raised from Firepaw's speech and Firepaw jumped down from Highledge and yowled, "Whoever is going on the Adventure! Group up! Follow my lead!" The cats yowled their agreement and fell in behind Firepaw. Mistystar, Silverpaw, Honeypaw, Dovewing, and Wind stood on each side of Firepaw evenly. Firepaw yowled, "Let's go!" The group walked towards the Riverclan Lake.

Bramblestar sighed and said to Onestar, "Shadowclan attacked us recently and we defeated them. Hence why they are not going with." Onestar shut his mouth and asked, "How did you know that is what I was about to ask?" Bramblestar said, "Jayfeather told me mentally." Onestar nodded in understanding and asked, "So. There's something different about Firepaw, and I can't quite put my paw on it though." Bramblestar chuckled and mewed, "You are right. There is something different about him. But I will not tell you. Firepaw will tell people when he is comfortable." Onestar asked, "What about the Gathering if they aren't back by then? Who will be there for Riverclan?" Bramblestar mewed, "Reedwhisker, Mistystar's deputy." Onestar had a thought hit him and asked, "Why did Mistystar want to go?" Bramblestar chuckled and mewed calmly, "Firepaw is different Onestar. That is all you need to know." Onestar thought for a few moments and said, "No way! It's against the Warrior Code!" Bramblestar laughed and replied, "You're right. It is. But, that only affects those that are of opposite clans." Onestar said quietly, "But Thunderclan and Riverclan are opposite clans!" Bramblestar laughed and mewed calmly, "All I will say, is Firepaw." Onestar shut up and thought about what Bramblestar meant.

Cats in the group going on the Adventure were speaking and Dovewing heard something and whispered to Firepaw, "Dogs ahead." Firepaw nodded and raised his voice a little and said, "Quiet! Dogs ahead!" Firepaw nodded towards Silverpaw and Silverpaw mewed quietly, "Stay here. Firepaw and Honeypaw will take care of the dogs." Firepaw nodded and crept noiselessly with Honeypaw towards the sound of the dogs. Firepaw whispered to Honeypaw, "I will take care of the biggest ones. Sister, lead the other one away. Have it fall off a cliff somewhere if you could." Honeypaw nodded and crept towards the smallest dog and hissed at it. It whirled around and barked and ran after Honeypaw and she turned tail and took a breath and shot forwards, away from the group and Firepaw and raced towards Windclan, the dog behind her, barking, and the two biggest dogs heard the barks and ran when they smelled the scent of cat. Firepaw took a deep breath and raced towards the dogs and tackled one of them into the other one and backflipped off of the Dogs and he yowled, "GO RIGHT! DOVEWING RIGHT!" Firepaw hissed in pain as the Dogs nipped his pelt, and his front right paw, scarlet making the grass glisten. Firepaw growled and raced towards the nearest tree and ran up it, the dogs trying to climb up. Firepaw used his momentum and leaped off the tree trunk and clawed one of the dog's eyes. It yipped in pain, scarlet shooting on Firepaw's pelt and he leapt away from a bite from the half-blind Dog.

Dovewing heard Firepaw's voice and said, "Go right." Dovewing led the group to the bushes on the right and Owlpaw asked, "What is Firepaw doing? I can hear the sounds of battle." Mistystar giggled and said, "Firepaw is fighting the dogs, willing to sacrifice himself for us to get away. But we know what he can do; don't we Owlpaw?" Owlpaw nodded and Crowfeather asked, "So, Firepaw is fighting the Dogs? Why did he bring Honeypaw?" Silverpaw answered calmly, "Because he needed one the fastest cats here to run away from one of them. Firepaw may be amazing, but he knows he has limits. Well, he knows he has limits for the moment." Crowfeather thought for a second and said, "Then why not a Windclan cat?" Heathertail mewed, "Yeah. Windclan cats are the fastest cats because we chase rabbits. We had to adapt our speed." Mistystar mewed, "There is a lot about the cats that surround Firepaw that you don't know. And you don't need to know." Breezepelt hissed, "I don't want to know anything about Thunderclan cats. I should've fought Firepaw for Leadership. Shit would get done then." Crowfeather said to his son, "Trust me. You would've gotten your ass kicked." Breezepelt hissed, "You are too old to have questioned his Leadership. That's why you lost. I am younger then you Father. I would've won!" Crowfeather hissed at his son and growled, "I should've left you behind! I wanted a break from your mother and you! That is the only reason I agreed to this! But then you had to come with! I am tired of your shit Breezepelt! I needed a break from you and your bitch of a mother!" Breezepelt gasped at his father's words and looked down and hissed, "Now I know why Nightcloud fucks Leaftail instead of you when she's in heat!" Crowfeather hissed, "Good. I am glad she does. Finally gives me a fucking reason to leave her! Thank you Breezepelt! I am tired of both her and you! I am tired of the abuse you two put me through! Now, I am going to take a walk. No one follow me!" Crowfeather walked away towards the Lake, mumbling angrily, ears dropped slightly. Breezepelt thought to himself, 'I-I can't believe I told my father what my mother does when she's in heat. I promised her! Crowfeather will pay for what he made me do!' Breezepelt walked towards Crowfeather, but Leafpool blocked him and growled, "Don't even think about it Breezepelt." Breezepelt hissed, "Why should I listen to a skank?" Leafpool chuckled and said, "Why? That's a good question. The reason why is because I know Crowfeather. He is at his breaking point. It would be better if someone he actually likes or doesn't hate went. And I know your plan. I still have some properties of a Medicine Cat. I am warning you." Breezepelt hissed and turned back around. Leafpool muttered, "Good riddance." And she looked at Mistystar and nodded. Mistystar nodded back and took Leafpool's place as Leafpool followed Crowfeather stealthily. Breezepelt hissed, "What makes you think he doesn't hate you?! What makes you think he won't make you come back?!" Leafpool replied quietly, knowing she was out of ear shot of Crowfeather, "Because I know he still has some feelings left. He may not like me, but he sure as hell doesn't hate me anymore. I just have that feeling he won't send me back, not without him at least." Leafpool kept following Crowfeather quietly.

Firepaw yowled in pain as the biggest of the two dogs raked their claws across his right flank, scarlet making the grass glisten. Firepaw hissed and was pinned by the other dog from behind. Firepaw took a deep breath and felt members of Lionclan flow through him and he growled loudly and clawed the half-blind dog's other eye and raked his claws across its throat and the dog choked on its blood. Firepaw's pelt become red with blood and he pushed upwards, kipping to his paws. The instant he landed on his paws, the dog leapt at him. Firepaw dropped to his stomach and the dog leaped over him, hitting the tree Firepaw used as a spring board. Firepaw smirked and pelted towards the dog. Firepaw yowled a battecry so fierce, the dog whimpered in fear, but whirled around and charged Firepaw. Firepaw smirked as he smelled fear. The dog leapt at him, teeth bared and Firepaw batted the dog away from him, claws sheathed, and knocked the dog back into the tree. Firepaw raced forwards and raked his claws deep in the dog's flanks, scarlet blood splattering everywhere. The dog barked in agony and ran away in fear. Firepaw took a breath and raced towards where Honeypaw ran and he heard a voice in his mind, 'Firepaw! Hurry! I need help!' Firepaw nodded and felt the members of Lionclan exit his body and 4 members of Tigerclan entered his spirit. Firepaw felt his agility increase immensely and he pelted towards Honeypaw, becoming a blur.

Every cat's fur in the group was fluttering about as Firepaw ran past them. Breezepelt's jaw dropped and he said, "H-How is a Thunderclan cat that fast?!" Silverpaw giggled and replied, "Every clan has its secrets Breezepelt. How Firepaw and the 5 She-Cats that follow him are so fast, is one of Thunderclan's and Riverclan's secret. We will not share it, until Firepaw feels comfortable with sharing it." Breezepelt hissed and Heathertail asked, "Is Firepaw gifted Silverpaw? Can you tell us that?" Silverpaw thought for a moment and answered, "Yes. Firepaw is a very gifted and powerful individual. The source of his strength is not unknown to Thunderclan and Starclan though. To every other clan or cat, except Mistystar, the source of his power is unknown." Heathertail nodded in understanding, thinking about things and she thought back to when Lionblaze and she were apprentices. Heathertail sniffled as she remembered the love they had for one another, but all of a sudden, Lionblaze stopped meeting her, and she never asked why. She just started hating Lionblaze from that moment on and then fell for Breezepelt, but has not mated him yet. Heathertail decided she would ask Lionblaze why he stopped meeting her. Heathertail said to her apprentice, Furzepaw, "I am going to go speak with Lionblaze, stay here alright." Furzepaw nodded and Breezepelt heard something in Heathertail's voice. Heathertail walked towards Lionblaze, not swaying her hips to catch Breezepelt's eyes. Lionblaze heard a cat approach him and he turned around slowly, ready to defend himself if it was Breezepelt, and sighed with relief as he saw Heathertail and blushed. Heathertail asked, "Cinderheart, can I steal Lionblaze for a bit? I honestly have to talk to him." Cinderheart mewed sweetly, "Sure thing Heathertail. I trust you a lot more then you think. And there are reasons I am letting you go with him ALONE." Breezepelt grumbled as Cinderheart saw him. Heathertail hissed, "Leave me alone Breezepelt. What? Don't trust me like your mother doesn't trust your father even though he has never cheated?!" Breezepelt hissed, "Damn right I don't trust you when you're with Lionblaze!" Heathertail hissed, teeth bared, "I told you I was over him!" Breezpelt growled, "Bullshit! I heard your tone of voice." Breezepelt raised a paw, about to claw Heathertail, and was suddenly tackled by Lionblaze. Breezepelt hissed, "GET OFF ME HALF-CLAN!" Lionblaze growled deeply, letting the insult slide off him, "Don't you dare lay a paw on her. She may be over me, but god damn it, I am not over her yet! And Cinderheart knows this." Lionblaze put his paw on Breezepelt's throat, choking him and Lionblaze growled, "Do you understand me Punk?! DO YOU?! WE MAY BE BROTHERS, BUT I WILL STILL END YOU IF YOU GO OUTSIDE THE WARRIOR CODE!" Breezpelt gasped for breath and nodded weakly and Lionblaze got off of him and hissed, "Good. Now, turn around and run with your tail between your legs, before I make you!" Breezepelt turned and ran towards the front of the group. Heathertail was blushing at Lionblaze's words and Cinderheart whispered to her, "I know you aren't over him either Heathertail. I don't mind sharing, I got the first taste and his virginity. I don't mind because I kind of have a crush on you because Lionblaze liked you first. I wanted to be like you. But I will tell you this because I trust you, Firepaw's source of his power, is how many She-Cats love him that he loves, and how many kits he has with them. Firepaw gets stronger as he has more to defend." Heathertail blushed and mewed, "But Lionblaze has you. How are you comfortable with sharing?" Cinderheart giggled and mewed, "Look at Firepaw. Those 5 She-Cats that follow him around, he loves them all and they love him. And based on the scent that Firepaw and Mistystar had on themselves when they got back today, I am assuming they did something last night, but they didn't mate. I think they tasted one another. Hence the reason why Firepaw is more powerful then he used to be. The Leaders of Lionclan and Tigerclan can now speak to him and they couldn't before. I saw what happened between Crowfeather and him." Heathertail nodded and whispered, "Thank you for telling me. I kind of am crushing on you as well. I wouldn't mind sharing him, but based on what you're telling me about Firepaw, I think my heart may switch because he sounds a lot like his father and still a virgin. So, we would both be inexperienced. And if he has his father's personality? That's a major turn on for me and kind of a heart steal." Cinderheart nodded in understanding and mewed, "Go talk to Heathertail, Lionblaze. She has serious things to talk to you about. Go get him Tigress!" Lionblaze blushed and nodded and followed Heathertail as she walked away. Cinderheart giggled and thought, 'I think Heathertail is going to switch to Firepaw. She is right. Firepaw has every bit of his father inside him, plus more. But now, Windclan and Thunderclan must unite now for it to be okay with Starclan. Windclan needs to be attacked and Firepaw must go save them for Onestar to consider it.'

Honeypaw felt the dog getting closer to her and all of a sudden, a _Whoosh_ sound shot past her ear and she heard the dog yowl in pain. A cat yowled in pain and Honeypaw saw Firepaw in the dog's jaw and she raced to help, but Firepaw clawed the dog's snout and kicked it away from him and he tackled the dog and slit its throat swiftly, blood spraying everywhere, covering the ground in scarlet. Firepaw walked over with a limp and Honeypaw asked swiftly, "Firepaw?! Are you okay?!" Firepaw nodded and said, "The dogs I fought bit my right front paw hard and now I sprained the same paw that the dogs bit. I will be fine Sister. I appreciate your concern though." Firepaw kissed Honeypaw gently and Honeypaw kissed back and said, "Alright Love. At least let me take some of your weight." Firepaw smiled and they walked back to the group, Firepaw leaning on his sister heavily.

 **With Crowfeather and Leafpool:**

Crowfeather sat by the lake and sighed, eyes watering and he whispered, "I knew my suspicions were correct. Nightcloud was cheating on me. I could always smell it, but I trusted that evil bitch." Crowfeather sniffled and heard a cat behind him. He whirled around, teeth bared, ready to fight, but he immediately lowered his guard when he saw Leafpool. Crowfeather asked, "Why did you follow me Leafpool?" Leafpool answered calmly, "Because, I know what you're going through, to a point. I am here to comfort you." Crowfeather said weakly, "I-I don't need comforting Leafpool." Leafpool walked closer to Crowfeather and said, "Don't lie to me Crowfeather. I know you need comforting. And I know you don't hate me anymore." Crowfeather sighed and said sadly, "I never hated you Leafpool. I just had to push you away so we could focus on our clans. I still have feelings for you Leafpool. I always have. Anytime I mated Nightcloud, I imagined Nightcloud being you. I have missed you deeply Leafpool." Leafpool giggled and brushed against Crowfeather's flank and said, "I have missed you too Crowfeather. I am glad you don't hate our children." Crowfeather smiled and said, "Anytime during a fight with Thunderclan, I could never attack them when I saw them. I protected them in battles. I am very sad that Hollyleaf died. I went home and cried when I saw her body after the battle. Lionblaze cursed himself, saying he wasn't fast enough." Leafpool nodded, eyes watering, but she whispered, "I think Firepaw is planning on going back in time as soon as he can so he can save her and Firestar. But honestly, I think Firepaw will only be able to save one of them, and I think he will choose Hollyleaf so he doesn't mess up history too much. Firestar was always destined to die in that battle. Hollyleaf wasn't." Crowfeather nodded and said quietly, "I love you Leafpool. I always have and I always will." Leafpool blushed and giggled as she heard him say that, and replied, "I love you too Crowfeather. And I always have and always will." Crowfeather smiled and blushed as Leafpool leaped at him, gently pinning him and kissed him gently. Crowfeather chuckled and kissed back deeply and said, "The instant we get back, I am dumping that bitch and coming for you." Leafpool giggled and smiled as she said, "Alright Love. You don't realize how happy that makes me." Crowfeather smiled and kissed Leafpool deeply and licked her cheek. Leafpool giggled and got off of Crowfeather and asked sweetly, "Shall we go back to the group love?" Crowfeather nodded and his jaw dropped as Leafpool turned around and walked away, swaying her hips, revealing her pink core, immediately catching Crowfeather's eyes. Leafpool giggled and said, "All yours. All you have to do is ask Love." Crowfeather smiled and said, "Maybe later Leafpool. Right now, we should get back to the group before they start wondering what we are doing." Leafpool nodded and walked back, Crowfeather watching her hips and tail sway, occasionally revealing her pink core and it was glistening.

 **Back with Lionblaze and Heathertail:**

Lionblaze asked, "So. What did you want to talk to me about Heathertail?" Heathertail replied, "I wanted to talk to you about why you stopped meeting me. What happened?" Lionblaze looked down and decided it was time to come clean and he took a deep breath. Lionblaze mewed weakly, "Tigerstar came to me in dreams. And in one of those dreams, I defeated him and went for the kill so we wouldn't have to deal with him anymore, but he vanished and I saw you Heathertail. I killed you in dream! I was scared that if we continued to meet, Tigerstar might trick me into killing you. And I loved you too much to risk hurting you. I didn't want to kill you!" Lionblaze's eyes watered and tears flowed and Heathertail walked over and licked his cheek in a gentle manner and mewed calmly, "I am sorry. I hated you when you stopped meeting me. And then I saw that you had such a beautiful mate. I hated you. I was wrong to do so. You were trying to protect me. And I now I like you once again, but not as much as before. I won't risk tearing you and Cinderheart apart. I have my eyes set on another Tom." Lionblaze nodded and asked, "Is it my son Firepaw?" Heathertail blushed and mewed swiftly, "N-No. N-N-Not at all." Lionblaze took a breath and said, "Go for it. I am sure he has enough love for every She-Cat in the forest. It makes him more powerful as he has more to protect. I know you won't break his heart and I know why you want him. You want him because you see me inside him. And you are right, every part of Firepaw is me, but he has more than I do. He is much braver, born a Leader, born with powers beyond comprehension, etc. And he hasn't killed cats to win his battles, he has only killed to save himself from death. Firepaw is a much better cat then I am." Heathertail giggled and licked Lionblaze's cheek gently and whispered to him, "You know. I wouldn't mind both of you pounding my holes into submission. But Firepaw would get my pussy so far. Unless you win me over more." Lionblaze blushed insanely red, the head of his shaft poking from its protective sheathe. Heathertail giggled and walked away with Lionblaze beside her.

 **Back with Firepaw:**

Firepaw was leaning heavily on his sister's shoulder, his paw slowly bleeding, not healing. They got closer to the group and Honeypaw yowled, "Send Help!" Cinderheart raced towards the yowl for help and saw Firepaw's injury and gasped and said, "I-It isn't healing?!" Honeypaw mewed, "A dog bit clean through his paw and he sprained it running to save me Mother. It has to heal the sprain first, but he can barely walk as you can see." Cinderheart nodded and helped Honeypaw carry Firepaw back.

Leafpool and Crowfeather arrived, Leafpool's core dripping a clear liquid and Crowfeather wanted a taste of it, but fought his male instincts kicking in and he smelled blood and ran with Leafpool to the group and saw Firepaw's injury. Crowfeather heard a voice ask, "Crowfeather, where is the nearest patch of Cobwebs and Marigold?" Crowfeather asked, "How the hell should I know Cinderheart? I am a Warrior. I don't gather the herbs." A voice said, "I know where some is." Crowfeather turned and watched Lionblaze and Heathertail walk towards the group, Heathertail's mouth open as she spoke. Cinderheart walked over and said, "Can you take me to them? Firepaw's hurt." Heathertail gasped in disbelief and asked swiftly, "How serious?" Firepaw's voice answered, "N-Not to serious. Just some minor stuff." Honeypaw hissed, "Don't be such a mousebrain! He has a major sprain and a dog bit clean through his paw. He can barely walk even with help. It's a serious injury." Heathertail nodded and turned towards Cinderheart and mewed, "Follow me." Cinderheart nodded and they took off together.

Firepaw took a deep breath and tried to stand up and fell back to the ground, hissing in agony and he said, "Damn it all! Why isn't it healing?!" Lionblaze mewed, "Ah. Troubles with healing Son?" Firepaw nodded and Lionblaze said calmly, "Happens to me when a new type of enemy hurts me. Your body has to get used to the Dog saliva so it knows how to heal the wound." Firepaw hissed in pain, "Why is it such a long process?!" Lionblaze chuckled and mewed, "Because your body is examining the wound closely so it can heal any wound from that type of enemy. Wait until a Twoleg hits you with a bottle. That took me days to heal." Firepaw nodded and Cinderheart returned with Heathertail. Mistystar ran over and helped them carry everything to Firepaw and Cinderheart got to work, Cinderpelt's instincts kicking in. In mere seconds, the wound was wrapped and covered in a Marigold Poultice. Every cat besides the cats from Thunderclan looked at her in disbelief and Cinderheart mewed, "What? I was Cinderpelt in my previous life. She was one of the best Medicine Cats the clans have ever seen." The group murmured in agreement and Lionblaze mewed, "I am glad I have you as my mate. In case I get hurt in battle and don't heal, I will be able to fight within seconds if you're with me." Cinderheart purred and said, "Thanks Lionblaze." Mistystar asked Firepaw, "Should we keep going Firepaw?" Firepaw mewed weakly, "Yes. Yes, we should. We have to make it close to the Mountains before ten nights. I can walk. Don't worry. But just in case, who wants to be by my side in case I need to rest my paw." Wind opened her mouth to say her, but another voice broke the silence, "I do Firepaw." Firepaw looked for the source of the voice and blushed as he saw a gorgeous Light-Brown tabby She-Cat with blue eyes. Heathertail mewed, "And just in case you don't know my name, I am Heathertail." Firepaw felt his heart swell and felt blood pump to his paw, healing it slowly. Firepaw nodded at what happened, knowing what it was signaling and said, "Alright. Sure thing Heathertail. Who's after her?" Wind said, "I am." Firepaw chuckled and said, "Alright. We will decide whose next after that." The cats mewed their agreement and Heathertail walked towards Firepaw, blushing and she felt Breezepelt's eyes on her. She said over her shoulder, "Sorry Breezepelt. We can walk together maybe another time." Lionblaze and Cinderheart laughed quietly and Breezepelt's eyes shot to them and he asked angrily, "Is something funny?! How about you all share?!" Lionblaze smirked and opened his mouth to say something when Firepaw mewed, "Shut it Breezepelt. The only reason she is walking with me is because you clearly abuse her and she needs time from you. So, if you have a problem, say it now, or forever keep your thoughts to yourself." Breezepelt hissed, "You think you are all that. Taking the dogs head on by yourself?! I think you are all talk, no bite. You beat my father because my father is old. How about you fight me for Leadership, Kittypet?!" Firepaw laughed at the word Kittypet and said, "Oh boy. That's a funny one. Calling me a Kittypet? I am the son of Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Both pure-blooded Clan-Cats." Breezepelt cackled and mewed, "Firestar was a Kittypet. He then became a clan cat and mated Sandstorm. Any children of Firestar's and their children, and so on and so forth, is not a pure blooded Clan Cat!" Firepaw thought for a moment and said calmly, "That's correct. But here's something you need to hear, Breezepelt. Firestar may have been a Kittypet at first, but he acted like the purest blooded cat in the Clans, and at least he was wanted and loved. And he was the best Leader Thunderclan ever had. He was loyal and honorable. Something I can't say about you. I know you were in the Dark Forest training with Tigerstar. Ivypool told every cat what happened there. And it was sick and disgusting, just like you. If you have a problem with her walking with me, tell me." Murmurs were heard from the group and Breezepelt growled and leapt at Firepaw. Firepaw sighed and batted Breezepelt away from him and dropped to a defensive position in front of Heathertail. Heathertail blushed at his defense and looked down shyly. Breezepelt hissed and leapt over Firepaw, trying to land on Heathertail. Firepaw hissed and dug his claws deep in Breezepelt's stomach-fur and slammed him back to the ground. Breezepelt grunted in pain and got to his paws shakily and lunged at Firepaw. Firepaw felt all of his pain subside and he felt the Leaders of Tigerclan and Lionclan flow through him and he tackled Breezepelt to the ground, Firepaw's fur on fire, surrounding them and the Leaders of Tigerclan and Lionclan walked from Firepaw's body to Breezepelt and the leader of Tigerclan growled, "Do not mess with this Apprentice. He is far more important then you and he can easily break your legs and slit your throat at once all in one easy movement. He is protected by the Leaders of Tigerclan and Lionclan!" The Leader of Lionclan walked to Breezpelt and hissed, "That's right. Now, while you still can, admit defeat." Breezepelt hissed, "W-What are you Firepaw?!" Firepaw chuckled and mewed calmly, "I am your worst nightmare buddy. Don't you ever try to hurt the ones I care for. Heathertail wanted to walk with me, so let her. Or I will make it so you need someone to carry you. And before you try using this conversation against me, no one else sees this but us. They can't hear it either. So, you'll be called crazy and delirious." Breezepelt growled and said, "Fine. I admit defeat. This time. Next time will be different." Firepaw raised an eyebrow and mewed, "I would love to see you try." The fire around Firepaw vanished and everyone was able to see them again. Firepaw's injury had been healed, but he limped back over to Heathertail and whispered in her ear, "I do not know what you see in him Heathertail, there are way better Toms then him. Dump him and go find a cat that actually loves you and treats you right. You deserve better than him. And you know that." Heathertail blushed at his words and mewed quietly, "Y-You're right, Firepaw. I do deserve better and I know who that Tom is." Firepaw smiled, not knowing who the Tom could be, and walked over to Breezepelt with Heathertail. Firepaw mewed, "Hey Punk. Your Mate wants to talk to you. And before you even try anything, she is not going alone, I will be accompanying her." Breezepelt hissed, "Do you think I might try to rape her or something?!" Firepaw mewed calmly, "That's exactly what I am thinking. Now, I will be accompanying Heathertail whether you like it or not." Firepaw took a breath and yowled, "Mistystar! You're in charge. Choose someone to help you keep control. And have it be one of the cats I fully trust. I have to accompany Heathertail." Mistystar mewed, "Sure thing Firepaw. Lionblaze! You're in charge with me!" Lionblaze nodded in understanding and Heathertail walked away with Firepaw and Breezepelt; Firepaw leaning on her, warming her heart and making her blush. Breezpelt grumbled angrily to himself.

As they walked, Heathertail started instinctively brushing her tail down Firepaw's body. Firepaw blushed as she did so and started supporting his own weight, but kept brushing against Heathertail's body. Breezepelt stopped and slowly turned. Firepaw and Heathertail separated, both blushing dark red. Breezepelt asked calmly, "What did you want to speak to me about Heathertail?" Heathertail looked down shyly, but felt a sudden wave of courage strike her and she looked up fiercely, looking Breezepelt dead in the eye and mewed, "We are through Breezepelt. I am sick and tired of your abuse, mistrust, hate, etc. I found a Tom that is way better then you and I know he will treat me the way I deserve. I am glad I always went to the forest by myself when I was in heat and played with myself. I managed to save my Virginity for the Tom that actually deserves it! It is time to end the fake relationship we had Breezepelt. I don't love you! Goodbye!" Heathertail turned around, eyes watering, and whispered to Firepaw, "I don't trust him, stay with me as long as you can Firepaw. I beg." Firepaw whispered back, "Of course Heathertail." Breezepelt mewed, "Alright. I appreciate you telling me how you truly feel. And I am sorry Heathertail." Heathertail mewed over her shoulder, "Don't even try Breezepelt. It is over. Goodbye." Breezepelt nodded and asked, "Did Firepaw put you up to this?" Heathertail replied, "No. I have been intending to end this, but I thought you would change anytime I came close to ending it. Firepaw just told me the truth. I deserve better and I deserve to be treated right." Firepaw nodded and walked away with Heathertail. Breezpelt hissed as he saw them brush against each other purposely and he thought, 'I will tear them apart. Firepaw will woe the day he helped Heathertail break up with me. I just need to get to Windclan and say I heard Heathertail mate Firepaw. Then I could get them both in trouble.'

 **Back in Thunderclan:**

Jayfeather was picking Catmint because Leaf-bare was approaching, when suddenly, he was able to see. Jayfeather looked around at the scene around him and saw a battle breaking. Shadowclan was attacking Windclan and Firepaw was nowhere to be seen to help and Windclan was defeated as they were greatly outnumbered, even with Thunderclan and Riverclan helping fight off Shadowclan. Jayfeather's vision became black once more and he heard a voice in his head, 'Without the group of cats that went, you will lose Windclan as an Ally. Hurry, and go rally the troops. You will be able to hold out for a week, maybe two. A max of three. You better hope the group is back by then.' Jayfeather nodded and grabbed the Catmint he picked and raced to Thunderclan.

Spiderleg heard a cat racing through the woods and got ready to yowl for help when he saw Jayfeather pelting into camp and Jayfeather yowled, "BRAMBLESTAR! WE NEED TO TALK!" Bramblestar walked out of the Leader's Den and asked tiredly, "What is it?" Jayfeather explained his vision to Bramblestar and Bramblestar nodded in understanding and mewed, "Jayfeather. Go to Windclan. You are a medicine cat. They can't attack you for crossing borders." Bramblestar whispered to Jayfeather, "We don't have to worry about Riverclan because of the thing between Mistystar and Firepaw." Jayfeather nodded and felt something beside him and he turned to his right and smelled a scent he recognized immediately. "H-Hollyleaf?" muttered Jayfeather. Hollyleaf whispered in his ear, "That's right love. I will protect you as you tried to protect me." Jayfeather whispered, eyes watering, "I-I am so s-s-sorry that you died!" Hollyleaf purred and whispered something to Jayfeather. Jayfeather gasped and nodded in understanding and raced towards Windclan, his vision clearing and becoming a blur, leaves fluttering around him as he ran. Spiderleg watched Jayfeather run and chuckled and felt a breeze go past him, not noticing the scent of Hollyleaf following her brother.

 **Back with the Adventure Group:**

Firepaw and Heathertail walked back to the group, Breezepelt behind them and they all smelled prey. Firepaw nodded to Heathertail and they dropped to the Hunter's crouch, tails in the air. Heathertail leapt forwards, catching a rabbit and killing it swiftly and Firepaw caught a couple of mice. Breezepelt caught squirrels and they carried it to the group. Firepaw mewed, "Here is something to eat. Apprentices will eat first, I will eat last. It is nearing the morning so, we should go hunting to feed us. Heathertail, Breezepelt, and I are free of the patrol as we already hunted. Separate into groups on your own and go hunting. Remember, Apprentices eat first. Then the Warriors. I will eat last." The group yowled in agreement and separated into groups. Silverpaw went with Lionblaze, Honeypaw, and Cinderheart. Mistystar hunted with Wind, Owlpaw, and Silverpelt. The rest of the group hunted solo. By Sunrise, everyone but Firepaw was eating. Firepaw's mouth watered at the scent of prey, but he fought off the urge to eat. Wind walked over with a couple of mice and mewed, "Want to share Firepaw?" Firepaw smiled and replied, "I appreciate the offer Wind, but you have extra mouths to feed. I don't. You eat them both." Firepaw licked Wind's head gently and Wind blushed at Firepaw's words and asked, "Why aren't you eating Firepaw?" Firepaw answered calmly, "As the Leader of this group, I eat last as everyone is more important than me. If I were a Leader, I would have the extra lives to spare, these cats don't have the extra lives." Wind nodded in understanding and mewed, "Well, everyone has eaten, but there is nothing left. What are you going to do Firepaw?" Firepaw smirked and whispered to her, "I will be fine. I promise Wind. I love you." Wind blushed and replied shyly, "I-I love you too Firepaw." Firepaw smiled and walked away and curled up in a ball away from everyone else and slowly went to sleep.

 **In Riverclan:**

Reedwhisker was waking up when some apprentices ran into the Leader's Den and ran to him and mewed, "Reedwhisker, we found something weird on our side of the border. It looked like a white dried spot." Reedwhisker mewed, "Take me to it." The apprentices nodded and they raced away, Reedwhisker behind them. When they arrived, Reedwhisker saw the White Spots all around and smelled a scent he loved smelling. Reedwhisker purred lightly and muttered, "Mistystar was here and she came. But I smell another scent and I can't quite put my mind on what it is." Reedwhisker followed the white spots to the Lake and smelled Mistystar and Firepaw's scent. Reedwhisker took another whiff of the air to be sure and looked down sadly as he confirmed it was Firepaw's scent. Reedwhisker tried to get his hopes up by saying, "Maybe they didn't do anything together. Maybe Firepaw just heard and walked over, saw her sparkling, glistening, exposed Core and turned around shyly until Mistystar finished. Yeah. That's it. Then they walked to the Lake and talked about life. Yup. That's what happened. They definitely didn't have a fun night together. Mistystar would never mate an Apprentice! Especially not an Apprentice from another Clan!" The apprentices looked at Reedwhisker in awe and one of them asked, "Um. Do you love Mistystar, Reedwhisker?" Reedwhisker looked at the Apprentice and mewed calmly, "Yes. Yes I do, Firpaw." A Brown Dappled She-Cat mewed, "Alright Reedwhisker. We promise not to tell anyone." Reedwhisker smiled and mewed, "Thank you Firpaw and Ashpaw. I appreciate it." They nodded and giggled and Reedwhisker followed them back to camp.

 **Back with the Group:**

The Sun was at its highest point when Firepaw woke up and he blushed as all he saw were the bodies of the 6 She-Cats he loved around him. Honeypaw and Silverpaw were on their separate sides and Wind was next to Silverpaw on the right side. Mistystar was sleeping right in front of him, her tail lifting as she slept, revealing her Sparkling Pink Slit. Heathertail was next to her and Dovewing was on the other side of Mistystar. Firepaw took a deep breath and looked around, seeing that everyone was sleeping. Firepaw stretched felinely. He quietly and gently walked out of the group of She-Cats surrounding him, kissing each of their heads gently. Firepaw walked around the perimeter, making sure there was nothing that could hurt them and he heard an Adder. Firepaw gulped in fear quietly and dropped to the Hunter's Crouch, being as stealthy as he could and he saw the Adder sliding towards Crowfeather. Firepaw cursed under his breath and crept silently and leapt quietly, landing on the Adder, killing it swiftly, but he felt something prick his side. Firepaw took a deep breath and saw a thin trickle of blood sliding down his Right Flank and he saw an Adder slide away quickly, thinking its bite was fatal enough to kill with the venom. Firepaw's vision became blurry and he raced towards the Adder and killed it swiftly. A memory hit Firepaw as to how Twolegs get rid of the venom of Snake Bites and he nodded in understanding and raced to the Adder he had killed first. Firepaw's heart was beating faster and faster as the Venom flowed through his veins. Firepaw swiftly ripped one of the Adder's teeth out and saw the venom dripping from the hole in its mouth. Firepaw ran quietly and grabbed a mouthful of Marigold and chewed it to a poultice, remembering what Honeypaw told him to do in case of an injury that needed to be treated in the field of battle. Firepaw spit the poultice onto the pool of Venom and his movements were becoming slower and slower, his heart slowing down. Firepaw's vision became blurrier and he sucked up the venom with the Marigold Poultice on it. The Venom had dead cells and Firepaw spit it at the snake bite and used the Snake's fang to push it deeper inside and rubbed it around with his paw. Firepaw hissed loudly in pain and the makeshift Anti-Venom went to work. Firepaw's heart beat faster as the Anti-Venom did its job and he sighed in relief as his heartbeat stabilized. Firepaw walked over to the highest rock and yowled, "Wake up! We are not safe! There are Adders here!" Everyone woke up groggily and Crowfeather asked, "What is important enough to wake us up?!" Firepaw answered calmly, "This place is not safe. I said it before, but you were all just waking up! This place has Adders and one of them bit me!" The group of She-Cats that were sleeping next to Firepaw immediately jumped to their paws, wide awake, and ran over, fearing for his life. Silverpaw asked quickly, "What do we do Honeypaw?!" Honeypaw replied, "I-I don't know! I haven't been taught how to treat an Adder bite!" Wind mewed, "Are you okay?!" Mistystar looked Firepaw over, her heart aching in pain that she may lose her first ever love. Heathertail mewed, "I smell something though." Dovewing nodded and Breezepelt walked over and said, "If an Adder actually bit you, you're already dead." Firepaw mewed, "Everyone relax. I am fine. I treated the bite myself." Cinderheart walked over, curious, and asked, "What did you do then Firepaw? You should be on the ground, writhing in Agony as the Venom stopped your heart." Firepaw thought for a moment and mewed, "I made a Make-Shift Anti-Venom. I am surprised it worked." Honeypaw asked, curiosity striking her, "What is an Anti-Venom, Brother?" Cinderheart whispered in her ear, "Quit the act. Your father and I both know you two are in love." Honeypaw blushed dark red and looked down shyly as Firepaw answered, "An Anti-Venom is something that kills the poison if someone is bitten by something with a poisonous bite. I created it with dead cells of the poison of the creature that bit me and a Marigold Poultice. You force it into the hole where the bite is and your Immune System attacks the Dead Cells, thus resulting in your Immune System finding out how to kill the Cells that are alive." Breezepelt hissed in disgust and asked, "And how the hell did you find out how to make an Anti-Venom?! I feel like you secretly live a Kittypet life." Firepaw laughed and mewed, "Starclan came to me in dream last night and told me how to make one, because I was going to need it." Firepaw thought to himself, 'I can't let them find out the truth or I will lose everything. I will tell the She-Cats I love my past life when I feel like they are ready to be told it. I will tell them one by one.' Firepaw heard his sister's thoughts inside his mind, 'Mom and Dad know about us. And you told me. Remember? You didn't lose me.' Firepaw thought, 'I do remember. You're right, when the time is right, I will tell the rest of them. And how the Hell did our parent's find out about us?!' Honeypaw shrugged her shoulders and Firepaw heard a cat mew, "Adders! RUN!" They all tried to run, but were surrounded on all sides. Firepaw took a breath and saw they moved as one, meaning there was something leading them. Firepaw knew the Anti-Venom was still flowing through him and he hissed, "Everyone! We got this! Do not lose Faith!" The group felt his words rally them and they stood proud and were ready to fight. Firepaw ran his eyes over the snakes and saw something out of the ordinary about one of them. Firepaw hissed quietly, "Gotcha. I know which one to kill, but they are protected in the middle, the wave movements are starting right there, meaning the Snake there is the Leader." Firepaw took a deep breath and whispered to Mistystar, "I need a launch pad. I know which one to kill." Mistystar hissed quietly, "It's too dangerous Love! I refuse to do it! I can't lose you! You are the only Tom I have ever loved! And I am still fairly young!" Firepaw let his fur ignite in flames, covering Mistystar and himself and kissed her, the flames on his pelt blocking everyone's view and mewed, "Since you've been with me, you have lost some of your age. You are now about the same age as Cinderheart. Soon, you'll be as young as Dovewing and then the aging process will stop potentially. I know this, for Starclan has told me themselves what my powers do and how they affect loved ones. I will ask Breezepelt to be the Launchpad then. He wants me dead anyways. I love you." Mistystar blushed and whispered, "I love you too." Firepaw smiled and the fire around them faded and Firepaw yowled, "Breezepelt! I need a launch pad to help me get in the middle of the Adders!" Breezepelt smirked and said, "I will happily do it." Firepaw whispered to him, "I know you will. You want me dead so you can have Heathertail back. I'm not dumb, but I also know if you purposely get me killed, you will never get Heathertail back." Breezepelt hissed, but knew it was truth and he grumbled angrily under his breath and laid on his back near the edge of the rock they had climbed up. Firepaw took a deep breath and heard in his head, 'Be careful Love. Please.' Firepaw mewed, "Always." Firepaw took a deep breath and backed up as much as he could and he yowled, "FOR THE SAFETY OF THE CLANS!" Firepaw pelted forwards, becoming a blur and leaped onto Breezepelt's paws and Breezepelt pushed him upwards while Firepaw jumped, sending him 60 feet into the air. Flashbacks to when he did Parkour as a Twoleg hit him. Firepaw swung his front legs in a windmill motion to increase the distance of the jump and he saw the Wave movement originate directly below him, and he dove straight down. Yowls were heard, telling him to be careful. Firepaw took a breath. Time seemed to slow for Firepaw and he landed harshly and leapt at the leader of and killed it swiftly and backflipped over 5 snakes leaping at him, their fangs bared. Firepaw landed and his fur ignited in white flames, unable to be seen by everyone on the rock. Firepaw growled, his voice deep and he walked through the Adders, killing them if they went to bite him. Firepaw walked up the rock and the flames that no one could see stopped, and he took a breath, his eyes becoming Emerald Green once more and Breezepelt hissed, "See Heathertail, he isn't like any of us! The Adders couldn't get anywhere near him! I told you!" Heathertail looked at Breezepelt and mewed calmly, "I knew he wasn't like any of us when I first saw him. I could tell immediately. I am still going to walk with him. Whether you like it or not Breezepelt." Breezepelt hissed in anger and walked away. Firepaw said so everyone could hear him, "And now you know that I am not like the rest of you. Does that bother anyone?" A yowl was heard and Firepaw growled, "Shut up Breezepelt. Your disagreement doesn't count." The group kept walking to the Twoleg Place, getting closer to their end destination.

 **Well. That was long. Exactly 12000 words. I am impressed. Well. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and such. Tell me what you think about the turn of events. A drought like before in the Fourth Apprentice! But this time, the clans may have no water! And the potential of losing Windclan? Reminds me of book 4 or 5 in The Prophecies Begin. Anyways, HappytheExceed, logging out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 was a fun one eh? I think it was. Anyways. Chapter 12 is here! I have to get this story going. I can't just keep doing what I am. Chapter 13 will have actual Story. I promise. And sorry if this posts twice, I thought I posted it before, unless it was taken down by Fanfiction.**

Chapter 12: Friends in Different Places

Firepaw and his group kept walking towards the Twolegplace and they arrived by Noon. Firepaw mewed, "It is all new now. Be careful. We don't know what could potentially happen here." Crowfeather whispered, "You all heard Firepaw. Be careful. Nothing stupid Breezepelt!" Breezepelt hissed at his father. Firepaw motioned for the group to stay. Firepaw turned the corner. The group saw Firepaw motion to them that it was safe to come over, and they walked over to Firepaw. Lionblaze heard Twoleg monsters ahead and Firepaw walked to the Thunderpath, the group following him. Dovewing whispered to Firepaw, "There is a Twoleg Monster about to cross." Every cats' fur fluttered as a Twoleg Monster raced past them. Firepaw looked both left and right and said, "Now! Everyone else first! I'll go last!" Firepaw nodded to the She-Cats he loved and they raced across. A Twoleg Monster was heard in the distance and raced past them. Lionblaze and Cinderheart ran across next, Lionblaze behind Cinderheart in case she tripped or stumbled. They made it safely across without trouble. Breezepelt listened carefully and raced across the Thunderpath, a Twoleg monster approaching as Breezepelt made it to safety. Firepaw mewed, "Leafpool and Crowfeather next!" They nodded and they approached the Thunderpath together. Leafpool took a breath and Crowfeather whispered to her, "We got this love. If you trip, I got you. I promise." Leafpool nodded her thanks and they raced across. As they neared halfway, Leafpool tripped. Crowfeather leaped at Leafpool and knocked her out of the way, but a Twoleg Monster was approaching. Crowfeather tried to get to his paws fast enough. Leafpool yowled, "CROWFEATHER NO!" Firepaw took a breath and charged into the Thunderpath and tackled Crowfeather towards the other side. All 6 She-Cats that were in love with Firepaw yowled, "FIREPAW NO!" Firepaw took a deep breath and felt time slow for him and he looked up and saw the Twoleg monster approaching him. Firepaw took another breath and raced back to the side he came from, the Twoleg Monster passing right by his tail. Time resumed for him and he fell to the ground on his side, his heart pounding, gasping for breath. Crowfeather looked behind him and saw Firepaw on the other side and he whispered, "H-He just risked his life for a Windclan cat, disregarding his own safety. I-I now know why the Leaders of Tigerclan and Lionclan protect him. He is a true leader. Just like Firestar." Leafpool raced over to Crowfeather and nuzzled him worriedly, "Are you okay?" Crowfeather nodded and Heathertail whispered to herself, "Firepaw really is something else isn't he." Heathertail heard a voice in her head say, 'He is something else Heathertail. Why do you think we all love him? Even his sister loves him as a mate and I am a medicine cat Heathertail!' Heathertail replied mentally, 'Honeypaw? Is that you?' Honeypaw mewed out loud, "Yeah. That was me." Heathertail nodded in understanding.

Owlpaw walked over to Firepaw and mewed, "You okay bro?" Firepaw took a breath and said shakily, "Y-Yeah. I am fine man. I appreciate it." Owlpaw nodded and nodded to the remaining cats. Everyone crossed the Thunderpath, Owlpaw and Firepaw staying behind. Firepaw got to his paws shakily and stood up, his heartbeat finally slowing down from the near-death experience. Owlpaw watched him get up and nodded. Owlpaw crossed the Thunderpath. Firepaw took a shaky breath and walked to the beginning of the Thunderpath. Firepaw listened for a Twoleg Monster and heard nothing, but the Thunderpath was rumbling. Firepaw took a deep breath and raced across the Thunderpath. Nothing raced across the Thunderpath and Firepaw took the lead once more; Dovewing, Silverpaw, Honeypaw, Wind, Mistystar, and Heathertail by his side. Crowfeather walked up to the main group in front and gently pushed Silverpaw and Honeypaw out of the way and said to Firepaw, "Firepaw. I… I wanted to thank you. For saving my life." Firepaw turned to Crowfeather and mewed, "No problem Crowfeather. It's nothing really. I was happy to help." Crowfeather said, "Firepaw, you could've died! It was a big deal!" Firepaw chuckled and mewed, "I am willing to die to protect everyone in this group. Even that piece of shit Breezepelt." Crowfeather nodded in understanding and walked back to Leafpool. Silverpaw and Honeypaw got back in their places and they walked through the Twolegplace.

 **Back in Windclan:**

Onestar heard a cat approaching his den at a fast rate of speed and he walked out and was nearly tackled by Jayfeather. Onestar smelled a scent he hadn't smelled in a while and whispered to Jayfeather, "You realize your sister, Hollyleaf, is behind you right?" Jayfeather nodded and said swiftly, "Yes. I know. But I came to warn you. Starclan gave me a vision showing Shadowclan attacking Windclan once more. Riverclan and Thunderclan are on your side, but Shadowclan somehow out numbers us. The only way we can win this fight is if the Group gets back. As the Forest's 2 best fighters are on it." Onestar asked, "I thought The Forest only had one best fighter!" Jayfeather answered, "Lionblaze and Firepaw are our best fighters. They have the same powers basically, but Firepaw's power is more powerful than his father's." Onestar asked, "How do you know this?" Jayfeather took a deep breath and told Onestar the Prophecy about Firepaw.

 **In Shadowclan:**

Blackstar called a clan meeting and yowled, "THOSE BASTARDS IN THUNDERCLAN AND RIVERCLAN HAVE CLEARLY BECAME ONE! WE HAVE TO TAKE OUT WINDCLAN IN ORDER TO PROTECT OURSELVES! WE ATTACK IN 24 DAYS!" Yowls of agreement were heard from every cat and Blackstar continued, "AND WE SHALL AVENGE OUR FALLEN BROTHER TIGERHEART! WE SHALL KILL FIREPAW AS REVENGE FOR HIM!" More yowls of agreement were heard and Blackstar cackled and limped into his den.

 **Back with the group:**

Dovewing didn't hear the dogs that they were approaching as she was lost in her train of thought. The group kept walking until barks were clearly audible. Lionblaze yowled, "DOGS!" Dovewing was jolted out of her train of thought at the word and immediately said, "I am sorry! I was lost in my train of thought!" Firepaw whispered to her, "Don't worry. It happens to us all." Firepaw gently licked her cheek, raising Dovewing's spirits. Firepaw yowled, "Everyone RUN! I WILL HANDLE THIS! MISTYSTAR! YOU'RE IN CHARGE! LEAD THEM TO SAFETY!" Mistystar hissed, "What about you?!" Firepaw smiled and time froze somehow and it affected everyone but Firepaw and Mistystar and he walked over to Mistystar and kissed her deeply. Mistystar kissed back deeply, blushing and Firepaw whispered, "I'll be fine Love. I promise. I love you." Mistystar replied, "I love you too." Time resumed and Firepaw was long gone. Mistystar took a breath and yowled, "FOLLOW ME! FIREPAW WILL MEET UP WITH US SHORTLY!" The group followed Mistystar as she led them towards a safer place.

Firepaw took a deep breath and raced towards the barks and felt people beside him. Firepaw looked left and right and he saw the Leaders of Lionclan and Tigerclan. The leader of Tigerclan mewed, "I am Stripestar. And the lovely Lioness on the other side of you is Lionstar." Lionstar giggled at Stripestar's compliment and said sweetly, "Not here Stripestar. Maybe later." Stripestar blushed and looked down shyly and Firepaw asked, "W-Why are you two next to me?" Lionstar answered calmly, "Because. We are here to tell you how proud of you we are. You have done many things to prove your worth. You truly are the Savior of the clans. Only you can defeat all evil as you are immortal. And so are the ones you love. Hence why the aging process has reversed on Mistystar. Every She-Cat you love will be the same age as you when you become a Warrior. And they will not be able to age unless you want them to. We are here to say we are sorry for what happened to you when you were a Twoleg. We brought you back to life, so you could live the life you desired. Free of bullies, able to help others who can't help themselves, etc." Firepaw smiled and said, "I greatly appreciate it Lionstar and Stripestar." Stripestar finally regained his composure and said, "Another reason we are here, is to help you fight the dogs. They are grouped up and there is about 20 of them. Even you can't take on 20 dogs by yourself. Not yet at least. You will get there. We believe in you." Firepaw beamed and nodded as the Leaders of Tigerclan and Lionclan flowed through his spirit. Firepaw's pelt ignited in white flames and his eyes became white and he pelted towards the group of dogs soundlessly.

Honeypaw was worried about her brother, but she knew if anyone could do it, it was Firepaw. Dovewing whispered to her, "Don't worry so much. Believe in him. We all believe in him, and he knows that." Honeypaw nodded in understanding and Dovewing whispered to everyone in the group of the She-Cats that Firepaw loved, "Firepaw just spoke to the Leaders of Tigerclan and Lionclan. He is going to fight the dogs with them by his side! He can do it!" The She-Cats mewed in agreement and kept leading them away from the Dog Pack.

Firepaw took a deep breath and saw the Dogs ahead of him, with one of them in the lead. Firepaw nodded as he heard the Leaders speak to him and he shoulder charged the Leader, knocking it aside. Firepaw used the element of Surprise and killed one of the dogs swiftly, blood spraying over his pelt and making the brown grass red. Firepaw thought, 'Leaf-Bare is just around the corner. We are lucky prey has been plentiful.' Firepaw backflipped over a dog leaping at him and he landed on its back and dug his claws deep in the dog's pelt. The dog growled in pain and tried to roll onto its back to crush Firepaw, but Firepaw leapt off of the dog's back just in time and landed harshly, losing his footing. A dog leapt at him, but Lionstar came out of Firepaw's body and tackled the dog to the side. Stripestar came out next and yowled, "FOR THE CLANS! FOR FIREPAW!" Lionstar yowled her agreement and Firepaw nodded with a smile and regained his footing and smirked and they all worked as if they were one. Firepaw knocked a dog into Stripestar and Stripestar killed it swiftly, blood making the grass scarlet. Lionstar knocked a dog towards Firepaw and Firepaw dug his claws deep in the dog's stomach and slid under it. The dog yowled in pain and fell down dead as its guts came from its stomach, staining the ground red. The leader of the dogs got to its paws and growled. Firepaw realized how big the dog was and whispered, "That must be a Great Dane or a Large German Shepherd. If it's a Germen Shepherd, it could be trained to defend, meaning it has been trained to kill if necessary. Shit." Firepaw ducked under the leader's leap and saw it tackle Lionstar. Lionstar and the dog grappled for a bit, but Lionstar kicked the dog off of her and got to her paws swiftly. She yowled, "STRIPESTAR! NOW!" Firepaw watched Stripestar kick the dog further away and Stripestar pelted after it and tackled it. Lionstar said to Firepaw, "Just us. Stripestar should be able to handle himself." Firepaw nodded and they leapt back into battle, 4 of the dogs already dead. Lionstar knocked another dog to the ground and Firepaw raced over, his pelt still ignited in white flames and he killed it swiftly. Firepaw was knocked away from the side and saw Lionstar grappling a dog that was 3 times the size of Firepaw. Lionstar killed the dog swiftly, her claws sparkling red. Firepaw nodded and saw a dog leap at Lionstar from behind. Firepaw felt time slow for him as adrenaline started flowing through his body and Firepaw kipped to his paws and pelted forwards and tackled the dog away from Lionstar. The dog was 4 times as big as Firepaw, but Firepaw grappled with it. Lionstar whirled around and saw Firepaw grappling with a dog that leapt at her from behind. She smiled sweetly and giggled and thought to herself, 'Hmmm. Decisions have to be made. I like them both. Firepaw or Stripestar? Kind of hard to do anything with Firepaw as he is not dead, but he can see us just fine if we take a physical form like we just did. Stripestar has been hitting on me since the very first Gathering. I always lead him on. I guess I will have to see who earns it.' Firepaw killed the dog he was grappling with, blood spattering the ground around them. Lionstar beamed and mewed her thanks as two dogs leapt at Firepaw and she yowled, "FIREPAW NO!" Firepaw whirled around too late and was tackled by both. Firepaw managed to kick one of them off of him, but the other sunk its teeth deep in his throat and shook him about. Firepaw hissed in pain, blood spraying on the ground around him and managed to claw its eye, making it drop him immediately. Firepaw landed harshly and yowled in pain, but got to his feet, the injury on his neck healing slowly. Firepaw's eyes sparked and they became Pure Purple and Firepaw tackled the dog that went for the kill and dug his teeth deep in its neck and his claws deep in its stomach and killed it swiftly, blood covering his pelt. Firepaw waited for the dog to stop thrashing about and saw the dog's eyes glaze over. Firepaw got off of it swiftly and was tackled once more from the dog he kicked off of him. Lionstar was fighting another dog when Firepaw was tackled. Firepaw felt the dog's teeth close around his neck, almost causing him to blackout and his attacks to free himself became weaker and weaker as the dog shook him about.

Stripestar had knocked the leader off of him and raced back to the main fight in time to see Firepaw tackle a dog leaping at Lionstar, and then he saw two dogs leap at Firepaw and tackle him. Firepaw kicked one off, and the other went for the kill. Stripestar saw as Firepaw managed to free himself and kill the dog that went for the kill, but was tackled once more. Stripestar raced forwards.

Lionstar killed the dog that had attacked her, and saw Firepaw getting shook about again and she gasped, "F-Firepaw no!" Firepaw heard her words, and they gave him strength and he managed to claw the dog's eye, and Stripestar tackled the dog just as Firepaw fell. Firepaw fell to the ground on his side harshly and yowled in pain and weakly got to his feet, the injury on his neck not healing, blood pooling below him. Lionstar and Stripestar hissed in anger and they both roared loudly.

Every cat in the group heard a massive _ROAR._ Lionblaze mewed, "T-That was the roar of members of Lionclan and Tigerclan combined! IT HAD TO BE! NOTHING ELSE IS THAT LOUD!" Dovewing whispered to Lionblaze, "That is exactly what it was. Firepaw has evolved his power somehow. Did another cat here fall for him?" Lionblaze shrugged. The group was chaotic but Mistystar yowled, "ITS NOTHING! STOP FREAKING OUT!"

Firepaw heard their roar combined and felt strength flow through his body. The fire on Firepaw's fur became a brighter white and he roared as well, twice as loud as the Leaders roared combined. Lionstar and Stripestar looked behind them, their eyes wide from Firepaw's roar and Firepaw walked to be between them; blood still spewing from his neck. Stripestar asked, "W-When did you get such a powerful roar?!" Firepaw shrugged his shoulders and smirked as he said, "Let's finish this!" Lionstar and Stripestar both yowled their agreement.

The group heard and even louder roar occur and Dovewing yowled, "THAT IS JUST FIREPAW! NOTHING ELSE!" Breezepelt yowled, "BULLSHIT! AN APRENTICE CAN NOT ROAR THAT LOUD!" The group became chaotic once more and Lionblaze roared, "EVERYONE STOP FREAKING THE FUCK OUT! I AM SURE IT IS FIREPAW! I HAVE HEARD HIS ROAR ONLY ONCE BEFORE! THAT SOUNDS ABOUT RIGHT FOR IT TO BE FIREPAW!" Mistystar mewed calmly, "We have to keep going. Firepaw said he would meet us at the end of the Twolegplaces. We shouldn't be late!"

Lionstar thought to herself, 'G-God damn. T-That was an impressive roar. T-That kind of turned me on. Damn! Firepaw might win this. Stripestar won't be happy if Firepaw wins me over. I don't remember if I am a virgin or not! It's been awhile since I was sexually aroused. Would the aging process reverse on me too? Maybe. I don't care regardless. It won't bring me back to life.' Lionstar's core was slightly moist and she assumed a full solid form. Stripestar assumed a fully solid form as well and smelled the scent of a moist core and he blushed. Firepaw smelled it too and he blushed dark red, but he felt his injuries heal immediately and he thought to himself, 'N-No way in hell I love Lionstar! She's in Starclan! Then again, Firestar loved Spottedleaf. What is wrong with me?!' Firepaw shook his head to clear it, but felt an immense increase of strength and he leapt towards the nearest dog. Stripestar and Lionstar followed suite. Soon, the battlefield was blood and guts and only a few dogs remained. Firepaw saw the Leader race towards where he told Mistystar to take the group and he growled in anger and yowled, "YOU TWO TAKE CARE OF THE REST OF THEM! I WILL HANDLE THE LEADER! I CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN MYSELF!" Lionstar giggled, her core still moist. Firepaw ran towards the Leader and heard Lionstar say in his head, 'You really are something else Firepaw. I think I may fancy you.' Firepaw blushed dark red, the head of his shaft protruding from its protective sheathe and thought back shyly, 'W-What?!' Lionstar giggled in his head and replied to him mentally, 'You heard me Firepaw.' Firepaw blushed more and raced towards the Leader, becoming a blur as the Leader had a huge lead on him.

Dovewing heard Firepaw and a Dog fast approaching them and she knew there was a cliff nearby and she yowled, "BE CAREFUL FIREPAW! THERE'S A CLIFF AROUND HERE!"

Firepaw heard her words and nodded in understanding. Firepaw tripped on a rock and rolled harshly down the hill and hissed in pain, but he rolled to his paws and pelted back after the Dog, his front paws sprained. Firepaw caught up to the Leader and looked at the group to his left. He whispered, "I am sorry Honeypaw, Silverpaw, Wind, Dovewing, Heathertail, Lionstar, and Mistystar. I love you all equally. I am so sorry, but I have to do this. I can't beat this bastard in paw-to-paw combat." Firepaw felt a tear fall from his face and he tackled the dog off the cliff, Firepaw falling with it.

Mistystar motioned to the other She-cats to come up to her and they all saw Firepaw look at them and they saw him tackle the dog off the cliff, falling with it. They all yowled, "FIREPAW NO! PLEASE NO! STARCLAN PLEASE! SOMEONE SAVE HIM!"

Firepaw heard their yowls and whispered, "I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" Firepaw grappled with the dog while they were in the air and he ended up on top and he slammed the dog against the cliff wall as they fell. The Dog growled deeply in pain, coughing blood, and fell from Firepaw's grasp and Firepaw slammed harshly against the wall and he coughed up blood from the force of the hit. Firepaw rolled down the rest of the cliff, hitting rocks and crevices and such harshly. Firepaw coughed up more blood and saw a river at the bottom. Firepaw took a deep breath, wincing in pain as it hurt to breathe and he spread his legs out to slow his descent. It barely slowed him down and he hit the cliff wall once more, coughing up more blood, breaking a couple ribs, and he planted his hind legs on the cliff wall and launched to the River, not knowing how deep it was and hit the water with such force, he broke a few more ribs and he managed to surface and get on solid ground, his pelt bloody and mangled and he took deep breaths, each breath hurting. Firepaw winced in pain as he took a fast breath and he struggled to keep his eyes open, because he had that feeling that if he closed his eyes, he would never open them again. Firepaw laughed and yowled in pain cause laughing hurt and mewed weakly, "Immortal. Please. If I was immortal, I wouldn't be able to die. I am sure if I close my eyes, I die. I have to stay awake as long as I possibly can so that way Lionstar and Stripestar or Mistystar and her group can have a better chance of saving me." Firepaw coughed up more blood and he saw the dog he tackled approach him. Firepaw hissed and got to his paws very weakly and shakily, hissing in pain the entire time he was standing. The dog growled and said, "It's been awhile since someone was able to defeat me. I appreciate your efforts, but now, you must die!" Firepaw hissed, "Bring it!" The dog leapt at Firepaw and Firepaw ducked a small burst of adrenaline making him forget all pain and he tackled the dog in the river and it floated away. The dog yowled, "I'LL BE BACK! YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BATTLE, BUT YOU HAVEN'T WON THE WAR!" Firepaw hissed back loudly, "I always win the war." Firepaw's little adrenaline faded and he fell to his stomach harshly and coughed up more blood while yowling in pain, his body erupting in white-hot pain. Firepaw fought closing his eyes as long as he could.

Mistystar hissed to the group, "WE HAVE TO GO GET HIM!" Crowfeather mewed sadly, "He's dead Mistystar. Even he can't survive that fall." All 6 cats that Firepaw loved and that loved him yowled, "HE ISN'T DEAD GOD DAMN IT! WE CAN FEEL IT IN OUR HEARTS THAT HE ISN'T DEAD!" Crowfeather became curious, but Breezepelt broke in, "Are you all his mates or something?! How the hell can you feel he isn't dead!?" Cinderheart whispered to Lionblaze, "They were caught. The Harem has become known most likely." Mistystar hissed, "Because he is very close friends with all of us. Very, Very, Very close friends. We know he isn't dead. I will take these five cats with me and we will bring him back up to prove he isn't dead!" Breezepelt cackled and said, "He is dead and is now Crow-Food. He had it coming." Heathertail walked over and slapped Breezepelt harshly, claws sheathed, tears in her eyes and she hissed, "You don't understand do you?! Firepaw is actually important and liked and wanted and cared about unlike you! KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT ABOUT HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW A GOD DAMN THING ABOUT HIM! SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP BREEZEPELT! NOBODY LOVES YOU! FIREPAW IS LOVED! NOBODY WANTS YOU! FIREPAW IS WANTED! FIREPAW ACTUALLY HAS A PURPOSE IN LIFE! YOU HAVE NO PURPOSE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN AT ALL! EVEN NIGHTCLOUD ADMITS YOU WERE A MISTAKE! SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHAT IF YOU WERE DOWN THERE?! WHAT IF YOU JUST SAVED ALL OF OUR LIVES BY SACRIFCING YOURSELF?! WOULD YOU WANT TO JUST BE FORGOTTEN?! I THOUGHT SO! JUST GO AWAY!" The entire group looked at her in awe and Furzepaw asked weakly as she was afraid, "M-Mentor? A-Are you okay?" Breezepelt's eyes were watering and he turned around and ran off, tears in his eyes. Heathertail looked at Furzepaw and mewed sweetly, "Yes. I am okay Furzepaw. I just had to get that off my chest." Furzepaw nodded in understanding and turned to Boulderpaw and started talking to him. Heathertail turned back to the She-Cats and followed Mistystar as she led the way to get to Firepaw.

Lionstar and Stripestar finished off the rest of the dogs and ran to where they saw Firepaw run. Lionstar felt a twinge of pain and she knew something was wrong with Firepaw and her pelt sparked and burst in orange flames and she pulled ahead of Stripestar easily and jumped off the cliff towards the wall and dug her claws deep into the cliff wall and slid down slowly. Stripestar looked at her in awe, completely forgetting that her pelt was on fire. After a couple moments, Stripestar followed suite and slid down the wall slowly.

Mistystar led the group down the cliff slowly, making precise jumps to get down fast, but safely. They all heard two loud _THUMPS_ on the other side of the cliff and they saw Lionstar and Stripestar sliding down. Dovewing asked quietly, "What are they?" Mistystar replied, "They are members of Lionclan and Tigerclan. They are in a Solid form. They must've had to take form to help Firepaw out fully. Based on the mark on their heads, they are the first leaders ever. They were the first ever leaders of the clans. Lionstar and Stripestar. They must be worried about Firepaw as well. But how is Lionstar closer to the ground. They probably leapt at the wall side by side and Stripestar weighs more than Lionstar because Lionstar is a female lion and Stripestar is a male Tiger. Males tend to weigh more because of the muscle build up and pinning and thrusting while mating. Unless. Dovewing! Did you watch this?" Dovewing shook her head no and Mistystar nodded in understanding and noticed something, but Wind beat her too it. "I-Is Lionstar's fur on fire?!" All 6 She-Cats looked closely and saw that Lionstar's fur was on fire. Honeypaw mewed calmly, "How? That makes no sense! She is too big to even be mated by Firepaw!" Silverpaw answered intelligently, "Unless the Aging Process will be different and also decrease her size to a size that Firepaw could handle and mate easily. But for it to even be possible, she would have to be alive! Firepaw can't resurrect the dead!" Heathertail mewed, "Maybe. Just maybe the aging process will reverse fast enough for her to be alive when Firepaw becomes a Warrior." Mistystar thought for a second and nodded at her thought and mewed, "Let's get going. We should meet them by Firepaw's body." The She-Cats mewed their agreement.

Lionstar saw how close the ground was and took a breath and leapt off the wall towards the ground and landed harshly but pelted towards Firepaw's body, Stripestar unable to catch up. Lionstar heard rustling in the bushes and covered Firepaw's body to defend his body, her wet core near Firepaw's face without her knowledge. Lionstar let down her guard when she saw that the 6 Cats were a part of his group. They were all blushing dark red when they saw Lionstar's Core near Firepaw's face. Mistystar took a breath and approached Lionstar, still blushing and asked, "Is he okay Lionstar?" Lionstar mewed calmly, "I haven't checked yet. I heard you all in the bushes and I leapt to defend him." Heathertail asked shyly, "D-D-Do you realize your pussy is near his face?" Lionstar blushed dark red and mewed shyly, "N-No. I-I didn't realize that." Lionstar moved and her wet core dripped a few drops of her juices onto Firepaw's Face.

Firepaw was on his back and he barely had his eyes open and he blushed dark red as he saw Lionstar's core directly above his face. Firepaw saw how moist and wet it was, glistening for some reason and the head of his shaft protruded from his protective sheathe. Firepaw heard the conversation between Lionstar and the group, but it sounded distant and all of a sudden, something hit Firepaw in the face. His heartbeat increased rapidly, pumping blood through his body once more at its proper pace and he coughed and he figured that Lionstar's juices from her core dripped onto his face. He stealthily lapped them up weakly from his face, his injuries healing faster than usual. Stripestar ran over, gasping for breath. Firepaw was able to hear properly again. All 7 She-Cats gasped at his injuries and choked on their yowls of grief as they saw how mangled Firepaw truly was. Firepaw's eyes closed, his injuries still healing faster than usual.

Mistystar asked swiftly after gasping and choking on her yowl of grief, "Is he going to make it?! His pelt is covered in blood and a lot of it is his! I can tell from the scent!" Honeypaw walked over, choking on her sobs of grief and whispered quietly, "H-He is fine. He will make it. Thank Starclan." Lionstar mewed swiftly, "We can help him heal faster. Well, us She-Cats can. Stripestar kind of can't. Firepaw's powers revolve around She-Cats. But we have to all be able to do this." Heathertail mewed swiftly, "Um. His breathing is regular. What did you do to him Lionstar?" Lionstar blushed and realized her core was dripping her juices, almost flowing fast enough for it to be a waterfall. Lionstar remembered how she was over Firepaw and blushed as she realized something and looked down shyly as she realized her core had dripped her juices onto Firepaw's face. She looked at his face and saw that there were no wet spots and blushed insanely red as she realized Firepaw had lapped up her juices. Mistystar giggled and whispered to Lionstar, "Guess he has had the taste of two leaders hasn't he? One willingly and knowingly, the other willingly but unknowingly." Lionstar nodded shyly and Mistystar giggled more and whispered, "He tastes amazing. Trust me." Lionstar blushed even more and whispered, "W-Why are you telling me this?!" Mistystar giggled once more and whispered, "Your pelt is on fire. Meaning either Firepaw loves you, or you love him. That only happens to those that are meant to be his mates." Lionstar blushed even more and nodded in understanding and whispered, "S-Stripestar is going to be so pissed." Mistystar mewed to Lionstar, "No. He won't. You two were the first to fall in love while not in the same clan. Isn't that correct? But you two never mated I believe." Lionstar nodded weakly, her memories returning to her from her life when she was alive. Mistystar giggled and mewed, "It seems every cat that is meant for him is a virgin. Except Wind. But I know she is contemplating on how to give Firepaw her virginity. Anyways. Firepaw is alive and well because your juices dripped on his face and he managed to lap them up without any of us seeing it." Lionstar blushed even more and nodded shyly. Firepaw had heard the conversation while his eyes were closed and Wind mewed, "We should get him back to the group." Dovewing mewed her agreement and the 6 She-Cats that Firepaw first met mewed, "A pleasure to meet you Lionstar." Lionstar mewed shyly, "Likewise." Mistystar thought to herself, 'Lionstar's juices should have not been real. They should've been fake. She is dead, but yet they were real juices and they have a scent. I can smell her juices and they smell amazing. Something big is about to happen with Lionstar. She may come back to life. I have a feeling she will.' Lionstar and Stripestar both slowly vanished and entered Firepaw's Soul once more. Firepaw's eyes shot open when they reentered his soul and he got to his feet weakly, his pelt looking mangled and battered as well as blood spattered. The group of She-Cats grouped up around him, keeping him in the middle to protect him as he was still very weak and mangled. Firepaw stayed in the middle, limping severely with each step, making their pace slow.

Lionblaze smelled Firepaw's scent and he sighed with relief and yowled, "THE GROUP SUCCEEDED!" Everyone gasped in disbelief and they ran over, Breezepelt nowhere to be seen. Firepaw was still in the middle and limping severally, his harem of She-Cats around him protecting him and moving at his pace. Cinderheart ran over and gasped when she saw how mangled Firepaw was. Cinderheart stifled a cry of grief and her inner Cinderpelt took over and she noted Firepaw's injuries, stance, and posture and said, "He has 5 fractured ribs, all of his leg bones are bruised, he has a deep bite on his neck, and all of his paws are sprained. I have to say, pretty minor for a fall like that. Let me guess, you used to Dog to absorb the first or final impact?" Firepaw mewed in pain, "T-The first impact only. The dog got out of my grasp after that. I would've used it for every impact if it hadn't escaped my grasp. And it knew how to speak Cat. It spoke to me and said they would be back." Cinderheart nodded and looked him over and smelled a scent she never smelled before and knew what it was, but didn't mention it to Firepaw and she walked away. Breezepelt came back finally and hissed loudly, "He isn't dead?! What the hell! NOTHING CAN SURVIVE A FALL LIKE THAT! NOT A DAMN THING! WHAT ARE YOU FIREPAW?!" Firepaw chuckled and was about to answer when Lionstar and Stripestar came from Firepaw's soul, not taking a solid form, and said to Breezepelt, "We already told you what he was. Firepaw is the Savior of the Clans and he is important." Everyone heard what they said and Lionstar and Stripestar returned to Firepaw's soul, giving him back his strength and he said to Breezepelt, "You already know what I am Breezepelt. I am Fire. Fire will save the clan. But that Prophecy is wrong. It should be Fire will save the clans!" Breezepelt hissed. Firepaw took a breath and Lionblaze mewed, "Way to give away your secret Firepaw." Firepaw laughed and mewed, "I have many more Secrets. But that secret I just told is the most minor one. Anyways. We need to keep going." Mews of agreement were heard.

 **About a week later:**

Firepaw and his group were nearing Midnight's place of sanctum. They faced many hardships, but they managed to fight through them. Lionstar and Stripestar were out of Firepaw's soul and walking next to him, taking a solid form that only Firepaw could see and they conversed as they were at the way back of the group. Firepaw had asked Mistystar to lead for a bit. Stripestar mewed to Firepaw, "So. I have a feeling that something is happening to Lionstar because of you Firepaw. Is that feeling correct?" Firepaw and Lionstar blushed lightly but Firepaw mewed calmly, "How should I know? I don't know how my aura affects everyone." Stripestar looked him over and confirmed he wasn't lying and nodded in understanding and mewed, "Alright. Sorry Firepaw. It's just that she and I had a thing when we were alive. But I don't remember if she and I ever mated. We kept it hidden. During fights, we fought one another, making it look like we were just foes on the battlefield." Firepaw nodded in understanding and mewed, "Even if my aura was affecting her, I would never be able to mate her, Stripestar. She is much larger than me. Unless I grow tremendously in size when I mate. As in body size. Not dick size. Then again, that would also probably grow. Oh well." Lionstar was blushing dark red as she knew Firepaw's Aura was affecting her. Making her younger at a breathtaking speed, and she knew that she would be alive again when Firepaw became a Warrior. She didn't know how or why, but she just knew it would happen. Lionstar muttered, "F-Firepaw will be bringing me back to life the instant he becomes a Warrior. And I have a feeling he will become a Warrior in less than 3 moons. The aging process is working this fast because Firepaw is nearing the day he becomes a Warrior. That's the only explanation. Hell, I am even shrinking slightly in size every day." Firepaw chuckled and they all walked back to the group.

 **Back in Thunderclan** :

Bramblestar called a clan meeting and everyone came to Highrock. Bramblestar yowled, "TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT OF THE GATHERING! I am bringing Spiderleg, Ivypool, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Squirrelflight, the Elders, Jayfeather, Fernpaw, Specklepaw, Graypaw, and Hollyle…" Bramblestar looked down, eyes watering and whispered, "Oh right. S-She's dead." The clan dipped their heads in grief for the fallen warrior that had saved many of their lives in the battle when Firestar died. Everyone yowled a cry of grief. Jayfeather muttered to Hollyleaf, "They still can't get over your death Love." Hollyleaf whispered in his ear, "I know. But they will eventually. The only ones who won't get over it are you, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Mother, and Father." Jayfeather nodded and whispered, "How much longer until Shadowclan attacks?" Hollyleaf replied quietly, "About 2 more weeks. The group needs to get back soon. Midnight will tell them what will happen and they will make haste once they hear as Firepaw will make them hurry." Jayfeather nodded once more in understanding and Jayfeather brushed his flank against his sister's. Hollyleaf purred and asked quietly, "What is it like? Being able to see all the time when you are used to being blind." Jayfeather answered, "It's different. The only reason I can see all the time is because you are here, so it's like I am always have a vision from Starclan. It lets me see how beautiful you truly are." Hollyleaf blushed dark red and purred loudly at his compliment and whispered, "Keep talking like that, and I might have to mate you in a dream brother. You always know what to say to get me in the mood." Jayfeather chuckled lightly and mewed quietly, "Bring it Sis. Just know you would be the one getting dominated, not me. You would be pinned as I thrust inside." Hollyleaf blushed more, her core becoming slightly moist and giggled. Hollyleaf whispered to Jayfeather, "You're making me horny brother! No fair! I can't do anything about it right now!" Hollyleaf giggled and Jayfeather blushed and motioned to his den. Hollyleaf giggled and whispered, her eyebrow raised jokingly, "Am I not the only one in that mood?" Jayfeather blushed and opened his mouth to say something when Hollyleaf kissed him gently and walked towards his den, her tail and hips swaying. Jayfeather's eyes ran down her body, a dark blush on his face. Jayfeather walked to his den following Hollyleaf and Hollyleaf giggled when he entered and said teasingly, "Going to have to wait until the Gathering is over. Then you can have a taste. I promise." Jayfeather blushed and said, "You little tease!" Hollyleaf giggled more and mewed, "That's right!" Jayfeather laughed and said, "Just you wait. You're going to be out of breath because of pleasure for about a week when I get done!" Hollyleaf purred while blushing and mewed, "Bring it!" Jayfeather mewed, "I WILL! When I get back of course." Hollyleaf mewed seductively, "I'll be waiting Jay. I will be waiting!" Jayfeather blushed more and walked out to go eat to get ready for the Gathering, still able to see as Hollyleaf was still around.

 **At the Gathering:**

Bramblestar mewed, "Life in Thunderclan is going great. Thank Starclan that prey is plentiful as Leaf-Bare is approaching. We have 6 new Apprentices, but sadly, 3 of them aren't here as they are on the mission to Midnight's place. Their names are Firepaw, Silverpaw, Honeypaw, Fernpaw, Graypaw, and Specklepaw." The clans yowled to welcome the Apprentices. Reedwhisker mewed, "Life in Riverclan is going well, and prey is also Plentiful. We have no new Apprentices and Mistystar is on the Quest as well. Hence why I am speaking for her." Onestar walked up and mewed, "Life in Windclan is going well, but there have been rumors going around and just know, we are preparing just in case." Onestar shot Blackstar a look of anger and then turned back to the crowd, smiling once more, and continued, "Prey is plentiful and we have cats on the journey as well. That is all." Blackstar walked up and mewed, "Cats of all ages and sizes. We have terrible news. Tigerheart was killed in the last battle with Thunderclan and Firepaw killed him. We are mourning for our fallen comrade and we plan to see vengeance. Firepaw had no reason to kill Tigerheart. Tigerheart was not outside of the Warrior Code nor was he trying to kill Firepaw." Bramblestar interrupted calmly, "That is not how it happened. If Firepaw were here, same with Dovewing, they would tell you the truth but you all will have to believe me." Bramblestar took a breath and opened his mouth to continue when a voice broke answered for him. "Firepaw had all rights to kill Tigerheart. Tigerheart was trying to rape Dovewing, and he was trying to kill Firepaw. Tigerstar was by his side and Firepaw fought them both off. It is sad that Tigerheart died, but the past is the past. You can't change the past." Everyone looked at the source of the voice and saw Jayfeather speaking, his eyes clear. Jayfeather continued, "Now, it sounds to me like Shadowclan has a grudge against Firepaw. And I am here to warn you, don't mess with him or you will all be defeated. Just trust me here. Firepaw is unlike any Warrior. His fighting is worthy to put him in Tigerclan and Lionclan. Firepaw would never kill out of spite. Firepaw fell to his stomach when he killed Tigerheart, his eyes watering. Firepaw has never wanted to kill a cat. He has only done it to protect himself from death and to defend members of his clan that were at risk of being raped or killed themselves." Blackstar yowled, "BULLSHIT! LIES! LIES AND SLANDER!" Onestar looked at Bramblestar and asked, "Whose story is true Bramblestar? Be honest here." Bramblestar and Reedwhisker both mewed, "Jayfeather's story is the truth." Yowls of argument were heard from below, clouds appearing near the Moon. Reedwhisker yowled, "EVERYONE STOP THE FIGHTING! WE ARE ANGERING STARCLAN! LOOK!" Every cat looked up and saw that the clouds were close to covering the moon. Bramblestar yowled, "STARCLAN HAS SPOKEN! THIS GATHERING IS OVER! LET'S GO THUNDERCLAN!" Every leader yowled for their clan and walked away, the Moon covered by clouds.

 **Back in Thunderclan:**

Bramblestar walked away, grumbling to himself and Specklepaw walked over and asked, "What does the Full-Moon being covered mean?" Bramblestar looked at the Apprentice and mewed calmly, "It means that Starclan was angered about the events that happened at the Gathering, Specklepaw." Specklepaw nodded in understanding and walked back to Fernpaw and Graypaw and told them what Bramblestar had said. Bramblestar chuckled and Squirrelflight walked to him and mewed, "Don't you miss that, Love?" Bramblestar nodded and Squirrelflight mewed quietly, "Maybe, next time then Love, don't pull out. Shoot your hot seed inside me and fill me up! I love that feeling!" Bramblestar blushed dark red and mewed quietly, "Alright. Next time when you're in heat. I will do that. I do miss having Kits." Squirrelflight purred and brushed against him purposely. Bramblestar chuckled.

Jayfeather walked back to his den and saw his sister and smelled the scent of excitement filling the Den. Jayfeather blushed dark red as he saw what a mess Hollyleaf had made. White cum was everywhere where she was sitting, her legs spread. Jayfeather blushed even more and Hollyleaf saw her brother and smirked and giggled, "Come and get it Big Boy, just like last time when I was alive." Jayfeather took a breath and walked over, the head of his shaft protruding quite a bit from his protective Sheathe.

 **Back with the group:**

Firepaw walked back in front of the Group, his Mates and Heathertail all around him and Lionstar and Stripestar inside his soul. Firepaw looked up at the Moon and saw it being covered with clouds. Graystripe mewed, "I guess that the Gathering didn't go well. I hope no fighting broke out. I really hope no fighting happened." Boulderpaw mewed his agreement as did Furzepaw. Owlpaw mewed, "So. Are we getting close?" Firepaw nodded and motioned to the Mountains. They were almost to the Mountains after 8 days and nights. Firepaw mewed, "COME ON! IF WE RUN, WE CAN GET THERE BEFORE SUNRISE! LET'S GO!" The group yowled their agreement and they all raced towards the Mountains.

 **The Next Morning:**

Firepaw and his group arrived at the Mountains just before the Sun rose above the horizon. They all dropped to their stomach, gasping for breath. Firepaw caught his breath almost immediately and he thanked Starclan that when he was a Twoleg, he ran distances and sprints so he recuperated fairly fast from running. Everyone asked him, "H-H-How h-have you caught your breath a-already?!" Firepaw answered calmly, "I ran in the woods when I was a Kit. I trained my body." The group nodded in understanding and Honeypaw and Silverpaw caught their breath. Wind was still gasping for breath, and Firepaw walked over and asked, "You okay Wind?" She nodded weakly. Mistystar and Dovewing recuperated at almost the same time and then everyone else caught their breath. Mistystar mewed, "It's been awhile since I had a run quite like that!" The cats yowled in agreement. Firepaw mewed, "We need to hunt and eat before we do this, and as usual, Apprentices first, Pregnant She-Cats next, Warriors after them, and then myself! I want everyone to choose their groups!" Firepaw hunted with his mates and Heathertail. Heathertail and Firepaw hunted together alone from the group and the 5 She-Cat's hunted together. Firepaw asked quietly, "Why did you want to hunt with me alone Heathertail?" Heathertail blushed and replied, "I-I wanted t-to t-t-thank you. F-For everything." Firepaw could see Heathertail moving her legs and tail in shyness and she looked down shyly. Firepaw gently made Heathertail look him in the eyes and he mewed gently, "You don't have to be nervous or shy around me Heathertail. I won't do what Breezepelt did to you when you guys were alone. I won't abuse you. You are an amazing and beautiful She-Cat and you deserve the best Heathertail. You deserve a Tom who treats you right and you deserve a Tom who can always be there to help you if you need it." Heathertail blushed dark red at his words and smiled lightly, her teeth brilliantly white. Firepaw chuckled and blushed insanely red as Heathertail kissed him deeply. Firepaw kissed back deeply and broke the kiss and gently put his head on hers. Heathertail mewed quietly, "I love you Firepaw. And not because of your powers. Because of your personality. You remind me so much of your father." Firepaw purred lightly and mewed back, "I love you too, Heathertail. And not because of how beautiful you are. I love you for your personality as well." Heathertail purred loudly and they hunted together.

 **Back in Thunderclan:**

Jayfeather woke up, his sister's taste still in his mouth and he blushed as he smelled how much his Den smelled like mating. Jayfeather looked to his left and saw Hollyleaf sleeping next to him, her pink core still glistening. Jayfeather blushed more and gave it a quick lick. His sister moaned loudly and white cum shot into his mouth and he sucked it all up. Hollyleaf woke up and giggled as she saw how much of a mess she and Jayfeather made. Jayfeather got up slowly, uncoiling his tail from his sister's and helped her up. Hollyleaf purred and mewed, "It's been awhile since I came that much Jayfeather. Have you been practicing?" Jayfeather chuckled and mewed, "Nope." Hollyleaf nodded and realized she was still in her solid form. She giggled and stretched felinely lifting her tail up so Jayfeather could see what she wanted him to see. Jayfeather blushed more and walked over and kissed his sister deeply. Hollyleaf kissed back deeply and mewed, "No more playtime?" Jayfeather mewed, "Not right now Love. We have to clean this up and get rid of the smell." Hollyleaf nodded in understanding and got to work cleaning up as did Jayfeather.

Bramblestar woke up and walked out of his Den and stretched and he smelled a scent he recognized. Bramblestar turned around and saw Firestar. Bramblestar bowed his head in respect and Firestar mewed, "Something big is happening Bramblestar. Shadowclan is spying on Windclan to figure out how to best attack them. If you can clear the scouting parties, you can buy a little extra time. And don't worry. Hollyleaf will be returning to the clan eventually." Bramblestar asked quietly, his heart swelling, "How?!" Firestar whispered something to him and Bramblestar nodded and called a clan meeting.

Jayfeather heard the yowl for a clan meeting and cursed under his breath and Hollyleaf whispered to him, "Let's share tongues real quick. To get rid of the scent of the night we had last night on you and me. Your scent will mask mine so I can go out with you in my solid form as long as I am quiet." Jayfeather nodded and shared tongues with his sister, cleaning the scent off of them and masking his sister's scent with his and they walked out together. Squirrelflight was assigning patrols. Jayfeather whispered, "A lot of patrols are going to the Windclan Border? Is Bramblestar worried about an early attack?" Hollyleaf whispered, "Firestar told Bramblestar that Shadowclan has scouting parties to try and find the best way to attack Windclan." Jayfeather nodded and watched the clan meeting, still able to see as Hollyleaf was still around.

 **Back with the group:**

Everyone had eaten and Firepaw yowled, "WE NEED A SCOUTING PARTY! THIS ONE MUST BE SMALL! WHO WANTS TO BE ON IT?" No yowls were heard and Firepaw nodded and mewed, "I am going as well as Heathertail and Mistystar. Just us three. We need a small group as I know the Mountains have thin paths." Breezepelt yowled, "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT! YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN TO THE MOUNTAINS!" Firepaw growled, "I am tired of you questioning me Breezepelt. I don't have to tell you a damn thing!" Breezepelt yowled, "Then come shut me up Kittypet!" Firepaw hissed and took a deep breath to calm himself and Breezepelt hissed, "PUSSY! YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO FACE ME BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU WILL LOSE!" Firepaw's paws sparked and he took another breath to calm himself and heard Lionstar and Stripestar ask him, "Do you want us to take care of him?" Firepaw replied mentally, 'No. I got this.' Firepaw walked to Breezepelt, and spit next to him and mewed loud enough for everyone to hear it, "You aren't worth the breath it would take to beat you. Hell, you aren't worth it regardless. And you never will be Breezepelt. You aren't worth the few seconds of my life it would waste." Breezepelt hissed furiously and leapt at Firepaw. Firepaw sighed and batted Breezepelt to the ground and pinned him, teeth bared and hissed, "Haven't you learned yet?! You can't defeat me!" Breezepelt growled and clawed Firepaw's stomach. Firepaw took the blow and got off of Breezepelt and hissed, "You want a fight? Go ahead. Do your best." Breezepelt attacked Firepaw fiercely and Firepaw took the blows. Firepaw's blood was around them and he thought to Lionstar, 'Keep them back. Breezepelt needs this to relieve some frustrations.' Lionstar understood and came from Firepaw's soul and took a solid form only he and the 6 She-Cats that loved Firepaw could see. The 6 cats tried to get by, but couldn't. Breezepelt growled, "This is for everything you've put me through!" Breezepelt went to slash Firepaw's throat, but Firepaw caught Breezepelt's paw with his teeth and bit hard. Breezepelt yowled in pain and leapt backwards, dragging Firepaw with him. Firepaw used the momentum and shoulder charged Breezepelt, knocking Breezepelt into a tree. Firepaw leapt at Breezepelt and pinned him against the tree, his paw against Breezepelt's neck and he yowled, "DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO KILL ME! I WAS LETTING YOU ATTACK ME TO RELIEVE YOUR FRUSTRATIONS! I HAVE A PURPOSE IN THIS LIFE. DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO KILL ME AGAIN! NOT IN FRONT OF THEM AT LEAST!" Firepaw pointed his tail to Honeypaw, Silverpaw, Mistystar, Wind, Dovewing, and Heathertail. Firepaw heard a voice in his head say, "Kill him Firepaw. Finish your transition!" Firepaw growled, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD TIGERSTAR!" Firepaw kept Breezepelt pinned and saw Tigerstar approaching him. Firepaw hissed and Breezepelt kicked Firepaw off of him. Firepaw was sent flying through the air, but he landed on his feet. Tigerstar said to him, "Pathetic. You won't kill. A strong warrior kills!" Firepaw hissed, "A strong warrior doesn't need to kill to win! THAT IS WHY YOU ARE NEVER STRONG! BECAUSE YOU KILL TO WIN YOUR BATTLES! YOU WILL NEVER BE STRONG TIGERSTAR!" Tigerstar hissed and leapt at Firepaw. Firepaw growled and dug his claws into Tigerstar's stomach and slammed him harshly to the ground in front of him and pinned Tigerstar, paw on his neck. Breezepelt was watching this happen and he took a breath and walked over and helped Firepaw pin Tigerstar. Tigerstar yowled, "TRAITOR!" Firepaw put more weight on Tigerstar's neck, shutting him up as he gasped for breath. Firepaw hissed, "Never again Tigerstar. We have an important mission to accomplish. And don't you ever call my uncle a Traitor again!" Breezepelt grumbled to Firepaw, "This is a one-time thing Firepaw. Don't call me uncle ever again. I hate Tigerstar just as much as you. After this, I will still hate you." Firepaw nodded in understanding and they both unpinned Tigerstar and he got up, gasping for breath and hissed weakly, "I-I'll be back!" Firepaw yowled, "Bring an Army next time." Tigerstar growled and vanished. Lionstar vanished and reentered Firepaw's soul. The 6 She-Cats raced over and Heathertail went to slap Breezepelt but Firepaw stood in her way and mewed to them all, "I let him do this. He needed to relieve some anger and frustrations." Heathertail mewed sadly, seeing Firepaw's blood on the ground, "B-But. H-He made you bleed Firepaw! He could've killed you! Aren't you a little pissed?" Firepaw shook his head no and mewed, "It's alright. I will be fine." Honeypaw mewed, "B-But you've lost a lot of blood Firepaw." Firepaw chuckled and mewed, "Trust me." Silverpaw, Mistystar, Dovewing, and Wind nodded in understanding and Firepaw nodded to Heathertail and walked towards the Mountains, waiting for her. Heathertail looked at the 5 other She-Cats that loved Firepaw and they nodded. Heathertail blushed and smiled to herself and ran over to Firepaw. Mistystar remembered that she was going as well and raced over.

 **During the scouting:**

Firepaw and Heathertail walked through the twisting and treacherous paths when there was a yowl and a Dark Gray Tom approached them. Mistystar gasped and whispered, "B-Brother?!" The Tom approached them and mewed, "It's been awhile sis." Mistystar nodded and mewed, "This is Stormfur. My brother." Stormfur looked them over and smirked as he mewed, "Who is this Tom sis?" Mistystar blushed dark red and mewed shyly, "F-Firepaw." Stormfur raised an eyebrow and asked, "As in named after Firestar? How is he?" Firepaw mewed sadly, "Firestar died in the last battle against the Dark Forest." Stormfur winced at the news and mewed, "That's a shame. He was a great leader. He helped Riverclan out a lot when I was there. I remember entirely. But I can tell you have potential Firepaw. Let me take a guess. Thunderclan?" Firepaw nodded and Stormfur mewed to his sister, "That's against the Warrior Code Sister!" Mistystar blushed more and opened her mouth to say something when Firepaw mewed, "Riverclan and Thunderclan have formed as one clan, but still separated because of what I did to save Riverclan." Stormfur raised his eyebrow again and Mistystar mewed, "Riverclan was attacked by a large group of Rogues. I sent an apprentice to get some help as we were outnumbered. They came back with Firepaw and Firepaw took out the group of rogues by mostly himself." Stormfur whistled and asked, "Let me guess. Son of Lionblaze?" Firepaw nodded and Stormfur nodded in understanding and asked, "What brings you 3 here?" Firepaw mewed, "We were just scouting. We have to go speak to Midnight." Stormfur nodded and mewed, "Bring your group up. We should have enough room. How many are there?" Firepaw thought for a moment and mewed, "About 15-30 Cats." Stormfur mewed, "We have enough room. And Sister, you and I have to talk about you know what!" Mistystar blushed and nodded in understanding. Firepaw and Heathertail understood what Stormfur meant and Heathertail mewed, "Let's go Firepaw. Stormfur has to talk to his sister about you." Firepaw nodded in understanding and walked down the mountain with Heathertail.

Stormfur asked once they were out of Earshot, "Why are you crushing on a Thunderclan Apprentice Sis?" Mistystar blushed dark red and mewed shyly, "B-Because of his personality Stormfur. And he is very attractive!" Stormfur mewed, "What do you see inside him?" Mistystar answered, "I see potential inside him. He saved my clan all by himself! I see that he is a very kind, caring, gentle, friendly, loving, amazing, respectful, brave, courageous, strong-hearted, pure-hearted, honest, and loyal Tom. Not many Toms nowadays are like him. And he doesn't brag about his dick size! That's a major turn on for me!" Stormfur nodded in understanding and mewed, "Those are some good reasons. You're correct. Not many Toms nowadays are loyal and honest. But what about the Warrior Code? It's against the Warrior Code to fall for a Cat in another clan!" Mistystar replied calmly, "Only applies if the clans consider themselves separate. Thunderclan and Riverclan consider themselves as one Clan." Stormfur nodded and said, "That's against the Warrior Code too! Grouping up with another clan to drive a different clan out!" Mistystar answered, "We aren't grouping up to drive a clan out. We grouped up to protect one another because of the Rogue Attack." Stormfur looked at his sister, jaw dropped and asked, "Y-You look younger. What's going on Mistystar?" Mistystar giggled and mewed, "It's because of Firepaw. Don't ask why, but he is somehow reversing the aging process on me. It's strange." Stormfur thought for a moment and gasped in disbelief and muttered, "T-The Prophecy is about Firepaw. Got it." Mistystar asked, "May I get my group now?" Stormfur nodded.

 **Well. Time for some actual story now! Anyways, HappytheExceed, signing out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright. Time for some actual story. This might be short or long. Depending how I feel. I will talk to you all again at the end of the chapter! The actual story may be towards the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 13: Arrival

Firepaw and Heathertail were walking down the Mountains and Heathertail asked, "What do you think Stormfur is asking his sister?" Firepaw answered, "He is probably asking her what she sees in me and such, and he is probably yelling at her for loving an Apprentice of another clan." Heathertail purred in amusement and mewed, "You're probably right Fire." Firepaw chuckled and they walked down the Mountain carefully. Firepaw was ready to jump off the Mountain in case Heathertail slipped and fell. Firepaw took a breath and looked down and saw how far the fall was, but saw a pool of water where he could dive into. Firepaw let his mind reach out to his sister and he thought mentally, 'Get Dovewing in the mind channel please.' Honeypaw thought back, 'Sure thing Love.' Firepaw purred and heard Dovewing's voice in his head asking, 'Yes Firepaw? You needed me?' Firepaw thought to her, 'I need you to stretch your senses to my location and to the pool of water below me.' Dovewing thought to him, 'Sure thing Firepaw. It's done.' Firepaw thought, 'Good. Tell me when you hear or see something hit the bottom of the pool.' Dovewing was about to ask why, but Firepaw thought calmly, 'Don't ask.' Dovewing nodded in understanding and Firepaw knocked a fairly large pebble down and counted the seconds. Dovewing thought to him, 'Now.' Firepaw mewed to himself, "30 Seconds? For a pebble that size. Gravity would make me strike the ground in half that time probably, a third of that time if I am lucky, so let's say I am lucky, so 20 seconds. That means the pool of water is probably about 15 feet deep. Now. Cut that time to fall in half because I will be carrying Heathertail if she falls, so that brings it to 10 seconds. Now subtract a second and a half because that is how long it will take to catch up most likely. So, that means about an 8.5 second fall. That ought to be interesting, but I hope she doesn't slip." Heathertail looked at Firepaw and mewed worriedly, "You okay Firepaw?" Firepaw looked at her and answered, "Yes Cutie. I am fine. Don't worry. Just doing some calculations in my head." Heathertail looked confused and asked, "Calculations for what?" Firepaw opened his mouth to say something when Heathertail lost her footing and slipped and fell as she screamed, "OH SHIT!" Firepaw immediately jumped off the mountain and muttered, "Starclan damn it!" Firepaw caught up to Heathertail and wrapped his paws around her and pulled her close and yowled, "DIVE! DIVE! HEAD FIRST WITH YOUR FRONT PAWS OUT! AND I WAS DOING CALCULATIONS IN CASE THIS HAPPENED!" Heathertail immediately obeyed and Firepaw thought, '10 second fall. We got lucky.' Firepaw dove into the water, Heathertail close to his stomach and Firepaw made sure he hit the bottom of the pool first. Firepaw grunted in pain and planted his hind paws and pushed upwards, Heathertail unconscious from the shock.

Dovewing heard a loud _KASPLASH_ and she looked at the pool of water and saw a large fountain of water showering back into it. She ran over with Wind, Honeypaw, and Silverpaw and they all saw orange under the water along with brown. Dovewing immediately jumped in and helped Firepaw drag Heathertail to the ground. Silverpaw asked in fear, "I-Is she dead?" Honeypaw walked over and checked for a pulse and heard a faint one and she mewed, "No. She's alive. Just unconscious from the shock of both the impact and coldness of the water. She could get pneumonia." Firepaw shook his head no, his back throbbing from the impact and his pelt ignited in orange flames so they matched his pelt so nothing seemed out of the ordinary and Firepaw warmed Heathertail up swiftly, evaporating some of the water and he mewed, "Lick her fur the wrong way. I did my best. I have to go tell them we have a place to stay." They nodded and obeyed and Firepaw walked away with a slight limp and approached the group and mewed, "We have a place to stay. Stormfur invited us to stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water." Crowfeather mewed, "It's been awhile since I've seen Stormfur." Leafpool mewed her agreement as did Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Firepaw heard a scream of Terror and Firepaw whirled around and saw gray bundle hanging from the Mountain. Firepaw yowled, "MISTYSTAR NO!" Firepaw's pelt re-ignited in orange flame and he raced over to the pool and took a breath and ran up the mountain wall slightly and dug his claws deep into the handhold. Firepaw climbed the Mountain slightly and leapt to the next safe location with a handhold and climbed up. Everyone was watching him and a yowl was heard, "I GOT YOU SISTER! GRAB MY PAW!" Firepaw looked up and saw Stormfur trying to save Mistystar and saw him lean to far down and he flipped down the side, and he looked at the pool of water. Firepaw took another deep breath and yowled, "STORMFUR! DIVE! I GOT YOU!" Stormfur remembered what Mistystar had told him about Firepaw and tried obeying, but fear clouded his mind and he started flailing around. Firepaw leapt at the correct moment and wrapped his paws around Stormfur and dove into the water. A fairly loud _KASPLASH_ was heard. Firepaw and Stormfur swam up, gasping for breath. Stormfur mewed, "Thank you Firepaw. But my sister!" Firepaw heard a cry for help and Firepaw mewed, "Don't worry. I'll get her. I promise you! I swear on my life!" Stormfur nodded and Firepaw swam to the ground and shook his pelt free of water and he raced towards the Mountain, becoming a slight blur as he climbed up the Mountain side. Firepaw leapt from safe handhold to safe handhold and he leapt at another one, but it crumbled from his weight. Yowls of fear for his life were heard, but Firepaw dug his claws as deep into the rock as he could, getting only a few scratch marks on the rock side, but he leapt to the next handhold. Firepaw's eyes became pure white and he growled deeply and saw Mistystar slip and almost fall, but she regained her handhold. Mistystar yowled, "ANYONE HELP! I CAN'T HOLD OUT FOR MUCH LONGER! PELASE! I'M SLIPPING!" Firepaw felt those words fuel him and give him strength and he leapt at another handhold, skipping one. Firepaw was an eighth of the way up Mountain side and he kept climbing at an outstanding speed.

Mistystar felt herself slipping more and she struggled to hit the Mountain with her hind paws, but managed and dug her claws into a handhold. She felt her handhold break and she fell down, flailing. She thought to herself, 'I-I am sorry everyone! I am sorry Starclan!' Mistystar closed her eyes and waited for the impact to lose a life, but she felt a weight slam into her stomach and something brushed against her core. She shivered in pleasure and moaned lightly, her core becoming slightly wet. She heard the thing on her stomach say, "DIVE MISTYSTAR! GO FOR A DIVE! I GOT YOU! I PROMISE ON MY LIFE I GOT YOU!" Mistystar obeyed and stuck her front paws out and dove straight down and she felt herself being turned around so she didn't take the first impact and they slammed into the water, causing a massive wave to form.

Firepaw jumped from where he was and landed on Mistystar's stomach and he felt his protective sheathe brush against her exposed core and he heard her moan and he yowled, "DIVE MISTYSTAR! GO FOR A DIVE! I GOT YOU! I PROMISE ON MY LIFE I GOT YOU!" Firepaw felt her obey and he turned his body so he was bottom so he took the impact and they slammed into the water, Firepaw's vision blurred from the impact and he cursed himself as he had not dived correctly and slammed his back into the water. Firepaw used what little strength he had left and swam upwards, Mistystar helping him. They broke the surface and they both were gasping for breath, Firepaw's vision still blurry and he struggled to swim with Mistystar and they got to the ground and Firepaw fell to his stomach, gasping for breath. He heard yowls asking if he was alright and he mewed weakly, "I-I am fine. I promise. I am just shaken from taking that impact 3 times." Sighs of relief were heard and Firepaw got to his paws shakily, his vision still blurry but he could recognize voices now. Honeypaw asked, "Does anything hurt Firepaw?" Firepaw mewed back, "Just my back." Silverpaw asked, "Are you sure?!" Firepaw nodded and fell to his stomach, still exhausted from the Adrenaline fade. Firepaw took deep breaths and he felt something nudge him up and he saw through his blurry vision Lionstar helping him up. The group of cats around Firepaw all helped him up and surrounded him as they walked back to the group. Firepaw closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep from the shock.

 **In Thunderclan:**

Jayfeather woke up, his sister next to him and he purred lightly and licked her head gently. Jayfeather looked around and saw Rock. Jayfeather ducked his head in respect and mewed, "I am still sorry about your stick." The Ancient cat replied, "It's alright. I found another one and have been remaking the marks. Shadowclan is trying something, go and wake Bramblestar. And your sister truly loves you. You know this right?" Jayfeather nodded and mewed, "I know." Rock nodded and vanished. Jayfeather ran out from the Medicine Den and saw Bramblestar on the rocks they used for sunning and raced over and mewed, "Bramblestar. Wake up!" Bramblestar stirred and slowly got up and stretched felinely and asked tiredly, "What is it Jayfeather?" Jayfeather replied, "Its Shadowclan. They're trying something!" Bramblestar immediately woke up from those words and yowled for a clan meeting and he yowled, "SHADOWCLAN IS TRYING TO ATTACK WINDCLAN! WE HAVE TO GO COUNTER THEM!" The clan yowled their agreement and they all ran out together, including Jayfeather as he could see and he thought to himself, 'Lionblaze taught me some basic fighting techniques. And since I can see, I think it's finally time to fight! THIS IS FOR HOLLYLEAF!' Jayfeather followed behind the rest of the clan, but pulled ahead of them all as he could see and he dodged every obstacle with ease.

 **Back with the group:**

Firepaw slowly woke up and saw nothing but blackness and he whispered, "D-Did I die?" A voice mewed to him and giggled as it said, "No silly. You did not die. I am Splash When Fish Leaps, but everyone calls me Splash. You must be Firepaw." Firepaw nodded and asked shyly, "W-Wait. How do you know my name?" Splash giggled once more and came into view and Firepaw's jaw dropped at the gorgeous Light Brown Tabby, but he kept it hidden and Splash mewed, "Most Tom's try to immediately flirt with me when they first see and meet me. I appreciate you not being one of those pricks." Firepaw mewed weakly, "No problem Splash. But you didn't answer my question." Splash mewed, "Oh right. What Tribe cat doesn't know the name of their future savior?" Firepaw asked, "What do you mean?" Splash replied seriously, "Firepaw. You are a very special and powerful individual. Tales tell of a cat who will save us when another Sharptooth comes about. They tell of a cat with a pelt like fire, whose eyes spark like flames, whose roar outmatches that of the Original Sharptooth tremendously." Firepaw blushed and mewed, "I do have a pelt like fire. But my eyes don't spark as far as I know and my roar is powerful, but not that powerful. I remember the tales that Bramblestar told me, and my roar is no match for that." Splash mewed, "I didn't finish. The tales tell of a cat who has an aura of authority and leadership. Who has an aura that calms those who are allies, but frightens those who are enemies. Who has beaten impossible odds multiple times before. One who is younger than a hero is expected to be. One whose heart is pure and clear." Firepaw mewed calmly, "Splash. I can't argue much of that, but I know I am no Hero. Not yet. I just do what feels right. And my Aura? You can't see what my aura does." Firepaw's eyes sparked from the immense power inside him, and he didn't notice. Splash mewed, "And you say your eyes don't spark. I just saw them spark with power. And I know what you Aura can do. I feel immensely safe, calm, and warm right now. And that's because you consider me a friend, so your Aura soothes me." Firepaw blushed and mewed quietly, "My eyes did not spark! I am sure I would see if it did. And I do consider you a friend, but maybe the way you're feeling is c-coincidence." Splash giggled at his shyness and thought it made him all the more cute and mewed, "I consider you a friend as well." Firepaw sighed in relief and asked, "Where is the rest of my group?" Splash answered, "They are sleeping in a separate den then you because you needed to rest. I heard what you did. Stormfur told me all about it. You are a very brave and selfless individual." Firepaw blushed more and looked down shyly. Splash giggled once more as his shyness made him all the more cute and handsome. Firepaw asked shyly, "W-Where am I sleeping then?" Splash mewed, giggling, "You are sleeping in my den." Firepaw blushed dark red and looked down shyly and mewed, "Sorry f-for bothering you." Splash giggled and said, "Don't worry. This isn't just my den. This is for all of the Prey-Hunters, silly. Not just me." Firepaw took a breath to calm his blush and he got to his paws weakly, strength flowing through his body slowly and Firepaw stretched felinely. Splash giggled and walked to him and said, "Time to take you for a tour of the Cave of the Tribe of Rushing Water." Firepaw nodded and Splash brushed past Firepaw, and Firepaw followed her, still blushing.

 **Back in Thunderclan:**

Bramblestar yowled a battlecry as they saw the Shadowclan patrol approaching Windclan. The Shadowclan patrol jumped into the air at the surprise and they turned towards the entire Thunderclan clan. Blackstar yowled, "Attack!" Jayfeather weaved in between the cats and leapt at Blackstar and tackled him. Blackstar kicked Jayfeather off of him and got to his paws as he mewed, "What is a Blind Cat doing here?!" Jayfeather chuckled and mewed quietly, "I am not blind. There is a member of Starclan among the clans so I am always having a vision. This is for what you did to Hollyleaf!" Blackstar gulped in slight fear and leapt at Jayfeather. Jayfeather dove under the leap and jumped onto Blackstar's back. Jayfeather smelled a scent he immediately recognized and he mewed quietly, "H-Half Moon?" Half Moon whispered to him, "It is I, Jay's Wing. I am here to help." Jayfeather smiled happily and mewed, "Thank you Half Moon." Half Moon took a physical form and leapt at a Cat about to tackle Jayfeather from behind. Blackstar hissed, "This is unfair. You shouldn't be able to see you Ignorant Prick!" Jayfeather laughed and sparred with Blackstar.

Bramblestar noticed Jayfeather in the battle and yowled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jayfeather yowled back, "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" Bramblestar sighed and attacked Smokefoot. Smokefoot dodged left and clawed Bramblestar's left flank and Bramblestar hissed in slight pain and tackled Smokefoot to the ground. Squirrelflight was fighting Tawnypelt and clawed her flanks. Spiderleg had knocked Oakfur into a tree and kept him pinned there during the fight.

Jayfeather backflipped clumsily over Blackstar's leap and landed harshly and grunted in slight pain but whirled around and knocked Blackstar against a rock and kept him pinned there, Jayfeather's paw against Blackstar's throat, choking him and hissed, "You're lucky I obey the Warrior Code! Or I would kill you right here, right now and take all of your lives! One by one, I would take all your lives and laugh as you died each time." Blackstar hissed weakly, "Do it. Hollyleaf begged for mercy, and I happily killed her." Jayfeather growled deeply in anger and slammed Blackstar against the rock with amazing strength and Blackstar coughed up blood from the force of the slam. Jayfeather hissed, "Don't talk about my sister ever again! Or I WILL KILL YOU! UNDERSTAND?!" Blackstar nodded weakly and Jayfeather dug his claws into Blackstar's stomach and threw him against a tree. Jayfeather whirled around and leapt at his next foe. A voice in his head said, "You have awoken the main part of your power. We hadn't noticed. As long as a Starclan cat is somewhere in the Clans, you can see. Use it to your advantage. Let everyone think you're blind." Jayfeather replied mentally, 'I already have been using it to my advantage.'

 **Back in the Mountains:**

Firepaw had gotten the tour of the Tribe of Rushing Water and walked back to the Prey-Hunter's Den when a voice interrupted him. "Firepaw. Come here." Firepaw turned around and saw a cat he was not introduced to, but he knew that cat had power. Firepaw ducked his head in respect and walked towards the cat. The cat mewed, "I am Teller of the Pointed Stones. But everyone calls me Stoneteller. Come. I have much to show you Savior." Firepaw bowed his head in respect once more. Stoneteller chuckled and mewed, "No need to show me such respect Firepaw. It is I who should be showing you respect." Firepaw shook his head no and followed Stoneteller into a cave with water everywhere and rocks pointing up. Stoneteller said, "This is the cave of Pointed Stones. This is where I found out about you, Firepaw." Firepaw's jaw dropped in disbelief and he mewed, "W-What did you find out about me?" Stoneteller mewed calmly, "Everything, Trenton." Firepaw looked down shyly and asked, "D-Did you tell anyone else that secret?" Stoneteller mewed, "No. No I didn't. I could care less. You seem like a nice individual. Which means you were probably a nice Twoleg. A shame how you were killed in cold blood." Firepaw nodded and mewed, "Well. You know my biggest secret. I appreciate you not telling anyone." Stoneteller nodded his head and mewed teasingly, "It seems Splash has you in her sights, Firepaw. That's my daughter." Firepaw blushed dark red and mewed hastily, "N-Nothing happened. I-I promise!" Stoneteller laughed and said, "Don't worry. I approve. But if you bring her to the clans, make sure she is in yours." Firepaw blushed more and mewed, "That is her choice if she wants to be in my clan and if she wants to go. I won't force her to go anywhere she doesn't want to." Stoneteller mewed, "She is going to want to go. I can tell. You're the first cat in a while that's put a pep in her step and a spark in her soul." Firepaw nodded in understanding and mewed, "Alright. I will treat her right regardless." Stoneteller replied, "Thank you." Firepaw nodded and Stoneteller mewed, "Firepaw. Whether you believe it or not, you are our savior. I don't know when you will save us, but it is going to happen, and you will probably save Splash's life. I saw that one of my tribemates would be in severe danger and I thought I saw Splash." Firepaw nodded and mewed, "It will probably happen when my group and I are making their way through the mountains on the way back from Midnight's place." Stoneteller nodded and mewed, "Rest for one more night. Then leave tomorrow morning. I will have Splash and Stormfur lead you guys out tomorrow. If Splash decides to go with, let her. She needs to explore. She is still fairly young. Younger then Stormfur at least. Mistystar seems younger then I remember. Is that because of your Aura?" Firepaw shrugged his shoulders and answered truthfully, "I honestly don't know. I think it is because of my aura. It affects those that I love differently than everyone else." Stoneteller nodded in understanding and mewed, "There is something about your powers and loved ones you don't know Savior, but you will find it out soon." Firepaw nodded and turned to leave, but Stoneteller mewed, "And you're sleeping with Splash again." Firepaw blushed dark red and nodded in understanding. Stoneteller chuckled.

Firepaw walked back out to the rest of the cave and yowled, "LET ALL CATS IN MY GROUP, MEET UP BY THE CAVE OF POINTED STONES FOR A MEETING!" Every cat turned to the yowling and saw Firepaw. Firepaw's group slowly came forth. Firepaw mewed loud enough for everyone to hear, "We are staying one more night, and to thank the Tribe of Rushing Water for welcoming us with open paws, we will help hunt and protect." The entire group of cats yowled their agreement and Mistystar ran up and mewed, "I want all of the fastest cats to hunt, and the strongest to defend. If you can do both, you hunt and protect. So, these few cats are Firepaw and Lionblaze. The rest, split up evenly." The cats obeyed Mistystar. Firepaw and Lionblaze were left alone. Cinderheart, Mistystar, Heathertail, Silverpaw, Honeypaw, Honeypaw, and Owlpaw were on the hunting side. The rest were on the defending side. Firepaw looked both groups over and mewed, "Crowfeather and Leafpool, switch to hunting. Owlpaw, go to defend." They obeyed and Firepaw mewed, "Let's hunt!" Splash ran up and whispered something to Cinderheart and Cinderheart nodded in understanding and mewed, "Firepaw. You will hunt with Splash and Defend as well. Take Heathertail and Boulderpaw with you." Firepaw nodded and mewed, "I'll listen. But I thought I was supposed to be in charge." Firepaw chuckled and Cinderheart laughed and mewed, "Just go with them." Firepaw nodded and yowled, "THE REST OF YOU, SPLIT UP! WE WILL FEAST TONIGHT!" Every cat yowled their agreement, their spirits raised from Firepaw's little speech.

Firepaw, Splash, Heathertail, and Boulderpaw walked out first and followed Splash through the Mountains stealthily. Firepaw heard an Eagle cry and heard it dive and Firepaw whirled around and saw it dive for him, flashbacks hit him to when he first found out about his powers when Silverpaw, Honeypaw, and himself went out as kits, and he muttered, "Damn it! NOT AGAIN!" Firepaw took a breath and yowled, "EVERYONE DUCK!" They all obeyed and the Eagle picked up Firepaw. Heathertail and Splash yowled, "FIREPAW NO!" Firepaw struggled to get out of the Eagle's grasp, and clawed its talons. The Eagle cawed in pain, but kept a hold on Firepaw and Firepaw bit as hard as he could into the Eagle's leg. The Eagle cawed in immense pain and dropped Firepaw. Firepaw saw how far from the ground he was and he yowled, "OH SHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" Firepaw let instinct take over and he moved his front paws in a windmill motion. Splash followed Firepaw's descent with her eyes and whispered, "Shit. He's going to fall away from the Pool!" Splash took a breath and raced forwards, her paws sparking and she jumped and caught Firepaw's scruff and threw him to safety. Firepaw rolled and saw Splash's paws barely keeping a grip on the rocks. Firepaw dashed forwards and gripped Splash's paws gently in his mouth and pulled her up. Splash was taking deep breaths to calm her fear and she mewed, "T-Thank you Firepaw." Firepaw nodded and mewed, "Fucking eagles." Splash purred with laughter and Firepaw mewed, "We need to hunt." Heathertail nodded and Boulderpaw looked at Firepaw in shock. Heathertail mewed calmly, "Firepaw isn't like the rest of us Boulderpaw. Firepaw is a very special and powerful individual." Boulderpaw mewed, "I got that much. But why does Every She-Cat yowl his name when he's in trouble?" Heathertail blushed and Firepaw answered shyly, "Well. Let's just say I have this special Aura that affects She-Cats in a strange way." Splash nodded her head and mewed, "It even effects cats that are from a different clan, rogues, or cats in the mountains." Firepaw nodded and Boulderpaw mewed, "I wish I had that kind of power." Firepaw laughed and mewed calmly, "Trust me. No you don't. Very few cats are able to handle all the stress. I am one of those few." Boulderpaw raised his eyebrows in suspicion, but kept quiet. They hunted in peace and brought back a bunch of prey.

Stoneteller looked through the Cave of Pointed Stones and saw something, and he gasped in disbelief and muttered, "F-Firepaw might die. Just like Feathertail did, Tribe of Endless Hunting rest her soul. Splash will be devastated. I must warn him!" Stoneteller raced from the Cave of Pointed Stones.

Firepaw, Splash, Heathertail, and Boulderpaw arrived, their jaws full of plump prey. Firepaw, Heathertail, and Boulderpaw thanked Starclan for the prey and they dropped in the Fresh-Kill Pile. Firepaw heard, "Firepaw! Come here! I must talk to you!" Firepaw looked around and saw Stoneteller and he raced over. Firepaw asked, "Yes, Stoneteller? What is it?" Stoneteller whispered to him, "You might die when you save us Firepaw!" Firepaw answered quietly and calmly, "I have defied death before. You and I know this." Stoneteller nodded his head and mewed quietly, "Just stay safe and be careful! I don't want Splash to be devastated." Firepaw mewed quietly, "Don't worry. I won't die. I have too much to live for." Stoneteller nodded. Firepaw walked away and raised his voice as he spoke, "WE HAVE HELPED HUNT! WE HAVE DONE THE BORDER PATROLS! NOW! LET US FEAST! THANK THE TRIBE OF ENDLESS HUNTING AND STARCLAN! WE SHALL FEAST!" Yowls were heard from the group and they were yowls of agreement. Firepaw nodded and they feasted.

 **Back in the Forest:**

Jayfeather dodged a left claw and shoulder charged the assailant, knocking her over. Half-Moon was pinned by a smoky ash colored tom and Jayfeather tackled the tom and knocked it away into a tree. A loud _CRACK_ was heard as the tom struck the tree and put a crack in it. Bramblestar was watching Jayfeather fight, his jaw dropped and he whispered, "I-It's like can see, and he is using incredible strength. He would've made one hell of a warrior. But, he didn't know he could do all of this, so he is stuck as a Medicine Cat." Bramblestar ducked as a cat leapt at him from behind and he leapt back into battle.

The battle finally ended and Thunderclan was victorious. Bramblestar led Thunderclan and they chased Shadowclan off of their territory and into their own. Bramblestar mewed, "The group needs to hurry the hell up! BUT WE EMERGED VICTORIOUS! AS WE ALWAYS DO THUNDERCLAN! WHO'S WITH ME?!" Yowls of agreement and approval were heard and Bramblestar yowled, "WE SHALL RETURN PROUD! EVERYONE GETS A DAY OFF TONIGHT! WELL, EVERYONE BUT ME! I NEED TO MAKE SURE SHADOWCLAN DOESN'T TRY SOMETHING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! I WILL GO TO OUR ALLY RIVERCLAN AND ASK FOR HELP!" More yowls were heard and they returned to Thunderclan, hunting along the way.

Bramblestar broke away from the group and hunted for himself and killed a couple mice and ate them slowly, thanking Starclan for the prey. Bramblestar felt his strength return and he raced to Riverclan to get help to patrol the Windclan border.

 **Back in the Mountains:**

Firepaw was awoken by a prod in the side and a sweet voice whispering, "Firepaw. Wake up. I want to show you something." Firepaw looked at the source of the voice, his eyes adjusting to the darkness and he saw Splash and she was shifting on her paws, clearly nervous. Firepaw got to his paws and asked quietly, "Yes Splash? What did you want to show me?" Splash mewed quietly, "Quiet. It's a special place close to my heart that I show no one." Firepaw blushed lightly and nodded in understanding and followed her out of the Cave quietly. Splash ran to the top of the mountain quietly, the Northern Lights all around. Firepaw looked around, his jaw dropped and he mewed quietly to himself, "Wow." Splash motioned to him to come next to her and Firepaw obeyed and sat down, his tail coiled near Splash's tail. Splash purred lightly and mewed, "Its beautiful isn't it?" Firepaw nodded and mewed, "It is. It's gorgeous, I appreciate you showing me this Splash." Splash purred louder and mewed, "I go here to think about stuff. And right now, I have some serious stuff to think about Firepaw." Firepaw mewed to her, "I understand entirely. Want to tell me what it is you're thinking about?" Splash looked at him and mewed quietly, "I am contemplating leaving the Mountains, Firepaw. There is so much more to the world then these mountains. I know this. I-I want to go to the forest, Firepaw. With you." Firepaw blushed dark red and mewed quietly, "I would love that Splash. I really would. Are you sure about it?" Splash nodded and rested her head on Firepaw's shoulder. Firepaw blushed and gently placed his tail on hers. Splash responded by getting as close to Firepaw as she could, their flanks pressing together and Splash purred as they watched the Northern Lights together. Firepaw gently wrapped his tail around Splash in a protective manner. Firepaw felt something inside him arise as more of his power came forth, but what Firepaw didn't know, was that this power that came forth, was going to save his life someday.

The sun rose and Firepaw was still wide awake. Splash had fallen asleep on his shoulder, so he had gently laid her down and curled up next to her, his stomach on her back, to keep her warm as she slept. Splash woke up slowly as the rays of the sun struck her back and she noticed something on her back. She blushed dark red and craned her neck around and saw Flame-Orange fur. Splash blushed more and giggled softly. Firepaw heard the giggle and mewed sweetly, "Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Long day ahead of you." Splash giggled more and got to her paws and stretched felinely and Firepaw looked the other way so he didn't see her core. Splash giggled as he turned and she mewed, "Such a gentleman. Trying to not catch a peek. I like that. It means you are respectful. Very few Toms would've done what you did." Firepaw chuckled and mewed, "Well. I am not like most Toms. You already knew that." Splash mewed, "True, very true." Firepaw nodded and mewed, "We should head back down before we are missed." Splash nodded, her heart skipping a beat as she listened to Firepaw's voice. Firepaw smiled and waited for Splash to walk first, but was shocked as she playfully leapt at him and pinned him. Firepaw blushed dark red and smirked and gently rolled over, ending up on top and keeping her pinned and he mewed, "I win." Splash pouted jokingly and Firepaw mewed, "But in my eyes, you always win." Splash blushed dark red and beamed and Firepaw got off of her. Splash gently put her nose against Firepaw's and Firepaw blushed dark red, but gently rubbed her nose with his and mewed, "We should seriously get down there, or your father may get some ideas as to why we are both missing." Splash giggled and brushed against Firepaw purposely. Firepaw chuckled and walked alongside her, brushing his pelt against hers. Splash purred happily and they walked into the cave. Every cat turned their eye towards them as they entered. Firepaw and Splash both blushed. A voice was heard, "Nice of you two to join us!" Splash recognized the voice and went to reply, but couldn't as she was too shy. Firepaw took a breath and mewed calmly, "It isn't what it looks like, Stoneteller. Splash was giving me a tour of the Mountains one last time before I left. That's all." Stoneteller chuckled and mewed sarcastically and jokingly, "Sure, Firepaw. I definitely believe you. Well. It is time for us to say goodbye to our guests! The cats leading them away are Stormfur and Splash!" Firepaw nodded in understanding, as he knew what Stoneteller was trying to do. Firepaw mewed loudly, "We all heard him! Gather up! We leave in 5!" Yowls were heard.

Stormfur and Splash led them away to the edge of the border and Splash was clearly upset. Firepaw sighed in sadness and his harem knew what he was feeling. Firepaw mewed sadly, "I guess this is where we part ways, Splash." Splash nodded, her eyes watering. Firepaw walked over and gently brushed her tears away and whispered, "I will miss you." Splash whispered back, "Same Firepaw. I would ask you to stay, but I know you need to do this." Firepaw nodded and gently licked her cheek. Stormfur mewed quietly, "Get a room." Firepaw shot him a look that said shut up. Stormfur immediately closed his mouth. Firepaw turned around and walked away as he mewed sadly, "Let's get going. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen on our way back and that we will have to rush." The group followed in behind him. Stormfur looked at Splash, his heart breaking at her sadness as he too shared that same sadness once. All of a sudden, Splash took off running back to the Mountains. Stormfur watched as she became a blur, his jaw dropped.

Firepaw led his group away and he mewed, "We need to pick up the pace! We lost a little bit of time!" The group yowled in agreement and Firepaw yowled, "LET'S KICK IT UP A NOTCH! DOUBLETIME!" They took off running, dust kicking up behind them.

Splash ran to the Cave faster then she knew she could run and she jumped up a rock and gained some air time and rolled when she landed and kept racing. She ran to the Cave of Pointed Stones and mewed, "FATHER! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Stoneteller came to her and asked, "Yes, my Daughter?"

Firepaw and his group kept racing, approaching the end of the tree line and Firepaw yowled, "SLOW DOWN!" The group obeyed and their sprint turned into a walk slowly. Everyone was gasping for breath, but Firepaw recovered almost instantly once more and his breathing became regular, his heart beat slowing. Crowfeather walked over and asked while panting, "H…How d…..do you r..recover your breath so quickly? I am from Windclan, and even I haven't seen anyone with your endurance and recuperation." Firepaw mewed, "I worked hard on my endurance when I was a Kit and I still work on it." Crowfeather nodded in understanding. Dovewing mewed to Firepaw, "I hear something far behind us, but gaining ground quickly." Firepaw nodded in understanding, keeping his head down, his heart still aching that Splash hadn't gone with them, but he picked up his head and approached the potential threat. Firepaw heard an Eagle caw and he saw a cat he recognized immediately. "Splash?" muttered Firepaw and he immediately ran towards her, his pelt and paws igniting in Orange Flames to hide the fact that he was on fire as it matched his pelt perfectly. Firepaw raced forwards and called upon Stripestar. Stripestar heeded his call and Firepaw's agility increased immensely and he shot forwards at breathtaking speeds. Firepaw saw Splash trying to stay under trees to make sure the Eagle couldn't grab her, but she was running out of cover. Firepaw shot forwards once more, becoming nothing but a blur as the world around him blurred and he leapt as far as he could and knocked the Eagle away from Splash just as she ran out of cover and it went for a dive.

Splash ran faster as the Eagle closed in. She took deep breaths and her mind was racing as she thought, 'What am I going to do?! I am running out of places to stay under!' As soon as Splash ran out of trees to stay under, the Eagle dove, but Splash heard a loud noise and the Eagle was tackled away from her, sending it skidding across the ground 30 yards away, its wings breaking. Splash felt insanely warm, as if she was by fire for a split second and her fear faded away completely as a wave of Courage struck her. Splash heard the Eagle caw in pain and then heard the sound of battle. Splash ran over and saw Firepaw on top of the eagle, his claws deep in its stomach and his teeth around its neck. Firepaw hissed, "DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO TAKE HER AWAY AGAIN! THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Firepaw tore its throat out and spit it out, blood spraying his pelt, covering him in red blood. Firepaw got off of the Eagle and thought to himself, 'I-I am sorry. I killed you, a symbol of freedom in the world of Twoleg's that live in the United States. But you put someone I love at risk. Starclan and God forgive me. Please.' Firepaw took a breath and walked over to Splash and Splash looked him over quickly, fear clear in her voice as she asked, "Are you okay?! Did it hurt you?!" Firepaw shook his head no and blushed as Splash walked over and licked his pelt clean. Splash cleaned his pelt as best as she could and mewed, "I missed you Firepaw." Firepaw beamed and replied, "I missed you too Splash. I am glad you are coming with." Splash smiled sweetly and mewed, "Same here Firepaw. Thank you. For saving me." Firepaw blushed and replied, "Don't mention it. I am glad I was able to save you." Splash giggled and Firepaw mewed, "Come. Let's get to the group." Splash nodded.

They walked back to the group. A yowl was heard as Breezepelt was yowling, "I BET HE DITCHED BECAUSE HE'S SCARED! IT SHOULD NOT HAVE TAKEN THIS LONG TO SEE WHAT WAS GOING ON! HE RAN AWAY LIKE A BITCH! GET USED TO IT!" Firepaw heard his father mew loudly and deeply, "He didn't ditch you ignorant mousebrain! So just shut up! I am tired of you always questioning my son all the time!"

Breezepelt hissed, "Do something about it Half-Clan!" Lionblaze growled in anger, but took a deep breath and mewed calmly, "I may be a Half-Clan, but you are less than that. The way you treat your father, the way you treated Heathertail, the fact that you were with the Dark Forest! That makes you nothing. Wait. My bad. I am wrong. That makes you less than nothing Breezepelt." Breezepelt hissed in anger and leapt at Lionblaze. Lionblaze sighed in disbelief and batted Breezepelt away, claws sheathed. "Haven't you learned?! You can't beat my son! What makes you think you can beat me?" Breezepelt hissed, "Because, I know your weakness." Lionblaze hissed, "Leave my family out of this." Breezepelt hissed, "Not just that, and or else what?!" Firepaw felt himself getting angrier and he roared, his voice deep and menacing. Everyone winced in fear and Firepaw growled, "Or else you will have to deal with me, Breezepelt. And we all know how that will turn out." Stripestar and Lionstar came from his body, but Firepaw whispered, "I can handle this." They nodded in understanding and Firepaw looked at Breezepelt and dropped to his stomach as Breezepelt leapt at him unexpectedly. Firepaw got to his paws.

Splash had walked to the harem of She-Cats that loved Firepaw and mewed, "What's going on? Why is Firepaw fighting?" Wind mewed calmly, "Firepaw is defending Lionblaze's honor. Breezepelt always tries to start shit. Firepaw always ends it." Splash nodded in understanding and asked, "So, where are we going?" Mistystar mewed calmly, "We are going to Midnight the Badger's place." Honeypaw mewed, "Well, Firepaw is already winning." Cinderheart walked to them and mewed calmly, "You're shocked that Firepaw already has the Upper-hand?" They all giggled and mewed, "Not at all."

Firepaw had Breezepelt pinned against a tree and mewed calmly, "Are you done yet?" Breezepelt tried to spit in Firepaw's face, but Firepaw dodged it and slammed Breezepelt into the tree lightly. Breezepelt groaned in pain and managed to kick Firepaw off of him. Firepaw landed harshly on his hind paws and hissed in pain as he twisted them, but he rolled backwards, pushed with his front paws, got some air time, and flipped onto his paws once more and landed harshly. Breezepelt growled and leapt feigned a right hit. Firepaw fell for it and dodged right and Breezepelt clawed Firepaw's left flank with his left paw. Scarlet blood trickled down Breezepelt's claws. Firepaw took a breath and mewed, "Why are we fighting? We have to get to Midnight's!" Breezepelt chuckled and mewed, "You're scared aren't you? That's why you want to end this. Because you know you can't win." Firepaw replied seriously, "I am not scared Breezepelt. It is you who should be scared. You don't know what I'm capable of. Hell. I don't even know what I am capable of." Breezepelt growled and went to shoulder charge Firepaw, but Firepaw immediately ran at Breezepelt and knocked him back, still keeping his claws sheathed as he knew he could defeat Breezepelt. Firepaw took a breath and rolled to the left as Breezepelt leapt at him once more and he pushed Breezepelt further away. Breezepelt hissed and rushed towards Firepaw, but Firepaw took a breath and spread his legs evenly and planted his paws, the ground rumbled underneath him and he felt immense power come to him and his pelt ignited in orange flames, the flames at least 5 fox lengths tall. Breezepelt leapt at Firepaw, but couldn't hit him, as a wave of power was surrounding Firepaw. Breezepelt gulped in slight fear and whispered, his voice hoarse from fear, "W-What are you Firepaw?" Firepaw mewed calmly and deeply, "Your worst nightmare Breezepelt." Firepaw knocked Breezepelt away from him and pinned him. Firepaw kept Breezepelt pinned and mewed, "Are you done questioning my Father?!" Firepaw was choking Breezepelt. Breezepelt gasped for breath and said weakly, "Y-Yes." Firepaw growled to intimidate Breezepelt and got off of him and mewed, "Good. Now, get out of my sight." Breezepelt nodded in understanding. He got up weakly and went to the back of the group. Firepaw sighed in relief and mewed, "Let's roll!" The group yowled their agreement.

 **Back in Thunderclan:**

Bramblestar sighed in relief as he reached the Riverclan Border and raced across. He knew the stream was approaching so he slowed down and judged the gap and chuckled as he remembered hearing how Firepaw and Lionblaze jumped the entire thing. He chuckled more as he remembered hearing how Lionblaze almost didn't make the jump. Bramblestar mewed calmly, "At least he made the jump. I know how much Lionblaze hates getting wet. I can't say I blame him. His pelt is fairly thick." Bramblestar jumped across the Stepping Stones and ran to Riverclan, taking controlled breaths.

Reedwhisker heard a yowl of warning and he ran out of the Leader's Den, but relaxed as he saw Bramblestar and he approached the Guest. Reedwhisker asked, "Bramblestar, what gives me the Honor?" Bramblestar mewed, "I need help guarding the Windclan border. Shadowclan is up to their tricks again." Reedwhisker nodded in understanding and asked, "Will we be switching off and on for the patrols?" Bramblestar nodded and mewed, "What times do you want?" Reedwhisker thought for a moment and mewed, "We will protect it during the night and morning. Can you handle the Afternoon and Evening?" Bramblestar mewed, "Yes. We can handle that." Reedwhisker beamed and mewed, "Alright. It's settled then." Bramblestar mewed, "Thank you Reedwhisker. I knew I could count on Riverclan." Reedwhisker chuckled and mewed, "We are one clan are we not? A clan looks out for the other members of the clan." Bramblestar nodded and replied, "Isn't that the truth." Reedwhisker nodded and mewed, "How did you know Shadowclan was up to something?" Bramblestar mewed, "Jayfeather had a vision and he told me." Reedwhisker nodded in understanding. Bramblestar mewed, "And the weird thing is, he was fighting as if he could see and if he was an experienced Warrior." Reedwhisker mewed, "That is pretty weird." Bramblestar nodded and mewed, "Since we are one clan, I decided it would be better to have no secrets between us. You and I have to talk Reedwhisker. And you better not hate Firepaw after." Reedwhisker's ears twitched in curiosity and he asked, "Why would I hate him?" Bramblestar mewed, "Here's why."

 **Back with the Adventuring Group:**

Firepaw led the group towards Midnight's Sanctuary and they arrived after a few hours of continuous sprinting. Firepaw mewed for his group to be quiet. They immediately obeyed and Splash whispered to Heathertail, "Why do you She-Cats follow Firepaw around? It's making me a little jealous." Heathertail answered quietly, "Well. We all love him equally and he loves us back equally. He shares and spreads the love." Splash's jaw dropped and she mewed, clearly upset, "S-So. He is just a player?" Heathertail giggled quietly and mewed, "Starclan no. He is not even a player." Splash answered sadly, "B-But he loves 6 She-Cats! And they all love him back!" Heathertail mewed quietly, "The reason he is this way, is because he is a very special individual. He becomes more powerful the more he loves and the more he has to protect. If we all were to bear his kits, he might be as strong as all 8 clans combined." Splash's jaw dropped in shock and she asked shyly, "A-All 8 clans?! I thought there was only 4 clans!" Heathertail giggled and mewed, "No. There are 8 clans. They are Starclan, Skyclan, Thunderclan, Lionclan, Tigerclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan." Splash nodded and asked, "What are Lionclan and Tigerclan?" Heathertail answered, "They are the clans that existed far before the other 6. They no longer exist, but Firepaw can talk to the very first leaders of those clans, and they are inside his spirit, granting him strength in battle and intelligence on the battlefield. He also inherited Lionblaze's, his father, powers. So, he can't be defeated in battle unless he lets the other win." Splash nodded in understanding and mewed slowly, "Sorry for thinking he was like every other Tom I know." Heathertail smirked and mewed, "Its fine. I understand. I used to think the same way." Splash nodded and they heard a yowl. "We have arrived!" yowled Mistystar. The group all rounded up and Firepaw took a breath and mewed calmly, "Who's going down to talk to Midnight?" A voice interrupted him and it sounded deep, "Why don't I take the cats of Windclan and you Firepaw?" Firepaw whirled around and saw a badger with a black stripe her face, white everywhere on her face, but he knew it held power and he bowed his head in respect. Midnight bowed likewise and Firepaw mewed, "Crowfeather, Heathertail, Breezepelt, Furzepaw, and Boulderpaw. Follow Midnight and I." The cats that were called came forth and got around Firepaw. Midnight smelled fear and she pinpointed the scent to the Apprentices, Breezepelt, and Heathertail. Midnight said calmly, "I am not like my other brethren. I don't want to kill any of you. I am the one you all came to see. I promise. I promise not to hurt any of you." Firepaw took a breath. Everyone around Firepaw felt themselves immediately calm, their heartbeat becoming regular once more, with courage surrounding them. Midnight felt herself become more at ease and she looked Firepaw dead in the eyes and said, "So. You're the one I've been hearing about. Aren't you?" Firepaw took a breath to calm himself and he mewed calmly, "I might be. Depends. What have you heard?" Midnight chuckled and said, "Lots. Let's get to my den. I have to talk to you and the Windclan cats." Firepaw nodded and they followed Midnight to her den.

 **Back in the Clans:**

Reedwhisker took a breath and took in what Bramblestar had just told him. Bramblestar mewed, "It is not his fault Reedwhisker. He was chosen by Starclan to have what he does. And Mistystar was the third one in it." Reedwhisker mewed, "S-So. He mated Mistystar?!" Bramblestar replied swiftly, "Starclan no. Both he and she were too shy and nervous for that. They just pleasured one another." Reedwhisker nodded and he mewed calmly, "Well. As long as she's happy, I don't care. But he better treat her with the attention and love she deserves." Bramblestar said, "No need to worry about that. He will. Don't worry." Reedwhisker nodded and sighed. Bramblestar mewed, "Hey. If it helps any, I think she's attractive too Reedwhisker. But I have a mate so I am not too disappointed." Reedwhisker chuckled and said, "That helps a little." Bramblestar mewed, "Glad I could help."

 **Back with Midnight:**

Midnight said, "Sit down. We have much to talk about." The cats obeyed and Firepaw sat next to Heathertail and stealthily placed his tail on hers and they coiled their tails together, flanks brushing against each other, looking like an accident. Crowfeather looked at them, eyebrow's raised. Heathertail purred quietly. Midnight examined them and thought to herself, 'He is definitely the one I have been hearing so much about.' Midnight said, "Anyways. The reason I had Starclan tell Jayfeather for you all to come here, is because of a major drought that is probably going to happen. And to tell you that Shadowclan is planning an attack on Windclan." The Windclan cats' eyes went wide. They all yowled, "WHAT?! THOSE SCUMBAGS! WE HAVE TO GET BACK!" They all had almost gotten up when Midnight said, "You will get back. But I have to talk to Firepaw. Alone." Firepaw looked around and said, "We are a group. There are no secrets." Heathertail smiled, and Midnight answered, "This is something you don't want others knowing, Firepaw." Firepaw sighed and mewed, "Is it what I think it is?" Midnight nodded her head yes and Firepaw gulped and mewed, "Can everyone please get out? Except Heathertail. I have something I need to tell her." The Windclan cats nodded and left, leaving Heathertail behind with Firepaw and Midnight. Midnight nodded to Firepaw and Firepaw took a breath and mewed shyly, "H-Heathertail. I-I need to tell you something. Promise not to hate me?" Heathertail looked at him, her head cocked to the side in curiosity, and mewed, "I promise." Firepaw took another breath and mewed, "In a past life, I-I was a Twoleg. Stripestar and Lionstar decided to reincarnate me because I was murdered in Cold-Blood. That is how I was able to make the Anti-Venom when the Adder bit me. That is how I can make calculations in my head because when I was a Twoleg, honest to Starclan, I was a Genius. Honeypaw already knows. I have only told her and you." Heathertail looked at Firepaw, shock clear in her eyes, but she took a breath and walked to him and nuzzled him and mewed, "I don't care what you were in a previous life. The fact that you are here; you clearly earned the right to be reincarnated, and I still love you Firepaw." Firepaw blushed and mewed, "I-I love you too Heathertail." Heathertail beamed and kissed Firepaw deeply, and Firepaw returned the favor. Midnight looked at the two lovers and smiled. Midnight said, "You have about a week, maybe 2 if you are lucky to get back and defend Windclan, or else Windclan will be wiped from the Forest. Remember what you did for Riverclan, Firepaw? And then Riverclan and Thunderclan became one clan so the love between you and Mistystar would be alright with Starclan. Well, help protect Windclan, and Onestar might do the same so your love for Heathertail will be alright with Starclan." Firepaw nodded in understanding and mewed, "I will make sure to defend Windclan with my life!" Heathertail smiled at Firepaw's words and they both turned around and ran out. Midnight yowled, "THERE IS SOMEONE YOU SHOULDN'T TRUST IN THAT GROUP FIREPAW! REMEMBER THAT! ALSO REMEMBER THAT THE FATE OF THE CLANS REST IN YOUR PAWS! MAY STARCLAN GUIDE YOUR PAWS! STARCLAN GAVE YOU THE POWER OF THE STARS IN YOUR PAWS FOR A REASON!" Firepaw heard her words and whispered, "I know who to not trust." Firepaw jumped all the way up the cliff's edge as did Heathertail. Firepaw yowled, "WE START SPRINTING BACK TO THE CLANS! WE DO NOT HAVE TIME! SHADOWCLAN IS PLANNING AN ATTACK ON WINDCLAN! WE START SPRINTING NOW!" The group yowled their agreement and they took off racing back to the mountains, the adrenaline rush from the fact that Shadowclan was planning something, giving them all extra speed and improved endurance.

They arrived at the Mountains just before Nightfall of the second day of constantly sprinting and the group fell down, clearly exhausted. Firepaw gasped for breath and his heart beat became regular once more and he took a controlled breath and he mewed, "I will scout up ahead. The rest of you, hunt. I will hunt for myself on my way back." The group nodded in understanding, too exhausted to reply.

Firepaw scouted the path back and came upon Stormfur and he yowled. Stormfur turned to Firepaw and chuckled and mewed, "Hello my Sister's lover." Firepaw blushed dark red and mewed, "May we stay once more? We just got here after two full days of continuously sprinting." Stormfur mewed calmly, "Sure. We have space. You didn't mate Splash did you? You seem to be more powerful than before." Firepaw chuckled and mewed, "I have not mated any of them. Except that one night with Mis…" Firepaw shut his mouth but Stormfur smirked and mewed, "You mated my sister?!" Firepaw shook his head no and whispered, "I-I only ate her out and she sucked me off. That happened before I came to the mountains. T-That's all. I-I promise." Stormfur laughed and mewed, "It's alright. She told me all about you Firepaw. You're the first Tom in a long time to make her happy. And I know you will treat her right. I was the only other Tom that made her happy because we were siblings." Firepaw nodded in understanding and Stormfur mewed, "Go get the group. How is Splash? Is she alright?" Firepaw nodded and turned back, his pelt igniting in white flames and he darted forwards, becoming a blur as he ran back down the mountain. Stormfur watched, his jaw dropped as Firepaw jumped off one of the sides of the mountain.

Firepaw jumped off a side of the Mountain and waved his front paws in a windmill motion to increase his jump distance, and slow his fall. Firepaw landed harshly on the ground and hissed in pain at the landing, but he rolled 2 times to lessen the impact and he raced towards the group. He arrived at the group and mewed loudly, "Stormfur has invited us once more! Let's go! We only have 5 days if we are unlucky, before Shadowclan attacks! WE WILL DEFEND WINDCLAN! EVEN IF IT MEANS THE END OF OUR LIFE! FOR WE ARE STRONGER TOGETHER! AND WE WILL RISE ABOVE THE TREACHERY OF SHADOWCLAN!" The group yowled in agreement, their morale raised higher from Firepaw's speech. Splash felt her spirits rise drastically and she roared in agreement. Everyone there stopped to look at her, their jaws dropped. Splash blushed and mewed shyly, "S-Sorry. I-I got too into it." The group mewed their approval and Lionblaze mewed, "I thought my son was the only cat that had an ultra-powerful roar. Turns out I was wrong. So, if what I am thinking is correct, those who follow Firepaw around, should have powerful roars."

The group raced to the Mountains and were welcomed warmly. Firepaw yowled, "SINCE THE TRIBE HAS WELCOMED US ONCE MORE, WE SHALL HUNT LIKE WE DID LAST TIME AND DEFEND! SAME GROUPS AS BEFORE!" Lionblaze and Firepaw walked to the middle of the crowd and Stoneteller mewed, "Welcome back. Firepaw, I must speak to you. You will not be doing anything for a bit. We have a lot to talk about." Firepaw nodded in understanding and followed Stoneteller to the Cave of Pointed Stones.

Stoneteller mewed, "Firepaw. I have seen signs of the next Sharptooth. It is here, and you must be prepared for the fight." Firepaw mewed calmly, "I am ready." Stoneteller said, "Splash spoke highly of you when she begged to go with you to Midnight's." Firepaw blushed and smiled shyly and mewed, "I am glad she came with. I was sad she didn't at first." Stoneteller nodded in understanding and asked, "How do you feel about my Daughter Firepaw?" Firepaw blushed and answered shyly, "I love her Stoneteller. I just hope she can understand my little Harem." Stoneteller replied, "She will understand. Don't worry. Hell. I think she is crushing on every girl in it. I understand why you have it. It strengthens you and you do love them all equally and treat them fairly. But I know Mistystar's gotten the best treatment so far." Firepaw blushed dark red as Stoneteller winked and Stoneteller chuckled and mewed, "The Attack may happen tonight. So, stay until you defeat Sharptooth. Please." Firepaw looked down and nodded and mewed, "I will stay. But the group can't." Stoneteller mewed, "Alright. Let them know." Firepaw nodded and walked out and Stoneteller said, "Oh. And you sleep with Splash tonight. I gave her, her own den for the night." Firepaw blushed dark red and mewed shyly, "I hate you Stoneteller." Stoneteller laughed and mewed, "No, you don't. Try not to have too much fun." Firepaw shook his head shyly and walked out.

 **That Night:**

Firepaw was walking outside of the Cave of the Tribe of Rushing Water, protecting it when he heard a powerful roar behind him. Firepaw whirled around and saw Sharptooth. Firepaw gasped in fear at the size of it, but he took a deep breath, his paws sparking slightly and a wave of courage struck him and he walked quietly and stealthily towards it. Sharptooth whirled around and roared at Firepaw. Firepaw's ears went to his head, but he roared back, his roar more powerful than Sharptooth's. Sharptooth looked at Firepaw, curiosity in its eyes and it spoke deeply, "Interesting. A cat with a more powerful roar then me. That is rather strange. You think you can defeat me?" Firepaw hissed and mewed calmly, "I don't think I can defeat you." Sharptooth opened its mouth to say something when Firepaw interrupted with, "I KNOW I CAN DEFEAT YOU!" Sharptooth chuckled and mewed, "You're either insanely brave, or insanely stupid. Let's see which it is!" Sharptooth leapt at Firepaw and Firepaw felt time slow for him and he mewed, "That fucking thing is easily ten times bigger than me. I hope I can do this." Time resumed and Firepaw dodged left and charged towards Sharptooth and ran up its back and clawed its left ear and jumped off of it. Sharptooth roared in pain.

 **Inside the Cave:**

Stoneteller heard the roars and prayed to the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

Everyone that was sleeping awoke to the noise of a powerful roar. Splash gasped in fear as she saw Firepaw was not sleeping next to her and she whispered, "H-He's fighting Sharptooth! I-I have to go wake the she-cats that follow him around! They might be the only way to give him the strength he needs!" Splash took off running to where the She-Cats were sleeping, her paws sparking slightly and unnoticeably.

 **Back in the Fight: (Insert Not Gonna Die Tonight here. I do not own the song. All rights go to the band.)**

Firepaw felt Sharptooth's claws rake his right flank and he yowled in pain as blood shot from the cut. Firepaw rolled right as Sharptooth leapt at him and he got to his paws shakily, his injury taking a while to heal as it was an injury from a new enemy. Firepaw called to Lionstar and Stripestar to surround his body with their Auras, increasing his strength and agility drastically. Sharptooth chuckled and mewed fiercely, "At last! A formidable foe! I am going to enjoy this fight!" Firepaw took a breath and charged at Sharptooth unexpectedly and shoulder charged Sharptooth's right front leg, causing Sharptooth to lose its footing and fall. Firepaw climbed up the front of its body and clawed its throat a few times and backflipped off it, knocking its head backwards slightly and Firepaw landed harshly but quickly regained his footing. Firepaw was still bleeding and he groaned in pain. Sharptooth smirked and feigned a left claw. Firepaw read the feint easily and dodged right and heard Sharptooth's claws go right over his head. Sharptooth grumbled angrily and whirled around, but it was too late. Firepaw, gripped its front left leg with his teeth and bit deeply. Sharptooth roared loudly in pain and hissed and shook Firepaw off of its leg. Sharptooth said deeply, "No one has ever been able to harm me in a fight! You are interesting!" Firepaw deducted that Sharptooth was a male from his voice and Firepaw yowled, "I WILL END YOU! YOU WILL NOT THREATEN THE LIVES OF THESE CATS EVER AGAIN! TONIGHT, YOU DIE FOR YOUR SINS! YOU DESERVE A THOUSAND DEATHS IN HELL! AND I WILL SEND YOU THERE!" Firepaw's pelt ignited in white flames and Sharptooth gasped in slight fear and muttered, "T-This cat is not normal! This cat has powers of some sort!" Sharptooth growled and yowled, "TIME TO END THIS!" Firepaw leapt at Sharptooth and he opened his maw and caught Firepaw in it and bit hard as he shook Firepaw back and forth fiercely. Firepaw yowled in agony. Blood shooting everywhere. Once Sharptooth was satisfied Firepaw was dead, he spit Firepaw out towards a tree. Firepaw couldn't see, but knew he wasn't dead, for he still felt pain.

 **Back with Splash:**

Splash yowled, "THOSE WHO FOLLOW FIREPAW AROUND EVERYWHERE! COME TO ME!" Mistystar, Heathertail, Honeypaw, Silverpaw, Wind, and Dovewing came forth and asked, "What is this about?!" Splash answered calmly, "Firepaw is fighting Sharptooth right now! Can you not hear the sounds of Battle?! We have to go to him and pray that we give him the strength he needs to defeat that evil bastard!" Firepaw's Harem nodded in understanding and walked to Splash. Splash yowled, "THE REST OF YOU, STAY HERE WHERE IT'S SAFE!" Splash led them to where she thought Firepaw was fighting.

Once they arrived they gasped in fear as they saw Sharptooth hovering over Firepaw, about to make sure he killed him. They all yowled, "FIREPAW NO!" Sharptooth whirled around and hissed as he yowled, "CAN'T YOU SEE I AM BUSY KILLING THIS ANNOYING SHIT?! NOW I HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL TOO!" They gasped in fear and Sharptooth walked over, expecting Firepaw to be dead.

Firepaw heard the voices of all the cats he loved and he felt strength flow to him slowly. He heard Lionstar in his head whispering, "Get up. Get up! You can't die! You have too much to live for! Damn it Firepaw! GET UP!" Firepaw slowly and weakly got to his paws, his vision clearing and he looked at his paws, knowing his body was repairing itself at a significant rate. His bones healing, his wounds healing, his pelt and skin hardening to be as hard as rock. Firepaw nodded in understanding as his body became Rock Hard. Firepaw was still weak, but he whispered, "Bring it Sharptooth. I am the one you want." Firepaw raised his voice more, "I AM THE ONE YOU WANT! NOT THEM!" Sharptooth whirled around and asked, "HOW?!" Firepaw chuckled weakly and mewed, "I am your worst nightmare pal." Sharptooth charged Firepaw and batted him away into a tree. Firepaw's vision blurred from the force of the impact and he saw Sharptooth approaching the cats he loved.

Firepaw's Harem and Splash all gasped in fear and scattered. Honeypaw raced over to Firepaw to try to heal his injuries with what she could find. Silverpaw hissed and leapt at Sharptooth and clawed his paws. Sharptooth yowled in annoyance and batted her away gently. Heathertail and Mistystar nodded to one another and charged Sharptooth and climbed onto his back. They clawed deeply. Sharptooth hissed in slight pain and shook them off, sending them flying in different directions. Wind went to attack, but Mistystar's body hit her and knocked her back. Dovewing looked for a weak spot and hissed and rolled right as Sharptooth went to claw her. Dovewing let her fear vanish and she yowled, "THIS IS FOR TRYING TO KILL HIM!" Dovewing's pelt ignited in flames as did every other She-Cats around them did. They all got up and surrounded Sharptooth, Honeypaw staying by Firepaw trying to get him up on his paws. Sharptooth looked around fearfully and asked, "WHAT IS THIS?! ARE YOU ALL FUCKING SPECIAL?!" They all yowled, "YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT! YOU HURT THE ONE WE LOVE AND YOU WILL PAY!" Splash was in the group, her pelt on fire as well and she nodded and they all leapt at Sharptooth.

Firepaw felt Honeypaw next to him and he spoke weakly, "H-Hey love." Honeypaw hissed, "Not now Mousebrain! I am trying to save you! Get up damn it! THEY NEED YOU! WE NEED YOU FIREPAW! SHARPTOOTH IS KICKING OUR ASS!" Firepaw tried to get up, but hissed as white hot pain shot through his body and he asked, "Was anything broken?" Honeypaw mewed hastily, "Surprisingly no. Your body is as hard as a rock. I don't know how, but if it wasn't you would've died as your ribs broke and punctured your heart, your neck snapped in half. This new part of your power saved your life!" Firepaw nodded in understanding and growled, "Good. I need to get up, but I am too weak! My body is healing at a slower rate than usual!" Honeypaw mewed, "I don't know why! But they can only hold off Sharptooth for a little longer! GET UP DAMN IT!" Firepaw's vision cleared and he saw all the cats he loved that weren't next to him, on the ground, unable to get up, and he saw Sharptooth approach Splash. Sharptooth opened his mouth, ready to kill. Splash was unconscious. Firepaw felt something inside him arise and his pelt ignited in white flames and he got to his paws shakily and felt all pain vanish as Adrenaline surged to his body and he raced forwards, appearing to vanish.

Sharptooth was about to kill Splash when he was hit from the side by something. Sharptooth yowled as he was knocked backwards. Sharptooth saw a figure where he used to be, their body on fire. Sharptooth's vision returned slowly and he saw Firepaw and he hissed, "I-I thought I killed you!" Firepaw smirked and replied, "You can run from your Demons, but you can't hide from them!" Sharptooth gasped in fear and Firepaw yowled, "IT'S TIME TO END THIS! THIS IS FOR ENDANGERING THE ONES I CALL MY FRIENDS! THE ONES I LOVE! TIME TO DIE SHARPTOOTH!" Sharptooth gulped in fear as Firepaw roared a ferocious roar, easily outmatching Sharptooth's roar. Firepaw's claws extended, fire sparkling on them. Honeypaw looked at him and smiled and she raced towards the other She-Cats and helped them all up so they could watch Firepaw.

Firepaw looked around and smirked as he flashed a toothy grin to Sharptooth, his white fangs seeming to sparkle in the night. Sharptooth took a deep breath and got up and dropped to a defensive position. Firepaw examined Sharptooth's posture and deducted it was meant to protect the flanks mainly. Firepaw approached Sharptooth and charged towards the left, ready to surprise Sharptooth with a frontal assault. Sharptooth leaned left to defend but gasped as Firepaw leapt at his face and clawed one of his eyes and climbed onto his back. Sharptooth yowled in pain and tried to shake Firepaw off. Firepaw dug his claws deep into Sharptooth's back and stayed on it and clawed every portion of Sharptooth's back as much as he could before he jumped off and ran at a rock wall and climbed up it slightly and leapt back at Sharptooth before he had time to react. Sharptooth felt Firepaw launch into his right flank and he was knocked into a rock wall to his left. Firepaw heard yowls of approval and promises from the Cats he loved and he blushed at them all and felt those words stir something inside him and his eye's sparked with power and he growled and countered Sharptooth's lunge and threw Sharptooth off the mountain. Firepaw felt time slow for him as Sharptooth managed to knock Splash off the mountain with him.

Stoneteller was watching the fight from a distance and saw his daughter get knocked off the mountain and he yowled, "SPLASH NO!"

Firepaw saw Splash falling and his heart dropped and he whispered, "N-No!" Firepaw shot forwards, his paws leaving burn marks on the rock and he jumped off the mountain and gripped Splash's scruff as she was unconscious and he threw her back towards the mountain. Firepaw watched her land on the mountain gently and sighed with relief as his throw was perfect and he heard Sharptooth yowling as he fell. Firepaw dove straight down. As he dove, Firepaw angled his fall to make sure he landed on Sharptooth.

Stoneteller watched as Splash came flying back up onto the Mountain and land gently and he sighed in relief and whispered, "Thank The Tribe of Endless Hunting. Be safe Firepaw!"

Firepaw took a breath as the wind rushed around his body and he straightened his dive out and his speed increased drastically. Sharptooth looked up and saw flames shooting down towards him and he gasped in fear and got to his paws, but it was too late. Firepaw slammed into Sharptooth, his claws outstretched and he cut down Sharptooth's stomach. Sharptooth roared in pain, the trees around them shaking. Blood shot everywhere as Firepaw clawed down Sharptooth's stomach. Firepaw leapt off of Sharptooth. Firepaw landed softly. Sharptooth slowly got to his paws, blood pooling from his stomach and he growled deeply as he spoke, "You bastard. I think it's time to end this. It was fun, Firepaw! But this is your final resting place!" Firepaw hissed and replied, "I guess we will find out won't we?" Sharptooth let anger be his strength and he rushed Firepaw. Firepaw took a breath and he planted his paws, the ground beneath him giving way slightly. Sharptooth went to shoulder charge Firepaw. Firepaw took another breath just as Sharptooth was almost on him, Firepaw did a leg swipe and Sharptooth fell over and flipped, on the ground, towards the mountain. Firepaw took another breath, and he turned around. Firepaw's pelt ignited in white flame and he yowled, "IT'S TIME TO END THIS SHARPTOOTH! THIS IS FOR TRYING TO KILL THE ONES I LOVE!" Firepaw charged forwards and just as Sharptooth turned around, Firepaw leapt forwards, claws outstretched and he slashed Sharptooth's neck. Blood shot onto Firepaw's pelt. Sharptooth gurgled on his own blood. Firepaw landed and rolled to slow his momentum from his leap, and when Firepaw went to roll onto his paws, he did a 180 and was facing Sharptooth. Sharptooth fell onto his stomach, blood pooling from his neck and Sharptooth's last words were, "I-I applaud you Firepaw. But I curse you. This is not the last you've seen of me, I will be back." Sharptooth's eyes glazed over as he died. Firepaw took a breath and felt his heartbeat start to slow back to a regular rate, and he walked to the path up the mountain, exhaustion setting in as his adrenaline faded. Firepaw took a breath and kept walking. **(Not Gonna Die Tonight ends.)**

Before Sunhigh, Firepaw walked into the Cave of the Tribe of Rushing Water. As he walked in, Firepaw was greeted with warm welcomes from everyone in the Cave. Stoneteller yowled, "Firepaw! Come up to me!" Firepaw was exhausted but he walked up to Stoneteller. Stoneteller raised his voice so everyone could hear him, "Firepaw has defeated our greatest enemy! And for that, he shall be rewarded. I say this now! He has my approval! And the clans are our friends, and they will always be welcome! He did not die as Feathertail did, Tribe of Endless Hunting rest her soul!" Yowls of approval were heard and Firepaw smiled weakly and calmed the crowd and spoke loudly so they could all hear, "I appreciate your approval and your friendliness Stoneteller. And I gladly accept it! Matter of fact, I consider each and every one here as a friend. And the Tribe is welcome in the clans! Well, all except Shadowclan. Shadowclan is having some… issues, but those issues should be solved when my group back! Now! We move out!" Firepaw went to walk down to his group when he heard a voice he recognized immediately. "Can I come with Firepaw?" Firepaw blushed and turned around and saw Splash walking towards him. Firepaw looked up at Stoneteller and Stoneteller nodded yes. Firepaw beamed and looked back at Splash and replied, "Of course of you can Splash. Say your goodbyes, but don't worry. I have a feeling this won't be the last time you see your friends. I got that feeling." Splash nodded and smiled to herself as she walked away to say goodbye to her friends and family.

Firepaw yowled, "I will be in the back of the group! I have some stuff to do! Crowfeather, you're in charge! I trust you." Crowfeather nodded and walked to the front. The group yowled their agreement and Firepaw's Harem hung back and walked with him. Firepaw's Harem surrounded him, all 7 She-Cats brushing their flanks against Firepaw. Firepaw was blushing dark red and he heard Wind mew, "I think he likes this." Firepaw blushed more and the other She-Cats laughed and they snuggled closer to Firepaw. All Firepaw could do was enjoy it. He loved it, as he loved them all so much and he knew they all felt the same way about him. Firepaw didn't notice the head of his shaft emerging slightly from its protective sheathe as he enjoyed viewing Silverpaw's and Honeypaw's core as they were directly in front of him, their tails up purposely. Honeypaw thought to Silverpaw, 'We got his eyes. I like this. I like him viewing our cores.' Silverpaw replied mentally, 'I like it too. I think we should do him a favor when we get back.' Silverpaw mentally winked to Honeypaw and Honeypaw agreed. Honeypaw felt a new voice enter their mental chat and she blushed as she didn't recognize it.

Splash thought to herself, 'Why am I hearing thoughts?' A voice entered her mind and she almost jumped as she heard Honeypaw think to her, 'It's a little something all of Firepaw's Harem has and he has it as well. We can all read each other's thoughts and speak to each other quietly. I forgot to close the mind channel. Good thing the others are paying attention to Firepaw. Where you at Splash?' Splash replied shakily, 'To Firepaw's right.' Honeypaw giggled mentally and thought, 'Well. The reason we owe him a favor is because well, he's treated us all right. He has saved us all countless times. We all owe him. Can't you agree with that?' Splash replied shyly, 'I-I do agree with that, but I am a little too shy for anything at the moment.' Silverpaw nodded in understanding and thought, 'We all were shy in the beginning. But, he has this effect that eases your shyness. It's rather strange, but now all of us, even Dovewing, who has high standards, is willing to pay Firepaw back for everything he's done. You are going to have that urge to pay him back eventually, but don't worry, he won't take advantage. Hell, he didn't take advantage of Honeypaw and me when he could've. But he did kiss us both at the same time as her and I were arguing over who got his first kiss. Firepaw is a great Tom, and in my eyes, we are all lucky he loves us.' Splash nodded in understanding and she let her mind reach to Firepaw.

Firepaw felt someone new enter his mind channel and he smiled and thought, 'Welcome Splash.' Splash blushed and asked, 'How do you know it's me?!' Firepaw replied, 'Because, I didn't recognize your mind. That's how.' Splash nodded shyly and thought, 'A-Are you enjoying all this?' Firepaw answered, 'Yes. I do enjoy the attention all of you give me, but if nobody knew about you all and me, all they got to do is look back and they will know immediately. How are you doing Splash?' Splash replied shyly, 'I-I am doing well. I appreciate you asking. Just confused about this all. I feel something inside me rising. As if I have innate powers or something.' Firepaw replied honestly, 'Well, my aura affects those I love much differently than others. Everyone I love that loves me back, gets these weird powers that we all share, or that are unique to them only. Everyone has their own unique power that arises when the feeling of love is mutual. Dovewing's super senses are immensely enhanced. Honeypaw can tell exactly what an herb does even if she has never seen it or if she doesn't know what the name of it is, and she can see the future. That is how she saved my life once. Heathertail can out run everything but me. Wind can read minds. Those are all I know, as the others have not yet revealed their powers to me. I am lucky they all love me and that they all are crushing on each other, otherwise, this would be an even bigger challenge then it is already.' Splash nodded in understanding and Firepaw continued, 'There may be another cat joining this group. But, it will strange if they do.' Splash nodded.

 **In Thunderclan:**

Jayfeather woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around and saw his sister, Hollyleaf curled up right next to him. Jayfeather sighed with relief and walked out of his den and stretched. A voice called his name. Jayfeather looked towards the source of the voice and saw Bramblestar calling him. Jayfeather walked over and Bramblestar asked quietly, "How the hell were you fighting like you were, Jayfeather?" Jayfeather answered, "Come. I will show you." Bramblestar's curiosity got the better of him and he followed Jayfeather to the Medicine Den. Bramblestar's jaw dropped as he saw Hollyleaf. Jayfeather put his tail in front of Bramblestar's mouth to prevent him from raising his voice. Hollyleaf got the feeling she was being watched and she slowly opened her eyes and stretched felinely and said, "Hey lo…. Hey Jayfeather. Hi Bramblestar." Bramblestar's ears twitched at what Hollyleaf said and he ran over to her and gently hugged her, eyes flowing with tear of joy. Hollyleaf giggled quietly and mewed softly, "Miss me much, Bramblestar?" Bramblestar replied, "How are you here?" Hollyleaf lied hastily, "I am here because Starclan sent me here to make sure another part of Jayfeather's powers were working. Now, if there is a member of Starclan anywhere in the clans, Jayfeather can see, just like the rest of us. I was told to stay here so he could always see." Bramblestar asked, "Why did you almost say, Hey Love, to Jayfeather?" Hollyleaf blushed lightly and mewed, "I wasn't about to." Bramblestar spoke, "Yes. You were. I saw your mouth and tongue Daughter. And Crowfeather may have been your father, but I still consider you as my daughter. We already have one incest couple here, but that is because it was bound to happen in the Prophecy about Firepaw. Why you two?" Hollyleaf looked down and Jayfeather finally spoke, "It's because, Starclan feels bad for me. I could've been a warrior, it was my dream, Father. But I was born blind so I couldn't. Starclan sent two to love me. Half-Moon, from before our time, that is how the Tribe of Rushing Water was made, and Hollyleaf. Starclan accepts this, or they never would've allowed Hollyleaf to come here. She wasn't sent, she came to see me and people we can trust to keep quiet about her. That's why I showed you that she was here, Father. Don't break my trust." Bramblestar smiled, his white teeth glistening; tears of joy in his eyes; and he mewed, "Sure thing Son. I won't break your trust. I promise, but I may come here more often to see my daughter. So, don't have too much fun!" Jayfeather and Hollyleaf blushed dark red as they thanked Bramblestar for his promise. Bramblestar chuckled and walked out, his heart swelling that he could see Hollyleaf and he whispered to himself, "That's how he could see, but where did he get his combat expertise? Lionblaze and Jayfeather always were nowhere to be found at the same time. Maybe Lionblaze taught Jayfeather how to fight. That must be it. Yeah. That's it."

Jayfeather took a breath and said to Hollyleaf, "That went a lot better than I thought it would to be honest." Hollyleaf nodded in agreement and replied, "Yeah. I thought he would yell at us about the Incest." Jayfeather nodded and mewed shyly, "I can't believe he said try not to have too much fun because he will be coming in from time to time to see you." Hollyleaf blushed and giggled. "Come on you big softie, let's play a little." Said Hollyleaf with a wink. Jayfeather blushed and nodded.

 **Back with the Traveling Group:**

Firepaw was still surrounded by his Harem and they were nearing Windclan. All of a sudden, Firepaw's vision went black and he reopened his eyes to see Windclan being slaughtered by Shadowclan. Firepaw gasped in fear. He noticed the moon was at its highest and that it was a half-moon. Firepaw pelted towards the nearest dead cat and turned it over and almost choked on his sadness. It was Heathertail, her throat slit cleanly. Firepaw looked around, rage fueling him and he saw Tigerstar. Tigerstar cackled and said, "I told you. I would kill all of them. One by fucking one. The clock is ticking until I kill another." Tigerstar laughed and vanished before Firepaw could leap at him. Firepaw yowled, "I WILL END YOU TIGERSTAR! FOR KILLING ONE I LOVE! YOU ARE DEAD!" All of a sudden, the bodies of the other She-Cats that Firepaw loved dropped all around him. They all spoke as one, "You were too late! We hate you! We never loved you! We just wanted powers!" Firepaw's eyes watered and he heard them chanting his name. "Firepaw, Firepaw, Firepaw!"

All of a sudden, Firepaw's eyes shot open, his body in a cold sweat, cats all around him. Firepaw felt something on his head and yank back quickly. A voice spoke, "H-He's hot! He has a fever! And he's sweating excessively! Someone! Get me a random plant leaf!" Firepaw heard something run away, the steps getting distant. Firepaw opened his mouth to speak. "W-Where am I?" Firepaw asked and was able to recognize voices now, "You're on the edge of the Windclan Border, Firepaw." Answered Honeypaw. Firepaw nodded in understanding and asked, "W-What happened?" Wind replied, "You suddenly collapsed." Dovewing mewed, "And you were talking in your sleep. Who are you going to kill?" Firepaw replied hastily, "Forget about it. Nothing important." Firepaw was still shaken from his vision and got to his paws weakly, his legs shaking. They all looked at him and Crowfeather asked, "You sure you okay Firepaw?" Firepaw nodded and Leafpool ran over and whispered something to Lionblaze. Lionblaze nodded and walked to his son. Firepaw looked around and saw the moon barely, the sun still not set. Firepaw gasped and whispered, "T-Tonight. Tonight is the Half-Moon. I-I must stop it! I must stop the Slaughter!" Heathertail and Wind returned with leaves in their mouths. Honeypaw raced over and figured out what they were and grabbed the leaves that Heathertail had and carried them carefully to Firepaw. Honeypaw spoke, "Open up your mouth Firepaw." Firepaw obeyed and Honeypaw gently placed the herbs in Firepaw's mouth and gently made him chew them. Firepaw blushed and chewed them up and swallowed the poultice. Honeypaw mewed calmly, "He's fine. We can keep going. This is our last goodbyes for a bit!" Everyone nodded and Crowfeather hadn't left Leafpool's side as they spoke quietly. Crowfeather approached the cats of Thunderclan and asked, "Wanna escort me to Thunderclan? I have to talk to Bramblestar." Firepaw looked around, Mistystar still hadn't left and smiled. "Sure. We will all escort you." I think I know what you want to ask." Crowfeather smiled and asked, "Why hasn't Mistystar gone back to Riverclan?" Firepaw chuckled and pointed his tail at his Harem, including Splash. Crowfeather looked puzzled and Firepaw sighed and whispered to Crowfeather, "Because. She loves me, as do all the She-Cats that follow me around, and Thunderclan and Riverclan are one Clan." Crowfeather nodded in understanding and replied quietly, "Lucky Bastard. All that Virgin pussy? Must be nice." Firepaw chuckled and mewed, "It is nice." Crowfeather chuckled and let them lead him to Thunderclan.

 **Back in Thunderclan:**

Brightheart was guarding the entrance when she heard a group of cats approaching. She yowled to prepare to fight. Everyone in the clan left their dens and approached the Entrance, ready to defend, when a voice they all recognized soothed them. "Calm down Fellow Thunderclan members! The group has returned successfully! And we bring a new member! Come on out Splash!" Splash smiled and walked to be next to Firepaw and immediately, Bumblestripe ran up to her and opened his mouth to say something, but Splash replied seriously, "Sorry." Splash leaned against Firepaw, purring. Firepaw blushed and wrapped his tail around her. Bumblestripe chuckled and said, "I was actually going to welcome you to Thunderclan, Splash." Bramblestar walked over and opened his mouth and Splash mewed, "Seriously. I am taken!" Bramblestar laughed and said, "Don't worry. So am I. I am Bramblestar. The leader of Thunderclan. And I have come here to welcome you to Thunderclan. And the reason you were accepted so easily is because I trust Firepaw, and if Firepaw trusts you and wants you in the clan, so do I. Welcome Splash!" Splash beamed, purring loudly.

 **That Night:**

Firepaw woke up and stretched and noted it was rather hot. Firepaw whispered, "This hot! This close to Leaf-Bare? Strange. Well. Time to save Windclan." Firepaw took a breath and kissed Dovewing's, Honeypaw's, Silverpaw's, Wind's, and Splash's heads gently before he left and he whispered to each of them, "I love you." Firepaw turned around and pelted out of the camp and raced to Windclan.

Firepaw noted that the moon was not at its highest and he nearly ran into a cat. The cat whirled around, teeth bared, but they calmed down as they saw Firepaw. Reedwhisker spoke, "What are you doing here Firepaw?! Thunderclan gets the Afternoon and Evening!" Firepaw hissed, "Shut up! I am here to defend Windclan. The attack happens tonight! Go back to your clan! I got this. I have a bone to pick with someone that will be attacking." Reedwhisker opened his mouth to protest, but Firepaw hissed, "JUST DO IT!" Reedwhisker nodded, clearly obeying and walked back to Riverclan. Firepaw sighed and raced towards Windclan.

Firepaw arrived as the Moon was nearing its highest in the sky. Firepaw took a breath and heard the bushes rustle behind him, and he whirled around, teeth bared, when he saw Lionstar. Firepaw sighed with relief quietly and whispered, "Don't scare me like that! I almost attacked you!" Lionstar giggled quietly and mewed, "Stripestar and I are here to help if you need us." Firepaw smiled and replied, "I appreciate it, but I have a bone to pick with someone in this fight." Stripestar walked forwards and mewed, "We know who that person is, and we saw the vision." Firepaw muttered, "Damn it!" Lionstar mewed, worry for Firepaw's life clear in her eyes, "Firepaw! He is stronger than before! He has been training just as much as you have, if not more! Firepaw! We don't want you to die!" Lionstar thought to Firepaw mentally, closing off the mind channel from Stripestar, 'I don't want you to die! I don't want you to die Firepaw! I-I-I love you Firepaw!' Firepaw blushed dark red as she thought that. Firepaw thought back shyly, 'W-What about Stripestar?' Lionstar whispered to Firepaw, "Forget about him. You make me happy, not him." Firepaw blushed more and nodded in understanding, another portion of his strength becoming available. Firepaw's eyes sparked with immense power as he thought back, 'I love you too, Lionstar.' Lionstar blushed dark red, her heart swelling, as her powers came forth. Firepaw looked at the moon and muttered, "Shit. I have like 5 minutes to prepare." Firepaw raised his voice, "I will call you two if I need you! BE PREPARED!" Lionstar and Stripestar both smiled and nodded. Firepaw raced towards Windclan Camp, becoming a silent blur.

Firepaw leapt into Windclan's Camp silently and rolled to lessen the impact and raced to where he saw Heathertail's dead body in the vision, and he sighed in relief as he didn't see the body. "I made it. Just in time." Muttered Firepaw. Firepaw heard a yowl across the way and saw Blackstar leading Shadowclan into battle. Firepaw growled loudly, but stayed where he was to make sure Heathertail couldn't be killed. Firepaw heard a chuckle behind him and he whirled around and saw Tigerstar and he hissed in anger. Tigerstar mewed, "Why the hell are you here?! You shouldn't know about this!" Firepaw hissed, "YOU WANTED TO KILL HEATHERTAIL! AND THAT ANGERS ME BEYOND RAGE!" Tigerstar laughed and mewed, "Try and stop me. I am stronger than ever before!" Firepaw hissed, "As am I! But, this can wait. I must defend Windclan!" Firepaw yowled for Stripestar and Lionstar and they leapt out of Firepaw's body and assumed a physical form. Tigerstar gulped in fear and Firepaw hissed, "KEEP HIM HERE! Don't kill him!" They nodded and looked at Tigerstar and Tigerstar whimpered in fear, "T-The original leaders of Lionclan and Tigerclan?!" Firepaw nodded with a smirk and took off running to defend Windclan.

 **In Thunderclan:**

Silverpaw woke up and looked for Firepaw around her and she gulped as she didn't see him. Silverpaw quietly got up and walked to the Medicine Den to wake Honeypaw. Honeypaw opened her eyes as Silverpaw prodded her gently and Honeypaw asked, "W-What is it?" Silverpaw mewed, "It is Firepaw. He's missing!" Honeypaw got to her paws quickly and commanded hastily, "Wake the rest of the Harem. I'll get Mistystar. Heathertail is resting and needs her sleep to defend Windclan, so don't go to Windclan." Silverpaw nodded and Honeypaw took a breath, her paws sparking and she shot forwards soundlessly, becoming a blur as she ran to Riverclan. Silverpaw ran to wake Wind, Dovewing, and Splash.

Honeypaw leapt over the stream with ease and landed harshly, but rolled to lessen impact as instinct took over. She rolled to her feet and kept running to Riverclan.

Reedwhisker heard a cat fast approaching behind him and he whirled around and was almost knocked over as something raced past him. Reedwhisker's fur was on end, because of the wind storm that struck him after the thing raced past him. Reedwhisker took off after it, losing ground as it shot into Riverclan. Reedwhisker was almost at the entrance when twice the amount of wind as before struck him as something raced out. Reedwhisker was knocked down from the force of the wind. He slowly got up, clearly dazed and ran to the leader's Den to wake Mistystar. Reedwhisker called her name and walked into her den and gasped. Mistystar was not there.

 **Back in Windclan:**

Firepaw leapt into battle fiercely and yowled as loud as he could, his yowl becoming a ferocious roar, "WINDCLAN! WAKE UP! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" All members of Shadowclan stopped in fear at the ferocious roar. Everyone in Windclan woke up swiftly at the roar and prepared to defend the clan; with their lives if necessary.

Firepaw heard a feminine yowl of pain and whirled around and saw Heathertail taking on Tigerstar, Lionstar and Stripestar nowhere to be seen. Firepaw yowled, "HEATHERTAIL NO!" Time slowed tremendously for Firepaw and he shot forwards. Firepaw saw Tigerstar about to slash Heathertail's throat and he jumped with all of his might and tackled Heathertail out of the way, taking Tigerstar's claws to his own throat. Time resumed for Firepaw. Heathertail and Firepaw went spiraling away from Tigerstar, blood covering Heathertail. Firepaw spit up blood to his left and landed harshly, making sure Heathertail ended up on top of him. Heathertail got to her paws and looked at Firepaw below her, blood shooting from his neck, but Firepaw smiled up at her and gently pulled her to him and kissed her gently. Heathertail blushed and kissed back gently. Firepaw felt strength flow to his body and he chuckled as his neck stopped shooting blood and he got to his paws quickly. Firepaw flashed his brilliant white teeth at Tigerstar and growled, "My turn."

Tigerstar gulped in fear and tried to dodge Firepaw's leap. Firepaw read Tigerstar's movements and tackled Tigerstar into a tree and clawed his stomach deeply. Tigerstar hissed in pain and kicked Firepaw off of him. Firepaw let the kick knock him into a tree, and he used his hind legs as a spring. Firepaw launched at Tigerstar, bright orange fire surrounding his entire body. Tigerstar took a breath to calm his overwhelming fear and he growled at Firepaw, about to duck. Firepaw slammed into Tigerstar's stomach, raking his claws even deeper down Tigerstar's stomach. Tigerstar yowled in agony, blood covering Firepaw's pelt. Firepaw's claws were on fire as they closed any wounds they did to cause extra pain. The pain of the cutting, and the pain of cauterizing. Tigerstar yowled louder and kicked Firepaw off of him. Firepaw landed gently and hissed. Tigerstar got up slowly, pain flooding his body and he hissed in pain as he asked weakly, "W-What are you Firepaw?!" Firepaw replied, "I am nothing, and everything at the same time. I am your worst nightmare Tigerstar." Tigerstar hissed, "How do you know that you're my worst nightmare?!" Firepaw smirked and replied, his voice deep, almost Demonic, "I can sense and smell your fear. And it fuels me! It makes me stronger!" Tigerstar gulped in fear and leapt at Firepaw, hoping to catch him off-guard. Firepaw chuckled and shot to the right almost instantly and he mewed, "Too slow." Tigerstar took a breath to calm himself and he leapt at Firepaw. Firepaw rolled right and smirked as he leapt at Tigerstar and pinned him harshly against a tree. Firepaw hissed, "I think it's time to end this. I had fun Tigerstar, but I am going to have to kill you. You won't stay dead, because sadly, you never do!" Firepaw's voice sound demonic and Tigerstar gulped. Firepaw slashed Tigerstar's throat quickly and hissed, "That's for wanting to kill every girl I love. Be grateful it was quick. It won't be nearly as quick next time." Tigerstar's neck sprayed blood all over Firepaw and Firepaw walked away as Tigerstar's body vanished. Firepaw immediately leapt back into battle, easily defending Windclan practically on his own.

Honeypaw lead Mistystar back and Silverpaw was there with Wind, Splash, and Dovewing. They nodded to each other and raced towards Windclan. Bramblestar walked out of his den as the group left and pelted after them.

As the group arrived at Windclan, all was quiet, then a yowl broke the quiet. "WINDCLAN! WE HAVE SUCCESSFULLY DEFENDED OURSELVES FROM SHADOWCLAN! THANK STARCLAN THAT FIREPAW WOKE US ALL! WE WOULD'VE BEEN DOOMED WITHOUT HIS HELP, AND FOR THAT, WE OWE FIREPAW A FAVOR! WE OWE THUNDERCLAN A FAVOR! FIREPAW, IS THERE ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT TO ADD, OR THAT YOU WANT TO ADD?"

Firepaw nodded and walked up to where Onestar was and spoke calmly, soothing everyone within earshot, "WINDCLAN! I AM GLAD I MADE IT HERE IN TIME TO WAKE YOU! BUT, DON'T THANK ME! THANK STARCLAN AS THEY ARE THE ONES WHO SENT ME THE VISION! AND BEFORE YOU ALL ASK HOW I DEFEATED THE MOST SHADOWCLAN WARRIORS, TWAS LUCK! BUT, I AM STILL GLAD I HELPED! NOW! I OFFER A KIND OF PACT THAT IS NOT AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE, BUT I WILL LET BRAMBLESTAR AND ONESTAR DECIDE ON THAT. BRAMBLESTAR, COME FORTH! I CAN SENSE YOU!" Bramblestar chuckled and walked out of hiding and mewed to Firepaw as he approached, "Your Harem is here as well. Wanna take a little break?" Bramblestar winked and Firepaw blushed dark red and nodded shyly. Bramblestar whispered to Firepaw, "And take Heathertail with you. You can smell it all can't you?" Firepaw blushed more and hissed quietly, "I hate you so much Bramblestar. Just the thoughts, are causing my dick to start coming out." Bramblestar laughed loudly and mewed, "You don't hate me. You are secretly thanking me for telling you to smell carefully." Firepaw chuckled and mewed, "Fair enough. But it's teasing me, only smelling the scent of Heat, and not able to do anything about it yet. I think I'll go get Heathertail and talk with my Harem." Firepaw winked at Bramblestar and Bramblestar chuckled and mewed, "Go get them all nice and moist, Tiger." Firepaw blushed more and walked towards Heathertail and whispered something to her and Heathertail blushed insanely red and nodded shyly and followed Firepaw as Firepaw led the way to the rest of his Harem. Bramblestar waited until they left and raised his voice to hide and sounds and yells that may be heard, "WINDCLAN! WE NEED TO TALK!"

 **Well. Sorry. Someone asked for a lemon if I remember correctly, so. Time to do that! Person who asked, who do you want it to involve? Tell me in a review or PM. And also, I know it has been awhile since I last posted. I have been going through some difficult times, my grandpa died and it is still affecting me severely. I will try to post more often. Until next time! Starclan watch over you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I have been yelled at by critics because of Chapter 10 because it was "MA". I am not mad, but I would like them to look at those that WRITE NOTHING BUT LEMONS! I do understand that it is their job to try and get rid of such things, but isn't this site's motto, "Let your imagination flow". So, I talked to the critic, which I do respect and understand it is his/her job. But take a look at the ones that write nothing but lemons. My lemon, is to help improve Firepaw's strength, which makes it part of the plot if you think about it enough. However, I assume this only happened because of the one person who complained. And I respect that you're just doing your job ZadArchie, and I appreciate you. Venomheart the Dreamer, No one else has complained about my style of writing, not to be a dick, but if you don't like it, stop reading. I write to make the majority of my fans happy. You are just one person. Venomheart the Dreamer, I assume you reported the chapter, hence why ZadArchie intervened, unless I actually caught the attention of a critic. Which would honestly be, breathtaking. I am not mad at you ZadArchie. I greatly appreciate the review. I am waiting for ZadArchie's message. Now! How about I make a short chapter and then determine who Firepaw will be spending his night with this time. That's for you Guest! As your name has not yet been dropped XD! And yes, I saw your review Shadowwing. I do read all the reviews, but I am sometimes frightened to because of all the hate I have been getting as of recently. Now, let's just have this little chat with Windclan shall we? And to the Guest and Shadowwing, reviews like yours are what give me the strength to continue on this road. I enjoy making people happy, and the fact that people actually enjoy my writing, that makes my heart swell. Now! I have rambled on long enough. Time for the chapter.**

Chapter 14: The Arrangement

Onestar looked up at Bramblestar and nodded. Bramblestar raised his voice, "Now, as of recently, you have all seen what Firepaw is capable of yes?" Mews of agreement were heard and Onestar asked, "Yes, your point is what exactly, Bramblestar?" Bramblestar chuckled and mewed, "I thought you'd never ask. I am offering the same thing I offered to Riverclan. Let our clans find peace and combine into one, but still separate." A few yowls of excitement were heard and Onestar asked, "And what will the advantages be? And what is the point of us joining forces and becoming one?" Bramblestar mewed, "Well, the advantages are simple. We will be able to hunt in each other's land, there would no longer be fights over simple accidents like border crossings. The point of us joining forces is that we would be able to protect each other significantly easier from attacks. We would be able to hunt on each other's territory and well." Bramblestar whispered to Onestar quietly, "If you can't tell by now, Firepaw kind of has a thing for Heathertail, so, by becoming one, Starclan won't frown down on them." Onestar nodded his agreement and whispered back, "It's been so long since I've seen Heathertail so energetic and eager to talk to someone. So, you got yourself a truce Bramblestar, if the majority of my clan agrees." Bramblestar nodded and Onestar yowled, "WHO ALL HERE AGREES WITH CONJOIN WITH THUNDERCLAN AND RIVERCLAN?" An overwhelming roar was heard as almost every cat in Windclan yowled, "YES!" Onestar chuckled and said to Bramblestar, voice full of sarcasm, "Well, that was so close to being a no." Bramblestar purred with laughter and bowed his respect to Onestar as Onestar hollered, "THEN IT IS DECIDED! FROM THIS DAY FORTH, WE ARE ONE!" Yowls of approval ricocheted around Windclan and Bramblestar smiled.

 **There, nice and short. Wait, is this going to get reported as well? -_- Sorry, I am just aggravated about chapter 10. Anyways! HappytheExceed17, signing off! Until next time! Starclan watch over you all!**


	15. FirepawxSilverpawxHoneypaw

**Guess who's back, back again, Happy's back, back again. Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. This chapter should've been posted before I graduated from Highschool and well. As you can tell, that was not what happened. I am now currently working and in college, so I won't publish as often as I used, though I would love to get back to once a week. I am sorry for the wait everyone. I hope you can find it all in your hearts to forgive me. I am sorry for being a mousebrain. Alright. Chapter 15 baby! Let's do this! This is HappytheExceed16, and I will see all of you at the end of the chapter, and I mildly edited chapter 1 for anyone that cares. I "added" a song to insert as the kits are being born as Trenton (Me, of course) fights that asshole trying to kill him. If someone listens to the song while the kits are being born, they may be confused at first. I also hope you all can forgive me for such a long wait on the next chapter. This chapter has some hardcore incest. If that isn't your thing, then you'll have to wait for the next chapter, that I promise I will put out as fast as I possibly can.**

Chapter 15: FirepawxSilverpawxHoneypaw

Firepaw walked back to his harem with Heathertail brushing up against him purposely as she purred. Firepaw smiled and kissed Heathertail's neck gently. Heathertail purred louder and moaned lightly. Firepaw blushed and smiled as yowls echoed throughout the night of the happiness of the clans combining. As Firepaw neared his harem with Heathertail, Silverpaw and Honeypaw walked over and thought to Firepaw, not knowing that Splash also had connections to the mental talking, ' _We both have something we want to show you love. You have worked so hard and saved our lives countless times. So, how about a little 2 on 1 time?'_ Firepaw blushed dark red and jumped when a new voice entered the mind channel and said, _'What are you three p-planning?'_ Firepaw replied to Splash's voice mentally, ' _I don't know. Ask Honeypaw and Silverpaw. They're the ones planning this.'_ Splash asked them both secretly and blushed dark red at their answers and Firepaw could smell Splash's core getting wet and it was giving off a scent like vanilla. Firepaw thought, _'I bet she tastes like vanilla. Her core smells so delicious.'_ Firepaw blushed as Splash's voice bombarded his mind, _'W-What do you mean Firepaw?! Y-You j-just h-h-have to ask, Firepaw!'_ Firepaw blushed dark red as he remembered that he forgot to close his mind from Splash's. ' _Sorry you had to hear that Splash.'_ Splash replied, ' _I-It's okay Firepaw. Have a good time!'_ Firepaw smiled and nodded as he blushed and followed Silverpaw and Honeypaw into the forest.

Firepaw took a breath as Silverpaw and Honeypaw lead him to a wide open clearing. Firepaw sniffed the air, and immediately, his shaft came fully out of its protective sheathe because of the scent of heat from Honeypaw and Silverpaw was completely overwhelming. All Firepaw could smell was the scent of the two beautiful she-cats in front of him. Firepaw took a breath to calm his raging hormones, but failed miserably. Honeypaw and Silverpaw could easily tell how horny they were making Firepaw and they giggled to themselves. Suddenly, Firepaw could not take it anymore. He leaped at Honeypaw and Silverpaw and knocked them to the ground and pinned them both. They were both shocked, but knew it was coming. Firepaw hissed teasingly, "Done teasing so I can pound both your cores into submission like the little sluts you are and fill up your dirty holes with my cum?" Firepaw knew that being Apprentcies, Honeypaw and Silverpaw could not get pregnant, so he was determined to fill their cores to the brim and keep thrusting so it gets all over their pelts. Honeypaw and Silverpaw both gasped at the sudden show of dominance, but they very clearly enjoyed it. Honeypaw and Silverpaw both said at the same time, "Yes sir. We are sorry, please do pound us like the sluts we are." Firepaw wasn't expecting that answer, but nodded with a dark red blush. Firepaw had to decide who was going to get his virginity. Silverpaw and Honeypaw knew what he was deciding and they both said, "It's doesn't matter to us, as long as you're the one who will be taking ours." Firepaw nodded and thought for another second and made his decision.

Firepaw unpinned the two she-cats beneath him and said, "Honeypaw. Get up and back that ass up to me. NOW!" Honeypaw blushed and nodded as she thrust her ass up into the air, leaving her soaking wet core exposed. She shivered at a gust of wind hit it and moaned quietly in pleasure. Firepaw made haste to mount her and he slammed his cock deep inside his sister's core. Honeypaw yowled in both pain and pleasure as Firepaw thrust deep inside her, his balls slapping her pussy because of how hard he was fucking her. She started drooling and buckled her hips with her brother's thrusts, pushing Firepaw deeper inside her. Firepaw hissed as he thrust, "Who's a slutty cum dump for me?!" Honeypaw yowled, "I AM! I AM FIREPAW! I AM! YOUR NAUGHTY LITTLE SISTER IS A SLUTTY CUM DUMP FOR YOU AND ONLY YOU!" Firepaw chuckled and thrusted harder and faster, his dick sliding in and out with ease because of how wet his sister was. As Firepaw thrusted, Silverpaw laid on her back and rubbed her soaking core with her paw, moaning loudly to pleasure herself as Firepaw fucked his sister, and she moaned Firepaw's name every time she came. Firepaw smiled and kept fucking his sister, thrusting hard and fast. Honeypaw was drooling and moaning loudly. Firepaw and Honeypaw fucked for 30 minutes with Honeypaw moaning Firepaw's name constantly. Suddenly, Honeypaw felt her core tighten around her brother's monstrous cock. Honeypaw moaned her brother's name as loud as she could as she came all over it. Firepaw smiled and kept thrusting. Suddenly, he felt himself reach his climax and he yowled his sister's name as he came inside her, quickly filling up her pussy with his hot, warm seed. Honeypaw moaned as she felt her brothers cum inside her and she went to walk away, but got pulled back by Firepaw who said, "We're done when I say we are done you little cum slut." Honeypaw blushed and nodded. Firepaw kept thrusting inside his sister, cum flying all over because his sister's pussy was completely filled. After another 3 minutes, Firepaw came again, but pulled out and came all over his sister's back. Firepaw smirked as Honeypaw fell on her stomach, drooling and very clearly exhausted. Honeypaw looked back at her brother and said, "Thank you, for teaching me my place brother. I now know my place is your personal little slut. Whenever you want to abuse this tight pussy, just fucking do it. You have my permission. And that was amazing. T….Thank you." Firepaw blushed and nodded and looked at Silverpaw, who had came at least 5 times just watching Firepaw fuck his sister.

Firepaw and Honeypaw both told each other they loved each other. Silverpaw squealed in glee and asked, "Is it my turn, Master?" Firepaw blushed and smiled as he nodded. Silverpaw was about to get to her feet, when Firepaw leapt at her and pinned her to the ground on her back, her glistening white core was covered in cum and Firepaw chuckled as he said, "Now. It's your turn you naughty little whore. Master's gonna put you back in your place slut." Silverpaw giggled and said, "Then do it." Firepaw laughed and said, "Happily." He slammed his throbbing cock deep inside Silverpaw and she screamed in pain and pleasure as Firepaw showed her no mercy. Firepaw was thrusting so hard and fast, Silverpaw could not even say anything as she was in such ecstasy, drool covering her neck. Firepaw fucked Silverpaw harder and kept her pinned, his forepaws making sure her shoulder's didn't move so he got much more force with each thrust. Silverpaw howled in pure ecstasy as she felt Firepaw's cock slam into her with each thrust. She finally found her voice and screamed, "USE MY FILTHY HOLE MASTER! USE IT AND TEACH ME A LESSON! TEACH ME THAT I AM YOUR FILTHY FUCKING WHORE THAT IS CRAZY ABOUT YOUR DICK! FUCK ME UNTIL I AM SO USED TO YOUR DICK, THAT I WON'T FEEL COMPLETE WITH IT POUNDING MY FUCKHOLE!" Firepaw blushed at her enthusiasm, but felt a wave of energy hit him and he pounded Silverpaw's pussy for 30 minutes, cumming inside her multiple times and Silverpaw cumming at least 20 times. By the time Firepaw was done, the entire area around them was covered in cum. Silverpaw was gasping for breath as she was moaning so much. Finally, Firepaw pulled out and came all over her fur. Silverpaw looked at Firepaw, her core feeling like it was fucked by 4 dicks at once. Cum pooled out of her pussy and covered the ground beneath her. She fell onto her stomach, gasping for breath and she said weakly, "W….W…Wow. I…I actually d…don't feel complete with your cock inside me. Please Firepaw. Leave it inside." Firepaw blushed dark red and complied. Silverpaw moaned and went to sleep swiftly. Honeypaw looked at Firepaw, lust in her eyes and Firepaw nodded. Firepaw forced his tail inside Honeypaw and she moaned and fell asleep. Firepaw took a breath and slowly went to sleep, his cock deep inside Silverpaw and his Tail inside Honeypaw's core as far as it can go.

 **Wow. That was kind of dirty. I am sorry to anyone I may have disgusted. But now, I have some news. The main reason I haven't posted in so long, is because, my world flipped upside down, Literally. I have been focusing on school and work. I got kicked out of my dads house for buying a car and now I live with my mother again. I also accidentally rolled the car I bought. And now work is threatening to fire me because I have not been able to make it to work often, even though for the first 3 months, I was always fucking early to work and always worked extra. I only started this job maybe 4 months ago. So, I am kind of busy and worrying. I also have been going through some personal things like Writer's block, mild depression, and getting dumped multiple times. So, I am sorry to all that hate me because I haven't been posting and I am sorry to my truest and most loyal fans that were waiting for another chapter. Sorry for the 8 month wait. I hope you can all forgive me, but please do try to understand why I haven't been posting. I hope to post much more often. And please don't think I am just trying to get a pity party. I figured you all need to know why you had to wait so damn long, and I am sorry. This has been HappytheExceed16, and may Starclan watch over you all.**


End file.
